SeattleTale:Rise of the Death God
by Weibo Studios
Summary: *This is an early draft and is still being edited and updated. We, the authors, hope you enjoy it and welcome any constructive suggestions to help improve our telling.* We follow the epic tale of Viktor Black and Joseph Walker on a quest of love,triumph, and unlimited power in the exciting story, Rise of the death God Osiris
1. Chapter 1, Page 1

Page 1: A Day in The Life

= )

"December 18th..." The boy had the marker pressed on that date on his calendar, he'd drawn a circle around the number and a heart where the memo's supposed to go.

"Hard to believe it's been a month already...Guess time really does go fast." He smiled before reattaching the small marker to the calendar and reaching into his coat pocket, he pulls out a small box and flips it open, revealing a small heart shaped locket, the gold shimmering as if it was brand new before he closes it back and puts the box back in his pocket.

"Chara?" He called out before sticking his head through the doorway into his living room, on the couch a girl was napping, despite being in their apartment she had herself bundled up in her ever present green hoodie and usual grey sweatpants, he tiptoed over to the couch with a grin on his face, the gears turning in his head how he was going to surprise her, he took the box out of his pocket and placed it somewhere behind the TV and unplugged the cable out of it, he walked past the coffee table and knelt down by the sleeping girl, using one hand to carefully move the collar of her hoodie out of the way so he could reach her neck, he lifted his hand up, shaking his hand a little before bringing his fingers to her neck, gently brushing his nails across it.

The girl grumbled a little bit in her sleep and started to stir, he moved his fingers away from her as he didn't want to wake her yet, she rolled onto her side and was facing the couch itself now before going back to sleep, he went back to his routine of moving the collar out of his way and softly grazing his fingers along her neck.

"Charaaaa..." He said softly as his hand came up to her cheek, he could feel her face slowly turn into a smile but acted like he didn't notice it. His other hand started brushing her hair off of her ear, he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Wakey wakey..." He said quietly, the girl in question couldn't help but break out into a quiet laugh.

"Jeez Vik you're such a sap you know that?" She said through her giggling.

"Well...You knew what to expect when you started dating me, this isn't the first time I've woken you up like this you know? Okay, time to get up, seriously woman it's like 2 in the afternoon you gotta get up at some point." Chara just grumbled a bit and put her hood up over her head, he let out a sigh and started playfully shaking her, only to receive more grumbling from her. Finally he reached under her head and legs and scooped her off the couch.

"Time to get up Chara!" He said as he started rocking her in his arms, she just kept laughing and eventually hugged around his neck and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"5 more minutes..." She said, he groaned as he just dropped her back on the couch, much to her disapproval as he only received a pout from her, she yawned and finally opened her eyes all the way, bright ruby red eyes looked up at him with a faint glow behind them.

"You know there's one thing I'm never going to get tired of when it comes to you and it's those eyes of yours." He plopped down on the couch next to her and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, letting out his own yawn and laying his head back, Chara lifted his arm up and cuddled up next to him, she leaned forward and grabbed the remote off of the table and turned the TV on, only to be greeted by the "no signal" screen, she switched it over to a different input and nothing changed.

"Viiiik...TV doesn't work..." He just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well...Maybe you should go check it and see what's wrong..." He didn't even lean his head up to say that, he was trying to hide the growing smile on his face, Chara let out a light groan and got up from the couch, she shuffled over to the TV and leaned over behind it, Vik took a moment to look over towards her, paying close attention to her..."Figure"

"Viktor it's impolite to stare..." She said with a faux serious tone as she kept trying to reattach the cable.

"What's this?" She came from behind the TV holding the small box in her hand, she held it out towards him with a faint glimmer in her eyes.

"I dunno..." He said with a smile on his face, obviously not even trying to hide where the box came from. Chara came and sat back down next to him, holding the box in her hands, she slowly opened it up and her eyes lit up when she saw the locket.

"Vik this...This is my old locket I..." She pulled it out of the box and laid it in her palm, her thumb running over the freshly shined gold.

"It looks brand new...How did you manage to get it? I thought that I lost it..." Her hand closed around the locket.

"Well I have to give Asriel a little credit for that one...Originally I had no idea where the thing was at but he brought me to the underground when you two first got reacquainted and we searched for it, took us a couple of hours to find it but eventually we did and it was in pretty rough shape, so I took it to really anyone I could find and had it cleaned, polished, the whole 9 yards...Also I kinda did something else with it..." He reached forward and pressed on the sides of the locket, it opened up to reveal a heart shaped ruby inside, the gem shined as bright as Chara's eyes.

"Vik I..." He could see that she was starting to tear up a little bit.

"I just...I never thought I'd see this again..." She brought her open hand to her mouth, a few tears started to run down her cheeks as the emotion started to hit her, she couldn't stop from practically throwing herself at him at this point, her arms hugged tightly around his neck as she quietly started crying.

"Thank you...Thank you so much..." She started hugging him even tighter, pretty much refusing to let him go at that point.

"There's uh...One more thing I did to it..." She pulled away from the hug for a moment, curious as to what else he could do to it. She set the locket in his palm and he popped it open again, this time he showed that the gem was actually removable and underneath it he had the words "Hopes and Dreams" engraved on it, them he pointed at the top as she obviously missed where their initials were engraved on it

"VB+CD

11/18/18"

"Yeah I know it was probably overkill doing all this to it, and in all honestly it's probably corny as all hell, but I wanted to do something special and I know how much this means to you...So I figured why not make it mean a little bit more?" He reinserted the ruby and closed the locket around it before hanging it around Chara's neck, she was pretty much speechless by this point as she was trying to hold back from crying anymore.

"You look beautiful." For Chara that was essentially the breaking point for her, she broke down into tears and fell into his arms, he hugged her tightly with one arm and gently stroked her hair with the other, soon her crying faded away and she was just enjoying the embrace, the two sat there for what felt like forever, Chara didn't want to get up she was perfectly content staying in that spot all day.

"Chara...You know we're gonna have to get up sometime..." She just made a sound that sounded like the word "no" and held on even tighter, she snuggled up as close to him as she could without flat out hopping into his lap, her arms refused to let go and he just kicked his feet back up on the table and let her pretty much lay on him, a few minutes passed and he could hear her faintly snoring.

"Heh...So much for getting up today right?" For the next couple of hours he let Chara rest on him, he didn't mind it really in fact he enjoyed the times where they would just stay in for hours at a time and just enjoy each other's company, after a while though he couldn't sit any longer so he carefully lifted Chara's head enough for him to scoot out of the seat and gently set it on the couch, he threw some shoes on and headed out of his apartment, he walked up the small flight of steps to the front door and walked outside, the sun was already setting over the horizon and people's Christmas lights were coming on, he took a deep breath and inhaled the cold Washington air, thinking about how he managed to move away from that craphole in Ohio, how much convincing he had to do to make Chara leave with him because he didn't want to go and abandon her, they'd been living out there for a month before she came to him and told him her feelings so he just took it as a good sign, he had a new home, he was with the girl he admittedly had feelings for a little bit longer than she knew, things seemed to work.

He sat on the front step of the apartment building, looking up towards the sky and thinking about how things worked out to this point, how he'd spent the last 6 years trying to put the pieces of Chara back together, he remembered the first day he met Chara...He had some cheap fast food job near downtown Cincinnati and she was some homeless girl who had to live in a box, she somehow managed to keep herself hidden from the other people but he ran into her one day on the job, offered her a place to stay and...Well the rest is history.

"Well...Where do we go from here?" He asked, it wasn't for anyone to really answer but he still asked the question. He stood up and walked back into the building and down the stairs back to his apartment, he walked into Chara sitting up on the couch watching TV, she had it turned on to the news.

"Viktor come look at this..." She said with a little bit of concern in her voice, he came over and sat down next to her to listen.

"According to top scientists, one of our satellites has picked up two mysterious objects hurtling through space on a direct course to Earth, what these objects are is currently unknown but they are reported to not be large enough to do any damage to the planet upon impact, however residents of the impact zones are urged to take precautions and prepare for any potential property damage that may come from these strange spacecraft, the estimated time of arrival for these range between 1 to 2 days." Viktor sat there adamantly listening to the anchorman continue speaking about the "objects", his thoughts slowly shifted from ones of curiosity to ones of concern, his mind immediately started going to the worst places it could, he was immediately getting paranoid that whatever these things were, they intended to hurt Chara...They can't be allowed to hurt Chara.

_***Don't let them hurt Chara...Don't le hurt your Chara...***_

"Vik? You alright?' He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice, he briefly shook his head for a moment before smiling at her.

"Yeah Chara...I'm fine..." He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

= )


	2. Chapter 1, Page 2

Chapter 1: Heritage

Page 2

The Vampyre and his gote

The evening wind flowed through the winter time breeze as nightfall descended upon Washington state as Joseph walked along the city streets admiring the snow that had begun to lightly fall over the sidewalk like he had done countless times before in his youth almost a century ago as he passed by the local bakery the scent of warm pastries conjuring memories of christmases long since passed with his long deceased parent's. At this point in his long life he'd seen all the world had to offer disappearing from the history books shortly after world war 2 and setting out of a cross continental journey to better understand his place in the world after his transformation into a vampyre shortly after infiltrating a Nazi government base which unbeknownst to him at the time was run by the head of the Schutzstaffel Frederick Hammel who tortured him for months on in before finally deciding that he was too valuable a commodity to simply kill off but instead decided on a fate worse than death in which he would be in Hammels words "blessed" with eternal life though as Joseph looks back on it apart of him considers it a curse but at the same time a blessing in disguise without it he would have never met his boyfriend Asriel Dreemurr, they'd met only six months ago at a local bar by chance as Joseph frequented the place whenever his PTSD became unbearable to deal with and the handsome goat monster just happened to be there with whom at the time he'd assumed was his girlfriend but would later find out was an old friend that he had recently reconnected with after quite some time apart, Joseph hadn't intended on striking up a conversation after he noticed Asriel just sitting there by himself after the girl had left but something about the way he seemed to be casually eyeing Joseph every now and then gave him the courage to walk over and take the seat opposite of him and strike up the conversation with a few lame jokes that Asriel took better than he'd expected, they talked for a few hours before exchanging numbers agreeing to meet up again for coffee or something some other time before Joseph headed back towards his small cottage for the evening.

The buzz of his phone pulled Joseph from his thought's as he realized he'd been spacing out again before pulling out his phone noticing Azzy had texted him asking if he had heard the news recently to which he replied that he hadn't guessing it was probably another story about something that the president had said on twitter or probably something to the effect of more snow but what Asriel typed next made him stop as he read the text over and over to makes sure he wasn't misreading it before asking him if he was actually series about two object heading towards earth to which the obvious answer of yes followed by a plea to get home quickly came through. Though he had to admit while Asriel was always one for jokes from time to time this seemed like something urgent was going on otherwise he probably wouldn't have been so insistent on Joseph getting back home but whatever the reasoning Joseph headed back and got into his '67 impala and drove the 45 minute drive back towards his small two story cabin that he owned just outside of the city limit before heading inside where Ariel had the local news on as they discussed the objects hurtling towards earth.

Reporter: In tonight's around the clock report we still have no idea the nature of the two objects flying towards the earth as we speak but we can confirm that via our radars and satellite imaging that the two aircrafts are maned with two individuals but that is all we can discern at this time please stay tuned to this broadcast for constant updates as they come through.

Joseph focused on what the female reported was saying as a thousand questions swam through his mind as he tried to piece together just what exactly this meant for not only the planet but also himself and Asriel as he looked over at him having been very quiet this entire time the fear on his face was obvious as he watched the reporters repeat already stated news on what they knew so far most of it nothing more than speculative questioning about the nature of the two men racing towards earth and what it could possibly mean for the notion that other life forms existed in our universe alongside how intelligent and technologically advanced their species could be nothing of which interested Joseph in the slightest as he walked over from where he was standing to sit beside Asriel wrapping his arm around him in an attempt to calm him down all the while Asriel simply pulled himself closer into Joseph's grasp until he was practically being held like a small child frightened by the monster from the horror movie he wasn't supposed to be watching.

Joseph: Asriel what's got you so shook up? It's a manned spaceship heading towards earth with what I can only assume is intelligent life forms, for all we know they could be here to offer peace between our planets.

Asriel: It's just that I'm worried is all considering if that were the case don't you think they would have responded to our attempts at radio contact plus i tried calling Chara to see if she'd pick up but haven't so much as heard a peep from her or Viktor so far tonight.

Joseph: Viktor?

Asriel mentally kicks himself for forgetting to tell Joseph about the new guy Chara had been dating for the past month now but with everything going on recently he hadn't had time to really sit down and chat with Joseph like they normally did though now was a better time than any since he planned to go check up on things and make sure they were okay.

Asriel: Oh sorry Joey I thought I told you already Chare met this guy a while back something like six years ago and they recently started dating last month but with everything going on lately with my college studies and your alchemy work I guess we haven't really had the chance to properly talk in quite awhile.

Joseph: Well i'm glad she's happy and doing well it's about time she found someone to settle down with after everything you two went through coming from the underground eight years ago but I guess we can drop by and pay the happy couple a visit to introduce myself to this Viktor guy and maybe discuss the whole alien thing to get their thoughts on the matter, what do you think Azzy?

Asriel: Yeah we can do that I was actually about to suggest the same thing to you.

Joseph: Then it's settled we'll head over tomorrow around noon and see what's up.

Asriel nodded his head in agreement having perked up a lot since watching the news from earlier and now layed snuggled into Joseph's shoulder as they laid on the couch enjoying the intimacy of the moment as his mind wandered back to when he lived in the underground and all the things he had done while inhabiting the body of Flowey the Flower, the loneliness he felt compiled with his lack of empathy at the time still haunted him even after regaining his body and having his soul restored by Chara but after meeting Joseph everything seemed to finally go in his direction as he got accepted to Washington State before starting his classes this past fall though it inadvertently left him without his Joey to talk to as he further pursued his alchemy research as he combed over the various books he was able to recover from Asriel's room following his trip down there a few months ago and from what Asriel could discern he was processing it all very well faster than even Asriel was able to at times but considering the vast amount of knowledge his mother Toriel had collected he assumed it'd be quite a while before Joey finished reading the near forty volumes of various spell and incantations most of which harnessed the magical energy of determination to work properly. Eventually they both fell asleep in eachothers arms as the winter snow continued its steady fall into the night.

The chirping of birds signalled morning as Joseph stirred from his slumber having fallen asleep on the couch the previous night noticing the note neatly folded and sitting on his lap no doubt something from Asriel he thought to himself as he unfolded it and read the elegant cursive writing of his boyfriend something he always enjoyed.

_Joey, _

_Went to school should be back before noon so we can head over to Vik and Chara's place, don't forget to grab a bite to eat while i'm gone and a quick shower see you soon._

_xoxo_

_Asriel_

Joseph smiled at the note before getting off the couch and rearranging the pillows back in order before grabbing a quick shower and making eggs with a small glass of animal blood to substitute for the human blood he would normally need to saute the constant burning sensation in his throat. The hours passed by quickly as Joseph did a bit of house work trimming the tree's and mowing the lawn before getting some cleaning done finishing up right as Asriel walked in from his morning classes around one in the afternoon.

Asriel: Hey sorry i'm late professor held the class over to get us caught up on everything

Joseph: That's fine love I cleaned up a bit and made breakfast in the kitchen if you need a bite to eat

Asriel: Thanks I'm absolutely starving at this point but i'm gonna catch a quick shower before I eat so we can head out once i'm finished alright?

Joseph: No need to rush I already let Chara know we'd be a tad late, from the sounds of it she was just waking up herself.

Asriel: Yea that sounds like her alright.

After a quick shower which may or may not have gotten a bit intimate and a quick breakfast Asriel and Joseph headed over to Viktor's house the drive filled with conversations about Asriel's college and how classes were coming along as well as Joseph's alchemy work and exactly how far he'd gotten through volume five of the book on healing magicks,before long they arrived at a lovely apartment complex that was situated not too far from the main attractions of seattle but just far enough away to mirror the quietness of Joseph's cabin home in it's own right. Joseph knocked on the door quietly as to not arouse the ire of the nearby neighbors with Viktor opening the door shortly after looking a bit frazzled but more or less okay when he noticed Asriel snuggled up against Joseph whom he seemed to recognize but had a hard time placing from where exactly.

Asriel: Hi Viktor this is my boyfriend Joseph, Joseph this is Viktor the guy I told you Chara was dating.

Joseph: It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person old sport.

Viktor shook Joseph's hand noticing the temperature change almost instantly as it felt as though he was shaking hands with a living ice cube as he visibly recoiled from the touch almost immediately with Joseph pretending as If he didn't notice

Viktor: Likewise, would you care to come in?

Joseph: Of course thank you.

The three entered the cozy apartment to the sound of the news going on quietly in the background and the smell of lunch being prepared as Viktor motioned them to sit down before heading into the kitchen to help Chara finish cooking occasionally trying offering them food or anything to drink which both joseph and Asriel politely declined having already eaten beforehand.


	3. Chapter 1, Page 3

Page 3

Protective

=)

Viktor looked at the clock for what felt like the 20th time that evening,already saying 3 AM, after hearing the news he couldn't fall asleep, he wasn't even able to feel tired at the moment as his mind was running with his borderline paranoid thoughts about Chara, over the past few years he'd grown extremely protective over her, even when they weren't a couple he found himself constantly being concerned about her well being pretty much since the first day they met and it only got better or worse depending on where you stood, on Chara's end she didn't really seem to mind it as mostly it was just him asking if she was alright, constantly making sure she was as comfortable as possible in any given situation and at one point she admitted that she actually enjoyed how clingy he occasionally got to her.

He spent the last hour or so pacing around his living room, Chara had long since went to bed for the evening but sleep was the farthest thing from his mind, he'd always been interested in the idea of beings from other worlds coming to Earth to share their various technologies and their own secrets but a small part of him always dreaded the concept as well because the fear of an alien invasion always weighed on his mind even before he met Chara, now that he had her in his life that fear was only amplified because now he had someone that was in danger aside from himself, he knew in his present state that if an alien invasion were to occur that he would certainly be in no shape to stand up against a threat like that, he'd do it anyway in some vain attempt to make sure Chara was safe but he knew he wouldn't stand a real chance. He sat back on his couch, running his hands through his hair trying to make his mind calm down, telling himself that he was just overthinking things and was being paranoid about everything but then he would constantly second guess it with something else.

_***Maybe they don't intend to attack us...Maybe they want to establish peace between our planets...But if that were the case they would've long established contact rather than coming out of nowhere like they are...But think about the tech they would have in their possession if they do happen to be peaceful...But what if they intend to use it against us? They try to wipe out the entire human race?"**_

At this point he would rather just slam his head into the table to try and knock himself out since it was obvious his mind wasn't going to allow him any sleep right now, the more he sat and thought about the what if's that came from this arrival, the more he seemed to fall further and further into his paranoia, he never let Chara see when he got this bad though, even though these more extreme cases were few and far in between, he only remembered it happening two other times since he met her and both times he kept it under wraps, he knew she didn't mind him being clingy, him having a near paranoid breakdown over her? Probably the point where she would draw the line.

"I need a drink..." He finally said before getting off his couch and going into the small kitchen, opening the fridge door and taking a can of Miller Lite out and popping the tab open, he ended up trading one bad habit for another at a certain point, before he could legally buy beer he took up a smoking habit, nothing serious but a bad habit is still a bad habit, once he turned 21 however he traded the habit for drinking which again wasn't anything serious but still fell under the category of bad habit. He went back in the living room and sat back on his couch, kicking his feet up on the table as he took the first swig from the can, savoring the slight burning feeling of alcohol down his throat, giving off a contented sigh as he sank back into his seat, trying to block out any more of his thoughts. Minutes passed and he finished the can and finally started to feel the effects of sleep kicking in, he ended up nodding off on the couch moments later.

"Vik? Hey Vik it's time to get up..." He was awoken by Chara gently shaking on his shoulder, a stark contrast to the way he usually woke her but he didn't mind it, she pointed at the clock to show it was already 10 AM.

"Azzy and his boyfriend are gonna be here in a couple of hours, you gotta get up and get ready..." Viktor was confused for a moment, he didn't know Asriel even had a boyfriend or that he was even into other guys like that, he always assumed judging from the way him and Chara were always hugging that he had something for her instead, he didn't really have a problem with it though considering Asriel himself directly said that him and Chara were more of a brother-sister thing and they wanted to leave it at that.

"Asriel has a boyfriend?" Was the only thing he could come up with as he was still trying to rub the effects of sleep from his eyes.

"Yep! Some guy named Joseph...Apparently they've been together 6 months or something like that, from the way Azzy talks about him he sounds like a pretty nice guy."

"And he's just now deciding to tell you about this guy?" Viktor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you know how people get when it comes to human-monster relationships, the whole idea of a straight monster couple has people questioning it much less two guys dating each other...He's probably just nervous about letting other people know about it." Viktor wasn't sure why though, Chara was always telling Asriel to find someone of his own because he never was the dating type, he was incredibly shy around strangers due to people still being wary of the monsters after 8 years of being free from the underground. Viktor himself couldn't really care less about Asriel's tastes in people so it's not like he was going to judge the guy for who he chose to try and be with.

"Now get up...You have to get ready, I'm assuming they'll want to discuss the alien things that are coming here." Viktor immediately brought his palm to his face when she brought it up, he didn't even want to think about this thing much less speak about it now he had two others who probably would spend the better half of the day talking about it. He peeled himself out of the chair and went to the hall closet to grab a fresh towel so he could get a shower, noticing that Chara was close behind him.

"Um...Well...I have to get one as well..." She said with a slight grin on her face, he gave her a chuckle before stepping out of the way of the bathroom.

"Ladies first..." He said with a slightly lower tone, Chara stepped past him and into the bathroom with him practically right on her heels.

After a shower that went a lot longer than the two had planned, Chara was already lounging back in the living room while Viktor spent a little extra time on his appearance, for a while he stood in the mirror looking over himself, his mind immediately going back to the looming threat of a potential alien invasion and he started asking himself if he was even remotely able to handle that, sure he spent his fair share of time in the gym over the last couple of years, he had built a considerable amount of muscle over that time, to the point some assumed he was on steroids but he seemed to have a natural thing for training, he was able to do it significantly longer than other humans could and he was able to push his body to ridiculous levels in comparison. But it all seemed to fail in his mind when faced with the fact that some alien might pull a laser gun out at him and disintegrate him like Marvin the Martian or something. Then he held his hand up, focusing on the palm of it and slowly he could feel something flowing into it, like an energy of some kind and for a brief moment a small green ball appeared then quickly faded away, it was another weird trick he had and one he knew of even as a child when he accidentally fired one of them off at a car, he wasn't sure what it was but he wasn't exactly skeptical to the idea of possessing magic abilities to a certain extent considering even Chara had latent powers that she knew she had but was unable to use, he even asked Asriel at one point who was just as confused considering Viktor has no experience in the areas of magic except for the very basic fire magic Chara showed him that she learned from her adoptive mother Toriel, he considered asking Asriel for lessons on the various magics but after he went to college his schedule ended up being too constricted and Viktor didn't bother trying to figure it out himself because he didn't want to risk at potential catastrophe he might bring up from trying to tap into energy he had no real knowledge of, so being able to conjure up attacks like that shouldn't even be possible for him.

"Viktor? You okay in there?" He heard Chara calling out from the living room.

"You better get dressed, Azzy and Joseph are supposed to be here in a little bit." He reached down on the bathroom counter for his brush and straightened his hair out, the hair he kept long only because Chara asked him to so she'd "Have something to hold on to" to quote her, after that he trimmed his beard down a little bit and tried to make himself look presentable to others, then headed into his bedroom to throw some clothes on, like Chara he had a specific wardrobe that he wore, usually consisting of a black shirt, jacket and jeans, he wasn't one to be concerned with fashion.

"Oh well don't you just look handsome today..." Chara was watching as he came back into the living room and sat on the couch next to her, she snuggled up to him while she was playing with the locket around her neck, since yesterday she'd only taken it off twice, once to sleep and the other about 45 minutes ago.

The couple spent the last hour cuddling on the couch, Viktor trying to block out any of the more negative thoughts that plagued his mind and just enjoy Chara's presence, he still found it difficult though as occasionally he kept thinking about how he was going to deal with this threat concerning her, what really was he supposed to do against this anyway?

Around noon a knock came at the door, Viktor had to pry himself away from Chara so he could go answer it, he looked through the peephole to see Asriel cuddling up to some guy who he assumed was Joseph, something about him seemed off putting to Viktor though, he looked relatively normal, short kinda spiked hair, beard like his, dressed pretty casual but Viktor couldn't shake the feeling he somehow knew this guy from somewhere, he opened the door and the strange air he gave off only seemed to get stronger.

"Hi Viktor this is my boyfriend Joseph, Joseph this is Viktor the guy I told you Chara was dating" Asriel seemed to be a bit nervous underneath his usually happy exterior.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person old sport" Joseph said as he extended his hand towards Viktor, who upon contact instinctively reeled back a bit from how cold the man seemed to be, it was cold out for that time of year but Joseph seemed to make winter itself wish it was summer.

"Likewise...Would you care to come in?" Viktor was still trying to shake off how ridiculously cold to the touch Joseph's hand was, how Asriel was able to deal with that he didn't even know. The two came inside and sat at the small dining room table they had set up as Viktor went into the kitchen with Chara.

"Sooo how's Joseph?" She asked him, she was dying with curiosity over her best friend's new boyfriend, Viktor however wasn't exactly sure what to tell her.

"Seems like a nice guy, pretty formal for the way he's dressed but..." His voice came down almost to a whisper.

"Something's off about the guy...I swear I know him from somewhere but I can't quite put my finger on it, I've seen his face before but I can't quite remember...Not to mention he's practically a living ice cube, I shook his hand and it felt like he was frozen solid...Asriel seems to be pretty happy with him though so that's a good thing, if he's cool with him I can be too...But damn something just seems strange about the guy..."

"Have you met him before?" She asked.

"I think so...I can't put my finger on it though, I've seen his face before that's for sure but where I don't know..."

"I mean you could always ask him at some point, we had a few human looking monsters in the underground at some point so if he's from there it would explain why he seems so strange to you..." Chara stuck her head through the doorway to the kitchen into the small dining room.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She asked but the two of them declined and said they'd eaten before they came over, a few moments later Viktor came out and sat in the chair opposite of Joseph, trying to not blatantly stare at the man as he was trying to piece together where he had seen him before.

"Viktor? Are you alright?" Asriel asked him.

"Yeah...Just a little concerned over this alien thing that's been going on..."

"I think we all are at this point..." Joseph spoke up.

"So what do you think they could be?" Asriel asked both of them.

"Could be anything honestly...They could be a couple of aliens from a distant planet with the intentions of trying to establish peace between our worlds and share their secrets and technology with us...Or worst case scenario they're trying to invade the planet and kill all of us. Although the second one seems highly unlikely considering there's only 2 of them and it's not like they're bringing a massive armada of death with them." Viktor just now realized what he said, there was only 2 of them coming so what kind of threat to humanity would they be? Two guys in small space pods on their way to earth so what would be the worst that could happen from that?

"I'd hope it's the former at least, imagine what kinds of tech they could have at their disposal, especially if they've perfected such a small form of interstellar travel, a pod that size capable of carrying a single being across an entire solar system? Not to mention we don't even know where they originally came from so for all we know they came from halfway across the galaxy in those..." Joseph seemed to have the same vested interest in their tech as Viktor did, at least the two were trying to be hopeful about a potentially deadly situation.

"That kind of tech also provides us with a less optimistic question...If they're capable of traveling across the solar system that easily imagine what kind of tech they have that's capable of, say, obliterating the planet?" Asriel noticeably got nervous upon Viktor's question, Joseph reached over and put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him, Asriel scooted his chair a little closer to Joseph so they could cuddle as best they could.

"Aw look at the two of you...That's precious." Chara said as she came into the dining room and took her own seat.

"So on to a more happy note...How did you two even meet?" Chara tried to shift the mood in the room with something else.

"Well...You remember the night like 6 months ago when Viktor had us meet up again? And we went to that one bar a little further into town?" Chara nodded her head at Asriel.

"Well after you left I...Well I kept finding myself looking over in Joseph's direction, he looked so nervous and I thought it was cute, a couple of minutes later he came over and sat next to me and gave off a couple of puns that even Sans would say were lame but again I thought they were kinda cute...So we traded numbers, went out on a couple dates and...One thing led to another and here we are."

"How'd it take you 6 months to finally tell us that you were dating someone? I'm assuming that it's because you didn't want things getting out yet right?" Chara kept asking a bunch of questions, trying to figure out more about the couple but Viktor didn't really seem all that interested, it wasn't because he didn't care but more so because he was still trying to piece together where he'd seen Joseph before, and his mind was still on the ever looming threat of the aliens on their way to earth.

"Viktor?...Viktor hey snap out of it..." Chara was trying to get his attention but he was spaced out, still staring at Joseph.

"What's your last name?" He asked rather bluntly, the man in question seemed to stare at him back.

"Walker, my last name is Walker." Viktor lounged back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Vik is this really the time?" Chara asked with a slight bit of concern in her voice.

"So...Your name is Joseph Walker?..." Chara looked over at the man when she heard his name in full, now she was starting to question where she heard that name.

"Asriel have you met this guy before?" The questions from Viktor continued.

"Um..." Suddenly everyone's phone went off with an emergency alarm blasting, they all pulled them out and noticed that time had went by rather fast, it was already 1 PM by the time their conversation ended and the alarm was apparently telling that the alien spacecrafts had passed Jupiter and would arrive on earth by the end of the day, the warning seemed to change the entire tone of the room as Viktor stopped asking questions about Joseph.

"Well...Now what do we do?" Chara asked.

"We wait...That's pretty much all we can do at this point." Viktor said with a bit of a grim tone to his voice.


	4. Chapter 1, Page 4

Page 4

Questions and answers

The mood shifted at Viktors statement from one of speculation to one of potential danger as the four sat around the small coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room Joseph cleared his throat to avert the attention off the gimness of the subject at hand hoping to keep the mood more cheerful for Asriel and Chara's sake as he noticed their shared uneasiness at the alert that hand popped up on their phones, everyone looked towards him especially Viktor who seemed more than interested in this guy who he swears he'd seen before and now with that name the thought was even more intriguing to him as he resumed his questioning where it had left off before they had been interrupted.

Viktor: So as I was saying Asriel have you met this guy before that night in the bar?

Asriel: Well no I haven't like I said we met at the bar six months ago,if I didn't know any better i'd say you two know more than your telling us.

Viktor: Well it's just I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere and I swear I've heard that name before but I can't put my finger on it.

Chara: You know now that you mention it I've heard that name before as well in an old book I read when I was in school but it can't be the same guy because he disappeared after being captured by Nazis in 1943 and they never found the body or any trace of him for that matter aside from the massive pile of bodies when they unearthed the secret lab at the end of the war…

Joseph: That's because there never was a body…..because I never died

The statement stunned the other three into a momentary silence as they all processed exactly what that would entail as Joseph sat there his cover blown trying to thin of a way to smooth things over before Viktor spoke up.

Viktor: Wait so what your telling me is that you're THE Joseph Walker? The U.S Lieutenant Colonel who was captured in '43 and basically disappeared off the face of the planet for the next seventy six years…...I don't buy it

Joseph: Well Viktor as hard as it must be to comprehend let alone believe you're correct in your assessment of who I am or rather who I was at the time.

Chara: But then how and better yet why do you still look the same as the day you went missing? I mean if that's the case you should be old enough to be my grandfather.

Joseph pulled a worn photo yellowed with age from his jacket pocket and placed it on the table alongside his pair of military dog tags that he wore around his neck with Viktor picking up each and examining them both closely to check for signs of forgery as he turned back towards Joseph who sat there patiently awaiting their responses.

Viktor: ….No way...how's this even remotely possible I mean he looks exactly the same as the from when this picture was taken in the spring of 1943..Joseph um mind explaining how you're even still alive or better yet how you haven't aged in the past half century?

Joseph shifter in his seat uncomfortable with all the attention placed on him as the others looked at him with a mixture of shock and curiosity at the situation that had unfolded before them momentarily putting the issue of the approaching aliens aside as they all leaned forward in anticipation.

Joseph: After my capture at the hands of the Schutzstaffel I was taken to an underground holding facility deep in the heart of Germany to be question and then tortured for information...it was hell to be frank as the things they did..things that no man should endure let alone survive where some of the most sickening things any human mind can devise but I don't think it was ever his goal to outright kill me but rather see how far it took to break the human psyche completely..

Asriel: Who?

Joseph : Frederick Hammel the leader of that division of the Schutzstaffel a cruel and sadistic man known for his down right inhumane torture methods and only second to the angel of death Josef Mengele himself in the insanity of his so called "experiments" one of which made me what I am today, you see in an effort to discover the key to immortality he conducted various experiments throughout the course of war and it seems he succeeded as by the time I was captured he had done the same experiment on himself though fearing the fact that if discovered he'd be forced to hand over his findings to the main command of the Nazi party he kept his immortality a secret though unfortunately U.S intelligence spies had uncovered the document's and sent me in on a lone spy mission to gather intel and secure the files to reengineer the experiment thus leading to my capture and in a cruel twist of irony turning me into the exact thing we were trying to uncover.

Asriel: So Joey...what exactly did it turn you into?

Joseph: …...A vampyre…...though not the same as the one you're probably thinking of as while yes I do drink blood to survive I don't possess the various weaknesses such as sunlight,garlic, or any religious items such as crosses and wooden stakes to the heart in fact as far as I know i'm completely immortal in the conventional sense of the word, though don't hold me to it as I haven't exactly tried to kill myself to test just how far my immortality extends.

Viktor and Chara sat there dumbfounded at the information dropped into their lap as they tried to process the massive amount of information dropped upon them as Asriel studied Joseph for a time as he sat there trying to avoid the constant staring of the two sitting across from him as well as the worried look of his boyfriend all of which made him feel guilty that he hadn't mentioned any of this to Asriel before now but he had his reasoning for trying to keep this under wraps as he would surely be brought in by the U.S government to explain everything he'd just explained here today and no doubt he be experimented on in some form though as he thought this he immediately dismissed the notion as his skin had become extraordinarily durable almost taking on the durability of diamonds and as Viktor had experienced earlier had become colder than ice something Asriel eventually got used to overtime

Asriel: Joey why keep this from me?

Joseph: Well because I didn't want to freak you out when we first started dating by saying "Hey just so you know i'm an immortal vampyre" plus we already had enough trouble with the fact that we were dating in the first place, I just didn't want to add anymore unnecessary stress upon you with everything we were already dealing with I meant to eventually tell you but It never felt like the right time to bring it up but well..now you know.

Asriel: Joey I don't care what you are or how long you've been alive I love you because of who you are on the inside that smart,funny, and sweet guy who's always there for me when I need you most regardless of our current conflicting schedules you always make time for me and I love you because of it.

Chara: Aw that's so sweet, but Joseph I do have to ask what happened to the Hammel guy? From what I read they found him decapitated and burned to a crisp in one of the rooms of that bunker

Joseph: Well that was me…...shortly after I managed to escape I kinda went of a rampage and slaughtered ever nazi in sight before killing Hammel and decapitating him before burning the body according to the local jewish legends concerning "our" kind to be honest i'm surprised it worked but what i'm more surprised is that they actually found the bunker considering how well hidden it was though I doubt they found much as Frederick had destroyed everything shortly before he died as to not have his secrets discovered and replicated thankfully it seems it worked as I never encountered any others in my travels so it seems i'm the only one.

Viktor: So what did you do before meeting Azzy as after being captured you just disappear from the history books entirely? And if you don't mind me asking just how old are you exactly?

Joseph: Well traveling mostly I spent time all over mostly learning all I could regarding the Arcane arts of alchemy and its many forms of understanding eventually mastering it a few years back before discovering the underground and learning the vast amount of knowledge they held on the subject from Toriel Dreemurr most of which i'm still reading about currently but I think I have the basics of determination alchemy down as for how old I am well I never aged past my twenty third birthday in 1943 but if we're speaking literally i'm technically ninety nine.

Chara: Interesting but yeah mom always did try to teach me and Azzy but he seemed to pick up on it better than I did.

Asriel: Remember that time you scorched dad's beard off?

They both laugh at the memory as the mood lightens up with Joseph answering more questions from Viktor about his past travels and experiences before Viktor asked about the symbol on his bracer.

Viktor: Say Joseph what's with the pentagram?

Joseph: Oh that's how I channel the magic energy and manipulate it into basically whatever I need it to be based on both the four elements of nature being Earth, Wind, Fire,and Water plus the three basic principles of magick creation, destruction,and transmutation though there's a bit more to it than that but that's a story for another time,

A news broadcast interrupts them as the two alien spacecrafts finally touch down on earth neither of them noticing the continued passing of time as 7pm chimed on the old grandfather clock as the two aliens emerged from the pods looking more human than they'd initially expected, they looked around rather annoyed at the humans standing around gawking before one stepped closer rather timidly.

Harrold: Hey are you guys Alie-

The man never got to finish his sentence as the taller of the two lifted his hand as a massive explosion leveled the city to dust leaving a massive crater with the two floating slightly above it, Viktor Chara Asriel and Joseph didn't see the initial attack due to the camera's being destroyed but they most definitely felt the ensuing shockwave as it knocked over a few pictures that hung on the walls as the four braced themselves against the impact of the blast, Viktor was the first to recover as he helped Chara off the floor as Joseph did the same for Asriel having used his body as a shield, they all just stared at each other none of them knowing exactly what to say before Viktor spoke.

Viktor: Uh guys…...we're gonna need to get somewhere safe and fast….


	5. Chapter 1, Page 5

Chapter 1, Page 5

A Vengeful Fury

= )

Joseph quickly ushered everyone out of the apartment and to the front door, Asriel refused to leave his side and Chara was latched onto Viktor but he seemed to be unusually quiet, he was silent as they rushed out the front door and got into Joseph's Impala, Chara and Asriel sat in the back, Viktor sat in the passenger seat and Joseph started the car.

"Viktor, are you alright?" Joseph asked him but Viktor didn't answer, he just had a blank, hollow stare, he was looking out his side window staring off into the sky, Joseph shook his arm a bit to try and get his attention but he still didn't say anything.

"Chara can you get him to speak up or something? I have to focus on the road..." Chara leaned forward next to Viktor's ear and started speaking to him, trying to get him to say something. Joseph just pulled out of the building's driveway and started going north.

"Joey where are we going?" Asriel asked, his voice cracking from how afraid he was at the moment.

"I don't know Azzy, right now all I know is we need to get away from these things before they try to kill us as well."

The drive seemed to drag on and on as the fear continued to linger over everyone's heads, Joseph tried to keep a cool composure but even he was noticeably afraid of the current situation, it was obvious the aliens blew something up, with the force of the blast they had to have leveled a city or possibly worse, he drove as far from the initial blast as he could while maintaining the path north, everyone but Chara was quiet during the drive as she was still trying to get Viktor to speak but to no avail, he just continued his thousand yard stare out the window, watching the scenery fly by, the road seemed to be unnaturally quiet, they only passed a few people during the drive and they'd been going for an hour, there were no more reports of the alien attack up to that point, Joseph considered turning on the radio to see if there was anything at that point but admittedly he was too nervous to do so, dreading the worst in that scenario. Asriel couldn't sit still in his seat even as the drive reached the hour and a half mark, he was twitchy and paranoid and expecting one of the aliens to show up and kill all of them at any moment, Chara had finally given up on trying to make Viktor speak and sat back down, Asriel took advantage and cuddled up to her as much as he could since Joseph wasn't available at the moment.

"Chara...Are we gonna die?" She finally heard him ask, seeing him this broken up by the whole thing broke her heart, Asriel was her best friend since they were children, he told her practically everything and the two had gotten close enough that most people assumed they were dating at first glance and were often surprised when they found out they were just friends. Now he was curled up to her, horrified beyond belief and asking her if they were going to die.

"No Azzy...We're gonna be fine, I'm sure whatever Joseph and Viktor have going on in their heads will get us out of this." Sadly though she didn't even believe her own words, Joseph looked just as nervous as her and Viktor was completely silent so she wasn't even sure what was going on in his head but she couldn't very well tell him that they were going to die.

Meanwhile in the front seats things were even more tense, Joseph was trying his hardest to think of a plan to deal with this but even the Nazi forces weren't on this level, they weren't capable of creating a blast so powerful that it rattled the surrounding towns to their core like that. How was he even supposed to plan for something like this? Even his alchemical skills may not be capable of handling something this powerful.

Viktor was feeling the worst of it, his mind since the blast was constantly being haunted by not just the images of Chara dying, but he could almost feel the thousands of people that were killed, people who were just living their normal lives and everything was taken away from them within seconds, innocent lives were completely destroyed within seconds and they didn't deserve it.

"They didn't deserve to die like that..." He finally said after over an hour of the drive, Joseph actually did a double take when he heard him speak.

"Joseph stop the car." He didn't ask, he demanded it.

"Viktor are you out of your mind? We can't just stop now, we have to get as far away from those things until we come up with a plan to deal with them."

"And what do we do until then? Just allow more innocent people to die while we sit on our asses planning? This isn't something you just plan for at this point, no we either go and fight or we die with everything else and I would much rather fight and die knowing I tried to stop them, than sit back and wait for them to come kill me after they're done with everyone else, so stop the fucking car."

"Viktor you need to listen to reason for just a moment, you're only human there's nothing you can do at this point to stop something of that power, we need to at least plan this out-"

"Okay genius, you're the military expert, what's the plan? How long are we gonna keep running before they find us? How many lives are you willing to sacrifice so you can have a proper plan?"

"I just need to gauge their strength alright? After that I-"

"GAUGE THEIR STRENGTH? THEY LEVELED A FUCKING CITY! I'M PRETTY SURE SEATTLE IS NOW A MASSIVE CRATER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Viktor sat back in his seat and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, his fear of this threat was slowly sinking into anger, he was angry at Joseph for what he felt like was wasting their time, he was angry that pretty much the entire earth's population was in danger and he felt like there was nothing he could do about it, he looked back at Chara and immediately his mind was once again flooded with the thoughts of her dying, the images of her corpse lying in a hole kept flashing in his mind and he couldn't make it stop.

_***They're going to hurt her, they're going to hurt your Chara, they're going to take her away from you, don't let them take what belongs to you, protect what is yours Viktor...***_

"Stop the fucking car...NOW" Joseph just didn't listen as he kept driving along, Viktor had enough and he opened the passenger side door, swinging it open while they were flying down the interstate going at least 70.

"Viktor have you lost your mind?!" Joseph had to hit the brakes to slow down before Viktor got himself killed, the car slowed to a stop and Viktor got out of the car, literally walking his way back down the interstate, watching as different cars came and went, Chara quickly got out and ran after him.

"Viktor wait! Please just stop and think about this for a minute!" She called out to him.

"I've made up my mind Chara, he can sit back and plan all he wants but I'm not going to idly sit by and allow innocent people to die so he can plan and waste my time!"

"But Viktor he's right...You're vastly outmatched by these guys and you can't just go into that fight without thinking..."

"Well at least if I die a few more people will be able to get to safety..."

"So what you're going to go and throw your life away for a cause that you KNOW won't succeed at this point?"

"It's certainly better than standing here doing nothing isn't it?"

"Oh trust me, you won't be doing nothing for much longer.." A voice called out above them, they both looked up to see two men flying above them, looking surprisingly human for two aliens except for their hair, the short one had a wild spikey look and the other had hair going down to the back of his knees,the shorter one pressed a button on a device that was on the side of his head.

"Soon you'll all be dying..." A faint beeping sound could be heard before the short one looked a little bit surprised.

"Strange...I thought this stupid thing was malfunctioning but it would seem the boy's power level actually is over 500...Impressive for an earthling but not anywhere close to ours, so brother shall I get to killing them?" He started to descend but was quickly stopped by the taller one.

"No Kakarot...No sense in wasting your time with these weaklings, go down and plant the Saibamen, we'll let them handle the grunt work." Kakarot nodded at his brother and descended to the ground, landing on the median between the interstate, he knelt down and ran his fingers along the dirt.

"Excellent...This planet's soil is rich and fertile and would grow some fine Saibamen."

"Kakarot! Make sure the girl stays alive, we can take her with us..." The one in the sky yelled down.

"You got it Raditz..." He looked over in Chara's direction with an evil grin on his face.

"Joseph what's going on?" Asriel could see Kakarot standing across from Viktor and Chara, immediately his panic kicked in and was already in full swing, he lowered himself down hoping that they wouldn't notice him, Joseph however was watching from his window, waiting to see what their next move would be.

Meanwhile Kakarot took a small capsule looking object out of the back pocket on his weird jumpsuit, he took a small cap off of it and poured small green drops onto the ground, moments later 6 green, plant like creatures sprouted out of the ground like vegetables, making loud screeching noises and they looked towards Kakarot for their orders.

"You see these little guys? Each one has a power level of 700, so they're well past you...So I won't even have to bother with you...Well come on you green bastards, kill them all!" One of the Saibamen immediately attacked the duo, effortlessly flying across the interstate towards them and was aiming to attack Chara, it's claw like hand got within inches of her before Viktor reached out, stopping it dead in its tracks without even looking at it, the small creature let out as much of a surprised sounding squeak as it could as Viktor slowly turned his head towards it, his eyes were now glowing a faint red color just as Chara's did.

"There's a little rule you should be aware of about me..." His grip on the Saibamen's wrist tightened considerably, to the point it was starting to feel pain.

"Don't. Touch. MY CHARA!" With that he brought his fist crashing into the creature's sternum, hard enough that his fist almost broke through its chest, he did it a second time before lifting it by the wrist and slamming it hard into the ground, before kicking it in the head as if he was trying for a field goal, the body of the Saibaman rolled into the middle of the road, for a second both Kakarot and Raditz were surprised at how easily he seemed to deal with it, Joseph actually got out of his car to make sure he was seeing that correctly.

"Uh...Kakarot I thought you said his power level was only 500?" Raditz said, sounding rather annoyed at the situation.

"It is! Unless this piece of shit isn't working right..." He pressed the button on the side of the device again and a different number popped up.

"...750...But...How is that even possible?"

"Chara...Go stand by Joseph...I'll handle this myself." Chara meanwhile was still in shock at what she was seeing, Viktor's normally cheerful personality was replaced by what she could see as a boiling hatred, an anger behind his eyes that she'd never seen from him before, she took a few steps back before starting her walk over to Joseph, about halfway back another one of the Saibamen attacked and with almost no effort, Viktor appeared in front of it, kicked it back towards the rest of them and reappeared in his original spot, not taking his eyes off Kakarot for a second.

"How about you attack him ALL AT ONCE instead of standing here?!" Kakarot was barking orders at the Saibamen as Viktor stared a hole into the alien's head, the creatures readied themselves before they all jumped at him, letting out loud screeches as they all attacked him but he disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared right in front of Kakarot, he looked the man dead in the eye with hatred boiling in the pit of his stomach before a grin came across his face.

"Sit back, relax, and watch because when I'm done with your little plants, you're next." Viktor gave him a dark chuckle before he reappeared back in front of the Saibamen, kicking one into the air and taking off after it with the other four in pursuit, as he closed in on the one he disappeared again, reappearing directly above it and bringing both his fists down like a sledgehammer, another one tried to attack him and he vanished again before appearing behind it with a vicious kick to the back, two more tried to attack at the same time but he seemed to teleport again and one inadvertently attacked the other and he appeared behind the one that attacked, doing a corkscrew of sorts and sending it crashing to the ground with a kick, the last one attempted to attack but he disappeared and reappeared in several spots, confusing the creature before he appeared behind it .

"DIE!" He yelled and brought his hand plunging through its back, lifting it overhead, grabbing its leg and tearing the Saibaman completely in half, the creature let out a shriek of pain as he threw the halves towards the ground, the other four screeched in anger and rushed him, once again Viktor seemed to disappear, reappear in front of the lead one, deliver two punches to its stomach before flipping forward and bringing his heel crashing into its skull and it crashed to the earth, another tried to attack from behind but was stopped when he brought his two front knuckles into its forehead, stopping it dead behind him, he grabbed its neck and started flying towards the ground at full speed, slamming it into the asphalt before jumping and bringing his foot into its chest before stepping back, grabbing it by the leg and swinging it over his head into the ground.

"Joseph...How is he doing this?" Chara finally managed to ask after watching him mercilessly beat the Saibamen around for a while, the man she asked was just as shocked to see Viktor's sudden power, more interested in why his eyes suddenly turned the same shade of red as hers though.

Meanwhile Viktor found himself bored with the Saibamen, the remaining three all flying high above him with fear in their eyes, he disappeared again and in the blink of an eye attacked all three of them, sending them slamming into each other, then even faster he took a few moments to attack each one with a blur of vicious strikes, lining them up and with a single move, sliced through all three of them, splitting them clean in half, their parts fell to the street below and Viktor stood in front of Kakarot, Raditz lowered to the ground as he himself was now very interested in this fight, his brother was only slightly more powerful than the Saibamen so he would obviously have trouble with this...Human?

"Wait a minute..." Raditz removed his own device from his eye so he could better see Viktor without the green hue of the lens in his way.

"What is it Raditz?"

"This one...He looks familiar..." Raditz took a few more moments to study Viktor as a red aura started to appear around the man in question, his eyes surged a bright red as he prepared to attack.

"Wait...It couldn't be..." Raditz couldn't help but chuckle at what he thought.

"Rotka...Who would've thought we pick one of the planets that King Vegeta sent someone to..." Viktor was confused at what Raditz referred to him as.

"I know why you look familiar now...You were one of the Saiyan children sent off of Planet Vegeta over 20 years ago, as part of the king's plan to preserve the Saiyan race should Vegeta ever be destroyed...You were one of several Saiyan children sent to make sure our race would never face extinction because of our father's paranoia...He kept insisting that Lord Frieza was going to destroy our planet and he was able to convince the King to send some of us off as a measure of preserving the race..Thing is though is that destruction never happened and the King decided to never bring back the children he sent off, considering your power level was only about 20 at birth I'm not surprised..." Raditz reattached the thing to his eye and pressed the button again.

"900 now...Of course that's the only way to explain your ever growing power, Saiyans get stronger as they fight and you were only at 500 when we got started..." Raditz just stood there for a moment, thinking about his next move.

"Raditz what are you waiting for? Let's just kill the kid and get it over with-" Without a hint of warning Viktor appeared in front of Kakarot and punched him in the stomach, he reeled over and fell to a knee as Viktor took a few steps back.

"So...Let me see if I can piece this little story together, you come to MY home, decide to murder thousands of innocent people for no reason other than careless evil, then you tell me that I'm suddenly an alien warrior from a planet inhabited entirely by you people?...Funny I know most people would be shocked by something like that but I really don't see a disadvantage to it, in fact if I'm some super powerful alien warrior that just makes it a lot easier to protect the ones I care about...FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Viktor attacked Raditz next, their forearms clashed together and sent a shockwave through the air.

"Oh please, Saiyans don't 'protect', they're meant to destroy, it's literally in our blood to cause chaos and mayhem wherever we go and you're no different. You're just a...What's the expression again? A late bloomer of sorts, now that you know what you're capable of you'll be just like me and Kakarot, a battle hardened warrior whose only concern will be the next fight he gets into!" The two disappeared into the sky, briefly reappearing in a blur of clashing attacks before disappearing again, on the ground Kakarot managed to make it to his feet before looking into the sky, seeing Viktor and Raditz clash once again.

"See why do you think you can seemingly fight with no effort on your part? Why it just seems to be a natural thing for you to fight as if you've done it for years? We Saiyans are bred for battle, fighting for us is as natural as waking up in the mornings!"

"I find it funny you're still trying to convince me otherwise, already told you if I am a "Saiyan" that it just makes it a hell of a lot easier to protect the ones I love."

Meanwhile on the ground Chara was trying to make sense of what she was hearing.

"Viktor's an...Alien? But that doesn't make sense..."

"Chara your best friend is an anthropomorphic goat monster dating a vampyre created as the result of Nazi lab experiments, this wouldn't be too far fetched if it were the truth...And to be honest the evidence is pretty clear as he shouldn't be able to match these two the way he has so far..." Joseph said as he was trying to keep track of the two moving far faster than the human eye could even see.

"Human beings don't move that fast Chara...At least not any that I've seen." Suddenly they see Raditz bring his hands down onto Viktor's skull, sending him crashing to the earth but he manages to stop himself, he looks up to see where Raditz went only for him to appear behind him but Viktor counters it and someone gets behind Raditz, but Raditz further counters and gets behind Viktor and kicks him away, Joseph was adamantly watching the entire time, deciding on a point in time which he would step in, however he saw Kakarot fly up to Raditz's side as the two intended to attack him together.

"And apparently, this is now happening." Joseph said as he kindly suggested Asriel hang onto Chara for a little bit so he could go help Viktor deal with the two, if Viktor was able to stand up to them Joseph should have no problem considering he has far more fighting experience than Viktor does, he took his jacket off and set it on the roof of his car, before disappearing from sight and reappearing by Viktor's side.

"Oh so now you want to step in?" Viktor scoffed

"I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I? Said Joseph as he prepared to do battle with Raditz

=)


	6. Chapter 1, Page 6

Chapter 1

Page 6

The Alchemists might

Viktor looked over at Joseph slightly annoyed he picked now of all times to jump into the fight as Raditz and Kakarot sized up their new foe trying to gage just how strong he could potentially be noticing his normally calm demeanor had slightly shifted to one of cold and calculating focus sending a chill down each of their spines as they felt the massive energy signature radiating off him an noticing the bracer adorning his left wrist the pentagram engraving flaring with the amount of energy Joseph was radiating at the moment as he prepared to go all out against these two as having observed the fight up to this point he was more than capable of dealing with the both of them by himself but something told him that it'd be better if he allowed Viktor to at least take the weaker of the two as judging by his reaction leading up to the fight it was clear the kid was either incredibly smart or incredibly suicidal when it came to protecting Chara something he hoped he would be able to tame because if not Joseph knew it would end up getting Viktor gravely injured or worse.

Joseph looked over at Viktor noticing he hadn't so much as broken a sweat while fighting these guys but a two on one situation was hardly fair plus it had been sometime since he'd been able to really stretch his wings when it came to fighting as aside from sparing with Asriel from time to time he hadn't ever really had the chance to see exactly what he could do as he looked over at Raditz standing across from him smirking as his scouter gave a power level of 1'000 before the look quickly changed to one of shock and then of utter horror as the scouter kept rising 4'000 then 8'000 and finally hitting 10K before a loud explosion rattled him as the scouter overheated and burst off his face as Raditz looked at Joseph figuring the damned thing must have been malfunctioning as no mortal could possibly have a power level anywhere near 10'000 let alone one as unassuming as the human standing in front of him, no matter they'd all be dead soon anyway and then they would take the girl back with them to be sold into slavery on their home planet no doubt she'd fetch quite a high price.

Raditz: Kakarot focus on Rotka I'll handle this puny moral he shouldn't be too much of a hassle even if the scouter reports a power level of ten thousand hmph damned thing must be broken again

Kakarot: I don't know Raditz I don't like the energy coming off this guy it's unnaturally strong and cold….maybe we should retreat and let the others handle this one.

Raditz: Retreat! You idiot there's no way I would ever retreat against a lowly human such as this one now eiter deal with Rotka or I'll kill you myself understood Kakarot.

Kakarot nodded hesitantly before refocusing on Viktor as Raditz turned his attention to the spot where Joseph was initially standing before looking around trying to discern where he could've gone in such a small amount of time before a small tap on his shoulder made him spin around and stare into the eye's of his opponent noticing his normally gold eyes had turned a dark shade of amber as Joseph stood smirking while Raditz composed himself noticing that Kakarot and Rotka had begun fighting again with them being more or less even for the moment, Joseph cleared his throat regaining Raditz's attention before throwing a fist directly across his jaw no doubt breaking a few teeth as he watched a small trickle of blood leave his mouth before smirking as Raditz backed away swiftly to regain his bearings all the while Kakarot was struggling to keep up with Viktor whose power was vastly out matching his own as he struggled to counter the barrage of attacks that Viktor was throwing out. Joseph also continued his assault of mind games as he casually shrugged off every attack Raditz threw his way before answering with his own attacks that were able to easily outclass anything the saiyan threw at him as he manipulated and absorbed the various ki blasts and fired them back at him at double the original power that Raditz had used when he had fired them causing Raditz to continually dodge and weave as Joseph steadily increased his attacks in both speed and ferocity already beginning to overpower him by a huge margin.

Raditz: grr enough of this nonsense how...how can you a mere human be so much more powerful than me a saiyan who is bred to be one the strongest in the universe I..I don't understand there's no way you have this much power...no I refuse to believe it

Joseph: It's simple my dear boy this whole time you've been treating this as if it were a mere game of sorts never fully realizing just how truly fucked you really where honestly that thing on your eye was right when it gave a power level of ten thousand but it seems that you've finally realized how futile your efforts have been thus far so I'll give you this one chance to grab your brother and leave this planet unless you'd rather die here

Raditz: hahahahah as if that's supposed to scare me? You! Whatever you are can never measure up to me no matter how strong you claim to be I'll still kill you where you stand NOW DIE

Raditz blasts high in the air before pointing his hand directly in Josephs direction and firing a massive ki wave causing both Kakarot and Viktor to momentarily cease their fighting as the both watched the blast hurtle towards Joseph who simply smirked before clapping his hands together as sparks erupted into a glowing sigil the blocked the blast full force which caused Joseph to be pushed back against the concrete slightly as Raditz looked back at him stunned as no one should have been able to block his strongest blast let alone cancel it out entirely as it had a power level of almost eleven thousand,Joseph dusted his off his shirt before using a sigil of levitation to ascend off the ground s to not cause any collateral damage before taping his bracer and creating the sign for fire as Raditz looked on in fear as Joseph charged a massive wave of pure energy

Joseph: I tried to warn you but it seems your kind refuses to listen to reason honestly it's a shame to have to end things like this but i can't afford to let you live and continue hurting innocent people any longer.

Raditz: Wait wait let's talk about thi-

Joseph unleashed the attack hitting Raditz who tried desperately to fend off the attack and send it back but it was simply too much for him to handle as he became overwhelmed and disintegrated as the attack left earth's atmosphere leaving behind nothing but a cloud of dust as Kakarot and Viktor looked on both equally shocked at the amount of power Joseph had displayed neither one able to comprehend just how he had become that strong but Kakarot didn't have time to finish his thought before Viktor blasted him with a brutal headbutt sending him hurling towards the ground

and in the distance a random japanese bystander is heard screaming

Sho: AAAAAAHHHHHH SHIBATA! !

but Viktor wasn't through quite yet as he teleported towards the spot kakarot would have landed and caught him with one hand the force breaking Kakarot's ribs as he struggled to stand after Viktor violently threw him against a nearby tree, sensing the fight was over Joseph teleported in front of viktor hand raised to finish off Kakarot and grabbing his wrist to prevent him from firing off the killing blow.

Viktor: What are you doing Joseph? He hurt thousands of innocent people and turned Seattle into a giant crater he deserves to die now get out of my way!

Joseph: Viktor snap out of it already can't you see we've already won this fight? He can barely stand let alone defend himself let him go he's no threat to us anymore

Viktor: Not a threat!? His brother said that there where more of them out there and god knows when they'll show up plus who's to say he won't just come back another time when we least expect it and ambush us when he's stronger! You can't let him live Joseph…..think about Chara and Asriel what if we're not around when the others decide to attack us then what huh? You still gonna say to just let them live then?

Joseph was taken aback by that but nonetheless stood firm in his decision to spare Kakarot as his intuition told him that sooner or later he'd be a massive aly down the road and his intuition hadn't been wrong up until this point so he decided to trust it and continued to stare Viktor down having let go of his wrist as the young saiyan huffed off back towards Chara and Asriel while Joseph turned his attention towards the still injured Kakarot now holding a remote of sorts as his space pod touched down shortly there after with Joseph helping him into it and watching it blast off into the vastness of space before heading back towards Asriel who hugged him trembling with fear the entire time as he watched the fight while Joseph looked over towards Viktor who shot him daggers still not happy about sparing the other saiyan before he spoke up.

Viktor: So Joseph what do we do now? There's no way we can just turn back they no doubt followed us here so they'll be expecting us to still be at my place when they launch their next attack.

Joseph thought for a moment before answering noticing they'd entered the canadian border a few miles back.

Joseph: Well we need to lay low for awhile nd figure out our next move luckily i own a nice winter home a few miles outside of Manitoba we can grab a bite to eat on the way there and further discuss

Viktor "slightly sarcastic" : Oh joy another cabin

Joseph: No haha I promise it's not a cabin it's quite the nic two story home I bought it shortly before I moved back to Washington and used it during the winters or whenever I just got bored of the city life, bt anyway we need to go if we want to make it before sundown.

They all climbed back into Joseph's impala with Asriel and Viktor switching spots before heading off toward Manitoba stopping at a local Dennys for a bite to eat the locals giving Joseph and Azzy some questionable looks but not saying anything allowing the four to eat in peace before Joseph paid for the check much to Viktors slight dismay before they departed and hit the road to their new home for the time being. It took around three hours to get to the small house Joseph owned the word small was a clear understatement as they approached the large victorian mansion overlooking the chesapeake bay as the winter snow covered the evergreen trees he'd planted sometime ago, as the four exited the black impala Viktor and Chara stared in awe at the beauty of the surrounding land the soft meddows to the east joined with the lush forest to the north rounding about the calming lake view. They made their way up the stairs leading up to the main entrance as Joseph gave the grand tour explaining the history of the area and significance of it before opening the door to a beautiful interior lined with chesapeake oakwood flooring matching the soft white walls leading up to the second story where the min rooms where located before setting everyone down in the main room of the house as he went to prepare a bit of tea to warm them up from the admirably colder than usual temperatures outside as they started to unwind from the long car ride.

Viktor: Jesus Joseph i figured when you said small you were talking a cabin or something, I didn't expect the victorian mansion it's very...homey.

Joseph: Well I do appreciate that you're enjoying the bigger area space to better stretch your wings so to speak but we should get down to business first before we really start to unwind don't you agree?

Viktor: Yeah first off he mentioned other saiyans which means we need to come up with a plan in order to combat them as they'll be a hell of alot stronger plus I doubt just charging at them isn't going to cut it this time, you wouldn't know of a place where we could really go all out and train in piece would you?

Joseph gets up and motions for them to follow him as he leads them to a room at the very end of the hallway that they hadn't noticed before when they first entered the house before opening it to reveal a pure white void of a room the inside was notably different from everything else in the house as the gravity was noticeably heavier while the sense of time seemed to be almost non existent, stepping inside Viktor immediately felt the shift almost like stepping into another dimension entirely as he immediately felt the strange effects of the roomworking whatever comic power they possessed as his power level slowly started to increase before he looked at Joseph the obvious look of confusion relaying his immediate question.

Joseph: This my friend is a specialized training room that I built myself when I fully masted my magical abilities though I never came up with a name though I guess you could just call it the twilight zone

Viktor : It feels so unreal almost like time in here has no meaning or concept, I can already feel myself growing stronger...Joseph a while back that saiyan guy Raditz he said you had a power level of ten thousand is this room how you achieved it?

Joseph: More or less that is correct though it takes awhile to get to that point Vik it's not something that happens automatically though I see what your getting at and yes I believe if we utilize this room properly we can definitely be strong enough for the approaching threat though you must use this room sparingly as the effects it has on the body are immense thus I pt two day limit on the occupancy after that the room will force you out under its own accord and will not reopen for another twenty four hours understood?

Viktor nodded understanding the wisdom and urgency behind his words before Joseph ushered them out and headed upstair to check out the main bedrooms with Viktors and Chara's being located a few doors down from Joseph's and Asriel's room both of which were expertly decorated to match the mood and personalities of both couples with chara especially gushing over the privacy and interior aesthetic of their room in particular with Joseph going the extra mile to beef up his sound proof rune per viktors request for the more intimate moments as to not disturb the the others when they were sleeping. The four of them eventually headed downstairs and again crowded around the coffee table noticing the extra pair of keys lying on the table.

Viktor: Hey Joseph what's with the keys?

Joseph: Think of it as a gift from me to you as i'm sure you two would prefer to explore to your heart's content without me and Azzy constantly tagging along, it;'s fine honestly I don't exactly drive the other cars very often but I can assure you that all the cars are in top shape so there's no worries of anything happening while your gone.

Chara: Wow that's very thoughtful of you Joseph I'm glad Azzy has someone like you in his life after everything we've both been through it's good to see we've both found our perfect match for each other.

Joseph gave a small smile thanking Chara for her kind words as they all enjoyed a binge of netflix shows as nightfall settled in before departing to their respective rooms for the evening wishes the other well before getting some much deserved sleep.


	7. Chapter 1, page 7

Chapter 1, Page 7

The Chamber

= )

About an hour had passed since everyone turned in for the evening, Chara was fast asleep within moments after the stress of the day had finally passed but Viktor was still sitting up, just as restless as he had been the night before, his head was aching from the fight with the Saiyans, he had made several mental notes up to that point to be very careful using his head that way because every so often his skull would feel like a pulse was shot through it, he'd already taken a few aspirins to try and put it to rest but they had very little effect. He looked over at Chara, watching her sleeping peacefully and it brought a smile to his face. He reached over and laid his hand on her head, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Heh...I guess this is a pretty big jump from fighting some monsters underground isn't it?" He leaned back against the headboard, his mind drifting back to that time when she pretty much spilled her entire life story out to him, how she met Asriel long before she did him, why she seemed to be so broken when they first met, she laid everything out for him completely unsure if he would accept her or not but much to her surprise he did, he accepted all the flaws she had and didn't feel any less about her.

"'Don't worry though...I'll protect you just like I have for the last 6 years..." For Viktor this issue with the Saiyans wasn't even about him, he didn't care about his own well being when it came to them attacking, his first thought immediately went to Chara's safety, pretty much every situation for him centered around her more than anything else, he took the stigma of "protective boyfriend" to admittedly extreme levels at times but as long as she didn't mind he didn't.

He finally got himself out of bed, stretching his limbs out before he left the room and headed downstairs, not really having to be quiet considering the fact that Joseph soundproofed both rooms for obvious reasons, he immediately headed for the room that Joseph had somehow built, the massive chamber that he used as a training room, Viktor approached the door and stepped inside, taking in the sights of the room a little better, the main room just had the door to exit, another one had some beds that were set up, the other wing had food and a place to take a bath, Viktor stopped and wondered how in God's name any form of plumbing would work in an entirely different dimension, he took a few steps forward towards the opening of the main building, which went out into the seemingly unending white void, he approached the last step and was a bit hesitant to step out into the void, questioning whether there was even solid ground to step on, his foot touched the "ground" and immediately he felt the effects of the chamber, his leg felt far more weighed down as if someone tied a car to his ankle, he actually struggled to step forward a little more as once his entire body made it off the platform everything felt like it was pressing down on him, he felt to a knee and tried to force his body back up but was unable to.

"How the fuck...Does he even deal with this?...It feels like someone put a boulder on my back or something..." Viktor continued trying to push himself to his feet and eventually managed to stand albeit his legs were struggling to do so, he took a few more steps forward, hoping his body would manage to adjust to the almost ridiculous change in gravity, that's when he noticed how unusually cold it started to feel, as if he was standing outside instead. He tried to turn and walk back to the main platform but his legs fought him the entire time, he took heavy, almost thumping steps back to the platform and suddenly the effects of the chamber seemed to disappear and he almost fell forward on his face from the sudden lack of weight, he caught himself though and started looking around the chamber, the gears in his head trying to figure out just how the place even worked, or how Joseph managed to create something like this on his own, he looked up at the clock and noticed that 18 hours had somehow passed.

"Wait what? What the fuck? How have I been in here 18 hours?!" He stopped asking questions and rushed to the door and quickly went through it, only to notice it was still unusually dark out, a clock nearby actually showed the real time and he realized he'd only been in there a little over three minutes, but despite not doing anything that could considered training he still felt a bit stronger than before he walked in.

"God we're gonna abuse this place aren't we?" He asked himself, now having to address a nagging pain in both his legs from the weight increase when he walked in, it was apparent that this place wasn't something he would be able to figure out himself and he would need Joseph's help to understand it a little better, for some reason the thought of having to rely on another person for help, especially when it came to the subject of getting stronger so he could protect Chara seemed to rub him the wrong way a little bit.

Viktor headed back through the house and up the stairs, actually starting to feel the effects of the chamber a little more as while it hurt to walk he found himself wildly throwing his legs every couple of steps, his body still not used to the sudden shifts in gravity between the real world and the chamber. He went to his bedroom door and walked inside, this time making sure to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb Chara but was a little late as the woman in question started stirring in bed when she realized that Viktor wasn't there, she sat up in the bed and he could see her eyes glowing in the somewhat dark room, he almost laughed watching two red half dots look around the room, disappear for a second so she could rub them, then two dots fully opened looking in his direction.

"Aw now who owns those cute eyes over there?" He could hear Chara giggle a bit and faintly see her hide under the blanket, her eyes still somewhat visible through the covers, he just walked over and fell on his side of the bed, she brought the blanket off of her head and looked down on him.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

"I wanted to see what else that chamber of Joseph's had in it and now everything is sore along with my head...Once you walk off that first platform it's like someone drops a building on your back and yeah...I'm kinda in pain right now..." He closed his eyes for a moment, Chara slowly slipped out of the covers and straddled his back.

"Chara...What are you doing?" She said nothing as she pressed her fingers into his shoulders, gently massaging into his muscle, he let out a contented sigh as her fingers pressed into him, starting at his shoulders, running down his back, pressing into the small of his back. She leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck before bringing her hands back up to it, she kept this up for a little while before she noticed he was completely out by that point, she laid her head on his back and closed her eyes.

A few hours later Viktor woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, followed by the sound of Joseph's voice calling for him

"Viktor? Chara? Are you two getting up yet? It's already 11 AM, it's time for you to get up so we can get this training routine underway." Viktor noticed that Chara was still laying on top of him sleeping like a log, he could even hear the faint snoring she was doing, he didn't want to yell to Joseph because he would wake her but at the same time he couldn't just stay silent.

"Viktor! Get up already!" From the way he sounded he was quickly losing his patience and would come barging in at any moment, thinking fast Viktor used his teleporting as silently as he could, getting out from under Chara and holding her up to keep her from falling onto the bed, he gently laid her down before he rushed over to the door to deal with Joseph, he swung the door open and shushed the man.

"She's out cold right now, don't bother her." He said rather bluntly, before stepping past the door and slowly shutting it behind him.

"We'll deal with her training later, for now we'll deal with our own power since we're vastly stronger than her or Asriel." Viktor quickly started pushing Joseph away from the door so he wouldn't bother Chara anymore, unaware that she woke up just seconds after he walked away from the door. She sat up in the bed and stretched her arms out while letting out a big yawn, she got out of the bed and checked the dresser for what she was going to wear for the day, she was surprised that Joseph seemed to have the entire room set up just for her, she brushed it off as she figured that if him and Asriel had been dating for this long that he probably told him just about everything he knew about her, the room was a nice set up of red and black, even though she commonly wore her green hoodie she liked the color palette, in the dresser there were different sweaters, shirts, sweatpants, mostly casual wear, one dresser had sleep wear such as nightgowns and different pajamas, in the closet he had stocked it with a few dresses and suits for more formal events but for Chara just the level of detail he put into everything was what threw her off. She decided to grab a different sweater so her hoodie could be washed, she settled on a green, slightly oversized sweater with a yellow stripe across the middle, she didn't bother putting an undershirt on since she wasn't going to be training with the rest of them today, then settled on a pair of rather short shorts and a dark blue towel for after her shower.

"Well it's about time you got up today Viktor, do you always sleep this late?" Asriel asked him as he came into the kitchen with Joseph.

"No, usually I sleep until noon or even 1 in the afternoon if I'm lucky."

"We have got to get you on a better schedule then, you have to get into a good routine for this training thing, you have to get on a good schedule if you're gonna train to fight the most likely impending wave of Saiyans."

"Yeah, yeah Azzy I get it, good schedule, training, yadda yadda..." Viktor sat at the kitchen table, yawning loudly as he watched Asriel cooking, the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes filling the air as he leaned back in his chair, upstairs he could hear the floor creaking from Chara's footsteps.

"Well sounds like Chara's awake.."

"Is she going to join us for training today?" He just shrugged at Joseph

"I don't know...Can she even handle the pressure in the chamber?"

"Well that's for us to find out, she's not exactly like your everyday human Vik..."

Shortly after he heard the sound of the shower turning on and he gave off a low groan.

"And she didn't even bother asking if I wanted to join her..." Both Joseph and Asriel chuckled at what Viktor said and waited for Chara to finish upstairs before they really started eating, Asriel prepared her a plate and set it next to Viktor, she came into the room a few minutes later looking in a much better mood than yesterday and she sat next to Viktor, who was practically staring a hole into the side of her head, taking a few moments to look over her.

"Well...Someone's going for the cute look today isn't she?" Joseph and Asriel both rolled their eyes at how Viktor was practically drooling over Chara.

"Well I figured since I wasn't going to be doing any work today that I could just laze around a bit..."

The 4 of them ate breakfast, Joseph and Asriel kept quietly chuckling to themselves because of how Viktor acted around Chara, Viktor was the first to finish his food and quickly put his plate into the sink before leaving the kitchen in a hurry, he sat by the door leading into the chamber and waited for the others, in reality he was just looking for an excuse just to get away from Chara for a moment as he was quickly losing his composure around her.

_***She looks adorable today doesn't she? And she smells like cherries too...***_

Viktor quietly grumbled as his mind kept shifting to Chara, he sat there trying to block out those more intrusive thoughts and refocus on the task at hand, after all if he didn't train enough she wouldn't be around for those thoughts to be reality.

"Viktor are you alright?" Joseph asked as he approached the door.

"Yeah..."

"So Chara told me you decided to try and enter the chamber yourself...Not sure why as I could already sense the slight power increase you had when you came out of your room, but you need to be more careful about this, your body hasn't adjusted to the environment and if you aren't careful you'll injure yourself...Anyway shall we get started?" Viktor nodded and Joseph opened the door and the two stepped inside.

=)


	8. Chapter 1, Pagee 8

Chapter 1

Page 8

Let the training begin

The shift in the atmosphere was evident the second the door closed behind them as Viktor and Joseph stepped into the void known affectionately as the twilight zone with Viktor immediately noticing the familiar heaviness of the gravity surrounding them his arms feeling like pure lead as he struggled to even walk normally in spite of having already felt the rooms immense pressure once before, It didn't help that Joseph seemed to act as if nothing had changed from the time in between they stepped through the door to now though Viktor assumed it was because he was used to the effects of the room due to him having built the gateway connecting the two planes of existence together but the mere fact that he just stood there observing him struggling was starting to really agitate him.

Viktor: Joseph are you going to explain why I feel as though im carrying the weight of the literal planet on my back right now or just stand there watching me struggle?

Joseph: Well Viktor i'm sure you noticed the change in gravity by now?

Viktor: Yeah I did but what's that got to do with the fact that I can barely move?

Joseph: Well it's simple after the small scuffle we had with those two saiyans I did a bit of research from the data log I was able to recover from Raditz spaceship and it turns out that the gravity on your home planet is ten times that of earth

Viktor: So you just assumed I'd be able to handle that straight out of the gate? Seriously you have a really brutal way of training people for your sake I REALLY hope you didn't intend on subjecting Chara to this type of gravity.

Joseph: Of course not while she isn't fully human there's no way Chara could cope with this kind of pressure honestly it took me months to cope with the various gravity training exercises that i'm currently used to now,I mean honestly this isn't anything compared to the normal gravity that I train under but I figured ten times gravity would suffice for you.

Viktor noticed the heaviness slowly dissipate as his body became accustomed to the room around him a quick glance at the clock signalled nearly twenty four hours had already passed within that short window of conversation as he finally acclimated to the gravity, Viktor looked over towards Joseph noticing the strange symbols he began casting before a exact copy of himself appeared right beside him though Viktor could sense that the copy was vastly stronger than he was almost triple his current power level of six hundred and fifty, the confusion was evident when Joseph noticed that Viktor was staring at the duplicate of himself the hint of fear accompanied by the thrill of the fight was written in his eyes as Joseph began to explain the reasoning behind the clone.

Joseph: Viktor this is your sparring partner for the time that we are locked in this room now I know he may seem like something you can't spar against but I assure you that this will be nothing you can't handle...now I want you to attack him like your trying to kill him because I can guarantee that he won't be holding back understood?

Viktor: Uh Joseph dont you think this is a bit much? Don't get me wrong i'm all for a good sparring match but this seems like a bit much for simple training don't you think

Joseph: Viktor the only way you improve your fighting technique is by confronting your flaws head on and this is the perfect way of doing that now when I give the signal the match will begin.

Viktor: Wait Joseph I'm not sure about this what happens if I die?

Joseph: You will be fine Viktor trust me nothing will happen to you now stop worrying so much alright?

Viktor gave a slight nod before Joseph signaled for them to begin as Viktor charged the clone with the force of the first contact causing a small shockwave as both traded blows with the other Viktor using the new acclimation to the gravity room to his advantage as he ducked an dodged the recklass puches thrown out by his clone having been more than used to his own fighting style to anticipate what he was going to throw out next but then the clone turned things up a notch by surprising Viktor with a ki blast that caught him off guard before throwing out a vicious lariat that sent Viktor flying right past Joseph who only moved slightly as the clone flew past him catching Viktor and driving his face into the ground with one hand. Viktor got to his feet slowly not expecting the sudden power increase but his body began to further respond to it as he charged right back into the fight ducking a low kick before responding with a knee to the jaw of the clone which only seemed to encourage it to power itself up even more as they traded blow after blow neither giving an inch as Viktor powered through a massive Ki wave with one of his own before dashing into clone and taking the fight off the ground as they continued to trade energy blasts and vicious power moves the entire time Viktor was steadily feeling the increases in power but also noticing that the clone only seemed to scaling with him the more he improved and at certain point overpowering him outright as it continued to toy with him ever so slightly as the fight ticked into the thirty six hour mark with both feeling the effect of the fight as it dragged on, but Viktor refused to give in as he continued to fight the clone head on landing as series of kicks to the stomach before sending it flying with a vicious jab to the jaw. The clone dragged itself off the ground smirking at Viktor as it did so before powering up to its maximum power level of one thousand nine hundred fifty before smashing Viktor into the ground before throwing him clean across the void as Joseph looked on in astonishment at the fight unfolding before him as both mn continued to fight as though their very live depended on the outcome with neither losing a step as they beat the holy hell out of each other at speeds almost exceeding hi own at times as they seemed to blink n and out of reality with the only evidence being the various craters and the vibrations of the aftershock that their very blows left as they zipped from one end of the chamber to the other exchanging blow after blow with Viktor steadily gaining the upper hand as he blindsided the clone with a series of ki blasts before attempting to end things with a Ki ball but the clone was two tps ahead as he shot off the ground at speeds Viktor simply couldn't keep up with and drove his knee into Viktors stomach before sending him crashing to the ground with a brutal kick to the face. At this point Joseph figured he should step in an end things as he noticed the massive Ki sphere forming above him Viktor struggled to stand as the exhaustion of the fight began to really affect his stance as he stood on wobbling legs looking at the massive Ki sphere overhead with a slight glazed look in his eye.

Joseph called up to the clone to cease the attack to no avail as Viktor glanced in his direction before looking back up at the Ki sphere as the clone through it directly at him at an alarming speed with him barely having enough time to catch the ball and attempt to push it back as the eight of the massive amount of ki ripped his shirt sleeves as he struggle to hold off the attack as Joseph stood their noticing the massive spike in power Viktor began to emit alongside the slightly red tinge his hair began to take on as he slowly pushed the ki ball back towards the clone, Viktor fought desperately with all the remaining Ki he had left as he pushed the ball forward the drain of the battle and the fear of losing weighed heavily as his mind wandered to the thought of not being able to protect Chara the fear pushing him to force his body to give more than it actually had as he willed himself forward against the crushing weight in acting upon him as he slowly forced the ball back but one thought in particular kept nagging him as he struggled to focus and that was the constant feeling of helplessness as he began to doubt his own strength as the clone pushed back against him forcing Viktor to dig in his heels to stop the orb from crushing him completely until at that moment Joseph sensing the final puush was evident decided to intervene.

Joseph: Viktor if you can't even defeat yourself what will you do when he murders Chara?

Viktor snapped his head in Josephs direction the coldness radiating off them was enough to send most to an early grave but Joseph kept up the taunting as Viktor slowly began to lose his composure feeling himself slipping into his most basic saiyan instincts until finally he snapped and hurled the Ki ball right at the clone before teleporting behind it and firing as massive Ki wave at point blank range causing the clone to lose focus and sending it hurdling into the orb and causing a massive explosion. Viktor floated down and stood in front of Joseph as he cooled down too exhausted to actually do anything but glare at the boyfriend of his best friend.

Viktor: Joseph I'll say this once and only once if you ever threaten to have anything harm Chara again not even Asriel will stop me from disintegrating you

Joseph: Apologies Viktor but you simply need that final push and I couldn't think of any alternative though i'm happy to say you showed exemplary fighting improvements though we should probably get going as we've exceeded the time limit by quite the large margin.

Joseph pointed to the clock showing that they'd been in the chamber for well over 3 days at that point

Viktor: I thought you said the chamber would eject you after two days?

Joseph: Well I was enjoying the fight so much that I granted a temporary extension to the clock for your convenience.

Joseph was about to finish but Viktor finally let his body shut down from the overexertion it had endured as he fell against Joseph's shoulder before being helped out of the chamber as Chara and Joseph laid him on the couch while he rested his body for the time being.


	9. Chapter 1, Page 9

Chapter 1, Page 9

A Moment

=)

Viktor relaxed on the couch for a few moments after the near death training session he was just put through by Joseph, his body was already hurting from trying to go in the chamber the other night now he just had a brutal war with literally himself and the pain was multiplied by what felt like 100, while he was resting he could feel someone's fingers tracing along his arm where the ki blast from his clone had destroyed his outfit, he could tell they were Chara's as she insisted on staying by his side after they came out of the chamber, he opened his eyes to see the bright ruby red eyes he'd fallen in love with looking down on him, a warm smile adorning her lips.

"How you feeling?" She had a warm tone to her voice, she brought her hand to the side of his head and started twirling a bit of his hair around her finger, while she was a lot more quiet about it she was just as protective of Viktor as he was of her, when they came out of the chamber she ran over practically demanding answers from Joseph as to what happened and why he was in such bad shape after only being gone a couple of minutes

"Well...I'm sore, I almost got killed by myself...But you're here so that makes everything a lot better." Of course he was going to make it about her, they were essentially the cliche happy couple, even in the face of a potential alien invasion in the coming months, or even days, he still wanted to try and make Chara smile when he could.

"Hey...Can you help me up?" He lifted his arm up slowly to her, she grabbed his hand and carefully helped him sit up on the couch, he swung his legs over and rested his feet on the floor, pain shooting through his body the entire time as he moved, when he was situated he started thinking more and more about what just went on in the chamber, sure the fight felt intense but the clone itself was barely a fraction of Joseph's actual power so the battle started feeling essentially meaningless to him, if the next wave of Saiyans decided to show up he still wouldn't be able to do much about it.

"Vik...You alright? Something on your mind?" Viktor just nodded his head at her, he was slowly feeling more and more forlorn in the moment

"Just...I'm still thinking a lot about what happened...How those, those monsters killed thousands of innocent people, people who didn't deserve to die like that and they were all killed and I couldn't do anything to stop it...An entire city of people wiped out in an instant...Imagine the little kids who woke up that morning, it's just a few days until Christmas, they would be so happy...And even after today I'm still not strong enough to protect anyone, not them, not even you..." His fists balled up as he felt himself slowly getting angrier, angry over the fact that even now he's still in no shape to try and protect anyone much less Chara.

"Vik..." Chara brought her hand over his, she could feel them twitching slightly from his anger.

"It's not your fault that any of that happened, none of us knew what was going to happen when they arrived, you can't blame yourself for something that you didn't have any control over...You're expecting yourself to be strong enough to handle anything but it's only the first day, you have to take this one step at a time and build up to it." She put her arm around his shoulders and snuggled up to him, the smell of cherry filling his nose, the fluffiness of Chara's sweater on his neck, just the woman in general always brought his spirits up. His anger quickly drained away and he brought his arms around her. She cuddled up even closer to him and he was practically fawning over her at this point, she crawled into his lap and he laid his head on her chest, her fingers ran through his hair as his arms tightened around her, he brought his head off her chest and she was looking down on him, she leaned down a bit and gave him a soft kiss, letting out a quiet giggle when she pulled away.

"If you guys are gonna have your moment how about you take it into your room if you don't mind, we just got that couch reupholstered..." Asriel was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, a smile on his face as he saw Viktor lay his head against Chara again.

"Jeez Azzy could you not stand there and watch us?" She said through a laugh that was coming up.

"Oh I wasn't watching, I just happened to walk in and notice you getting awfully close to him and I refuse to clean up ANYTHING that might get on that couch that belongs to either one of you." He came into the living room and jumped over the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh jeez don't do that Asriel, I tried it the first day and Joseph got all angry that I put my "Unwashed feet" up on the mahogany..." Asriel just chuckled at Viktor's statement.

"Oh please, Joseph just likes to act all formal and stuffy, once you get him behind closed doors however the guy's just a big softie."

"Oh yes I'm sure the fact he tried to kill me just not too long ago really reinforces that statement..." Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, which was still hurting along with the rest of his body.

"What'd you expect? If you wanna get stronger you have to push your limits sometimes, can't keep going with the same routine every day."

"Yes but he almost got me killed, not to mention he talked about my Chara..." Viktor immediately hugged on Chara, staring at Asriel with puppy dog eyes and making the two laugh a little bit.

"Oh he told me how you acted when he mentioned her, how it seems to send you into a nice little fit of rage if someone even breathes in her direction wrong, he also mentioned that you need to work on that a little bit before you get yourself seriously hurt with it..."

"Why should I? Chara likes my protectiveness..." He tried to not take Asriel's statement too serious but at the same time he strongly considered telling him to just stay in his own lane, he did notice however that his thoughts were getting unusually aggressive lately, once the news broke of the aliens arriving he seemed to snap at the first thing that mildly inconvenienced him now, last night he felt agitated that he needed to ask Joseph for help concerning the chamber, now he's thinking about telling Asriel off just for showing concern towards him.

"Well Viktor, you know that Raditz guy had a power level of over 11,000 at one point, that was well over anything you had at the time, if Joseph wasn't there you would've been killed easily and yet you still rushed into battle without any knowledge of who you were even dealing with, for God's sake even now you still aren't up to that level yet." Viktor was trying to distract himself by looking more at Chara than he did Asriel but the last line seemed to be a turning point for him, he looked over at him through the corner of his eyes, quietly growling to himself but enough that Chara could hear it.

"You know Asriel I would've killed both of them long before he even had the chance to go full power in that fight...I had it under control just fucking fine." Viktor's sudden use of profanity threw Asriel off for a moment.

"There's...No reason to get angry Viktor I'm just saying that-"

"You're trying to say that I can't protect Chara right?!" At this point he set Chara down on the seat next to him and stood up, standing over Asriel with his anger in full swing.

"Viktor that's not what I'm saying I'm just-"

"Oh fucking sure you aren't that's why you're basically implying it because you thought I needed Joseph's help for that fight, I got hit twice, I could've fucking killed those two and I would've had he not insisted I let that piece of shit live! What are you gonna try and tell me that YOU could do a better job? Need I remind you of the time you almost-" Viktor stopped himself before he finished the statement, what he was going to say next would've not only hurt Asriel but would've devastated Chara at the same time so he kept himself quiet.

"Almost what?" Asriel's tone completely changed as he decided to stand up and look Viktor in the eye.

"Almost what Viktor? Go ahead and finish what you were going to say." Viktor hesitated now, he wasn't even sure why he was getting as angry as he was, Asriel wasn't even intending to cause any harm with his words but Viktor somehow took it that way and now was wondering why he even did.

"Oh you mean the time I almost killed her? You know the time I was stuck as a soulless goddamned flower and trying to kill her on not just one but TWO separate occasions? Is that what you were going for?" Chara was surprised by Asriel's change in tone, normally he was very reserved and usually kept a cool head unless the situation really got worse and in that case he usually seemed more afraid since he wasn't exactly the fighting type.

"Yeah, exactly, the time you had all the power in the world and still had your ass handed to you by a 12 year old, some "God of Hyperdeath" you turned out to be, and yet you think you can tell me that I couldn't handle those two on my own"

_***What the fuck are you doing Viktor? Don't talk about that, not around Chara at least...She doesn't have to go through the trouble of reliving that entire experience***_ His own mind was screaming at him to shut up at this point, he noticed that Asriel was obviously hurt by the entire argument and he didn't dare look at Chara to see how she was feeling, he just pushed his way past Asriel and towards the front door, aggressively slamming it behind him as he walked out, Asriel just stood there a few more moments looking down at the floor, he was trying to understand Viktor's viewpoint on things and to be honest he was the one who finished the statement for him rather than leave it be, but he wasn't sure why Viktor had suddenly turned so aggressive, obviously for him the focal point of his anger was Chara, he seemed to be set off by either her being in danger or if someone questions his ability to keep her safe, despite the seemingly noble reasons for it he still lashed out at the wrong people, or more specifically he lashed out at everyone but her, he refused to show even the slightest hint of disapproval with her.

Asriel snapped out of his thought when Chara stood up from her seat, ready to go after him and make sure he was alright, he considered stopping her for a moment just to let him cool off for a bit, he did finally decide to stop her for a moment before letting her go.

"You sure you want to go talk to him?" He asked the question trying to sound as kind as he could at the moment, obviously Chara was hurt by their past being brought up so abruptly.

"Y-yeah...I'm gonna go see what's wrong with him..." She said quietly as Asriel allowed her to go by him and she went out the front door, he was sitting on the steps of the porch looking out into the forest, trying to get a lighter going but couldn't get it to spark up.

"Well doesn't this feel a bit familiar?" he didn't say anything back to her though, he already knew how bad of a situation he had caused and didn't want to make things worse.

"Vik..." She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" He still didn't look at her.

"...I don't even know why I snapped at him...He didn't even do anything wrong and I just...I went off on him for pretty much no reason and I don't even know why...I mean...I know why but I don't understand why I snapped at him of all people..."

"Why did you snap at him?..."

"Because I hate when people doubt my ability to take care of you...I've always hated it and I've had a few people tell me that I wasn't able to support you and when they do I usually end up going off on them...I didn't want you to see me get angry like that though..." For a moment they sat there, Chara was thinking of what she could say to make him feel better as he obviously was just as down as Asriel was at that point.

"Well...I don't doubt you...I never have" He looked over to see her giving the usual warm smile she always had for him, her eyes giving off a faint glow at him.

"You've spent the last 6 years protecting me and I've never once doubted your ability to do so, you've always been able to make me happy and you've always been able to support me..." Chara tried to assure him as best she could but she could still see he was hurt by what just happened, she scooched a little closer to him and put her arm on his shoulders.

"I just didn't mean to go off on him like that...He didn't deserve it but I'm always so goddamn paranoid over you...I know it's not healthy to be as concerned about you as I am but just...To me you're one of the few good people left in the world, the purest one in a world full of darkness and to me you need to be kept safe...And when people try to stand in the way of that it...Tends to make me angry and I end up going off on just about everyone, I know Joseph's gonna bitch at me the second I walk back into that house, and I know Asriel's probably hurt and I ended up bringing up a bunch of stuff up from your past that I didn't mean to and I...I just fucked the whole day up..." Viktor looked even more dejected than before and Chara wasn't sure what to do, she just leaned over and hugged him tightly, she nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"Azzy knows you didn't mean that Vik..."

"Yeah...Sure he doesn't, I'm pretty sure the second I walk back into that house Joseph is going to try and rip my throat out or something..."

"Oh please, Azzy wouldn't let him do that..."

"Heh...Yeah sure he wouldn't."

Meanwhile in the house Asriel was preparing to head upstairs when he ran into Joseph sitting on the steps, looking obviously quite irritated with what just happened.

"Care to explain what that little bit of business was about?" Asriel could see the anger behind Joseph's eyes, seemed like everyone was in a bad mood now.

"It wasn't anything serious Joey...It's just Viktor being overly paranoid about Chara..."

=)


	10. Chapter 1, Page 10

Chapter 1, Page 10

Sadness and lemonade

Asriel sat at the dinner table the sounds of fighting echoing off the walls as Joseph trained inside the twilight zone for what seemed like hours at this point the argument playing over in his head as he sat there feeling terrible about the entire situation as he knew how sensitive of a subject it was for Chara to deal with let alone himself as he was only trying to help but Viktor being Viktor twisted his words and threw them back in his face before he could even try to explain what he was getting at then the thing about his past only made things worse and he just snapped out of frustration at this entire situation. Joseph finished up his training as he laid on the steps of the chamber letting his heart rate calm down to its normal rhythm as he wiped the sweat from his eyes while sitting up before grabbing his torn jacket and what remained of his shirt and headed out into the hallway noticing the quietness of the house as he walked into the shower stripping off his jeans and hoping into the shower to get cleaned up and bandage his wounds from the previous training session, Joseph walked into the living room feeling refreshed noticing Asriel sitting at the dinner table alone his eyes bloodshot from crying for the past fifthteen minutes over everything that had transpired he also noticed that Viktor must have grabbed their keys as he noticed only his remained...turning back towards Asriel Joseph walked over hugging his boyfriend from behind as he tried to will the sadness away with his magic though it didn't have much effect as he nuzzled the top of Asriel's head before sitting down beside him.

Joseph: Everything alright Azzy?

Asriel: ….Yea Im fine

Joseph: You know you were never good liar love what's wrong hmm?

Asriel: It's nothing I just got into an argument with Viktor and well things where said that shouldn't have been is all.

Joseph: Would you prefer I talk with him when they get back? I don't like seeing my Asriel upset

Asriel smiled at the way Joseph said the last part as it wasn't often that they shared these tender moments together but in this moment everything seemed to just melt away from his as they locked eyes gold meeting jade as the two lovers stared into the others soul neither wanting to break the silence that had overtaken the moment before Joseph scooped Asriel up in his arms which was easy to do given Joseph's athletic build and carried him to their room kicking the door closed behind him before laying Asriel down on the queen sized bed, Joseph went to his dresser drawer rummaging around for a bit and pulling out a small container of lube, Joseph turned around noticing Asriel having already discarded the shirt and jeans he was previously wearing and now laid on his side staring up at his lover waiting for him to join him as joseph through off the flimsy shorts he was wearing before sliding into a passionate kiss from Azzy that went on for what seemed like an eternity neither wanting to break the contact as they rolled over with Ariel lying on top of Joseph .

Joseph: So should we skip the foreplay or do you want to take things slow?

Asriel: Joey it's been awhile since we've been this close but tonight I just want to take things slow ya know really savor the moment between us.

Joseph: Asriel Dreemurr I love you so much

Asriel: I love you too Joseph Walker now shut up and make love to me the way only you can.

Joseph grinned and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips before traveling down his body leaving a trail of soft kisses before taking all him in one motion, the pleasure Asriel felt was beyond words as Joseph worked his way over his penis the sensations coursing through his body drove him wild as he tried to hold back the buckling of his hips to no avail as the pleasure continued to rise as Joseph continued to pleasure him expertly with his tongue and to a lesser extent his teeth only letting up right before Asriel had time to complete his approaching climax as he grabbed the lube generously applying a decent amount to his boyfriend's asshole before lining up his dick with the entrance, the two lovers sighed in unison as Joseph entered Asriel as gently as possible so he could get used to the familiar feeling, Asriel nodded his head simply begging Joseph too continue as he started to push back against him his claws sinking into Josephs back as he began thrusting inside him slowly picking up speed as the hours continued to pass while the two lovers continued their passion the heat of the moment making the ood that much better as Asriel's fur began to stick to Josephs skin as they continued their descent into each other neither wanting the other to stop as the feelings of love,want,and need pulsed through them as Joseph began picking up speed as he felt his approaching climax while Asriel doubled down on his bucking to meet the change in pace as he felt his own orgasim fastly approaching as he bit down on his lovers shoulder marking his as his while Joseph did the same the pain only amplifying their pleasure as they both reached the point of no return climaxing in unison as the waves of pleasure racked their bodies for minutes on end asriel collapsing onto of Joseph as they enjoyed the aftershocks of their shared love making. Joseph held Asriel close as he thought back to the first time they'd met all those months ago the fear in his eyes the first time they went out on a date and the time they visited the underground after everything that had transpired the pain and regret was evident throughout all of it as Asriel barely spoke a word the entire time they were there but in this moment it all melted away as he held his boyfriend close thanking whatever god had brought them together as they drifted off into a blissful sleep cradled in the others arms.

The morning rays of the sun woke Joseph as he looked over at his bedside clock noticing it read half past seven in the morning causing him to groan in annoyance as he was normally up earlier by then but considering the wonderful night he had experienced he wouldn't have traded it for anything as he glanced over to his sleeping lover the bite mark on his shoulder had healed but left a permanent indentation in his skin as he slowly got out of bd hoping to not wake Asriel as he stretched his stiff muscles before heading into the Shower they shared and turning on the hot water as he began to clean up from the previous night of lovemaking not noticing that Asriel had awoken o the sound of the shower running until he felt Azzy's arms wrap around his waist as before Joseph kissed his lover deeply as they cleaned themselves up. The shower lasted longer than needed before both exited the room they shared noticing Chara and Viktor were still asleep as Joseph went to prepare breakfast while Asriel logged into his laptop to finish a few assignments as they waited for the late risers to awaken and start their day.


	11. Chapter 1, Page 11

Chapter 1, Page 11

Chara's Own Little Trick

=)

Viktor headed back into the house after his discussion with Chara, he saw Asriel sitting at the kitchen table actually crying his eyes out, he felt a bit bad that he let himself get that angry at Asriel over seemingly nothing. He silently grabbed his keys off the counter and went out the front door and towards the garage where Joseph kept his almost ridiculous collection of luxury cars, unsurprisingly he had ones going as far back as the 20's but he settled on a Mustang from the 60's, he didn't really care what year it was from just the fact it looked nice.

"Now I hope you aren't thinking about going somewhere without me mister..." Chara came and rested her head on his shoulder, he actually wasn't planning on taking her with him as he figured she would rather try to talk things out with Asriel and Joseph while he was gone but obviously she wanted to go with him instead.

"I mean I thought you were probably gonna stay behind and talk things out with them you know? I'm assuming that they pretty much want nothing to do with me at this point so I'm just gonna go until things cool down here...You sure you wanna come with me?" She just nodded her head at him and walked over to the passenger side of the car, of course he just had to open the door for her and offer her help to get inside before going over to the driver's side and getting in, he started the car and the sound of the engine roaring to life filled their ears.

"And that's why I picked this one..." He was never particularly picky about his cars but he never passed the sound of a 400 horsepower engine kicking on, he was awkward with stick shifts as he'd never really driven many of them so it took a moment for him to get used to the gear shift, he set it into first and pulled out of the driveway and took off down the path away from the house, it didn't take him long to get used to how the gears worked and within moments he was practically flying down the street, obviously going well over the speed limit but he didn't seem to mind, Chara however was a bit anxious at how he was driving, sure they could handle if he got into an accident but that explanation as to why one of Joseph's cars got totaled would be awkward and unmanageable given the current situation.

Viktor didn't keep track of time so he wasn't exactly sure how much had really passed, from what he could remember he did his training around noon, relaxed for a couple of hours, got into his fight with Asriel, then Chara talked to him and now they were God knows where in the heart of Canada, miles away from the house and getting even further away.

"That looks like a good place to relax..." Viktor pulled into an empty rest stop area, it was a small park, faintly lit up by a few streetlights and the ones placed around the area, Viktor got out and took a deep breath, taking in the cool Canadian air, as a kid he always wanted to move to Canada to get away from people, ironically he wanted his own home in the middle of the woods away from the larger cities mostly because he preferred living away from people, even back in town he never really spoke to his neighbors, or his coworkers, or anyone else really, Chara was the only person he actually wanted to talk to.

"So whatcha think of this place Chara? Good spot to sit and enjoy the sights eh?" He noticed she was still sitting in the car with a smile on her face, she looked over towards him and nodded at the door.

"Oh lord..." He walked around and opened the door for her.

"After you, your highness" He said with a bit of a mocking tone.

"Why thank you...You're such a good jester." She grinned at him and pinched his cheek much to his dismay, he rolled his eyes at her as she was looking around the park. She walked towards one of the smaller open buildings and hopped on the picnic table. Viktor stood beside the table just looking off into the woods, by the time night fell it was mostly silent, the only sounds being their breathing the the quiet crunching of snow under their feet, he sat down and continued looking into the woods, Chara leaned over his shoulder, her arms hugging around him and she started gently kissing his neck.

"I love you Viktor..."

"I love you too Chara." It had honestly been a long while since they said that strangely enough, he assumed with the current events going on that they didn't really have a lot of time to get particularly close, considering that in between the little down time they did have Viktor had to either train or do something else.

For a while the couple sat there enjoying each other's company, Chara nuzzled her face into Viktor's shoulder while he kept on looking towards the trees, finally feeling the stress of the argument from earlier starting to wear down, however he found himself being distracted from something in the woods around them, he wasn't sure what it was but he kept feeling something moving around the trees, he was sure it wasn't another Saiyan or even Kakarot for that matter as he long left the planet and even if he didn't he was in no shape to try and fight Viktor at this point, he kept his eyes peeled, listening to the faint footsteps off in the distance as the snow packed up underneath each one, Chara wasn't paying as much attention but after a few moments realized that his smile had faded into a serious glare, locked on the trees. Finally they heard a loud cracking sound, like bones or tree limbs snapping and the sound sent chills down Viktor's spine, Chara was surprisingly unaffected by the noises as she wasn't really preparing for anything serious, she had full confidence in Viktor at this point so she wasn't worried.

In the distance he could see it, a distorted mass of branches or what Viktor assumed were branches came out of the darkness, a pair of purple glowing eyes appeared in the trees and a man walked out of the darkness, no more than 15 feet away from where Viktor and Chara were sitting, he donned a black robe and what looked like a steel mask over his face, Viktor assumed it was a male judging by what he could see, the man stood there for a few moments, his eyes locked with Viktor's as the latter glared at him.

"So are you gonna introduce yourself or stand there and stare at us because if you're expecting a show my friend, I'm afraid you're out of luck at this point." The figure continued to stare in the couple's direction before slowly bringing his hand up by his face, his skin looked to be a sickly pale grey color from what Viktor could see before his arm was wrapped in black tendrils up to his fingertips, he threw a punch towards the two of them and the fist grew to a massive size, Viktor grabbed Chara and teleported out of the way as the fist crashed into the building, smashing the entire thing into pieces before it retracted back to the man, who's arm immediately turned back to normal. He looked in the direction that Viktor and Chara appeared in and rushed the two of them, Viktor's back was turned and he was facing Chara as whoever this was attacked them, quickly he met him in the middle, Viktor's fist connecting to the mask with a hollow clunking sound and sending the man flying into a tree, he pulled himself out of the wood and a couple small slits opened on his mask, he exhaled deeply as a rush of steam came out of the mask before they shut and he attacked Viktor again, this time two of the black tendrils came out of his back like spikes and attacked Viktor, while the man himself formed what looked like a fireball in his hand and he threw it at Viktor, who was already focused on dodging the spike attacks and narrowly avoided the ball, all the while Viktor is still trying to shake off the pain of his training session.

"It would be nice if I had a NAME from you!" Viktor said as he knee kicked the man in the face, sending him crashing into the ground, Viktor was already feeling the effects of the battle as he was already stressed from the argument with Asriel, and he still hadn't fully recovered from earlier in the day and now he was having to fight something he obviously had no idea about. The man stood once again and let out a loud exhale.

"Who I am is none of your concern Rotka, you won't be living long enough to remember me anyway" The man's arms were immediately encased in their black tendrils and he started throwing punches in Viktor's direction, each one expanding like a balloon in order to cover as much space as they could, he was able to dodge most of them up until the last one, which hit him with the force of a semi and sent him crashing into one of the trees, he steps over and grabs Viktor with one of his oversized arms and slams him into the ground once, then twice before jumping in the air and slamming him into the ground full force, Chara watching on in horror the entire time.

He slowly flies up into the air and aims both his hands downwards and a large energy ball forms, Chara looked towards Viktor to see he didn't show any signs of moving, quickly panic start to set in for her.

_***Chara...He always is there to protect you, it's time you return the favor.***_

With that Chara's panic slowly transitioned into anger, an anger much like his when he sees her in danger, she stepped out of where she was hiding and stared down the one in the sky, preparing to kill Viktor, the whites of her eyes shifted to a black color and her irises glowed brightly, her skin drained to the same pale grey as the man's and a black-red aura exploded around her, she wasn't even speaking, her speech had turned into angry, almost demonic growling as she took off from where she was standing, shooting towards the man like a bullet and catching his attention, the energy ball he formed faded as Chara's skull came crashing into his chest, she flipped forward and brought her heel down into his skull, she started blasting him in the stomach with punches, she kept throwing them as her own rage took over and she just wanted to kill the thing in front of her, she finally ended it with an uppercut before she flew above him and brought both her feet into him, pushing him into the ground, she leapt into the air and held her hand out, a knife formed from black energy and in one slice a massive red energy wave shot towards him, exploding on impact.

When the dust started to settle Chara's "form" wore off and she fell out of the sky, unable to keep herself flying after that, Viktor caught her however right before she could hit the ground, she was completely unconscious by that point and he wasn't even sure what the hell he just saw, she'd never done that around him but then again they were never in a real fight together up until that point, he noticed the man had seemingly disappeared so either he was dead or he surrendered and ran away, either way Viktor decided their time out was done and it was time to go home. He set Chara in her seat and got back in his own and started the drive home, his brain was wracked with even more grief as now he had no idea who or what this creature was that wanted to fight him, not to mention once again his pride had taken a heavy blow from requiring yet another person's help...He was sort of comfortable knowing that Chara could somehow transform in the middle of a battle, he knew she had some power locked away in her but she was a strict pacifist due to the mistakes she made in the past so she never wanted to fight and if she was pushed into it...He wasn't sure of what would happen until tonight.

About an hour had passed once Viktor arrived back at the house, it was 3AM when he finally showed up, he was careful about pulling into the driveway so he wouldn't disturb Asriel and Joseph, he parked the car and quickly got Chara out of her side, he carried her up the porch, into the house, all the way up the steps and to their room barely making a sound, he gently laid her down on the bed and considered trying to enter the chamber himself again but ended up laying next to Chara for a moment and falling asleep.

Later Viktor got up unusually early, he looked at the clock and it was only 8 AM, he rarely got up this early but something in his body told him to wake up and he couldn't even try to fall back asleep, Chara was still out however and now he had to deal with facing Joseph and Asriel himself...

=)


	12. Chapter 1, Page 12

Chapter 1, Page 12

Tension

Viktor walked into the living room where Joseph and Asriel where already up with Joey making breakfast and Asriel doing schoolwork the argument from the night before hung in the air as Azzy virtually ignored Viktors presence while Joseph was too focused on the task at hand to noticed he had even awoken at such an early hour until Viktor cleared his throat after standing in the doorway for what seemed like forever, Joseph turned his head towards the doorway and gave Vik a small smile before resuming his cooking as he finished up the last batch of eggs and getting everyone a plate noticing Chara hadn't joined Viktor so he figured he'd save her a plate and keep it warm for when she inevitably came out from her and Viktors room to join them. Joseph sat the plates down for everyone as breakfast proceeded normally with him and Asriel having a bit of small talk as Viktor sat there picking at his food not really hungry but also really dreading when Joseph Was going to bring up what had transpired the night before as he was more than sure that Joseph knew about it by now and the thought of his reaction actually caused the saiyan to slightly shake as he knew if Joseph was anything like he was when it came to someone upsetting Chara then this might not end very well at all.

Joseph: Is everything alright old sport? I do hope the breakfast is to your liking, I'll admit I'm not familiar with your daily meals but I figured this would suffice but if you wish for something else then I'd be more than happy to prepare something else.

Viktor: Uh...no Joseph everything's fine i'm just not very hungry currently

Joseph: Well that's quite alright old sport I can wrap your plate up and put it in the refrigerator until your ready to eat it if that's what you prefer?

Viktor: no Joseph really it's fine I..just have alot on my mind currently

Joseph: I see...Asriel love would you kindly give myself and Viktor a moment to talk in private

Asriel nodded getting up and walking to the sink to put away his and Josephs empty plates before heading back into their room with his laptop to finish his assignments for the day, Joseph shifted his seat a bit until he and Viktor were facing each other as Viktor averted his gaze expecting at any moment for Joseph to explode in anger at him for what he said last night but the moment never came as Joseph studied him for a few minutes trying to gage how he should approach this delicate situation as one hand he was pse by what had happened last night but at the same time he understood Viktor's reasoning for snapping back like he did as it was how he used to be when he was his age growing up during the war and how he always had a chip on his shoulder every time he went into combat, the weight of everyone on his shoulders as he felt the need to get his squadron back safely but even Joseph had to learn that sometimes you simply can't save everyone no matter how hard you tried and in the end it didn't matter how much you tried to force the burden of being a protector upon yourself as not everyone wanted to be saved, but with Chara after everything she and Viktor must have went through these past six years he was sure it no doubt affected not only her but also Viktor to an extent because it was the same way between himself and Asriel the nights spent lying awake comforting Asriel after one of his many nightmares regarding his past life as Flowey the flower and the hours spent trying to get him to understand that he had to let that side of him go as he wasn't the same person anymore he'd changed in the fifteen years since having his soul restored and in the six months since meeting each other Joseph had noticed that slowly but surely Asriel changed for the better and now as he sat there he saw the same thing in Victor and Chara the similarities were evident enough from the minute he had met them so now it was his turn to offer Viktor a helping hand and lend a bit of advice to the youngling.

Joseph: Viktor old sport is this about what happened last night with Asriel? I'm not upset in the slightest if that's why your so upset quite the opposite actually I can understand exactly what your going through as I went through the same thing with my dear Asriel, the fear of their safety and the fact that you won't always be around to protecting them is as maddening as the feeling of being around them as words cannot truly lend to the love we both hold for our significant other. Viktor what happened last night wasn't your fault in the slightest as we all say things that we don't mean in times of great distress or in your case a moment of prideful arrogance but just because you have one small spat doesn't mean i'll automatically think any less of you old sport I give you my word as a vampyre on that.

Viktor: I just don't like when people question my ability to protect her is all...she's been through so much these past six years and it's a very sore subject for the both of us but I just couldn't stop myself yesterday and I felt terrible afterwards but he just looked so hurt and i simply didn't know what to say to hiso I left to clear my head but by the time we got back it was late and you too were already asleep, then he just ignored me during breakfast which just made me feel worse.

Joseph: Do forgive him old sport he just needs time the things said last night cut him pretty deep and he's just upset at having to remember that terrible time of his life so I wouldn't take it took close to heart my dear Viktor give Asriel a da or so and then he'll be fine i'm sure of it,but for the time being why don't we discuss something not so morbid hmm I'm sure there must be something you'd like to discuss training or perhaps sports of some kind?

Viktor: Well actually I've been meaning to ask since you've been around for so long what was it like living through everything? From the Vietnam war to the moon landing I mean being a vampyre must have had it's downside but to be able to see all that first hand must've been something right?

Joseph: Well times were simpler back then nowhere near as complicated as they are today but then again I can't say everything was all roses and cheesecake now can I? No there were times where I wished I could live out my life just like any other but there were also times that I truly cherish Viktor...\

Viktor: Like meeting Asriel?

Joseph: Yes exactly to be honest Viktor I've seen the world from the city lights glistening off 1960's Paris to the beautiful jungles of the amazon to right here in the meadows of Manitoba,I've seen the world and all the beauties it has to offer and through it all I always felt as though something was missing old sport like there was something or rather someone out there for me my own personal Daisey and to him I'd ne Jay Gatsby able to give them the world at the drop of a hat and never expect anything in return, for a time i'll admit I gave up on looking secluding myself here always staring just past the docks at the shining dot at the end of the pond hopping at I'd have my day in the sun and who would have thought Asriel of all people would love someone like me flaws and all but here we are just as happy together as we were miserable apart, I guess what I'm trying to play Viktor Is that you can't force yourself to be the hero of every story because i'm afraid that the world simply doesn't work that way old sport never will believe me I tried you must accept the fact that we all have our downfalls and look past them...Chara won't always be around and she may eventually leave for pastors anew and when that day comes you must be ready to say farewell to her and begin anew just as I too will eventually have to do the same but for the time we have them we must cherish them for all we're worth understand old sport?

Viktor: Yea...I think I do...Uh thanks Joseph I really needed to hear that it means alot more than you know

Joseph: It was nothing old sport just a bit of advice from one friend to another

The hours past as 11AM ticked by with Chara finally waking up and Joining the pair on the couch alongside Asriel who had been sitting quietly in the kitchen the entire time listening in on the conversation that had transpired between Joseph and Viktor and the words that Joseph spoke where some of the most heartwarming things that had been said in quite awhile, Asriel and Viktor both apologized for the previous night's actions with both agreeing that the other had nothing to worry bout and that there were no ill feelings between the pair while Chara and Joseph looked on enjoying the small moments such as these when they could observe the two things the loved most in their purest form as time ticked by without any meaning or consequence.


	13. Chapter 1, Page 13

Chapter 1, Page 13

Secrets

=)

Viktor had practically dragged Joseph into the chamber room after their talk earlier in the morning, he was feeling refreshed and more full of energy than he had been in the past two days, even after last night's battle he felt like he could take on the world and nothing could stop him. He stepped past the threshold and immediately set the gravity a little higher than the standard times 10, he stepped out into the void with a new vigor about him, he actually felt a little happy for the first time in a while.

"Viktor, why did you even bring me with you? If you wanted to train you don't need me every time."

"You're the only one who can do that clone thing though, so I need you to make three of them." For a second Joseph tried to shake off what he just heard, Viktor had a difficult time with one but three would surely kill him, he found himself a bit surprised at Viktor's newfound energy, the air around him was far less heavy and his energy in general lightened up a little bit.

"Um...Viktor, I know you're feeling a lot better now but this seems a bit...Dangerous don't you think? You had trouble with the one and three would certainly put you in a fair bit of danger..."

"You said I can't force myself to be the hero, but you never said I couldn't have a little bit of fun on the way there, this one's for me and me alone." Viktor's aura slowly began to appear around him, a green wisp of energy slowly dancing around him before exploding into its ever present green surge, a somewhat cocky grin coming across his face.

"Are you sure about this one old sport? I'll still be here to step in should things get out of hand but I still suggest you stay with one so things don't get too rough..."

"No can do Joseph, I want a fight and this is the only proper way to get one." Joseph thought about it for a moment but finally relented and summoned three of Viktor's clones.

"Viktor this time I-" He was cut off when Viktor attacked one with a back elbow before teleporting behind another and kicking it further into the void, then appearing in front of the other and delivering a ki blast directly into its stomach.

"God I love being able to do that...You were saying Joseph?" Viktor said as he cracked his fingers a bit, Joseph for just a second was speechless.

"This time...They're a little bit stronger than before but I put a cap at a certain point so if it gets too bad they won't vastly overwhelm you..."

"Right right I'm just gonna have some fun with this..." Joseph sat down as the clones recovered from their subsequent attacks and faced Viktor.

A couple of real time hours had passed as Viktor seemed to be unable to really stop fighting at this point, he was on par with the clones for the entire fight it seemed like and neither side could really get the upper hand, Joseph looked down at his watch which kept track of the time outside of the chamber and it was already almost 3 PM, he was surprised as by now the clones should've caught up with Viktor...Unless his power level was increasing faster than their strength could and if that was the case he was just toying with them at this point, but he decided not to interfere or even really question why Viktor wanted to do the training session, but he assumed his words had sunk into Viktor's head as he even said that this was just something he wanted to do for fun, not something on his borderline obsessive quest to make sure Chara was safe by any means but instead this was just him finally enjoying something, not allowing his mind to be plagued by the constant paranoia he felt when it came to her but instead allowing himself to finally have a bit of peace in his mind and Joseph wasn't going to question it and step all over what Viktor saw as fun, just as long as he knew where his limit stood.

"CHAOS..." Joseph noticed Viktor was in between the clones as they all swarmed him to attack, his aura had turned into an outline around him and he had his arms crossed.

"BLAST!" Viktor threw his arms out and a massive green explosion echoed through the chamber, nearly knocking Joseph out of his seat and into the wall, the clones were almost effortlessly destroyed in the blast and as it cleared Viktor stood there, a few feet in the air with his arms out, his eyes were shut as he let out a slow exhale.

"I love therapy..." He slowly lowered to the ground, cracking his neck a bit with his grin still written on his face, Joseph was admittedly a bit surprised at how dramatically Viktor's power had risen since they met. The man in question stepped next to Joseph and looked over at him.

"I believe that's called "One upping" you." He chuckled and patted Joseph on the shoulder as he walked past him and went out the door, Joseph stood there for a moment trying to process what just happened, before he himself let out a chuckle.

"I essentially said to make the most of it and enjoy what he had...I guess I had that coming eh old sport?" He soon walked out and exited the chamber, he entered the living room to see Viktor lounging on the couch next to Chara, who had Asriel sitting on her opposite side.

"So what exactly was that?" Joseph raised an eyebrow at Asriel's question.

"That massive explosion that in any other case would've leveled the house..."

"Oh that? That was just Viktor finally letting off his pent up aggression and uh...Taking our conversation a little closer to heart." Viktor just lazily lifted a hand up to give a thumbs up to Joseph before resting it back on Chara's shoulders.

"Azzy, would you like to go out for a day on the town? I think we deserve some time out of the house..." Asriel nodded at Joseph with a glint of joy in his eyes before practically hopping off of the couch and rushing up the steps to get ready.

"Yeah...I think I'm gonna get a shower honestly...I don't think I've had one since we fought Raditz even and I'm pretty sure I smell, for lack of a better word, like shit..." Viktor got up from the couch and stretched his arms a bit, his joints popping quite a bit as he did before he headed upstairs for the bathroom, he grabbed his clothes and towel before heading into the bathroom and as he finally peeled his shirt off he noticed how beaten up he looked, his arms and body had quite a few bruises on them from the last couple of days, the skin on his hands felt a little thicker than normal as well once he noticed it, assuming it was from the first training session where he held a massive ki blast back and it nearly killed him. Most of his injuries were relatively healed up though save for last night's battle with that thing from the woods, he already swore that the next time he fought that thing he was going to crush it under his feet, then he had a brief flashback to when Chara somehow nearly killed it, honestly despite the fact that his own pride was a little bit damaged from being beaten down, he was honestly more proud of what Chara did in that moment, she stood up to that thing and she did her own share of damage to it and he knew she was capable of being a serious force once she tapped into her power but not to that extent.

He finished disrobing and finally got in the shower, his entire body immediately relaxing when the warm water hit him, his mind was mostly cleared up except for one thing that stood out to him, it kept standing out for what felt like the wrong reasons…

"Chara won't always be around and she may eventually leave for pastures anew and when that day comes you must be ready to say farewell to her and begin anew just as I too will eventually have to do the same but for the time we have them we must cherish them for all we're worth understand old sport?"

Aside from being the last thing he said it really seemed to stick in his mind just based off the subject matter alone, the thought of Chara not being with him wasn't exactly something he wanted on his mind but it kept playing over and over again, the mental image of her walking away started to burn into his brain as the high he was feeling from his burst of energy slowly started wearing off and giving way to his usual bout of misery, but it sank even further than that, the way it sounded it came off as Joseph was certain of that. Chara would walk away and never look back, she would never regard Viktor as someone she loved ever again and while Joseph said he would be able to move on...Viktor wasn't so sure he would be able to do the same, to him Chara was everything, she was more than just his girlfriend, in the 6 years they had spent together he got far more attached to her than anyone knew, even to the point he never seemed to show interest in anyone else besides her, he rarely spoke to other people aside from her and it wasn't for lack of trying on other people's part, he just didn't want let anyone but Chara in, to him she was simply perfection and he wasn't exactly shy about saying it either…

He finished his shower rather quickly though, he was feeling claustrophobic in there as his thoughts were eating away at him, he didn't want to make it obvious that he was hurting though, he went into the bathroom with more pep then he should've but now it had all come crashing down, the fear that the woman he loved more than anything might just turn her back on him, that she might not love him anymore, it felt like his chest was about to cave in, like his heart was about to burst from the stress of even imagining that scenario. He had to wash more of the shampoo out of his hair as he'd rushed out so quickly, so he took advantage and used the sink, hoping the cold water would distract him from his thoughts, a conversation that was meant to help him only threw him a little further into paranoia, now he wasn't paranoid of her getting hurt, he was paranoid she would walk away….

"She'd never do that though right?...She loves me right?..." He was desperately trying to reaffirm himself that Chara wouldn't walk away.

He threw on the T shirt and shorts he grabbed and left the bathroom, trying to shake the thoughts off his mind as he made his way back to the bedroom, on the bed Chara was looking through her phone.

"Did Joseph and Asriel already leave?..." He asked with a soft tone.

"Yeah...Joe said he wanted to treat Azzy to a nice night out, I honestly hope it goes better for them than it did us." Chara chuckled a little bit at what she said, Viktor just gave a half smile as he sat at the foot of the bed, trying to hide the emotion he was feeling at the moment, he could feel Chara's foot playfully poking at his back.

"What's the matter Vik? You were in such a good mood before you went in now you're all mopey again…"

"Oh...I'm fine Chara, just my body's relaxing after that training session, I'm feeling good actually." Thing is Chara could tell he was lying, just by the way he walked into the room she could tell something was on his mind.

"Vik...Tell me what's wrong…" She sat up on her knees, leaning on his shoulder so she could see his face, he was trying to quickly put a smile on his face.

"I saw that...Viktor tell me what's wrong…" His fake smile shifted into a frown.

"It's just...Something Joseph said to me, something that didn't hit until a little bit later but when it finally did, it hit pretty hard…Chara do you love me?" She was admittedly taken aback by the question.

"Viktor of course I love you...Why would you ask me that?"

"Would you ever consider leaving me?..." He didn't even stutter when he asked that one, he did however finally turn his face to look at her.

"...I would never even think of it…Viktor what exactly did Joseph say to you?..."

"He said….He basically said that someday you would leave, you would move on and find someone new and I would have to do the same…But I...I just couldn't do that Chara, I love you too much to ever give it to another person...You know I loved you long before we ever decided to actually be a couple...I just never said anything because I know you had your fair share of problems and I didn't want to put that added stress on you…"

"I know…"

"Wait...You knew I loved you?" She just nodded her head at him.

"That first night...The one like 3 months after we met when I had those nightmares, the ones that kept me up and we sat on your couch together and you kept telling me that everything was going to be okay, that you were there for me...Well you know what ended up happening that night, you remember what I said before it?" At this point the two started speaking together.

"If I could, I would give you my heart, my soul, myself...Everything"

"I always figured that was something you said in the moment honestly...As far as I remember you haven't said it since"

"I always assumed it was something I said far too soon…" She brought her hand to his cheek, her thumb gently stroking along it.

"Honestly I wish you would've said it sooner…" Chara just leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Viktor's.

"Are you sure you didn't just misunderstand something he said Vik? He wouldn't say something like that if there wasn't another meaning to it…" Viktor thought about it for a few moments, he turned his face back towards the floor and Chara laid her head on his shoulder, she was right after all, Joseph had years of life experience well beyond his own and a lot of things he said had some other meaning to them under the surface, but what else could he mean by it?

"He said...That at some point you and Asriel would move on to new pastures or something like that...That sounds a lot like he was saying you two were pretty much destined to leave us…"

"Vik I've been with you for 6 years...You gave me everything you had when I had nothing, you comforted me anytime you could when I had my nightmares or I had my own breakdowns...You've done more for me than I asked or even expected from you, need I remind you that when we first met I was literally living in a box by a dumpster? You've shown me so much kindness when I didn't deserve it and you really think I would walk away from someone who genuinely loves me? Someone who's made me more special than I really am? Someone who...Honestly I didn't think I deserved at first?" He looked over at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Chara what makes you think you don't deserve me?"

"I mean...If you think about it you've done all this for me, but what have I really done for you?"

"I don't expect you to do anything for me though...Just being able to wake up to your smile is more than enough for me…"

"Viktor you're the one who took me in from the streets, the one who stayed up countless nights letting me cry on your shoulder, the one who literally took 3 years of his life to find my best friend just because I said it would make me happy…Need I mention this?" She dangled the locket still around her neck.

"Chara I did all of that because I love you...Not because I'm expecting something in return other than your happiness...As long as it makes you smile I would do just about anything for you…"

"And here I thought you ran out of sappy things to say…"

"Oh please...You know I always have something ridiculously corny to say when the moment comes up." Chara lets out a giggle and nuzzles her face into his shoulder.

"So...What you need to do Vik is when Joseph and Asriel get back you need to go up to him and ask what he meant by what he said, instead of sitting here being worried about something that's just not going to happen...I'm not gonna just get up and leave you without a word." Viktor brought his arm around her waist and pulled her up to the foot of the bed, he gave her a couple of kisses on her cheek, his hand came over to hers and he took a hold of her fingers.

"I know you wouldn't...I mean I couldn't stop you if you did, but I at least hope you wouldn't consider it…" The couple sat there for a few more moments, Viktor just enjoying Chara's presence.

"Since uh...I've got you alone I thought about something else too…"

"Which is?..."

"That thing you did last night...When the one guy, thing, person, whatever that was decided to attack us you did this...Thing, where you could fly like I could but you had this...Black aura around you and you looked like, for lack of a better term, you looked like nightmare fuel. Your skin got really pale and you had this stuff pretty much leaking out of your face, it was strange but in that moment your power shot through the roof like a bullet, at that time you were stronger than me and Joseph combined and I honestly wasn't sure what to make of that…" Chara just looked confused for a minute, as if she had no recollection of last night but her eyes told him a different story, for a moment he saw what looked like fear in them.

"Um...Uh...I don't know what you're talking about Vik, I barely even remember last night you know? I remember the thing attacking you but after that I remember waking up this morning and nothing else." He was trying to pay attention to her face, trying to read how she was feeling at the moment, aside from that brief glimpse of fear he picked up she went to some strange neutral expression, she obviously knew something about what happened last night but didn't want to talk about it, so instead he decided to stop pushing the issue and decided to ask Joseph about it when he returned, as much as he didn't want to poke into her issues anymore, last night seemed like a far bigger deal than pretty much anything she'd shared with him up to that point.

"Chara...Is it something you just don't feel like speaking about?" She just looked down at the floor and shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Chara if you don't wanna talk about it I understand...You can bring it up when you're ready" He leaned over and kissed the side of her head, he scooched back and laid his head on his pillow and Chara curled up next to him. He turned the TV on when a less serious question came to mind.

"How do you think Joseph gets any reception out here? I mean it's a mansion in the middle of the forest so the only plausible way would be satellite right? But I didn't see a dish…."

"It's a big house Vik he's probably got it hidden somewhere like he does everything else in this place...I mean have you seen ONE thing in this house that isn't hidden in someway besides the obvious?"

"That's a good point...I wouldn't be surprised if he even had cameras watching the hou-..." Viktor stopped mid sentence to see the reflection of a small lens in the top right corner of the room, he looked a little closer and could see that it was a lens that belonged to a camera.

"That's creepy…" He pointed his finger towards it and a ki beam fired from it into the lens.

"Vik you realize that he's not gonna be happy about that…"

"Well I don't want him seeing when we have our quality time…" He rolled over a bit and his arms wrapped around Chara, he leaned over and gave her another kiss and laid his head against hers.

"Mine" Was the only word he said, Chara just blushed heavily.

"Yes Viktor...I'm all yours."

"I love you Chara…"

"I love you too Vik…"

=)


	14. Chapter 1, Page 14

Chapter 1, Page 14

Joseph and Asriel spent the evening enjoying the others company going to dinner at cafe de lalu before taking a walk through the city enjoying the sights and sounds of the late winter evening as christmas drew closer the streets filled with the joyous laughter of parents and the squeals of excited children running up and down the sidewalk as snowballs were hurled and mistletoes where hung, Joseph and Asriel walked out of the local convenience store having browsed their small winery but finding nothing in particular as they walked hand in hand turning on to Stephen St to admire the giant christmas tree that was on display, Joseph always enjoyed times like this with Asriel away from all the distractions of saiyans,crazy demonic entities,and the at times overbearing silence of the countryside but all around them Joseph could hear the murmurs and silent insults being thrown their way those around them the others silently judged them, Joseph ignored them as the murmurs were too low for Asriel to hear but Joseph was well aware of the issues that came with dating "outside ones species" as the leftist on the news constantly spouted to which Joseph would just ignore to the best of his abilities always looking as though it never bothered him or like he even cared though the truth of the matter is that he did wish that people would be understanding seeing as it had been fifteen years since the first monsters where sighted and since then they'd been nothing if not beneficial to humanity providing not only new technology but also new ideologies on science and magic that greatly benefited advancements in medicine though as always there were some who looked at the monsters as simply nothing more than subhuman the racism and bigotry was worse than anything Joseph had seen during the civil rights movement. Joseph hugged Asriel close as they enjoyed the closeness between them as they night dragged on and the crowd slowly dissipated until they were the last two people observing the tree when Joseph checked his pocket watch noticing that it was already half past 8pm as he chuckled to himself at how fast time seemed to pass when you enjoyed the closeness of your lover, Asriel looked up at Joseph curious as to what was so amusing but Joseph just pecked him the cheek as they began walking towards a small christmas tree shop to browse the selection, as they walked up towards the shop the owner a slightly overweight african american gentleman rushed out Joseph assumed that the gentlemen was rushing to greet them but as they approached the entrance the gentleman stood in the way not allowing them to pass any further to Joseph's dismay.

Joseph: Excuse me old sport is there a problem? My boyfriend and I were hoping to browse your selection of Christmas trees for the approaching holiday.

SO: I'm sorry sir but he's not allowed in my store now if you would like your "boyfriend" may wait outside but I refuse to allow those disgusting monster things in my store

Joseph: Old sport I really don't appreciate you insulting my boyfriend in that manner and you have no right to refuse us service so I do implore you to allow us to browse you store unless you would like your arm rearranged into a most uncomfortable position.

The store owner stood his ground as Joseph argued with him growing more and more frustrated with every passing minute as he began to turn red in the face as the screaming match with the owner continued as Joseph reached his boiling point getting ready to rip out the man's spinal cord until Asriel gripped his arm and started to drag him backwards all the while Joseph kept screaming obscenities, The car

ride back home was filled with silence neither in the mood to discuss the evening in question as Joseph parked the car and got out with Asriel following behind him as they entered the house Viktor and Chara snuggled up on the couch watching breaking bad, Viktor looked up noticing Joseph sitting at the kitchen table as Asriel sat beside him as Joseph murmured into his ear too low for Viktor to catch as he went and tapped Joseph on the shoulder

Viktor: Hey uh Joey you have a minute to talk? I need some clarification on somethings

Joseph: Of course old sport take a seat and tell me what's on your mind.


	15. Chapter 1, Page 15

Chapter 1, Page 15

=)

Viktor sat at the kitchen table waiting for Asriel to get out of earshot, once he did he finally turned to Joseph, noticing that he seemed a bit angry from his facial expressions.

"First question, is everything okay? You seem like you're a bit stressed out, didn't you have a good time with Asriel?"

"Ah it's nothing we just got into a rather heated argument with one of those "anti monster" types, you know how it goes old sport...Anyway, what's on your mind?"

"Yeah...Well...You remember that thing you said this morning? Not the whole conversation but rather that one little tidbit at the end of it? About how-" He took a quick look back into the living room to see Chara and Asriel chatting on the couch.

"Anyway, it was that thing about how someday Chara and Asriel aren't going to be here for us anymore...Could you explain that a little better because I thought about that for a while and it just seemed like you were basically saying at some point in time they're just going to get up and walk away from us...I just uh...Wanted to ask about that before I went off thinking otherwise and getting myself all riled up over it." Joseph was quiet for a moment, mostly because he was actually surprised Viktor came and asked him about it rather than assuming the worst, considering his temperament these last few days he expected that he would be freaking out if he misunderstood what Joseph said.

"Well...Viktor, what I meant by that wasn't exactly they're just going to go and walk away from us, but rather it was my way of saying...Well you understand that I'm immortal correct? I can't age and as far as I know I can't be killed by normal means, Asriel however is still a mortal being, he ages like everything else in the world and eventually...Someday he's going to die, and I didn't want to be so blunt about it as I understand that the idea of Chara dying isn't something you want weighing on your mind but-"

"I already know she's going to Joseph...I mean I get how life works too, things are born, they age, they eventually die, life goes on...I know Chara isn't going to be here forever in that sense but I would rather at least make sure that she lives a long, happy life..."

"As do I with Asriel...But there's going to come a time in her life where you won't be there to protect her understand? It may not be voluntary, you may be temporarily incapacitated at the time, but there's going to be a point in time where you won't always be able to be there for her and I know how that must feel to you as I fear the same when it comes to Asriel, but my point is you can try to protect her, but at the same time you must be aware that there will come a time where you won't be able to and she'll have to fight on her own, and what happens at that point will be essentially out of your control and I just want to prepare you should the worst happen in that scenario...Viktor I've been alive for almost 100 years now...I've seen close family, friends, people in the war that I considered my brothers die in front of me...And while it never gets easier to see, the only thing you really can do...Is learn to move on and in your case I've seen it, if something were to happen right now and Chara were to die you would go completely ballistic and cause lord knows how much damage...But don't get me wrong I'm not saying that if Asriel were to die in that same scenario that I would simply shrug it off and walk away, no I would be angry just as you would be...However for me it would at least be under better control and no one would be in harm's way should it happen unless they're the ones directly responsible..."

"So...You think I would just go on some unhinged rampage if something were to happen to her?..."

"Viktor you snapped at Asriel in anger just because you felt like he doubted you...While I understand why you did it, at the same time I have to bring it up in this case..." Viktor kind of just shrugged his shoulder and scratched the back of his head.

"I mean...You're not wrong though honestly...I'm not even remotely ready should something happen to her...I've never really had a time in our relationship where I've had to worry about it except for when she was uh...Well...Let's just say she wasn't allowed to be around sharp objects for a little while and when I found out about it I ended up rearranging a coworkers face in a fit of rage...It's not something I'm particularly proud of honestly, in fact it's partially the reason I decided to move to Washington, kinda hard to keep a decent job in a town where you're recognized as the guy who beat the shit out of one of his coworkers to the point he needed to go to the hospital..."

"Jesus Viktor we really need to make sure that temper stays in check old sport..."

"Well...To be fair I didn't just do it for the hell of it, he kinda found out about Chara's..."Problem" when he overheard me telling someone I actually did trust about it and I guess he thought it would be a good idea to sit and make jokes about it, the last one I remember him making was the one before I beat the hell out of him...It was at a company party and he asked me if I wanted a "slice" of cake, at that point I dropped everything and just...Kept punching him in the face...Over and over and over again until I had half the building pulling me off of this guy...I ended up breaking his nose, busted a few teeth out and even lodged his two front ones INTO his gums...Yeah it's not something I look back on with fondness..."

"Well in that case I could see the justification for it, as in my younger days I probably would've reacted the same way."

"Yeah...My boss didn't see it the same way though as he essentially fired me on the spot after that, had a fun time explaining that to Chara..."

"But the point still stands dear boy, I understand that the concept of Chara dying or even being in danger in the slightest probably angers you just as it would a younger me concerning Asriel...But you have to come to terms with the fact that someday it's going to happen, whether it be from old age or god forbid something actually does happen to her...I just don't want you to be racking your brain constantly over something that's going to happen, you can protect Chara as much as I protect Asriel...But at the same time you have to be aware of the fact that there will, not may, will be a point in time when you won't be able to do that..." Viktor sat there for a moment, his eyes occasionally darting around as he was letting the deeper meaning behind Joseph's words sink in, he was pretty much right though at this point, like last night there would come an actual point when Viktor wouldn't be able to constantly keep an eye on Chara, and after last night there really wouldn't be a need to do so if she could transform like that at will, he realized that now might be a good time to see if Joseph knew anything about Chara's form.

"I mean...I get it, honestly I do, I don't like it but I get it...But at the same time I've been gifted with this power you understand? I'm a freaking alien warrior that could do just about anything I wanted , I guess that's why I've been as angry as I have lately...I have all this power and yet I can't make sure the ones I care about are safe."

"Viktor...I know it's a hard fact to face but you aren't going to be able to save everyone, yes you're strong, yes you've been gifted with a power most people could only dream of...But you just aren't going to be able to be the hero in every case, sometimes things step in the way that stop you, I mean what could you have really done to stop Raditz from killing all those people? He was stronger than you anyway so he would've killed you along with them as well...I know you want to use that power to do something good in the world but you have to be prepared to deal with the likely chance that you aren't going to be able to do the good thing every time..." Viktor sat there quietly, mulling over Joseph's words in his head, obviously the man knew what he was talking about, he had about 80 or so years of life experience over Viktor and by the time he was 20 he was fighting in a war, something Viktor hadn't even gotten close to doing.

"Um...I also have another thing to ask..."

"Ask away old sport."

"Well...Last night when me and her went out something strange happened...We ended up being attacked by this weird, tree monster thing and because I was already hurt from earlier in the day he actually got the upper hand on me...But then Chara...She did this thing, she transformed or something and she looked for lack of a better word she looked like a demon, her eyes turned black and her skin got really pale, she was able to fly and apparently shoot energy blasts with no real effort on her part and she wasn't able to do anything like that before..."

"Hm...That certainly sounds a bit strange but then again you're speaking to an artificially created vampyre so strange isn't exactly unknown at this point...Did you ask Chara about this?

"I did but she just acted like she had no idea what happened, I could tell it was something she really didn't feel like talking about though, I've gotten a bit adept at reading her eyes and while she was telling me she didn't remember anything after a certain point, her eyes said otherwise, she actually looked afraid to talk about it..." Joseph raised his eyebrow in curiosity at that.'

"Afraid? Interesting...Has she ever been afraid to tell you anything before?"

"I mean she used to be, you know she wasn't exactly an open book at first and there was a lot of things she was afraid to tell me but she never mentioned anything like this...You know more about the underground than I do, or at least that's what I'm assuming considering that you're dating Asriel and obviously he's probably mentioned a lot about it..."

"Well...I honestly can't say he's ever specifically mentioned a "black eyed, pale skinned demon" that sounds like something she just hasn't told you about because she's afraid of how you'll react to it...What exactly has she told you about her time in the underground?"

"Guys!" They heard Asriel's voice calling from the living room.

"Are you alright in there? You've been in there for a while now..."

"Yeah Azzy we're fine...We'll be out in a bit" Joseph yelled to him.

"Anyway...She told me how she was the one who helped free them from the underground but that's about it, as far as anything after that she told me she didn't really keep in contact with anyone from there except for Asriel..."

"That's...Rather strange actually, Asriel has brought me around many of the different monsters and they're all very outgoing and prefer to keep in contact with friends, for her to just cut contact with everyone but Asriel and eventually fall out of touch with him definitely falls under the category of strange...Especially that Papyrus fellow, he's quite the chummy one and even now he doesn't let me go too long without a call from him, his brother seems a bit distant though..."

"His brother?"

"Yes, a shorter fellow named Sans, he was rather quiet and kept to himself as if something were on his mind...Anyway I think you should look into finding out more about this, as there has to be an obvious reason why she would keep something like this from you for so long..."

"I'm planning on it honestly...I'm not sure what else she could be hiding unless she flat out killed someone or something..." Viktor pushed away from the table and got up, Joseph following behind him as they went back into the living room. Chara and Asriel both looked over the couch to greet them, Viktor laid his hands on Chara's shoulders and leaned over to give her a kiss, she blushed a bit and both Asriel and Joseph had a laugh at it.

"Aw Joey look at the happy couple." Asriel said jokingly.

"Shut it Azzy..." Chara said quietly, Viktor was keeping her distracted as his fingers gently pressed into the back of her neck, a strangely warm smile on his face as Chara let out a happy sigh, she looked directly up at him.

"Love you..." He leaned over and and gave her a kiss.

"Love you too..." Asriel made fake gagging sounds at the two.

"Oh so it's only okay if you guys do it?" Viktor asked, still maintaining his smile.

"Just remember what I said, we just had the couch done." Both Viktor and Chara looked over at Asriel.

"Oh no my plan was after you two go to bed me and her come out here and just destroy every inch of this couch, I'm talking we absolutely RUIN this brand new upholstery." Chara just busted out laughing at Viktor's statements.

"Jesus Vik really?..."

"I mean that was our plan Chara, we talked about it remember?..."

"No, we didn't." Viktor grabbed the sides of Chara's head and made her look up at him.

"Shush." She just giggled at him and he leaned down to give her another kiss.

=)


	16. Chapter 1, Page 16

Page 16

The introduction to another…

In another place far off from the current place.

The man sat there on the rock cooking the creature he just killed, anticipating how this one will taste he has never killed this furry monster type before. He heard a noise from nearby sounding like something stepped on a twig. He jerked his head to the direction of the sound to see a shadowy figure walking towards him as it came closer to the light it looked almost like him.

The man:"Who or what are you supposed to be?"

He looked at the figure with all intents to kill given a reason to do so

?:"Relax I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to talk nothing more nothing less"

The man relaxed, and went back to cooking his dinner

The man:"Well what do you want to talk to me about?"

?:"First off let me introduce myself, my name is Kakarot"

The man:"what is a name?"

Kakarot:"it's how to refer to someone or something everyone, and everything has a name"

The man:"I don't"

Kakarot:"actually you do, it's Gallock"

Gallock:"Gallock? I like it so what do you want from me?"

Kakarot:" I wanted to inquire your help since we are both saiyans after all"

Gallock:"saiyans?"

Kakarot:"we are a species of warriors built to fight"

At that point Gallock finished cooking, and grabbed his kill grabbed a leg for himself, and offered one to Kakarot who graciously took it.

Kakarot:"thank you I haven't eaten since the last planet I visited."

Gallock:"planet?"

Kakarot:"you really don't know much our king really did suck at giving instructions to the kids he randomly sent off for safety, a planet is what you call the place we are currently inhabiting, but I'll explain more later I want to know if your willing to help me or not?"

Gallock:"I don't really know you, but you obviously seem to know me so sure I'll help you so what are we doing?"

Kakarot:"first off I'm going to train you, and then we are going to a place called earth to fight the ones who killed my older brother Raditz"

Gallock:"who are this people?"

Kakarot:"I don't know one of their names, but the other is a fellow Saiyan named Rotka he's your younger brother"

Gallock look at him with interest, and simply nodded as he continued eating

Gallock:"so I have a brother do I?"

Kakarot:"yes, and you're going to meet him, but first like I said I need to train you, but before that we need to get you some clothes I'm tired of looking at your naked battered body, and even before that lets finish eating"

Gallock laughed a little as a huge smile formed on his face, and he thought to himself

(A little brother huh? I wonder how he will be if I don't like him I'll simply kill, and eat him)

As the night came they finished their meals then got up Kakarot leading the way headed towards the giant circle thing Gallock had no clue what it was

Kakarot:"this is made for one person, but I didn't have time to get Raditz's pod so we're gonna be cramped on the ride home"

Gallock:"what is home for us anyway?"

Kakarot:"a planet called Vegeta"

Gallock:"that's a weird ass name"

Kakarot:"it's named after our king"

Gallock:"isn't that kinda narcissistic as hell?"

Kakarot:"very, but he's our king so we just kinda roll with it he even named his child after himself"

Gallock:"what is a child?"

Kakarot:"as I said before I'll explain everything on the way"

Gallock simply nodded as he stepped into the object with Kakarot who wasn't wrong it was very cramped, but they both fit, and proceeded on their trip to planet Vegeta. After many conversations, and new things to comprehend they finally arrived. Gallock looked onto this new planet amazed at all this tall mountain like things.

Gallock:"so are those what you referred to as buildings?"

Kakarot:"yes the biggest one is where the king recides"

Gallock:"hmm, I'm just ready for training it sounds fun from how you described it"

Kakarot smirked at what Gallock said, they landed in front of the giant circle like building that look like a giant dome.

Gallock:"what is this supposed to be?"

Kakarot:"this is where we will be training."

Gallock stared at the building as the pod landed, and opened up he got up and walked forward walking towards the entrance the smile on his face growing with each step as he entered, but once inside the dome he fell to his knees he turned his head back to see Kakarot walking in, and fell to his knees as well.

Kakarot:"ok so 5 times our normal gravity is pretty bad I honestly thought it wouldn't be to bad"

Gallock:"it is what it is I'll get used to it gotta get stronger after all"

Gallock staggered to his feet, and fell again. He tried again to no avail slowly but surely Kakarot could see he was getting irritated with this, but kept trying for what seemed like hours.

Kakarot:"Gallock let's just do normal gravity before working up to 5, does that sound alright?"

Gallock:"fine, but what is the max we can go to?"

Kakarot:"5 times because even our king struggles with it, and he's currently the strongest of us"

Gallock:"hmph so to be stronger than him I must fluently be able to fight at 5 times normal gravity"

Kakarot:"well if it's that simple I guess so"

Gallock:"good because taking out the strongest will be to much fun"

A malicious smile appeared on his face

Kakarot:"what was that?"

Gallock:"nothing don't worry"

Gallock thought to himself (that weird lizard told me to eliminate king Vegeta, and then anything I could ever want would be mine hahahahahahahahaha)

Kakarot looked at Gallock with a little fear in him from the aura coming from him it felt almost darker than the one who eliminated Raditz it almost felt pure evil. Gallock looked at Kakarot.

Gallock:"so are we gonna train or not?"

Kakarot nodded as they began their training which lasted until nightfall before taking a break. Weeks passed with constant training and only able to fight normally at 2 times gravity, but as they were to attempt 3 times Gallock seemed off to Kakarot.

Kakarot:"so Gallock is everything ok with you, you seemed determined with something?"

Gallock:"it's nothing don't worry hehe I'm good just enjoying the training which you have to admit you are to"

Kakarot simply nodded to that, and they started training for that day. Gallocks thoughts simply on getting strong enough to kill the king maybe take the position who knows depends on how that lizard reacts to it, but still he must meet his brother eventually it intrigues him how he will be what the meeting will be like so on, and so forth. He remembered what he would ask of the lizard… unlimited food.


	17. Chapter 1, Page 17

Page 17

When Similar Goals Align...

Back on Planet Vegeta…

Gallock:"huff huff this 3 times normal gravity really takes a toll to get used to"

Kakarot:"yeah but we've only been training at it for a week or two, and to think about a month, and a half ago we were just starting at normal gravity."

Gallock:"yeah, but this no time to be slacking we have to get stronger if you want to avenge Raditz with their corpses"

Kakarot:"I never said I wanted to kill them I just want to beat them for vengeance they don't seem to bad of people, personally I could see them as worthy allies"

Gallock:"what is 3 times making you soft? As you said on the way to this planet we Saiyans don't make allies we kill, destroy, and sell planets"

Kakarot:"yeah I know what I said, but even though they killed my brother they spared my life, and even helped me back to my pod so I could retreat, I know I'm a warrior built to fight, and kill, but with them I feel different at odds even with the norm"

Gallock:"sounds like weakness to me, but guaranteed all I know is fighting for my life by killing, and eating anything I see so I can't say I know the same sentiments personally"

Kakarot:"well once we get to 4 maybe 5 times normal gravity I'll take you on a tour to meet fellow Saiyans, and understand how we live our lives"

Gallock simply nodded in response as they continued training even more time went by as they finally reached 4 times it took almost forever to reach that point so one day after reaching that point

Kakarot:"well today is the day we go meet some others Gallock"

Gallock:"hmph so now I meet either worthy adversaries or trash there will be no in-between"

Kakarot laughed at that, and led the way into town showing Gallock around they went to food stalls, tailors, alcohol venders, electronics, and much more Gallock meet many different Saiyans male, female, short, tall, some ok to look at, others he would rather get punched into unconsciousness than look at again like what in the actual fuck was the god of this existence thinking when it allowed those things to exist when the lizard said he thought of annihilating the Saiyans unless the king was dead he almost thought fuck it I don't care I'm out of this shitfest. Nightfall arrived quite slowly that day, as Gallock returned to his home laying on the bed he was thinking to himself...

(Not to much longer until I'll reach 5 times then after that it's time to kill the king, but should I tell kakarot about that or not I mean he seems trustworthy enough to me so maybe I should, maybe once we reach 5 times I will who knows.)

Gallock closed his eyes, and heard his alarm it felt like he had just fallen asleep moments ago, he shrugged it off got up jumped in the shower as he emerged out of the shower he heard the familiar knock meaning it was time for training so he put on his usual armor, and furskin waistcloth he never did explain to kakarot why he has it, but nor did he care to explain it, he left his room, and followed kakarot to the dome with one goal in mind… GETTING STRONGER!

Kakarot:"so Gallock it's been a few months, and you still have this dark aura around you like there's more to this training than you are revealing, care to explain since I feel we're friends at this point"

Gallock:"ughhhh I didn't want to say anything yet, but fuck it so there's this lizard guy that came to me in a flying pod who told me if I killed this man named King Vegeta he would give me anything I could ever imagine which to this day is still the same, I want unlimited food"

Kakarot:"that lizard is known as Lord Frieza he rules over all of the Saiyans, and over half the universe"

Gallock:"what's a universe?"

Kakarot:"it's the entire area where all these different planets exist in its like a building for planets so to speak"

Gallock:"interesting, so with that said if I called him a lizard to his fa-"

Kakarot:"he would obliterate you on the spot"

Gallock:"well shit Lord Frieza it is then ok yeah ok I got it ok yeah ok"

Kakarot:"are you alright man?"

Gallock:"huh WHAT?! HAHAHAHAHAHA yeah totally fine what are you on about"

Kakarot:"don't like the idea of dying I see"

Gallock:"how strong is he anyway?"

Kakarot:"he could kill the king with a ball of energy if not a single uppercut"

Gallock:"so why asked me to do it?!"

Kakarot:"maybe because Saiyans are quite strong together, and he fears our teamwork, but that reminds me on my way back to planet Vegeta he asked me to personally come to his ship where his crew put me in a healing capsule then asked me to come grab you, I wondered why but now that I think about it I'm a low class warrior so why would I disobey, and you were just a Saiyan on his own maybe having you kill the king he thinks he can control the entire Saiyan race if you take over since he talked to you personally with the ability to give you everything you could ever want"

Gallock:"I mean I wouldn't care either way I'll do it I mean I get unlimited food so the Saiyans would never have to worry about food so we could all eat, and destroy, and sell more planets"

Kakarot:"hmm you don't sound to bad, but to kill the king?"

Gallock:"once we reach 5 times, and fight in it fluently hell even you could kill him then"

Kakarot:"so we become the two strongest Saiyans in our race, and serve under Frieza to secure our races survival?"

Gallock:"heh a warrior race wanted to protect something who would have thought maybe my brother, and his friend rubbed off on you, and it finally got to me as well"

Kakarot smiled, and took a fighting stance as they began training for the day knowing what he was thinking now kakarot was even more determined to train Gallock because now the goal was to kill the king, takeover, and secure the saiyans survival nothing else mattered to him, and he knew Gallock felt the exact same way he hopes because he's to good of a friend/rival to lose. Gallocks thoughts on the other hand were quite similar except with the thought that one day he would kill Frieza as well, and not only rule the Saiyans but the entire universe to become the God of this existence no one to question him all to obey it was a sight to behold, but now with these protective thoughts barging into his brain all he wanted to do when he met his brother, is to make sure he is capable of protecting himself without his aid, if not Gallock would gladly train him, but first he'd beat the ever living shit outta him… well what do you expect we are Saiyans after all haha.

The next day of training was just as rigorous at one point kakarot stopped leaving Gallock puzzled midattack to which he had barely enough time to stop.

Gallock:"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!"

Kakarot:"sorry I was just thinking about something"

Gallock:"aaaaaand?!"

Kakarot:"what is the fur cloth around your waist?"

Gallock sighed as he stroked the fur revealing sadness in his eyes

Gallock:"there was one furry creature that came to me one day that wanted to harm me, but saw I didn't have enough energy to fight, so it left but returned later with some smaller furry creatures covered in blood which I could tell were freshly killed it helped me to eat one of them, and as time went by the creature helped me raising like as you call it a mother would, and I cared for it if I knew about names then i would have called it Sharon, one day it got really sick, and as time went by looked in more, and more pain so one day I put it out of its misery then I removed to fur to make this, and not knowing the meaning behind a proper burial I just put it in the hole beside my home."

Kakarot:"so that was the weird looking mound beside your bed, while it's body decayed it must have smelled horrible"

Gallock:"I didn't care it raised me so I went through the smell because I loved it the same way it loved me"

Kakarot:"I'm sorry you had to lose your mother figure Gallock, so let's get all this training done so we can get you to meet your brother, and hopefully have a good family again"

Gallock:"heh yeah I'd like that, but honestly at this point you're like my older brother Kakarot"

Kakarot smiled, and felt something weird around his eye as it fell he wiped it with his hand, and looked at it puzzled.

Gallock:"I had a lot of those when I lost my mother"

Kakarot:"so this is what they call tears I guess even happiness can cause them"

Kakarot smirked then returned to his usual fighting stance as Gallock did the same they resumed their training with a new spark to start the fire in their hearts to achieve their goals, for family…


	18. Chapter 1, Page 18

Page 18

The Beginning Of The End

As training came to an end we see Kakarot, and Gallock at a stand still both huffing, and puffing trying to catch their breath as sweat drips down their faces Kakarot rushes forward to punch Gallock in the jaw as a black aura like shield erupts from Gallock sending him flying back a little.

Kakarot:"what the hell just happened?"

Gallock:"I honestly don't know it's like my energy physically protected me, I've been tampering with how to control it in different ways during solo time so maybe it's slowly been forming this ability?"

Kakarot:"well we still aren't ready for 5 times just yet unfortunately, but we're close so I see why you wanted to start learning different things, have you made your own attack or attacks yet?"

Gallock:"eh not really just plan on firing what you refer to as ki blasts until I win"

Kakarot sighed, and shook his head

Kakarot:"you gotta have your own attacks so you can feel more accomplished for beating your foes"

Gallock:"well do you have your own?"

Kakarot:"me, and Raditz use the same techniques since we worked on them together"

Gallock:"ahh that makes sense"

Kakarot nodded, and they proceeded with training after a few more weeks they reached 5 times normal gravity at this point training had lasted 5 months so the timeline on 1 year was getting closer, and closer each day, but the goal was still heavily weighted on their minds. After reaching 5 times Gallock really started to work on his abilities so that he could have one to call his own never changing the goal in mind, he wanted something to end things quickly, and not be to time taking to create would give to big an opening for his opponent, and he doesn't play around with his prey, unless he wants them to suffer. Kakarot just focused on strengthening his already created attacks, and building himself up to breakthrough his limits previously holding him beneath his brother.

Kakarot:"I'm not gonna kill you just beat you into the ground"

Gallock:"what was that?!"

Kakarot:"nothing Gallock just talking to myself"

Gallock:"well think to yourself im trying to focus ya bitch"

Kakarot:"apologies Gallock"

More time went by reaching the one year mark the last month or two Gallock practically lived in the dome training until he fell unconscious each day, Kakarot didn't start noticing until a week or so of Gallock doing this so each day he brought food, and drink with him so he wouldn't starve or thirst to death. Gallock thanked him each time before continuing his training so on that final day he left the chamber went home to shower, and slept a few days straight unable to be awoken. One day Gallock got up showered, and the rest of his usual routine left his home, and went to see Kakarot he knocked on his door. It took a few moments before Kakarot came to the door.

Kakarot:"jeez man where ya been I haven't seen you in 4 days"

Gallock:"I slept that long?"

Kakarot:"well damn I thought you were planning our attack or something not just sleeping"

Gallock:"Why would I need to plan anything we're walking in walking up to him, and killing him, if he's the strongest, and can't beat us what hope does his guard have"

Kakarot:"well damn you're right"

Gallock:"obviously so get ready it's kingslaying day, and the meal for today is a delicious exotic dish known as deaaaaattttthhhhhh"

Kakarot laughed a little as he said that, Gallock didn't understand why, but shrugged his shoulders as Kakarot went back into his house to get ready came out moments later, and they headed straight for the kings tower to begin their plan of protecting their race. It took them a little bit of time to arrive.

Guard:"who are you?"

Gallock:"obviously a Saiyan like you"

Guard:"nah shit Sherlock never would've guessed, but I meant name"

Gallock:"it's Gallock"

The guard looked a little taken aback

Guard:"Gallock you mean the Gallock?!"

Gallock:"only one that I know"

Guard ran away from them screaming

Guard:"THE ANCIENT SAIYAN HAS RETURNED AHHHHHHHH!"

Gallock:"the ancient Saiyan?"

Kakarot:"unfortunately I have no clue what that means"

They proceeded inside each door they passed with a guard when told Gallocks name ran away in fear it slowly irritated him, but eventually they reached the kings room where they entered, Gallock fed up with people running if asked was going to lie about his name.

King Vegeta:"who are you two, and how did you even manage to get in here without me knowing?"

Gallock:"that's Kakarot, and I'm Cabba"

Kakarot:"but wait your name is G-"

Gallock covered his mouth, and gave him a death glare to which Kakarot calmly shut the fuck up.

King Vegeta:"well what do you lesser Saiyans want from me?"

Gallock:"i'm here to kill you"

The kings guards rushed Gallock as he finished his sentence each was met with a swift punch to the gut delivered by Kakarot, Gallock rushed forward at blinding speed, and kicked the king flying into a wall. Who walked out of the settling dust looking pissed, and powered up rushing Gallock to land a combo of 20 or so punches, Gallock stood there taking them like they were nothing, the King stepped back in complete shock.

King Vegeta:"h-h-how can you b-be this s-s-st-strong?!"

Gallock:"Fuck you that's how"

The king looked infuriated, and proceeded to keep punching Gallock firing ki blasts anything he could think of, but to no avail Gallock smirked

Gallock:"want to see true power you false king?"

King Vegeta merely looked at him unable to speak Gallock started to power up with a black aura surrounding him, and black lighting lashing out around him.

Gallock:"I call this ShadowBlaze"

The fear that appeared in the king's eyes was easily seen it started to smell a little in the room

Kakarot:"umm Gallock I think you scared him so badly he shit himself"

Gallock:"wait did you really just shit yourself?"

King Vegeta:"FUCK BOTH OF YOU GALICK GUN!"

a purple laser fired from his hands at Gallock he simply stood there as it hit the aura, and dissipated unable to even reach him, he rushed the king planted a fist so hard in his chest that as he fell to his knees blood spewed from his mouth.

King Vegeta:"no it can't end this way the king beaten by a mere nobody Saiyan"

Gallock:"actually my name is Gallock I lied only because I got tired of people running away everytime I said my name so I lied because I wanted a fight not cowards running for their lives"

King Vegeta:"So the ancient Saiyan lives you were the one I sent off to the farthest planet with the worst conditions hoping you'd simply die, but unfortunately that wasn't the cause irony is a bitch"

Gallock:"heh so it is because you tried to kill me now here I am succeeding in killing you, so now I can do this without any remorse at all"

A ball of black energy formed at the palm of Gallock left hand as he raised it to King Vegeta's face he sniffed a little

Gallock:"god damn kid you really did shit yourself for fucks sake eh whatever take this SHADOW BLITZ!"

As the ball of energy made contact with the king's face it erupted into a huge explosion destroying the entire tower leaving nothing but rubble behind the explosion startled the residents who stared in awe as the dust settled Gallock stood hand raised, with Kakarot behind him there wasn't even a speck remaining of the king he had been outright obliterated.

Kakarot:"we did it after so much training we finally did it"

Gallock:"yes, and now to go meet up with that Lord Frieza fellow"

Kakarot:"yes so let's shower, and look presentable before we go see him"

Gallock nodded as they left, and headed home to shower, and met back up they headed to the Saiyan pod depot when they got there the saiyans looked at them when Gallock revealed his name they scrambled like roaches to get him a pod because the name of the one who killed the king was already spread well throughout the planet they got in their pods, and headed towards Frieza's ship. Took a few hours before they arrived they were allowed in through Kakarot's introduction on the scouter they were led to the hule of the ship where they saw a floating pod as they got in followed suit with the one leading them with kneeling down to the pod which turned around revealing this lizard like creature who spoke to Gallock once before who Kakarot told him his name, but forgot

Lizard:"so you're Gallock are you my are you huge"

Gallock:"thank you my lord"

Lizard:"you forgot my name didn't you?"

Gallock:"yes my lord"

Lizard:"well it has been awhile since we met, you can refer to me as Lord Frieza"

Gallock:"as you wish Lord Frieza"

Frieza:"now that's better, and Kakarot I must thank you for rescuing him, and bringing him here for me to meet"

Kakarot:"you are very welcome my lord"

Gallock:"we were successful in my mission of eliminating the king"

Frieza:"and how did that go please tell"

Gallock:"I beat him so badly that before I obliterated him he actually shit himself"

Frieza:"ohohohohoho now that is beautiful i can imagine it now, you have done more than well enough young Gallock, now as promised what would you like in return?"

Gallock:"unlimited food if possible, also I was wondering if you would allow me to take over as king in your servitude Lord Frieza"

Frieza:"I absolutely love the idea of you taking over you have performed exponentially for me, and as for the unlimited food I can have my men work on that you are dismissed, go back to your world and rule over in my name"

Gallock/Kakarot:"yes Lord Frieza"

They were escorted out, and back to their pods where they returned to planet Vegeta as they arrived, Kakarot gathered all of the Saiyans to stand before them.

Gallock:"hello all my fellow Saiyans I am the one known as Gallock, as you know I recently killed King Vegeta, and from this day forward shall take his place, but unfortunately I have another mission to attend to, so I have a question of you, which of you does everyone trust?"

Saiyans:"that would be Bardock"

Gallock:"Bardock do you have any issue taken over as king while I'm away or possibly permanently, and if Frieza asks just lie, and say I am?"

Bardock stepped forward with a smile on his face.

Bardock:"I would be honored to be appointed king by the ancient Saiyan himself who killed our terrible king, and helped my son get stronger hehe"

Gallock:"good I imagine you to do great"

Bardock:"but do you plan to kill Frieza?"

Gallock:"obviously"

Saiyans:"WOOOO OUR TRUE SAVIOR!"

Gallock:"I wouldn't call me a savior, but yeah I plan to make sure y'all get freedom soon enough, but for now I must go to a planet called Earth to meet my younger brother, Bardock I entrust the title of King to you do not fail me"

Kakarot:"I believe you can do this father, not many have the leadership skills, and abilities you have"

Bardock nodded, and bumped fists with Gallock, and hugged Kakarot as they headed back out this time with many goals, and plans in mind killing Frieza would obviously have to wait, but as for the first goal to handle it was finally time to heads towards Earth to finally meet the ones who slaughtered Raditz, and of course for Gallock to finally meet his brother...Rotka….


	19. Chapter 1, Page 19

Chapter 1

Page 19

Secrets

Time passes as the months flow into each other as another winter descends upon the four as the year passes quickly the time being spent training for the impending threat of more saiyans with Joseph and Viktor growing in strength exponentially for the near constant training inside the time chamber each honing their fighting styles and learning off the other as they spared each correcting the flaws in their respective ame plans with Joseph coming to terms with the fact that you won't always have time to plan your attacks in situations where you don't have that luxury and Viktor learning to better use his head when it came to fighting instead of simply rushing into to battle and getting himself into situations that could have been avoided though that's not saying that Asriel and Chara sat around as they too trained though not as intensely as asriel continued to juggle both his college and magic training with Joseph while Chara and Viktor focused on drawing out her latent powers and exploring the meaning behind her still as of yet to be explained demon form as Viktor worked to get Chara to open up more and more some days to great success and others little to none at all but as the days grew longer they all found themselves with more time on their hands after training as both couples grew closer learning more and more about the others as Joseph relayed more of his past to Viktors pleased curiosity regarding history as well as dispelling the various myths and tall tales surrounding Vampyres to the best of his abilities.

Joseph and Azzy finished up their daily training in the meadow surrounding the massive plot of land that Joseph called home as he refreshed both himself and Asriel on the various uses for Determination magics with each session growing the two closer in their bond for each other while Chara and Viktor spared in the time chamber both still working towards their goals of growing stronger to protect the other, the past three months had been a bit rocky for the newly minted couple as they tried to work through Chara's at times stubborn unwillingness to open up to Viktor about the secrets of her past something that still caused her great distress especially now that sans had started popping up throughout town much to Chara's dismay though while Viktor understood that it caused her distress he couldn't exactly do anything as Joseph for all his wisdom didn't see any actual harm in having sans around as it gave Asriel someone to talk to though even he wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole situation given his past experience with sans. The day had been progressing smoothly as the four sat lounging on the couch when a knock at the door made them all turn their head towards the door.

Joseph: I wonder whom that could be?

Joseph got up off the couch and looked through the peephole noticing sans standing outside the door in his trademark blue hoodie and black shorts staring back at him,Joseph opened the door greeting sans with a firm handshake as he allowed him inside.

Joseph: Ah sans it's been awhile old sport what do I owe the sudden occasion?

Sans: Hey Joseph I've been well or as well as I skela-can hehe but I was just dropping by to chat and see how things were going with my two "favorite" people

Joseph: Ah well Asriel has been fine he's finishing up the last of his college degree in Alchemy science this semester and as for Ms Chara well she's been a bit on edge since you started showing up though I don't understand why

Sans: Hmm yes that is very "odd" of her maybe we should chat about it sometime don't you agree Chara?

Chara: ….Uh sure sans whenever you have time…..

Sans: Uh Joseph mind stepping outside for a bit to chat? It's rather important

Joseph: Of course old sport though I must ask what all this is about

Sans: I'll explain momentarily just follow me

Joseph followed sans outside and they walked a ways up the path leading to the small lake, they stopped walking abruptly as sans turned to face Joseph the familiar blue glint permeated from the darkness of his eye socket as he silently judged the vampyre going over his entire life history before and after becoming a vampyre not even the most secretive of memories were spared until finally the glint dissipated as sans saw everything he needed to see while Joseph stood there having relived memories he'd long since buried and some he thought he'd long since forgotten, Joseph shook his head to clear off the cobwebs and memories some which he'd hope he wouldn't have to remember.

Joseph: So what exactly was that supposed to prove old sport? We've been through that countless times and yet you still don't fully trust me do you?

Sans: It's not that Joseph i have my reasons for all this

Joseph: And they are?

Sans: Joseph, Asriel and Chara aren't exactly the two people they portray you see fifteen years ago when the last human fell into our world King Asgore ordered her immediate execution through what we didn't anticipate was for Flowey to get involved and well i'm sure you're aware of how things occurred correct?

Joseph: Actually no old sport Asriel doesn't talk about it much though i'm vaguely aware of his time as flowey though it's very limited when he does talk on it.

Sans: I see….Joseph as hard as i'm sure this will be to take in Asriel wasn't the best person fifteen years ago as flowey he tortured us relentlessly constantly slaughtering us over and over each time he got bored he would reset the timeline again and start over in new ways….darker ways….none of the others aside from myself and Asriel remember what happened during that time until Chara fell into our world, as I said Asgore found out and ordered her death sending one of the guards after her but...he didn't survive the encounter after that I watched her slaughter my friends and my brother with no remorse the entire time Flowey mocked us as the killing continued until I was the last to face her…..I don't know why she didn't finish me off but as I laid there bleeding out I saw something inside her change as though she became aware of her actions as she used what little determination she had left to reset the entire timeline to before she met Flowey, afterwards she freed all of us then disappeared until I finally tracked her down a few months ago. Joseph she may pretend to not remember but it doesn't excuse what she did nor does it excuse Asriel but i've seen how they've changed through your memories and Viktors so i'll let things be for now though i'll be watching.

Joseph: ….Of course…..

Joseph thanked sans and walked the trail back towards his home mulling over everything that had just transpired as he walked into the house all eyes were upon him as he locked eyes with Viktor and Chara both of them noticing the weariness of his gaze as if he'd been relayed news he wasn't prepared for and didn't know how to approach it,Viktor was the first to attempt to speak but Joseph silenced him with a quick wave of his hand as he looked over at Chara who was just as curious about the situation as Viktor.

Joseph: Chara would you mind if we spoke for a moment

Chara nodded as she and Viktor got up to follow Joseph into the kitchen but Joseph looked over towards Viktor

Joseph: Viktor I'd prefer if this was simply between myself and Chara for the time being old sport

Viktor: Joseph what's going on? You know I don't like being left out of things like this

Joseph: I'm well aware but this is something I need to hear from Chara and I don't need you doing anything rash while we talk understand?

Viktor: …..Fine

Joseph and Chara went into the kitchen before walking outside through the patio door, Chara took a seat across from Joseph who closed the door behind them and sat down in the seat across from her as Chara tried to process what exactly all this was about meanwhile Joseph figured the best approach was to just get straight to the point and not pull any punches.

Chara: So Joseph what's all this about?

Joseph: Chara I spoke with sans earlier as you know and he told me some very interesting information regarding yours and Asriel's past some of which I was aware of but I'll be honest Chara….it takes quite a lot to get under my skin but this was definitely something I wasn't expecting

Chara: What did he say?

Joseph looked at Chara with a steely gaze not portraying any emotion as his next words hit her like a cement truck

Joseph: Chara he told me how you slaughtered….everyone when you fell into the underground fifteen years ago…..how you did it without any remorse or any sense of reasoning aside from having Flowey constantly egging you on it seems, now I know Asriel has done some rather terrible things while he was Flowey but Chara thi isn't something I expected from you and I just want to know why? Why kill almost everyone but then spare them when you reset the timeline?

Chara looked down not meeting Joseph's gaze as she was forced to remember the event from all those years ago memories she'd tried to bury,tried to pretend didn't happen but now she was being forced to explain herself, forced to come to terms with what she had done all those years ago as Chara shook from fear and sorrow the tears openly flowing down her face as she sobbed silently trying to pull herself together to answer Joseph as best she could as he sat there silently allowing her the time to compose herself.

Chara: I….I didn't mean to….I was so young and when the guard went to attack me I panicked then next thing I knew he was lying on the ground bleeding as I ran from the scene trying to find anyone who would help me….that's when Asriel found me he made me feel safe and at the time the things he said made sense, he told me that the others where going to kill me because I was human and that if I wanted to survive i'd have to kill them before they killed me...so that's what I did I didn't question it even when they begged for their lives because he said it was just a ploy to get me to lower my defenses so they could kill me when I least expected it. It wasn't until I met sans and he forced me to relive everything i'd done the look on their faces as they pleaded for me to stop it was too much for me…..I thought…..I thought if I reset the timeline and saved them that it would make up for what I did but…..he never forgave me Joseph he always looked at me with disgust so I ran away after I freed them hoping that I'd die so that I wouldn't have to live with the regret of my actions…...I blamed Asriel…...I still do but I know it's not entirely his fault either.

Joseph sat there listening a Chara poured her heart out letting fifteen years of regret flow out of her as she looked at him eye's pleading with him to not judge her like the others had….like how she judged Asriel when they met….Joseph gave her tissue to wipe her eyes Chara thanked him s she sat there still waiting for his response.

Joseph: Chara…..I know that must have been hard for you to explain adnI am deeply sorry for Asriel's actions I know he wasn't in the right state of mind but that doesn't excuse his actions in the slightest but just like you he has suffered for his past mistakes probably more so than you have….I don't judge you for what happened but i can only suggest that when you feel the time is right to talk with Viktor I know he's very worried about you.

Char: …..Thanks Joseph

Joseph and Chara walked back into the house after Chara dried her eyes the puffiness still visible as Viktor stared at Joseph accusingly demanding to know what happened and why Chara was so upset but Joseph assured hm that it was nothing to be concerned with as he sat down next to Asriel who looked at him with concern but Joseph simply held him closer as his thoughts wandered the conversation with sans weighing on him regarding Asriel as well as Chara, he noticed Viktor chatting with Chara in the kitchen as she gives him the rundown of what transpired outside with her and Joseph finally opening up about her past and what really transpired fifteen years ago in the underground.

Joseph held Asriel close as he replayed the conversation from earlier in his mind the context unnerved him as while he was aware of Asriel's darker past he didn't expect him to manipulate chara in the way that he had the scale of which deeply disturbed the Vampyre as he glanced down at his boyfriend the pangs of guilt eating at him as he fought himself over whether or not he should even bring this up to begin with as Asriel had already been through so much no doubt more than what Chara was subjected to, Joseph continued to mull this over as Asriel occasionally looked over at him noticing that Joseph seemed distracted by whatever he'd been told by Chara earlier as he hadn't so much as spoken a single word to him this entire time they'd been cuddled up together.

Asriel: Joey..is everything okay? You seem unnaturally quiet tonight

Joseph: Everything's…..fine Asriel no need to worry….I promise

Asriel: You sure Joey? We don't keep secrets remember

Joseph nods but can't bring himself to meet Asriel's concerned look as he gets up and walks outside to think taking the path through the meadow as he tries to decide what to do one part of him wanted to go comfort his love and assure him that he didn't hold his past against him but at the same time he understood where Chara and sans were coming from, Joseph sat in the meadow while back at the house Viktor was confronting Asriel demanding an explanation for what happened all those years ago.


	20. Chapter 1, Page 20

Chapter 1, Page 20

As Time Goes By

=)

"...So you killed everyone?...Chara please tell me you at least had a reason for doing that, I mean I've known you for 7 years now and I mean I can see you fighting to protect yourself but killing someone with intent?...That's not you, there's no way that could be you, even as an impressionable 8 year old child I can't see you being that cruel..." Viktor sat at the kitchen table letting everything Chara told him sink in, it took over a year of prying for him to get this out of her and he was more in shock than anything else, she never once mentioned that she killed or even hurt anyone but now she openly told him that at one point she killed almost every single monster in the Underground in cold blood.

"I just...I can't see you doing that Chara...Last year was the first time I've ever seen you even fight another person much less attempt to kill them..." He looked up at her, she was nervous and didn't even attempt to sit down, she kept fiddling with her fingers trying to occupy her mind while Viktor let everything sink in.

"You say you did it in self defense...Because they came at you first...But then you say even the ones who begged you to spare them ended up dying too...No, no there's just no way that you could've done that." Chara just looked at the floor, the guilt obviously written on her face.

"I guess...This is the point where you say you don't want anything to do with me anymore, that I should just go away and never speak to you again right?..." She was about to walk away but Viktor grabbed her wrist and insisted she stay, he pulled a chair out next to him and motioned for her to sit down, he was determined to find some way to either justify this as horrible as that sounded, or absolve Chara of any guilt she's still feeling.

"You said...That it was Asriel as Flowey that made you kill them right?...He was the first one you met and he himself told you about Asgore's plan to kill any human that fell down there right?..." She just nodded her head at him.

"Okay...And immediately after that you end up being attacked by one of his Royal Guards right? And you killed him in self defense correct? Afterwards it was Flowey who kept egging you on to keep killing because he essentially exploited your fear and used you for his own plans..." Viktor honestly couldn't believe this either, Asriel had always come off as a genuinely good person who wouldn't be capable of hurting a fly much less emotionally manipulating someone to do his bidding like a slave. He could shake the tinge of anger that hit him when he thought about it, his Chara being used by someone who she would later call her best friend for the sake of killing everyone. He got lost in that thought for a brief moment before Chara tapped his shoulder and snapped him out of it.

"Oh...Uh...Anyway you didn't...Really intend to hurt anyone right? You were just a scared kid being told by what looked like an innocent flower that the monsters were going to hurt you and then barely a minute later you end up being attacked by probably one of the burliest looking ones there, so it would be obvious that you would defend yourself right?...You didn't intend to cause them harm when you fell down there...You were just led on to believe that they really wanted to hurt you..." That's when Viktor started realizing that Chara was essentially innocent in all of this, she really didn't do anything wrong as it was all Asriel that led the whole thing on, the more he pieced her life together the more he started to realize that it was Asriel's fault for everything that happened, on one occasion he lied to her and it led to her killing most of the monsters, on another he himself tried to kill her after only being brought back to life for a little over 15 seconds, everything that happened after that was Asriel's fault. He didn't notice when Chara leaned her head on his shoulder, relief coming over her once she realized that he wasn't going to hold anything against her, he wasn't paying much attention though as his mind slowly started sinking back into anger, a rage he hadn't really been put through in the last year as he managed to control his temper usually but the revelation that the person he loved more than anything was in so much pain just because of someone who she considered a friend used her like a puppet then tried to kill her after that was too much for him to bear at once.

"Vik?...Are you alright?..." He was silent for a little bit longer.

"It's his fault..." He finally said quietly.

"Hm?"

"The last 15 years you've been hurt...Those 6 years I had to watch you be in pain...It was all HIS fault..." One of his hands was gripping the kitchen table, it slowly tightened until his fingers went into the wood, the sudden cracking sound causing Chara to jump a bit, she started realizing just how angry he was getting at that point but she was too late to catch it as he bolted out of his seat and started for the living room, from his viewpoint everything had a blood red hue to it as his anger came in full swing, his eyes changed to the same red color as Chara's and he saw Asriel sitting on the couch, he honed in on him as Chara got out of her seat.

"Viktor is someth-" Asriel was cut off as Viktor grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the couch to his face.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS A FUN FUCKING GAME TO PLAY WITH MY CHARA?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?!" Viktor was screaming in Asriel's face, spit flying out of his mouth and his eyes glowing even brighter than Chara's .

"Viktor what are you talking abou-"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB YOU LITTLE FAGGOT YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID! FOR SIX GODDAMN YEARS I WATCHED AS THAT WOMAN OVER THERE DID NOTHING BUT HATE HERSELF FOR WHAT SHE DID WHEN IT WAS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! SHE WAS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE ALMOST KILLED HERSELF ON SO MANY FUCKING OCCASIONS BECAUSE OF YOU BEING THE POWER HUNGRY WASTE OF SKIN YOU ARE! IN FACT I WISH SHE WOULD'VE KILLED YOU ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE BECAUSE SHE'D HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO!"

"Viktor please you have to understand that I was angry at the time, I was literally a bitter soulless flower that didn't feel anything but hate and disdain for everyone else and the only thing I could remember at the time was what Frisk wanted before we died alright?! You think I just enjoyed knowing that I murdered my own mother, people I considered friends and ended up using someone that I care about as a toy just because the only thing I could really feel was disdain?!"

"YOU USED A CHILD! A FUCKING CHILD! THAT CHILD TURNED INTO A SELF LOATHING BALL OF PAIN AND MISERY BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?! JOSEPH IS A FUCKING UNDEAD BEING AND HE HAS MORE OF A SOUL THAN YOU DO ALIVE! TELL ME ASRIEL HOW A VAMPIRE OR VAMPYRE HOWEVER THE FUCK HE DECIDES TO SAY IT HAS MORE OF A SOUL AND HE'S NOT EVEN REALLY ALIVE?! SHE'S SPENT 15 FUCKING YEARS IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU SHOULD THANK HER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T EVISCERATED YOU ON THE SPOT YET!"

"WHY DON'T YOU THEN?! At least I could finally get rid of the guilt I've lived with for this long..." For a moment the three stood there in silence as Viktor refused to let Asriel go, his anger still going at an all time high before he started to let out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?..."

"The fact you really think that last little line is suddenly going to make me feel sorry for you, the fact that you seriously think that because you play that card that I'm suddenly not going to want to smash your teeth out of your mouth, "Oh look at me I'm poor little Asriel, I'm sad because I murdered everyone and I used someone blah blah blah" But in reality...You were fully aware of the things you did and don't you dare try to tell me you weren't because when you STOLE everyone's souls in the underground to turn into your cute little "Oh look at me I'm "god"" form you were fully capable of feeling emotion and yet you still callously used that power to try and kill Chara because she didn't go along with your little plan...Because you, Asriel Dreemurr are just like your father...A manipulative, little piece of shit that has no problem using people to get what he wants...I know it, Chara knows it and even Joseph knows it too he just doesn't have the heart to tell you that because he "loves" you...And no he actually loves you not that L.O.V.E bullshit you tried to pass off when you were a *Ahem* "soulless" flower..." Asriel couldn't hold back the tears that had built up in the corners of his eyes, they started freely falling and Viktor just smiled at it.

"Oh look Chara...He's crying now because he's finally realizing just the type of person he is, I bet you're scared that I'm gonna kill you now right? Oh dearest Asriel that would just be too easy now wouldn't it old sport?" He said the last two words with a slight mocking tone, Chara finally decided it was time to intervene and say something.

"Viktor that's enough...He's been through just as much suffering as I have if not worse, he's been just as hurt as I have, he's gone through the same pain as I have and he's been spending all this time recovering from it just like me..."

"Oh but Chara don't you remember? He's just soulless...He doesn't feel a goddamn thing remember?..." Chara was surprised by Viktor's personality in the moment, she was used to his raw anger before but this was a cold, calculated assault on Asriel's mental state, she wasn't even sure who she was looking at anymore as the man she'd fallen in love with slowly gave way to something with a distinct evil about him, she'd never once seen him actually enjoy hurting a person the way he was doing Asriel.

"Viktor...Why are you doing this?..." That was the only question she could ask.

"Why Chara? Because it's his fault...Everything that happened to you was his fault and it was about fucking time someone made him recognize that it was his fault instead of coddling him like Joseph has..."

"So you think the best way to solve this issue is to become the very thing you're angry at?" Chara had enough by this point and rushed over to him, she was trying to hide her own tears but a few still managed to leak down her face.

"Look at what you're doing to him right now Viktor...You're essentially emotionally abusing him for what reason? Because you think it's going to make me feel better? Do I look better? Do I look like I'm happy with what you're doing to him right now? Because I'm not...For fuck's sake Viktor I don't even recognize you anymore! Ever since you found out you were a "Saiyan" you haven't been the same...I don't mind the constant training, I don't mind you wanting to fight to protect me or Joseph or even Azzy here but this...This isn't you...You said the same thing about me just 5 minutes ago..." Chara looked down at the floor for a second, her heart aching from the next thing she was about to say.

"I'm sorry Viktor...But I can't do this anymore..." Viktor's eyes immediately drained back to their normal blue color and he abruptly dropped Asriel back on the couch, Chara turned her back and walked away from him, taking her locket off and setting on the end table before starting back down the hall to the stairs.

"W-wait Chara I-"

"No...You've changed Viktor and not for the better...I've tried to let it go for this long but tonight was...That was it for me...I'm sorry but we're done." Those last words hit Viktor like a knife to the heart, he actually fell to his knees watching her walk down the hall, then disappear as she started up the stairs, he reached over towards the end table with a shaky hand as he grabbed her locket, he held it in his palm for a moment as he himself started to cry, for the first time in 7 years he ended up crying over her and it was because she walked away from him, Asriel just sat back on the couch trying to process everything he just heard, despite what Viktor had done he found himself feeling bad for him.

"You just can't stop can you?...You keep having to fuck up everyone's lives every chance you get right?..." Viktor got up from the floor, looking towards Asriel with hatred boiling in his eyes, they had shifted back to the same red color they were before.

"Because that's just the kind of person you are right? You'll never stop, you'll keep hurting everyone because that's how you are...You had a choice even when you were supposedly soulless and you still chose to be a piece of trash..." He walked back over to Asriel, who was once again cowering back in fear.

"Viktor...Please stop, what is this even supposed to prove? Acting like this isn't going to make her love you again..."

"Exactly...So what have I got to lose at this point? Joseph could walk in here right now and kill me and I wouldn't bat a fucking eye...Because you took her happiness away and you took Chara away from me...Because all you do is take and take and take and then you expect everyone to feel sorry for you..." Once again he viciously yanked Asriel off the couch by his color, his blood red eyes practically piercing through Asriel's green.

"Why Chara ever bothered to help you is beyond me...She should've left you to rot in the ground because the world would be better off with you dead anyway." He looked back towards the window going out to the front porch.

"Maybe I should do the world a fucking favor..." Asriel's eyes widened in horror as Viktor aimed his face towards the glass and threw him towards the window, he crashed through it and fell onto the front porch, the broken glass cutting into different spots on his body, Viktor slowly stepped out the door and walked over to his body, Asriel tried to crawl to his feet but Viktor just stomped on his fingers.

"I'm just going to let you know this now...If Joseph even attempts to come after me I will kill him...And then I'll come back here and kill you too so you can burn in Hell together." Viktor turned his back towards Asriel and teleported out of existence, Chara came outside just a few moments later to see Asriel laying on the porch in pain.

=)


	21. Chapter 1, Page 21

Chapter 1

Page 21

When the world burns

Joseph walked back towards the home noticing the pieces of glass that littered the path leading up to his home a sight he found odd as he continued to walk noticing the various pieces of wood and small patches of blood leading from the broken window, Joseph stepped into the house immediately noticing Chara and Asriel sitting on the couch as she tended to his many cuts and wounds from being flung through the front window by Viktor while Asriel sat there silently weeping and occasionally apologizing. Joseph cleared his throat as Chara was wiping the particularly bad cut above Asriel's eye the look he gave told her to get talkin fast as she gave Asriel the towel she was using before trying to get Joseph to sit down to no avail as he stayed planted in the doorway his anger growing by the minute while Chara stammered to explain what had happened when he left.

Chra: He snapped joseph….after zi explained everything he just went into rage like always and I...I just couldn't take it anymore so I broke it off with him but that only made things….he…...he started screaming and he grabbed Asriel and next thing I knew he threw him out the window before leaving saying that he'd kill Azzy if you followed after him but I…..I don't even know where he went

Joseph: Chara I think it's best if you take Asriel and head back home to Washington go to my cabin and wait there until I return.

Chara: Joseph what are you planning to do?

Joseph: Chara if I told you then you wouldn't like what I had to say so for now take care of Azzy for me and get him home safely I'll be along after I go have a "chat" with Viktor.

Chara nods as she goes to help Asriel off the couch while Joseph grabs his sword and heads out to track down Viktor the fury in his eyes turning them almost entirely black as he studied the blood splotches most of them being Azzys but he noticed a few belonged to Viktor as he bent down an examined the blood the freshness of it burned his throat as he tasted the blood hoping to get a sense of Viktors current location his senses went into overload the taste of human blood was something he'd shied away from but this was the one time he would allow himself to be overtaken by his Vampyre urges as he immediately caught the scent of where Viktor was located it wasn't too far up in the mountains Northwest of here was Joseph's approximation as he teleported rage boiling the memory of Asriel bleeding from the many cuts and bruises still fresh as he appeared behind Viktor who calmly turned around to face him eyes filled with the same anger as his but Joseph didn't care it was one thing to be upset over something that happened fifteen years ago but he hurt his Asriel and that was something he would soon regret.

Viktor just casually smiled at the angry golden eyes that were staring into his soul.

"So are you going to kill me? Honestly you'd be doing me a favor if you did..." Viktor's tone was a mix of anger and sadness, he was torn in between his anger for Asriel's actions and his misery over losing Chara.

"I mean...I've already lost everything so why should I care anymore? You were right...It's too stressful trying to play the hero."

"So what? Are you going to play the villain now?" Viktor just chuckled at Joseph.

"Of course not...I could never willingly harm those who don't deserve it."

"Like Asriel?"

"Oh Joseph...You really think that he's innocent? The way he treated their lives as nothing more than a mere child's game?"

"He WAS a child you idiot!"

"Oh yes I'm sure that a child would be completely capable of having an over convoluted plan to kill all of his family and friends in some twisted quest for power, then when that failed he sunk as low as emotionally manipulating an 8 year old child to do his dirty work for him, then when THAT failed he tried to kill her on his own...Yes I'm sure that Asriel is nothing more than sunshine, rainbows and...Buttercups." Viktor couldn't help but laugh a little bit at that last line, as Asriel in his form as Flowey was of course a buttercup.

"What about Chara through? An 8 year old child that was capable of murdering an entire civilization-"

"Only because Asriel used her emotions against her, he played off of her fears and used them against her and exploited them...Because that's just the type of person he is, and I figured someone had to tell him because I knew that you wouldn't." Viktor leaned back against a tree with his arms crossed, awaiting when Joseph was going to suddenly strike out against him as it was obvious it was coming soon.

"So let's just cut to the chase shall we? It's obvious you're here to try and kill me since I hurt Asriel, can't say I blame you considering I'd do the same thing if it was the other way around but like I said...You'd be doing me a favor."

"So what, you're just not going to fight back? You're going to let me kill you?" Viktor just shrugged his shoulders at Joseph, still awaiting his attack, he paid close attention to the sword that Joseph carried with him.

"You brought that...That means you intend to leave here with me dead." Joseph noticed Viktor's eyes soften considerably, his burning rage seemed to diminish and he actually looked a bit happier than when he first arrived.

"7 Years...I spent 7 years molding her, putting the pieces back together, I put so much time and effort into her just for it all to amount to nothing...In the span of 10 minutes I destroyed 7 years of progress...I was the first person she let in after that and I let her down..." He put the hood on his jacket up, putting a shadow over his eyes and the glow of them could only be seen.

"Let's just get this over with shall we? I know she probably doesn't care about me anymore so my death probably wouldn't matter to her but should I die here...Just make sure she stays alright would you?" He reached down towards the locket he was now wearing around his own neck, he brought it up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss before letting it fall back down.

Joseph smirked as he looked over at Viktor the pain in his eyes mirrored the same pain he felt for Asriel when he had arrived back to the home they had previously shared he didn't truly want to kill Victor as much as his instincts screamed to do so as the rage subsided, Joseph threw his sword high with Victor following the blades trajectory assuming Joseph would aim high not noticing that the vampyre had went low until his jaw exploded in pain and he was sent flying into the mountainside while Joseph caught his blade handle and looked up towards the peak of the mountain as three individuals descended upon them.

Viktor pulled himself up from the rubble he deserved that but he was confused as to why Joseph had stopped his attack.

Viktor: Ow…...So Joseph you gonna kill me or are we even?

Joseph: Viktor I would but it seems we have more pressing matters to attend to old sport….we'll settle this later.

"Great as if we didn't have enough problems already, what the fuck is it?" Viktor looks up to see 2 individuals flying above them, a large bald man and a shorter one with spiked hair.

"Hi" The tall one just casually says.

"I'm Nappa and this Vegeta, and you're gonna be our prison bitches." Viktor already looks rather bored with this joke, and looks towards Joseph.

"You wanna kill him?" He asks

"Lemme kill him."

"Have fun"

Joseph uses his speed to get behind Nappa taking no time to plant his sword into his back with the blade of the sword piercing through his armor and out through his chest, Vegeta looked on amused as his idiot partner fell to this mere mortal in no time at all Vegeta then turned back towards Viktor as Joseph teleported back towards Viktor sheathing his sword after he shook the blood off.

Joseph: Don't think this changes anything Viktor after he dies you and I will continue our "chat"

Viktor: Yes i'm aware now if you excuse me i'm about to put Vegeta so far into the ground Asriel will feel it.

Joseph : Thin ice Viktor very thin ice

Vegeta: So Rotka shall we begin?


	22. Chapter 1, Page 22

Chapter 1

Page 22

The Crown Prince

=)

"Sure, whatever the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can get back to something that I actually care about..." Viktor looked up towards Vegeta, who just looked down on him with a smirk on his face.

"You should feel proud of yourself Rotka, not many Saiyans get the honor of facing a super elite, much less the Prince of All Saiyans...Show a little pride why don't you?" Vegeta's condescending tone rubbed Viktor the wrong way, he was in no mood for any games and it was obvious the Prince wanted to play a game.

"Hey...Since we never got to ask your idiot friend before he dearly departed this life I guess I'll ask you next..What's that little thing on your head say about me this time? Last year it was only 900 and I'm wanting to keep a little better track of my progress..." He looked down at the locket dangling around his neck, he held it with his thumb and index finger and just lightly spun it around as he heard Vegeta click the button on the side of his scouter.

"I guess I can humor you a little bit before I kill you..." When the number finally popped up he scoffed at it and kept the same cocky grin on his face.

"Only 30,000...Less than your little friend there that's for sure as Nappa's was about that...Oh well at least this will be a quick slaughter." Vegeta let out a loud laugh as Viktor didn't even pay attention to him.

"I love you..." He was actually speaking to the locket at this point, not even giving Vegeta the time of day.

"Are you ready Chara?...Let's show him what we can do..." He released the locket and looked up towards Vegeta, who was still laughing. A red light appeared over Viktor's chest and a red energy ball emerged from his chest and floated in front of him, he held his hand down and it lowered into it, he lightly tossed it into the air and it floated above his head.

"Let me show you...What Determination is REALLY capable of!" He brought his arms together as the ball shot down into him, turning his body red and a bright red aura appeared around him, he threw them down and the aura exploded , sending rocks and twigs flying away from him, for a moment even Joseph was surprised to see that Viktor was hiding this power from him.

"Let's just say that I learned my own share of Determination Magic over the last year...Yeah I know more about that than you might think Joseph, I found out that me and Chara possessed similar souls a long time ago...But now I've learned to properly utilize that power in battle...I call this form "Determination Might"...Now let's finish this."

"Oh give me a break! No amount of "Determination" or "Working hard" will ever get you to the level of a Saiyan elite Rotka!"

"Please...You may refer to me as Viktor for the few seconds of life you have left, and may they be the most agonizing seconds you've ever experienced..." Viktor then took off towards Vegeta, catching him with a back elbow, before giving him two punches to the face and a kick to the stomach, each hit impacted with the force of a train and knocked the wind out of the Saiyan Prince, Viktor intercepted him with another punch to the face, then one to the stomach before he opened his hand a ki blast appeared in it and he fired it point blank into Vegeta, sending him flying away once again, he stopped himself though and brought both his hands down onto Viktor's head, sending him towards the ground, he stopped himself though as Vegeta took a moment to catch his breath.

"But...But how? I'm the super elite, the highest caliber of warrior...How could he suddenly be able to catch up to me like this?"

"Because calling yourself a "super elite" doesn't automatically make it so, I would think a man who was critical of his own friend's idiocy wouldn't share it with him like you do...You think that just because you give yourself the title that it means something but in reality as I stand before you now...Your title is about as meaningful as the shit on my shoes, and if you don't step up you're going to die here and I'm not in the mood so I suggest you either nut up or leave before I make sure your death is as painful as I can make it." Vegeta just looked down on Viktor again, gritting his teeth in anger as he felt his pride slowly eroding away from not only Viktor's words, but his actions as well.

"UGH! YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF TRASH! I'LL KILL YOU ALONG WITH THE REST OF THIS PLANET!" Vegeta lunged at Viktor, charging him at full speed as he threw a punch only for Viktor to disappear out of sight, then reappear behind him in which Vegeta threw another punch behind him and of course Viktor teleports away and reappears in one of the trees nearby.

"I can't say I'm surprised...I've spent the last year training myself under some of the harshest conditions imaginable so I could face you and this is what I get? You're weak, your friend was weak and now I'm going to kill you, like a squirming sewer rat." He appeared behind Vegeta and had his hand pointed at his back, he fired a ki blast into him and he flew past Joseph, the ball exploding after a certain distance.

"RAAAAAA GGH! THAT'S IT!" Vegeta came flying at Viktor almost faster than he expected and the two clashed forearms before disappearing, shockwaves exploded in the air as the two fought, clashing blows as Vegeta was slowly catching up to Viktor's power, they clashed fists and a massive shockwave blasted out, rattling the trees nearby, Joseph just watched as the two fighters kept disappearing and reappearing, occasionally they'd appear for a brief second after a heavy clash, other times they would appear throwing their attacks in a blur, at one point they appeared with Viktor hitting shot after shot on Vegeta, him unable to defend himself before he broke the combo and they disappeared again, the fight seemed to go on forever as they kept clashing attacks, briefly beating on each other before completely stopping the other's combo dead, and rattling the forest down to the soil with the force of their attacks, they finally reappeared standing apart from each other, Vegeta breathing heavily as he was trying to figure out his target. He let out a yell as the two clashed once again, he caught Viktor off guard with a knee to the face, followed by a punch, stunning him for a moment before he kicked him in the stomach, each one of Vegeta's hits sounding more and more impactful as the Prince put all his power into each one, he brought both his hands together again and slammed them down into Viktor's head, he managed to keep himself from crashing into the ground but Vegeta quickly appeared in front of him and threw a punch, which Viktor caught, he threw one with his free hand and Viktor caught that one, the two stood at a stalemate for a short time, trying to not only outmatch the other in strength but trying to psyche each other out as well, Viktor pushed down on Vegeta, causing him to fall to a knee but he quickly managed to push things back to the middle, finally he caught Viktor in the jaw when he front flipped and kicked him right in the chin, Viktor took a step back and wiped a bit of blood off his lip.

"I have to admit Rotka...You have far more power than you were given credit for but it still won't be enough to beat me..." Viktor said nothing but instead just raised his hand into the hair, a yellowish orange ball appeared and he fired it towards the sky, the ball flew high in the air and then faded from sight, Vegeta couldn't hold the laugh in that was building up.

"Was that it? Is that supposed to impress me? That was absolutely the most pathetic excuse for an attack I've ever seen!" Viktor remained silent as he clenched his fist, suddenly the sky was bathed in the same yellowish orange light from the ball, lighting the forest up, he held up his index and middle fingers and pointed towards Vegeta, the sound of rapid fire energy blasts could be heard as beams rained down from the sky towards him, he panicked trying to avoid them all, the forest took shot after shot as the blasts shook it to the core, Vegeta barely dodging most of them and getting caught in the blast on another few, the last one managed to actually hit him and send him crashing into the ground, Viktor appeared next to him as the energy in the sky died down, eventually sinking back into the night as he stood over Vegeta, the red of his eyes piercing from underneath his hood. He brought his foot back and kicked Vegeta in the ribs as hard as he could, then again, and again, and again, each kick knocking the wind, spit and eventually blood out of Vegeta's mouth as Viktor relentlessly attacked him. He finally caught a hold of Viktor's leg and raised his hand to his face, Vegeta then fired a point blank, purple ki blast to Viktor's face, it staggered him as Vegeta jumped back to gain some distance but he noticed something, Viktor started grabbing at his chest wildly, unable to see for a brief moment from the blast, he looked as if he was in a panic until his fingers felt the locket around his neck, immediately he relaxed and his body settled down, Vegeta just watched as Viktor circled his fingers around the locket and his red aura burst out.

_***Chara's locket fills you with Determination***_

As if out of nowhere he shot towards Vegeta and punched him in the stomach 6 consecutive times, he brought his leg back and kicked Vegeta in the side of his head, he intercepted him, spun in mid air and gave him a back fist to the back of his head, Vegeta plunged to the earth but landed on his hands and feet, Viktor however quickly appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach again before sweeping his leg out, bringing his knee into Vegeta's back, then grabbing his ankle and swinging him overhead before slamming him into the ground.

"As I told you...Calling yourself an elite doesn't mean a damn thing if you can't back it up." Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared high in the sky, a purple energy charging around him.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND THIS PLANET!" He brought his knuckles together and aimed down towards Viktor, the purple aura around him occasionally shooting off small bolts of lightning as he charged his attack.

"I think times 4 should be more than enough to finish this..." Viktor said as his red aura exploded around him again, he raised both hands into the sky and a red dome appeared around him.

"CHAOS..." Viktor prepared his own attack

"GALICK GUN!..." Vegeta followed suit.

"INFERNO!" A yellow fire like blast shot from Viktor's hands directly towards Vegeta.

"FIRE!" Vegeta followed the blast with his own, a purple energy beam that clashed with Viktor's however he immediately started to lose the struggle due to Viktor's power, the blast from Viktor quickly overpowered Vegeta's and he narrowly managed to avoid it but he didn't see Viktor on the ground smiling like a lunatic, he moved his arms to the left and the blast curved in midair, he redirected it towards Vegeta, who didn't see the blast curve and didn't catch it until it hit him in the back and sent him towards the earth, upon impact the blast exploded in a small mushroom cloud, knocking down a few trees and putting a decent sized crater in the earth, with Vegeta's body laying in front of it, Viktor stepped over to the edge of the crater, looking down on Vegeta's unmoving body.

"Hey Joseph you think this one might be worth sparing as well or can I actually kill it this time?..." Viktor's question was obviously rhetorical as he was already going to kill Vegeta even if Joseph had said no, he stepped down into the crater to Vegeta's body, able to sense the faint power coming from him.

"This time no one will survive..." He grabbed Vegeta by the arm and hurled him into the sky, the red energy ball from earlier appeared in front of his chest, instead Viktor held it with both hands and held them out in front of him, the ball surged brightly before a massive red energy beam fired from it towards Vegeta, the beam it and exploded in the night sky, bathing the forest in red before eventually settling back to the normal blue glow of the night, Viktor could no longer sense Vegeta's power level meaning he was guaranteed to be dead. Afterwards he stepped out of the crater towards one of the few still standing trees and sat down against it, playing with the locket around his neck as if nothing had happened

"I wish you were here to see that Chara...You would've been so proud...At least I can still protect you right?" He kissed the locket again and held it tightly in his hand, in the distance he saw two more pods come crashing out of the sky, he looked towards Joseph, who was still nearby as he was watching the battle.

"Still want to kill me or are we going to deal with this problem first?" Joseph just nodded and the two took off in the direction where the pods crashed, it wasn't too far away so they were there within about 30 seconds, long enough to see the pods opening and out walked one Saiyan which the two recognized all too well, Kakarot came out and looked up towards the two with a smile on his face, Viktor immediately felt his rage shoot back up through the roof once he saw the Saiyan that Joseph insisted he allow to live, in the other pod a much larger Saiyan stepped out, looking around for a couple seconds before he looked towards Viktor and Joseph.

"You see what happens when you INSIST I allow someone to live? I fucking told you he was going to come back and bring friends and of course what happens? He does just that!" Suddenly Viktor's red aura reappears, his entire body bulging to a much larger size than normal as the veins in his neck and head start to press against his skin.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Viktor immediately takes off towards the pair, homing in on Kakarot like a missile before the strongest punch he could throw connected to him, sending him flying into the side of the crater they made, he jumped up to face level with the taller Saiyan and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, causing him to stagger a bit, he landed and jumped forward throwing another punch into the face of the Saiyan, he leaped over the pod and attacked Kakarot yet again.

=)


	23. Chapter 1, Page 23

Page 23

It Was At This Moment

Gallock stood there shocked alittle by the smaller man who actually seemed to damage him it actually interested him, Kakarot reappeared in front of the man with a smile on his face.

Kakarot:"is that all the power you have?"

Smaller man:"as of right now yes…."

Gallock:"so Kakarot who are these two?"

Kakarot pointed at the larger man

Kakarot:"I don't remember his name, but he's the one who killed Raditz, now the other is Rotka"

Large man:"the name is Joseph old sport has been a tad while since we met"

Gallock:"I'll fight Rotka you handle him Kakarot"

As he finished his statement Joseph rushed Gallock thrusting his sword at him as it contacted with his chest it shattered into pieces as he thrusted it to its hilt against Gallocks chest it almost looked like the sword disintegrated upon impact, Joseph was able to look up into Gallocks eyes, and for a moment you could tell he knew he fucked up royally. Gallock simply grabbed him by the throat, and face first slammed him into the ground full force without hesitation. Joseph just layed there, alive but knew he was helpless for the first time in many years he didn't know how to respond so he laid there looking up to see what would happen to Viktor next. Gallock started walking towards Viktor a huge grin on his face, Viktor felt a chill go down his spine.

Viktor:"can we just talk about this?"

Gallock:"no"

As he said that he kneed Viktor in the chest to the point of vomited blood as he fell to his knees.

Gallock:"are you even gonna fight back? What happened to that power before? You actually had me excited for the first time since I slaughtered King Vegeta"

Viktor:"King Vegeta? I just killed a Vegeta"

Gallock:"ahh so that was you, and his son fighting interesting"

Kakarot:"his son wasn't nearly as strong as him i'm afraid"

Viktor:"so he used his little face clock thing to check my power level, I was at 30,000 what are y'all at?"

Kakarot:"after training nonstop I've gotten to 80,000 and also it's referred to as a scouter young Rotka"

Viktor:"what about the big guy?"

Kakarot:"it stops registering after a 150,000"

Viktor:"well fuck me sideways, and call me Asriel"

Joseph:"we still aren't finish yet Viktor"

Gallock:"what is this Asriel?"

Viktor:"his goat boyfriend I beat up"

Gallock stomped Viktors head into the ground.

Gallock:"bad little brother you don't just harm animals"

Joseph:"little brother?!"

Gallock:"oh right I'm Rotka's older brother Gallock sorry still learning things was stranded on a harsh planet by myself because the king wanted me dead"

Viktor:"why would he want you dead?"

Kakarot:"long story another time perhaps"

Gallock picks up Viktor, and starts punching him over, and over again waiting on some sort of reaction from him, but to no avail.

Kakarot:"umm Gallock he's unconscious"

Gallock:"oh that's disappointing I wanted to beat him more"

Joseph slowly stands to his feet brushes the dirt from his clothing.

Gallock:"you want more fight?"

Joseph:"no old sport I want to talk if that's quite alright?"

Kakarot:"Gallock smack Rotka awake"

Gallock punches him in the dick without flinching.

Viktor:"oww why would you punch me in the dick?!"

Gallock:"you hurt innocent animal"

Viktor:"first of all he wasn't innocent, and second of all why should it matter to you, LIKE A LONER WOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE!"

The red color returned to Viktors eyes as his rage flared what he said took Gallock by surprised who dropped him, and walked away crying.

Kakarot:"really man you're such a ass you made your older brother cry?"

Joseph:"I mean we just met you, but even I think that was quite dickish old sport"

Viktor:"FUCK YALL FUCK THIS FUCK IT ALL!"

Gallock:"I know what it's like to love something…"

Gallock stroked the fur cloth around his waist as he cried.

Viktor:"what a fucking animal skin is supposed to be love? It's just another dumb creature!"

Black lightning lashed out around Gallock as a black aura exploded from him, the energy flowing forced fear within Joseph's eyes an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time, Kakarot knew what was coming, Viktor blinded by his rage didn't care. Gallock appeared in front of him his normal green left eye, and right red eye replaced with gold, and crimson slits obviously beyond rage broken tears stopping slowly as he death stared Viktor. Before finally punching him miles away appearing behind him to kick him back, grabbing him by the leg slamming him into the ground to the left of him, and then slamming on the right of him, and repeating continuously before grabbing him by the face, and slamming him into the ground, and running while sliding his face against the dirt, before throwing him into the crater flying up charging a blast.

Gallock:"take this SHADOW-"

Kakarot:"GALLOCK STOP BEFORE YOU KILL HIM!"

Gallock twitched his head towards Kakarot giving him the look of "fuck if I care" Kakarot sighed as he flew up to him, and kicked his arm upward firing the blast at the moon destroying it upon impact.

Joseph:"that's gonna cause a shit ton of problems down the line"

Gallock started to attack Kakarot. As Viktor weakly called up to him.

Viktor:"brother I'm sorry for making you mad…"

Gallock instantly stopped, and shook his head as his anger subsided.

Joseph:"really that's what stops him are you kidding me?!"

Gallock landed back on the ground in front of Viktor.

Gallock:"next time you call her a mere skin I will end you, and no one will stop me, this is your one warning"

Viktor:"I think nearly dying is a pretty harsh warning, but I'll take it rather be dead but it's whatever"

Kakarot:"so are we done fighting now?"

Joseph:"no I still want to kill him"

Gallock:"why what exactly happened before we arrived?"

Joseph, and Viktor went about explaining the best they could think to so the two Saiyans would halfway understand.

Gallock:"so basically my brother snapped like I just did lost whatever a girlfriend is, and hurt your boyfriend whatever that is"

Joseph:"along those lines yes, and old sport a boyfriend/girlfriend is what a guy/girl dating is called it's a step before engagement, and two steps before marriage"

Gallock:"is marriage a kind of food?"

Joseph facepalmed in complete disgust at how oblivious the big Saiyan was, Kakarot sighed.

Kakarot:"do give him a break he was raised by a wolf, then survived on his own"

Viktor:"by a wolf?"

Gallock pointed to the fur cloth.

Gallock:"this is the skin of my mother Sharon, the wolf who raised me, and protected me until she died"

Viktor:"so that's why you got so pisses when I insulted it, I'm sorry about that"

Gallock:"it's alright this time, there may be a second time, but not a third"

As the anger spiked in his voice you could hear Viktor gulp in fear as he knew exactly what would happen next time.

Viktor:"so now that I'm obviously not allowed back at the house where am I gonna go?"

Joseph:"I frankly don't give a damn"

Gallock:"we go acquire one?"

Viktor:"acquire?"

Kakarot:"his way of saying kill the owners, and take it for ourselves"

Viktor:"fuck it ok then"

Joseph vanished to head back to Asriel, and Chara. While Gallock, Viktor, and Kakarot left to find a house to in better words steal.


	24. Chapter 2, Page 1

Chapter 2: Reconciliations

Page 1: I aM nOt WeAk!

=)

Viktor sat on the steps of the porch of Joseph's mansion, allowing Gallock and Kakarot to freely look around the place for the absent owners, Viktor didn't want to deal with Gallock after having his pride along with his ribs crushed by the Saiyan who claimed to be his older brother, he continued to sit there playing with Chara's locket, polishing off the dirt that had smudged it from the battle/beatdown. Any real anger he had was long dead, replaced by a strong depression that felt like it was eating at his soul, all his training, all of his work, rendered useless in the span of a few minutes, he'd lost everything by this point and really just didn't care anymore. He lost Chara, he lost his pride, the only thing he had left was the locket dangling around his neck and even he wasn't sure how long that would last before Gallock decided to destroy it just for the hell of it, he'd only known him for a few minutes and he already couldn't stand the fact he existed or that he was even cursed to be related to the imbecile.

"I'm sorry Chara..." He brought the locket to his lips for what felt like the millionth time tonight, his mind was slowly tearing away at itself with his conflicting emotions of pride and his love for Chara and the immense guilt he was feeling knowing that it was his fault she was gone. He heard the front door open and could see the figure of Kakarot step outside and start walking over to where he was sitting, he turned back towards the trees and ignored the man stepping over to him.

"I don't have anything to say to either one of you, I just want to be alone right now, in fact I would appreciate it if both of you left me alone for the rest of our time together." Viktor was in no mood to even be around these two much less having to speak to one of them or god forbid both. Kakarot looked down on Viktor, his mind actually feeling a little bit of sympathy for him, he had a front row seat to how his brother essentially abused him and he'd be lying if he didn't say he had second thoughts about bringing Gallock around, he was a full blooded Saiyan, born and raised on Planet Vegeta and he understood Saiyan pride just as much as the rest of them did and he could see that Viktor's was pretty much shattered by this point.

"I'm uh...I'm not good with apologies Rotka but...I'm sorry for what your brother just did, you have to understand that he was raised even more primitive than most Saiyans and he mostly knows two things, eating and fighting."

"I don't care, I don't want him speaking to me now or ever, I don't care if he's related to me, I don't care how strong he is, I'm only here because I can't be with Chara..." Kakarot sat down on the steps next to Viktor, the latter of which just pulled the hood of his jacket up to keep from looking at the man.

"I know you're angry right now...I know you're in pain but...Your brother actually loves you more than you think." Viktor just scoffed at that statement.

"Yeah I'm sure the crushed ribs REALLY show that love, I'm sure the crippling headache I'm suffering right now really shows that my "brother" really fucking loves me..." He reached into his coat pocket for one of the few cigarettes that weren't crushed during the fight with Gallock and the metal lighter he kept in case he lost the other one. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it before taking a long drag from it and blowing the smoke into the cold Canadian air.

"Why do you think we're even here? I informed Gallock that he had a brother, that being you and when I mentioned the possibility of seeing you he was more than willing to come here to see you...Rotka you have to understand that Saiyans treat their family a lot differently than Earthlings do, Saiyan brothers fight all the time to test each other's strength and improve together but at heart they do genuinely love each other." Viktor was only half paying attention in between his cigarette drags and his occasional staring down at the locket around his neck, Kakarot noticed his fascination with the object.

"I'm guessing that holds some significance to you?" Viktor immediately held on to it and nodded at Kakarot.

"It's the last piece I have of Chara...You know how much Gallock values the pelt of his mother? Well think of it like that just it means a lot more than even that..."

"Chara...You mean the female that was accompanying you during our first battle?"

"Yep..."

"...My apologies Rotka, I wasn't aware of how much she meant to you." Viktor was confused by Kakarot's unusual kindness, when they first met Kakarot just seemed like a bloodthirsty lunatic who wanted to kill everything in his path along with his actual brother but now he was being kind and it left Viktor feeling a bit uneasy considering what his own brother just did a few minutes ago. Moments later the door opened and the sounds of Gallock trying to squeeze through the door could be heard.

"Brother, Kakarot, why are you sitting out here in the cold when it's warm inside? Come in, Gallock's about to prepare dinner for tonight."

"Uh...Gallock could you give me and Rotka a moment alone? We'll be in a bit." Gallock took a few steps towards them.

"Is something troubling Brother? Kakarot what is wrong with my brother?" Viktor just sat there, his shattered pride urging him to stand up and directly tell Gallock off for what he did.

"Brother, can you explain what's troubling you?" Viktor took the cigarette out of his mouth and flung it into the yard, where it immediately died from the snow smothering it, he stood up and turned to face Gallock.

"You wanna know what's on my mind Gallock? How about the fact you nearly fucking killed me not too long ago? How about the fact you were about to vaporize me on the spot? How about the fact that you come in, take a massive shit all over everything I've worked for not to mention you fucking broke my fucking pride when I was already down because the woman I love is fucking gone!" Viktor wasn't speaking out of anger towards Gallock, rather he was disappointed in himself more than anything and he was just letting out the frustration.

"You're supposedly my older brother, yet instead of coming here and teaching me whatever goes on in that empty head of yours, you decide to beat me half to fucking death! So there now you know what's wrong with me, now leave me the fuck alone!" Viktor didn't say anything else, instead he shoved his hands in his coat pocket, walked down the steps of the porch and headed off into the woods on a random path, just trying to get away from the two of them for now. Meanwhile Gallock was feeling hurt by the words his brother had said to him.

"Gallock...Listen he's not used to how things work when it comes to our race, he doesn't know that brothers fight amongst each other all the time and that you really do care about him." Kakarot patted Gallock on the back a little bit to try and comfort him.

"Does brother hate me?..."

"I don't think he hates you...Although if I'm being honest here Gallock what you did was a bit overkill and well out of line."

"But I just want to see him get stronger! I want him to be strong like me, so he can protect the thing on his neck..."

"I guess you noticed it too huh?" Gallock just nodded his head at the question.

"Brother values the shiny thing, I make him stronger so he can protect it right?"

"You have good intentions Gallock but you need to remember that Rotka isn't as strong as the two of us yet, you can't go full power like you did and expect him to be able to handle that...It's a learning process just as it was with you, understand?" Gallock once again nodded at Kakarot.

"Should we wait for Brother to return for dinner?"

"We can if you want, it's up to you." Gallock thought for it for a little while.

"We wait for Brother, at least for a little bit." Kakarot smiled at Gallock and they walked back into the house.

Meanwhile out in the woods Viktor was sitting against one of the trees, one hand digging into the snow underneath him, the other ever present on the locket around his neck.

"I guess I fucked up right Chara?...I wanted to give you the world but instead I burned it down and tried to present you with the ashes...I wanted to give you everything but instead I ended up driving you away from me...I wish we could just reset everything like you told me you could..." While to Viktor his time away from Chara felt like years, in reality she'd only been gone a few hours, he knew that she meant a lot to him but he didn't realize just how truly broken he would be without her presence, her smiling face, the glow to her eyes, the ever present warmth she carried with her, it was all gone and the only thing he felt now was a distinct coldness, a hollow feeling in his life that wasn't there when she was around.

"I just want my Chara back...I'd give anything and everything for her..." With that he started to hear the faint sound of cracking, the same sound he heard last year when that strange creature from the woods attacked him and Chara, behind one of them he could see the purple eyes peering out towards him as the creature walked out of the shadows, Viktor was in no condition to even fight the thing so he just leaned his head back and waited for whatever may come.

"YoU'rE...WeAk..." A deep, hollow sounding voice came from behind the mask, Viktor barely opened his eyes to look towards it.

"YoU'rE...WeAk..." The creature just kept repeating the line, over and over again as it echoed through the trees, the creature approached him and looked down on him as one of its branch like arms pointed down at him, suddenly Viktor snapped his eyes open to see he was still sitting there, nothing was around him except a lone deer roaming the forest, he looked around trying to piece together what happened, he pulled his phone out and managed to get it on, the screen had a few cracks in it from being smashed in the fight but he could still read the clock, he'd somehow passed out in the woods and slept until 11:00 PM. He got up and started the long walk back to the house, where he assumed that Kakarot and Gallock had long fallen asleep. The walk home seemed to put an unending sense of dread on his shoulders, he was occasionally stopping and looking towards the trees because he felt like something was following him at this point, the image of the creature from his dream still fresh on his mind every branch looked like it would move, every twig snap made put him on edge, he was just waiting to see those purple eyes, peering out of the shadows at him, but it never happened, his walk home was relatively undisturbed except for his own worries, he walked up the steps and entered the house because Gallock obviously didn't get the concept of locking a door.

"Then again...A home with three full blooded Saiyans would be more of a threat to a burglar than the occupants..." The house was dark and mostly quiet, he could hear what sounded like Gallock snoring from one of the bedrooms, Kakarot was just resting on the couch, Viktor went up the stairs towards his and Chara's room, the dread crawling up his back as he approached the door knowing that she'd never be on the other side of it, he walked in and the entire room just felt much emptier now, he let out a sigh and sat on the foot of the bed, he shed his coat and set it on the bed before resting his face in his hands.

"Why can't things just go back to normal? Me and Chara had a good life before this, she was happy, I was, things were nice..." He tried to lean back on the bed but his shattered ribs weren't making it an easy task.

"It'S bEcAuSe YoU'rE wEaK!" That same hollow voice from his dream rang out and it forced him to sit up in the bed, despite the pain shooting through him, he looked around the room trying to find the source of the voice but nothing was in there with him.

"WeAk! wEaK! WeAk! YoU fAiLeD cHaRa! YOU LET HER DOWN!" Viktor had enough, he got out of bed and limped his way to the door and went out into the hall, immediately the taunting voice stopped and everything fell silent.

"I'm not weak..." He quietly muttered to himself before walking down the hall towards the bathroom, he practically busted in the door and walked towards the sink to splash a bit of cold water on his face, he was honestly still surprised how almost broken he seemed to be without Chara's presence, she wasn't even gone a day and his mind was already tearing itself apart without her, although he had a distinct feeling it wasn't just her he was concerned about, he also felt remorse for what he'd done to Asriel, another spur of the moment reaction led to him nearly killing the guy, he was fully prepared for Joseph to kill him before the Saiyans arrived and ruined everything. Above it all though his main thing was still the fact he simply missed Chara, the last 7 years kept playing through his mind as he stood there, looking at himself in the mirror.

"What happened?...What the fuck happened?!"

"YoU wErE wEaK...That's what happened." The voice shifted from hollow and deep to...

"Chara?!" He looked behind him, seriously expecting her to be there but she was nowhere to be found, then he turned back to the mirror to see her staring at him in place of his reflection, he yelled and fell back onto the floor as Chara's image stared down on him, a small grin on her face.

"You were too weak to keep me around that's what happened, you couldn't keep that temper of yours in check long enough to actually ask questions, you were just too weak not just physically but mentally as well...What even thinks I'd want you back after how your brother just victimized you like that? You aren't strong enough to beat him in battle what makes you think you'd be strong enough to protect me? Hell Joseph does a much better job of that than you..." Chara just scoffed at him and her reflection faded away, meanwhile Viktor sat on the floor, his back leaned up against the glass to the shower as his mind was even further tearing itself apart.

"I'm not weak...I'm not weak...I'm not weak...I AM NOT WEAK!" Viktor struggled to claw himself to his feet, his ribs screaming in agony as he pried himself off the floor, he swung the door open to the bathroom and started towards the bedroom where Gallock was sleeping , he stopped at the door, mentally preparing himself for the oncoming fight, this time he wasn't going to get so lucky, he busted in the door and leaped for the bed, Gallock woke up to see his brother flying down at him with his arm cocked back, he jumped out of the way as Viktor's fist came crashing into the bed, bending it clean in half, Viktor threw the halves at Gallock, who just allowed them to hit him without even flinching.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Viktor yelled as he forced Determination's Might to activate and attacked Gallock again, smashing him through the wall to the outside, downstairs Kakarot was stirred awake by the sounds of battle, he threw his scouter on and immediately picked up both Viktor and Gallock's power levels.

"Viktor's at...55,000? How is his power still that high after tonight?" Kakarot ran up the steps to Gallock's room, he busted through the door to see the hole in the wall leading outside where he could see Gallock and Viktor fighting again , Gallock had Viktor grabbed by the skull as the smaller Saiyan struggled to get free, he gave Gallock a knee to the jaw that caused his head to jerk upwards, then as soon as he looked back down Viktor gave him another one which actually made him lose his grip, Viktor then threw a punch dead center into his face, then another, and another, he threw 20 consecutive punches to Gallock's face, each one pushing the larger Saiyan back just a little bit, Kakarot watched on in disbelief that Viktor was fighting to keep up with his brother.

"That shouldn't be possible though...At 55,000 he's significantly weaker than Gallock yet...Yet he's hurting him? It's not much but it's there..." Abruptly Gallock ended the flurry with another vicious knee to Viktor's chest, his already shattered ribs felt like they snapped off completely, Gallock brought his leg up and kicked Viktor in the head, sending him crashing into the ground, Kakarot's scouter picked up that Viktor's power level had fallen below 10,000, in the crater where he crashed however Viktor was already clawing back to his feet, his body screaming at him to stay down but he refused to listen to it.

"I...AM NOT WEAK!" He stood to his feet, and with a yell he once again forced his transformation,the aura grew even brighter as Kakarot's scouter went off once again.

"30,000...40,000...50,000...60,000?! How is he still getting that much strength?! Given his current state that shouldn't even be possible..." Viktor once again charged at Gallock, who just stood there with a smile on his face, Viktor went to throw a punch but his body finally gave out again and he feel back unconscious, Gallock caught him rather than just letting him fall down, Kakarot looked on with a bit of concern on his face, he was nervous Gallock was going to give another one of his "Lessons" and he would be forced to interfere, however Gallock just flew back to the hole in the wall with Viktor slung over his shoulder.

"Gallock...Proud of Rotka, he will be a great warrior in the future...Where do I put him?" Kakarot directed Gallock to Viktor's bedroom, where he laid him down on the bed and left the room.

=)


	25. Chapter 2, Page 2

Chapter 2, Page 2

A New Life

=)

"AGGGGGH!" Viktor screamed out as he tried to climb his way out of bed for the morning, or afternoon, he wasn't really sure which one after his fight with Gallock last night, he tried to breathe after sitting up but it was shallow and quick, his ribs weren't allowing him to breathe properly and he was fairly certain he had internal bleeding of some kind. He raised his hand and a green energy ball appeared in it, he placed it over his chest and slowly some of the excruciating pain faded away.

"Who said Ki could only be used for offense?..." His work with using Ki as a healing measure was amateur at best, he wasn't fully capable of healing his own injuries and to do so would require more energy than he had even, he hadn't fully studied that portion of the manuals that Joseph had in the house but he did a small part of them just to have some measure of recovery on stand by if needed. He caught a glimpse of the clock and it only read 8 AM.

"Strange...I figured after last night I would've slept a lot longer than that..." Images of last night started flooding his brain again, the creature in his one dream, the reflection of Chara in the mirror, the part where he fought Gallock for the second time that evening alone.

"I guess it's hardwired into my brain or something..." He still struggled to stand to his feet as he started towards the door, he stopped for a moment expecting his mind to start playing tricks on him again and Chara appear at any moment, he felt like he was losing his mind already especially considering that he's hearing voices and seeing his ex girlfriend basically berate him. He walked out the door and headed down the steps towards the dining room where Kakarot and Gallock were, Gallock was serving breakfast for that morning and Kakarot was just sitting at the table thinking, Viktor pulled up a chair and sat at the table.

"Uh...Good morning guys..." He said, unaware of how Gallock was going to react to what he did last night, Kakarot just nodded at him and Gallock came back into the room grinning.

"Good morning Brother, Gallock hopes you slept well." Surprisingly he did, it was just a black dreamless sleep on his end.

"Uh...Yeah Gallock, I slept fine..." He was left feeling uneasy that Gallock didn't seem to show any anger towards him for last night.

"What about you guys?" He spoke up.

"Gallock sleep well, had to sleep on floor after Brother challenge to fight last night...Gallock proud of Brother though, fought hard even though outmatched." Viktor perked his head up, shocked and doubting what he just heard.

"Wait you're...Proud of me?" Gallock nodded at him enthusiastically, Viktor just looked at Kakarot from the corner of his eyes, then back at Gallock, shaking his head a bit to make sure he was hearing that right.

"Little Brother actually do damage to Gallock, stand up and keep trying to fight after getting hurt, you made Gallock very proud." Viktor was even more confused, especially considering this is the same Saiyan who tried to legitimately murder him last night and was now saying he was proud of him.

"See Rotka confused about Gallock's intentions...Gallock not want to kill little brother, Gallock want to make little brother strong so he can protect the shiny thing." He pointed towards the locket around Viktor's neck.

"Rotka love shiny thing like Gallock love Sharon's pelt, so I help make Rotka strong so he can protect it." Viktor was completely thrown off by this change in personality, when he fights Gallock shows an entirely different side of himself, the level of brutality he had last night was well beyond anything he'd seen but now he was just a seemingly innocent buffoon.

"Kakarot also explain that shiny thing belong to girl...Chara...Gallock help Rotka get Chara back! We go talk to Joseph today and work problems out." Viktor actually genuinely smiled at Gallock's suggestion.

"Heh...I don't think Joseph wants anything to do with me anymore Gallock...I doubt Chara does too even..." His smile faded away but he noticed Gallock's turn to a look of anger.

"Then we kill Joseph, we kill him and you prove dominance to Chara! She love you again once she see strength" Viktor immediately stood from the chair waving his hands at Gallock.

"No no no that's fine Gallock we just have to uh...Give them a little time okay? Just give them a few days...Or weeks maybe and we'll go talk to them..." The thought of being away from Chara for weeks already weighed heavily on Viktor's mind.

"And do we kill him then?"

"No Gallock...We're not killing anyone in that case..."

"Then we train! We train and get much stronger! Then we got to other planets and fight many many people!" Viktor didn't exactly share Gallock's sentiment with fighting people, he only fought when he needed to usually, not for enjoyment. Right now training wasn't even in his top 100 issues that were on his mind, it was barely in the top 200 even.

"Hey um...I'm gonna head out for another walk, I won't be gone as long as I was last night, I just want to get out for a little bit."

"But Brother, we're about to have breakfast, Gallock go out, kill many creatures so we may feast like kings!" Viktor was relatively silent as he got up from his chair.

"I won't be long Gallock, if you guys really get that concerned about me just come find me, those scouters of yours can do that anyway." He walked back into the main foyer and up the stairs to the bedrooms, he went into his room and picked out a new coat to wear as the other was rather damaged from the fights with Gallock. He stopped and looked in the mirror at himself, noticing that he looked in the worst shape of his life, his outfit was tattered and damaged and he himself looked like he hadn't slept in days even though he slept relatively well last night, he left the bedroom and headed towards Gallock's, he walked in and stood where the massive hole in the wall was, looking down on the crater in the yard.

"YoU'rE sTiLl WeAk!" His face shifted into anger once that nagging voice had returned.

"YoU dOn'T dEsErVe HeR!" He started to grit his teeth, a quiet growl coming from his throat.

"I am not weak...I'll show you..." He leaped through the hole towards one of the trees, landing on the branches as he took a look back towards the house. He jumped to another tree, then another, getting further and further away from the house. He was keeping his power suppressed so Kakarot and Gallock would be unable to sense where he was going.

"They would start an unnecessary issue and this is something I need to handle on my own..." Viktor mumbled to himself as he kept leaping through the trees, minutes passed as he was sure he was far enough away that he could take off without really being detected so he jumped above the trees and took off, still keeping a good chunk of his power down to avoid any unwanted guests before he touched down near a sign.

"You are now leaving Canada and entering the United States."

Viktor reached down towards the locket on his neck with a smile on his face.

"I'll be back soon Chara...I'll fix everything and we can go back to the life you wanted okay?...I love you..." He disappeared from in front of the sign, appearing in another set of trees looking down on a cottage, he could sense Asriel and Chara's power levels there. Even after he himself told Gallock and Kakarot to wait, even under the threats that Joseph wanted to kill him, Viktor couldn't find the strength to keep himself away from Chara for too long, he chuckled to himself at the irony of the situation, when they first met Chara needed him to keep herself sane, now he was the one who needed her more than ever. He did his usual kiss on the locket as it had become a ritual to him already and was prepared to take a stealthy approach to the house when he saw Joseph walk out, start down the steps off the porch and be a lot closer to the trees than he expected, another thought came to his mind as he saw Joseph.

"I'll make everything right Chara..." He pulled the hood of his coat down and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do, and with that he leaped off the branch, falling not too far from where Joseph was standing.

"...Hello there." He said as he slowly stood to his full height after landing, he was expecting Joseph to attack him with a near relentless force but strangely...He didn't, he just looked in Viktor's direction with an angry glare on his face.

"What do you want Viktor? I thought I told you last night that I didn't want to see your face anymore. Haven't you done enough already?" Viktor immediately felt the pangs of guilt hitting him.

"I'm here to see Chara, nothing more, nothing less."

"Ohhh of course it's all about Chara right? Let's just keep ignoring the fact that you beat the living shit out of Asriel and emotionally scarred him, doing lord knows how much damage that I'M going to have to fix because once again it's ME who has to fix YOUR mistakes! He won't even speak to me outside of asking me why I wasn't there to protect him!" That seemed to really hit Viktor as he could imagine Chara in that same scenario, he didn't want to but he kept thinking of how he would've reacted if Joseph or anyone else did the same thing. The fact that Joseph didn't seem to kill him on the spot was still weighing on his mind, he was even more surprised that Joseph even spoke to him rather than attack him on sight like he was expecting.

"I'm sorry...Okay? I don't know what else you want me to say or do but the most I can do right now is just apologize, I know that's not going to make up for what I did but it's all I can offer at the moment."

"Sorry isn't going to fix it Viktor, sorry isn't going to make Asriel speak to me anymore, I could've accepted you screaming at him, I actually understood and I still understand why you were angry in the first place but you had NO right to lay your hands on him the way you did! That was 15 years ago and Chara herself even said that she forgave him for it and that she spent more of her time blaming herself for not helping him sooner rather than what she chose to do, but no you just had to go and be Viktor and completely lose your mind AGAIN!" Viktor wasn't even attempting to defend himself in this case, after all it's not like Joseph was unjustified to be yelling at him like this, hell Viktor accepted it as an accomplishment because Joseph explicitly said he'd kill Viktor the next time they met and he didn't.

"What? Aren't you gonna yell back at me? Try and defend yourself and your "Saiyan pride" or are you gonna try and go back in the house and smack Asriel around some more?!" Viktor just shrugged his shoulder at him.

"I don't have any pride left to defend so why should I bother? You think it's bad for you? YOU're not the one who got smacked around by his brother like a ragdoll and made to look like a goddamn fool, YOU're not the one who lost the love of his life because he lost his temper, YOU're not the one slowly losing his sanity because you don't have them anymore!"

"Oh give me a break! See that's one of your problems, you can't listen to anyone's problems but your own, if it doesn't involve you or Chara, you couldn't give any less of a fuck about it but God forbid something happen to poor Viktor or something happen to poor little Chara, God if it was me that beat the hell out of Chara you would've leveled the forest in a fit of anger and probably burned a city to the ground THEN decide to come find me!"

"Oh I'm sorry I don't wear my heart on my sleeve and give a shit about everyone else's issues when I have my own problems to deal with, just I have a fuck ton on my plate just like you do! I have two aliens sitting at your mansion right now probably wondering where the hell I'm at, the largest of which is apparently related to me, did you forget that part? Where I found out that I'm actually from a race of intergalactic alien warriors that apparently exist for the sole reason of fucking people's day up?" Joseph just rolled his eyes at Viktor.

"Oh wow that seems like such a problem for you, you got to skip to the front of the line when it came to getting your own powers, no I totally wasn't kidnapped by a psychopathic Nazi doctor and experimented on until I became an undead creature after which I watched as my friends and family slowly whittled down over the years and all die but no I'm sure you basically getting a free ride is completely the worst thing in the world! You've gone through pain ONCE, Oh no, Chara left, sob sob cry cry, how about the fact my boyfriend won't even speak to me anymore because he thinks I let him down on something I promised him when we first met?! It's not all about you Viktor, yeah you're hurting right now but so are a lot of other people in a lot worse ways and you can't make it all about yourself!"

"You know I would think you of all people would at least fucking attempt to understand what I'm feeling here, I spent 7 years making sure Chara was okay, on 3 separate occasions that woman almost died in my arms and I had to save her, I've spent ALL my time on her making sure she would be okay you've spent what a year with someone who actually had friends and family to go to while Chara had NO ONE!" They both heard the door open as Chara and Asriel both came out to see what's going on, Viktor actually felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her, as if it'd been years since he last did.

"H-hi C-Chara..." The woman in question stepped off the porch towards the two, she had a slightly angry glare going towards Viktor.

"Why are you here?" She asked him bluntly, her eyes didn't show any joy towards him but they didn't show any anger either, rather they showed a hint of disappointment towards him.

"I...I came back to try and talk things out with you and-"

"Me? No no no if you even want to try and get my attention you need to talk things over with Joseph and Asriel otherwise, we're still done." She turned her back to him and started back towards the cottage.

"Chara please, just hear me-"

"No I told you, you either talk to Joseph and Asriel and fix things with them before you even CONSIDER trying to patch things over with me. Until things are better with them, you don't even speak to me, and before you even try to say that "you're trying to change" just remember that you and Joseph were yelling at each other which is why I even came out in the first place." Viktor was surprised by Chara's personality towards him, they rarely argued before but now she was speaking to him as if he was an entirely different person. She walked past Asriel and went back into the house, he followed behind her and shut the door, Joseph turned to look at Viktor but he had completely vanished.

"AGGGH!" Viktor yelled as his fist slammed into the tree, he made sure to get far enough away from Joseph's home that they wouldn't be able to track him but his mind was preoccupied with the way Chara seemed to act around him.

"She's...She's never been like that around me before...She's always been kind and loving to me and that...That wasn't it..." He wasn't sure what he saw, whether it was hate, whether she truly didn't love him anymore, any of the potential outcomes didn't sit well in his stomach.

"That... That wasn't her, that couldn't have been her...She wouldn't hate me would she?..." Viktor sat down against one of the trees, resting his face against one of his hands while he still twirled her locket with the other, he was trying to hold back the sadness that started building in his stomach, he was already hurting not having her around, her speaking to him with anything but love was another crippling blow to him.

"I guess I had that coming though...She has all rights to hate me if she does...As much as it might hurt me..."

"And of course you still continue to show your weakness..." That same voice rang out once again, the hollow one from his dream as he could hear the sound of branches snapping and breaking as he saw the man in his robe standing in the distance, his purple eyes piercing into Viktor, he took a few steps forward towards him and the feeling of dread started to crawl up Viktor's spine.

"So you weren't just some nightmare I had...I guess you came to try and finish the job right? Well I should inform you that I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met."

"Oh have you now? I couldn't tell with how WEAK you've been acting lately...The way you let that moron toss you around like used garbage, the way you refuse to stand up and fight for the woman you love, you haven't gotten any stronger you just think you have..." Viktor just grew angry at the man's accusations.

"I am not weak...If Chara could beat you back then I can easily squash you like an insect..."

"Oh but Rotka...I am not here to fight, no I am here to offer you the power you seek, the strength that will allow to to defeat your brother and claim what is yours...I can bring your Chara back to you, you just have to trust me." Viktor scoffed at the man as he slowly closed the distance between the two.

"You try to kill me last year, now this year you say you want to help me, what was your resolution to be less of a dick to me?' The man merely chuckled at Viktor, then the small slits on his mask opened up as he exhaled.

"Ah Rotka, I had intentions of helping you prior to this...Our first meeting was nothing more than a mere test of your abilities but as you were...Not at full strength I wasn't able to properly gauge your power based on my research...So I've spent the last year watching you, studying your different moves and watching you progress...Now I think in your most dire times that you could use my assistance..." The man was only a few steps away from Viktor, he brought one of his arms out of his robe, he was holding what looked like a small almost transparent red rock in his hand, the rock glowed with a dark energy around it and he held it out towards Viktor.

"Take this...This will give you power the likes of which your brother could only dream of." Viktor held his hand out and the man dropped it in his palm, immediately Viktor felt a massive flow of energy flood his body, but at the same time he felt something else growing along with it, he dropped the rock on the ground and the energy stopped but he still felt the power it had given him.

"Don't worry...Once your body adjusts to that power eventually you'll never want to put it down...And once you've gotten used to it, come find me and I'll give you all the power you could dream of, power to defeat your brother and bring your Chara back to you..." The man then vanished into black smoke, leaving Viktor alone with the mysterious gemstone.

"That...That power...That was...Incredible..." He looked down at his fingers, they were twitching from the energy the stone had given him but at the same time he could feel his body almost wanting to burst from the flood of power.

"I have to figure out what this thing is capable of..."

=)


	26. Chapter 2, Page 3

Chapter 2, Page 3

The Effects of Sorrow

Joseph stood there the conversation still fresh in his mind the way Viktor had seemed ultimately defeated wasn't something he expected,the pain in his eyes was the same pain he'd seen in Asriel when he came back from their battle with Kakarot and Gallock last night, Asriel still hadn't spoken to him aside from the initial questioning of "why he hadn't been there to protect him" something he regretted the more he was forced to look at the fear and pain he'd caused the promise he'd shattered all with one careless mistake that he couldn't take back. Joseph slouched against the side of his cabin home looking out into the forest the afternoon sunlight illuminating off the trees casting a litany of shadows that danced and weaved through the dense forest all the while Joseph's mind kept going back to last nights argument with Asriel the wounds were still very raw as he recalled what was said the hurt in Asriel's voice hit him harder than anything that had transpired from the previous battle as he stood there while the thing he loved most torn him apart from the inside out with every word, every vulgarity, it all broke him to the point of where he contemplated if maybe Asriel was right and that he should have just never came to the bar that night, that maybe he would've been better off living a lonely existence, that maybe Asriel would've been happier with someone else all these thought roared through his mind assaulting him with self doubt the war between his thought torn him apart emotionally. A twig snap brought Joseph out of his self loathing as he expected Viktor to show back up no doubt with another attempt at an "apology" the very thought of that bastard coming back after everything he'd caused Joseph's blood to boil as he readied himself for the inevitable screaming match that would ensue once again but what stepped out of the woods wasn't Viktor but a hooded figure seemingly cloaked in the very shadows that surrounded it the only thing he could make out was the mask hiding its true face and it's piercing purple eyes that unnerved Joseph for some reason that he couldn't quite place, that man stood there unmoving simply observing Joseph's action up until that point from the fight with Viktor to his internal struggle over last night's events it filled him with glee that something no longer considered mortal could give off such a sweet emotion that could be manipulated with time to do with as he pleased, the slits opened as he inhaled the sickly aroma of despair radiating off Joseph at that moment as Joseph continued to try and discern exactly what he was up against.

Joseph: So are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to give a reason for interupting my thought

?: Joseph….you are weak

Joseph: Pardon? Old sport if you came looking for a fight then by all means try me but i can guarantee that you won't be living for long

?: A fight oh no my poor misguided soul I don't wish to fight no I have come here with the solution to the problems plaguing you….I can help you avenge the one you love

Joseph: Oh? And how exactly do you plan on doing that hmm? Going to offer counseling or maybe you can reset time to before any of this ever happened and i can go back to life before i ever met Viktor Black

?: No i'm afraid I cannot but I can offer you the power to take revenge on him and insure that your Asriel is never hurt again/

Joseph thought about what the man was telling him but he didn't want revenge on Viktor no while he admitted he was furious at the current situation after talking with Chara he'd settled on allowing Viktor to live with the consequences of the pain he'd selfishly caused and working on trying to mend the relationship between himself and Asriel.

Joseph shook his head at the figure before him his mind made up for the time being

Joseph: As tempting as you're offer may be to some it's simply not what i'm looking for old sport.

The figure laughed maniacally at Joseph's statement the mere thought that the vampyre would refuse an offer like this truly struck him as hilarious as the events to come would soon make Joseph more than willing to see things his way.

?: In due time young vampyre you will seek me in search of power, power that only I can offer to you…..

The figure retreated into the shadows disappearing as quickly as he had appeared leaving Joseph questioning if what he'd just witnessed was reality or simply hi mind playing a cruel joke on him as he walked back into the house and sat on the couch, Asriel had retreated into himself so he mostly stayed upstair not bothering to speak with Joseph or even Chara whom he felt could've stopped Viktor at any point during that altercation but chose to just stand there while it happened claiming that she couldn't have did anything but in his mind it was simply that she still held a grudge over that had transpired fifteen years ago despite everything he had done to convince his one time best friend that he'd changed it didn't matter because even she still saw him as nothing more than Flowey deep down. Chara sat beside Joseph the pain in his eyes never seeming to fade in spite of her insistence that Asriel would come around eventually and that they just needed to give him time but she could see that Joseph had changed since last night the joy seemed to have been sapped away from him after last night's argument with Azzy, she had tried to play piece keeper but that only seemed to make things worse as Asriel also blamed her for what happened feeling that she had let Viktor beat him for what happened all those years ago.

Joseph: Chara...has he said anything?

Chara: No he still won't talk to me…...after everything that we went through he feels that I still blame him for everything

Joseph: Do you?

Chara: What? No Joseph of course not we were kids and he'd been alone for all those years before I know the type of pain that causes an I know how long it took me to get over it….Joseph he really needs you in spite of everything that happened he still loves you very much but you need to understand that the things Vicor did and said regardless of how he felt were wrong and i guess after last night I finally realized that Viktor needs to learn what it means to be human again.

Joseph: It's not all his fault Chara if i'd have just been there none of this would've happened I….i could've protected Asriel I could've defused the situation before it got out of hand,I….could've kept my promise

Chara: Joseph you didn't know that was going to happen and besides if anything it wasn't anything more than Viktor overreacting like always but this time he simply went too fa and now someone we both care about got hurt

Joseph: Yea

Chara: Trust me Joseph just try and talk to him okay?

Joseph nods as he gets up off the couch making his way up the stairs and heading down the long hallway every step forward feeling like a million steps back as he tried to keep his composure thought's of last night still weighing on his mind as he replayed the previous night in his head.

"Joseph had just arrived back home after his fight with Gallock and Kakarot the pounding in his head was agonizing as he climbed the steps he could hear the sounds of water running softly as he entered the house noticing Asriel sitting on the couch that look of fear still evident as his head snapped up the moment the door closed, the look of fear was immediately replaced with seething anger when he saw Joseph standing there, the pain radiated through his body from being thrown threw a window and then the beating that followed the only thing on his mind was wishing Joseph had stayed,wishing that he had kept his promise, and the realization that he was alone again. Joseph walked over and knelt down to meet Asriel's gaze to no avail he saw the bruises had turned a deep shade of purple on the places where his fur had been stained red by the cuts from the shards of glass that pierced his skin, Joseph wanted to hold him, to tell him that he was sorry and that he wouldn't ever leave him alone again but the words were caught in his throat as he attempted to speak to his love.

Joseph: Asriel love i'm….

Asriel: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT JOEY

Joseph: Azzy please I didn't know this would happen….If I'd know I….

Asriel: What you would have stayed? You would have kept your promise to protect me ? Joseph he beat me over something that happened years ago and you weren't there when I needed you to be….you left me and then didn't so much as ask me if I was okay when you go back NO YOU LEFT ME AGAIN

Joseph didn't know what to say as Asriel yelled at him knowing he deserved every word as he just stared into his torn jeans not trying to hide his tears

Asriel: Joseph….why ...why couldn't you have just left me alone at the bar that night? Stayed dead like the world believed and allowed me to live my miserable life in peace…

Chara: Asriel he didn't know okay it's not his fault

Asriel turned towards Chara the hurt pouring out of him as he yelled at her

Asriel: NO IT'S YOUR FAULT CHARA…...YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME BUT YOU CHOSE TO STAND THERE

Chara: Azzy what did you want me to do? I was just as shocked as you were it's not like…

Asriel: Chara we both know why you didn't help me….it's because you still blame me for what happened…..you still view me as Flowey deep down

Chara tried to argue back but Asriel simply walked way upstairs and slammed the door shut leaving both Joseph and Chara sitting in shock at his outburst"

Joseph stood outside the door that separates the two of them knocking softly but getting no response at first but hearing the shuffling of paws on the carpet floor before the door opened slightly with two bloodshot jade eyes staring back at him it was evident that Asriel had been crying for sometime while he'd been outside, Joseph didn't know what to say as he stood there so many things wanting to be said between the two but neither having the courage to speak as the air hung heavy with regret, Joseph opened his mouth but nothing came out as the feeling of defeat washed over him the pain eating away at him as he struggled to form the right words to say but nothing sounded right to him, Joseph sighed as he turned to leave conceding that he snor Asriel were ready to speak to each other just yet but Asriel grabbed him into a deep hug from behind tears staining his shirt as he felt all the fear and pain pouring out of him but not having the words to comfort him only being able to offer silent apologies as Asriel let him go leaving him feeling as empty as ever as he faced the gote monster.

Joseph: Asriel…...Im so sorry

Asriel: Yeah…..me too

Neither moved as they looked into the others eyes both feeling the others pain as they struggled to say anything else instead Asriel fell into Joseph's arms again the pain still evident but slowly fading alongside his anger as they sat against the wall in eachothers arms. Joseph stirred not noticing he'd fell asleep during that time as he sa Asriel was no longer pressed against him figuring he'd went back to his room, Joseph didn't blame him as he knew that a simple apology wasn't enough to fix what had happened as he picked up his keys noticing the clock read just past midnight as he stepped out into the silent night clutching his keys in one hand before climbing into his car and making his way towards the canadian border the only thought on his mind was going to speak with Viktor and attempt to at least get a genuine apology after that he didn't care how things progressed.


	27. Chapter 2, Page 4

Chapter 2, Page 4

The Gem

=)

Viktor had the strange gemstone sitting on his front dresser for the longest time, he came rushing into the house with the gem in his pocket, not even bothering to say hello to either Kakarot or Gallock as his body was struggling to hold the energy still flowing into him, he sat there staring at it trying to figure out just what it was, occasionally he would see its dark energy ripple around it in the form of black lightning coursing around it, the gem almost seemed to call him over to it as if it was trying to entice him to pick it up but he had already struggled to bring it home, the gem filled him with an enormous amount of energy just by holding it, as of now his body felt like a balloon getting ready to burst with how much energy it had given him when he tried to carry it home. He was still trying to figure out the intentions of the man who even gave him the gem in the first place, the man always gave Viktor the strongest sense of dread on his back, his energy was dark and felt like it was consuming everything around him whenever he came around, his eyes however always had a sense of mystery about them, their cold gaze felt as if they could actually kill a normal man if he looked in them. Then there was his skin, Viktor saw his arm when he gave him the gem and it was a pale, sickly grey looking color as if he was ill but the man himself didn't seem to show any signs of it, Viktor questioned that as being the reason why he seemed to constantly wear the same mask when they met and why he only seemed to breathe through that, the familiar hissing sound of his breath leaving the mask rang in Viktor's head for a moment before he shook it off though. His focus returning to the gem on the table in front of him.

"He said that I would eventually get used to the power this thing gave off...But how does one simply "get used" to having a near limitless amount of energy flowing into their system? It's much like a balloon, if you fill it with too much air or water it will pop so there has to be a way to...Regulate the flow of energy without having to release the gem or constantly fire different Ki attacks..." That was Viktor's main focus when it came to the gem, while it gave him immense amounts of power and what felt like an unlimited supply of Ki the nagging issue of the gem's constant flow continued to rear its ugly head.

"Perhaps the gem is meant to be treated as an organ? The human body constantly produces its own blood over a long period of time but is regulated through the system...Saiyans are essentially humans so the same logic could apply in my case, but how would I make this act as if it's an actual part of my body?...Maybe if it's attached to the body it regulates the energy on its own? Damn it why didn't I ask him how this thing works? Why am I even accepting his help on anything? I could get Chara back myself..." His mind shifted from the gem back to the look Chara gave him after she saw him back at Joseph's home, the look of anger or disappointment or whatever she had for him was still fresh on his mind, the way she spoke to him as if she hated him felt like nails grating on a chalkboard, the angry glare seemed to stand out to him the most, she'd never looked at him like that before and the more it replayed in his mind the deeper he sank into his depression.

"I shouldn't have left...I shouldn't have let myself get psyched out by that the way I did...I should've at least stayed behind and tried to speak with Joseph a little more...At least give him a better apology than I did..." Viktor rubbed his forehead with his fingers before he noticed he started sweating quite a bit, he wasn't sure why though, he wasn't in a battle, he wasn't exactly nervous at the time, he was stressed out quite a bit but as far as anything else he shouldn't be sweating as much as he was. Suddenly a knock came at his door, surprisingly it was Kakarot who actually decided to knock rather than just walk in like they usually did, Viktor took his jacket off and set it over the gem to hide it but he could still feel the energy radiating from it, still ever present with its constant enticing towards him, he made a joke in his head about wishing Chara tried as much as the stone did.

"Rotka, is something troubling you? Your brother is quite worried that you didn't even acknowledge him when you came in." Kakarot noticed how disheveled Viktor still was from last night, he sniffed the air around him a bit before he continued.

"Anyway...First things first is you need to get a shower before you do anything else...For Kai's sake you smell like something died on you, second your brother would like to speak with you sometime today, he wants to start training and he doesn't have a place to do so."

"Yeah..Yeah sure Kakarot, I'll come up with something." He looked down at himself.

"Ehh...I guess I could use a little cleaning up..." He was so preoccupied with everything else that happened that he didn't really pay attention to his hygiene that much, then again it had only been a day realistically since he got his last shower just he was still wearing the beaten up clothes from last night and was obviously filthy from the constant fighting.

"Where did you go exactly? Our scouters didn't pick you up at all until you returned..."

"I just went out for a bit Kakarot, nothing serious." Kakarot stood just outside of Viktor's doorway a little while longer, he had a feeling that Viktor was lying to him about not going anywhere but he couldn't be sure, the way Viktor looked at the moment alone looked like he was hiding something, he seemed rather intent to get Kakarot away from him so he could focus on whatever else was on his mind.

"...You went to see her again didn't you?" Viktor just looked away from him, feeling a bit guilty that he did the exact thing he told his brother not to do.

"I'm just trying to patch things up and Gallock...Right now he's too destructive to put into a dangerous situation like that, I'm trying to patch things up with them not kill them." Kakarot just put his hand up and shook his head a bit.

"No need to explain Rotka, I'm already aware that your brother doesn't handle some situations too well, I spent over a year with the guy I already know how his head works and the second Joseph told someone to drop dead he'd lose his temper and try to kill him." Viktor sighed with relief as he was surprised that Kakarot seemed to be the polar opposite to his brother, sure he loved to fight but he at least understood basic planning.

"I just...I really want to fix things with her because you already know how much I love her, and I'm trying my hardest to make things worse but...I think she hates me now..."

"Well...What happened when you tried to go see her?"

"I ended up getting into a massive screaming fight with Joseph, I was originally going to try and just talk to her but then I saw him and figured maybe I could patch things over with him but the second I mentioned that I just wanted to see Chara he went off on me talking about how I was only concerned about my own problems and that I didn't care about anyone but myself and Chara..."

"...What's so wrong about that? Why should you stop and care about the problems of other people when you have your own issues you need to worry about? Some might look at it as being selfish but really you're just looking out for yourself before you deal with everyone else's problems. You can't hold the issues of everyone else on your shoulders while you try to deal with your own problems, sure you can try but it just leads to you taking on more work than what's needed at the time."

"That's essentially what I told him but he wants me to stop and care about his and Asriel's problems and it's not that I don't, don't get me wrong I feel pretty fucking bad about what I did to the guy but I was just angry because of what happened with Chara and I reacted in the moment and I just want to get my fucking Chara back!" He ended up accidentally yelling the last line at Kakarot, before trying to abruptly slam the door in his face before his foot stopped him.

"Well Rotka you aren't going to get her back by sitting here talking about how you want to and not actually doing anything about it, did she say anything in particular to you that might help out?"

"She said she expected me to work things out with Joseph and Asriel before I even tried to speak to her again..."

"And the problem with that is?..."

"You realize that Joseph's never going to forgive me for this right?...In other words she gave me an impossible goal because she hates me now." With that Kakarot shoved against the door, pushing Viktor back a bit so he could get in, he seemed to look rather angry with Viktor at this point.

"Oh so that's it right? Where's your Saiyan pride? You're seriously not even going to try and fix things with them and you're just going to give up? You are a Saiyan, you do not give up, you do not lie down, you do not retreat from battle! Did you see me run away when me and Raditz were obviously outmatched against you two? No, I stayed and I fought against my better judgment even though really I should've ran away, so I'm gonna tell you something my brother would...Get your ass out that door, find them, I'm going to exchange the word kill for the word speak to them, and fix this problem...That's all you can do at this point that doesn't involve a fight." Viktor sat back on his bed , rubbing his temple with his fingers as Kakarot stood there waiting for a response.

"Fine...I'll go back later today and see if I can do anything else...I dunno if I'll have any success but I should at least keep trying until she really wants nothing more to do with me..."

"Just keep using that energy of yours that attack you used on me and Gallock...The energy that made it where you essentially refused to stay down, what was it called again?" Kakarot snapped his fingers a few times trying to figure out what the name was.

"Uhhhh...Determination! Yeah that was it, just use that since it seemed to help you out a lot."

"Yeah...It only works as well as much as you feel it...I'm not feeling too determined right now." Kakarot abruptly slaps Viktor in the face.

"Then get there...Stop moping and get off your ass and do something." Viktor shook his head a few times and tried to laugh off Kakarot slapping him in the face but in reality his stomach started to boil with anger, he just kept it down as anger was the reason that Chara was gone and he figured that it needed to be controlled if he wanted any chance of getting her back.

"Okay Kakarot..." He stood up and got right in Kakarot's face.

"I'll play this game." He then slapped Kakarot as payback for him doing it, suddenly Viktor felt a smile come to his face as he was expecting him to do it back. Kakarot looked him in the eye with a smile of his own.

"Now you're getting it..." Viktor expected Kakarot to swing back at him but he just brushed off the spot where Viktor hit him then gave a chuckle and walked away. Viktor was slightly confused that he didn't retaliate but just shrugged it off and decided to grab himself a change of clothes for his shower, he didn't waste any time as he showered so quick he might as well have just hopped in then immediately hopped out.

"I have super sonic speed...Why should I bother taking such a long time? I don't have any to waste on this anyway..." He muttered to himself as he wiped the inside of his ear with his towel , then he decided to instead use his Ki energy to dry himself off while he dealt with his teeth, he looked in the mirror for a moment, addressing the rather large bruise on his chest from the fights with Gallock, then the other various injuries he seemed to have that he was surprised he just shrugged off up until this point, he wondered how he managed to sleep last night after having his ribs crushed not once but twice, not to mention the several smaller injuries he suffered against Vegeta, he assumed his body was just too drained of energy at the time to really care but logically he should either be dead or dying from what happened. He stood there a little bit longer staring at himself, questions cycling through his mind about how everything seemed to go so wrong, how the life he wanted with Chara was taken away and he was thrust into chaos, misery and having to deal with his idiot brother that he didn't even know was related to him, sure he was used to the monsters, he'd gotten used to Asriel and he could've accepted Joseph being a vampire but everything else just started to weigh on his shoulders, things to him were so much simpler years ago, he would go to work, come home, comfort Chara when she would have her breakdowns and repeat the process, sure it was repetitive but it was okay to him, he loved having Chara around and of course he ended up falling for her, he didn't have an exact gauge on how hard he'd fallen but obviously it was rock bottom with how he was feeling about her now.

"I just wish everything could go back to normal...Back to when it was just me and her and everything seemed okay, the only thing I had to deal with back then was her nightmares and suicide attempts...I could at least do something about that..." He went back to thinking about how things were back then and the plans he had for Chara in the future, once he'd quit his dead end job and get something in the tech field that he desired he was going to buy her a nice ring, keep it around for a bit and drop subtle hints that he was going to propose and drag things out and make sure she was waiting with anticipation before he'd finally pop the question, he lamented that those plans had long been ruined by these God forsaken Saiyans and now she was gone because of them, he was under so much stress of the threat that it had him on edge constantly, a year ago he would've been far slower to react at Asriel with anger or at least just left it at yelling at him, he never would've reacted the way he did.

"The stone will get her back..." A faint voice in his head started to speak to him, he was even more frustrated that his own mind was tearing itself apart with this, the constant taunting, the promises that she would come back, he wanted her back of course but right now he wanted these annoying voices to go away. He shook the voice off and started to brush his teeth, the Ki spheres he had around him had dissipated after he was finished drying from them and he finished with his teeth and threw on his new outfit, he insisted on having a certain style about him, he always seemed to have the same outfit, a pair of black jeans, a basic white T shirt and usually his black coat but it was long destroyed in the fights against Gallock so he settled on a gray one, he also decided on a pair of black gloves for no real reason, he looked in the mirror again before he left the room and noticed something, a faint red flame dancing in his eyes, he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things but it was still there, swirling around in the iris of his eyes. He headed back to his room to retrieve the stone still sitting on his dresser, instead of picking it up with his bare hands he kept his old coat on it and wrapped it around hoping that maybe some form of covering would keep the energy flow to a minimum and headed for the basement, he knew Joseph kept any of his research and magic related items down there so he assumed that he would find a book or at least a page of one about the stone.

For the next few hours he searched through various manuals, quickly skimming through them looking for something that looked like the gem but all of Joseph's books seemed to be empty.

"You can't be serious...The man's been alive for almost 100 years and he somehow doesn't have any information on how this thing works or even what it is? That would mean either it's something not of this world or Joseph isn't as good at his research as he thinks he is...Let's see...Chaos Emerald? No….Phantom Ruby? No….Infinity Stone? Oh how in the hell does he even have that on here?!" He quickly searched through yet another manual before throwing the book on the floor in frustration.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to figure this thing out when I don't even know what the hell I'm dealing with?!" He thought about it a little longer and realized that if there was no research he could read up on, he would have to take matters into his own hands and do his own experiments with it.

"I guess I'll have to take this thing into the chamber...See if I can figure out how this thing works for myself..." Suddenly he was distracted by the sound of the doorbell ringing upstairs but apparently Joseph had the system set up where he could hear it clear as day in the basement. He rushed up the steps and to the foyer.

"Who in the hell could be ringing at this ungodly hour? It's already well past 3 AM...Wait 3 AM?...How long have I been down there?" He asked as he didn't even bother swinging the door open to see Joseph standing on the porch, he was actually quite shocked to see that Joseph had come out there.

"Oh...Hello Joseph...Are you here to try and kill me?"

=)


	28. Chapter 2, Page 5

Chapter 2, Page 5

Things can Never be the same

The drive to Canada was one of reflection and worry as Joseph's thoughts pulled him in every direction possible from thoughts of his frayed relationship with Asriel to the beckoning of the strange man from the woods and his offer of power, questions yielded little in terms of answers but that was the least of his worries as he pulled up to his canadian home the mansion seemed like the ghost of a tragic memory as he noticed the window where Asriel had been thrown through was still broken alongside the various pieces of glass that glittered like diamonds in the pale moonlight as his boots made a crunching sound as he stepped on the shards the steady rainfall adding to the somber mood the house now cast around it, something that seemed almost alien a few days ago now seemed as though it permeated the entire area as Joseph approached the door to his former home. Joseph rang the doorbell as he stood patiently waiting for someone to answer the call of company he mused at the feeling of having to actually ring his own doorbell but he figured that Viktor had no doubt came back here after Chara forbade Joseph from allowing him to accompany them something that Joseph had no qualms against not really minding Chara's reasoning instead thinking more about Asriel's reaction to it and the escalation of the already terrible problems plaguing the four of them currently, the door swung open a bit hurriedly something Joseph wasn't expecting though the person answering was something he could've easily guessed as Viktor stood in the doorway looking perplexed as to why Joseph would be standing outside at 3AM but joseph just stood there as Viktor collected himself.

Viktor: Oh...Hello Joseph...Are you here to try and kill me?

Joseph: No old sport I came by to chat hopefully things don't progress into another screaming match this time.

Victor: Yeah hopefully but uh did you want to come in? I mean it's sorta raining and you have to freezing.

Joseph: No I'd rather chat outside if it's alright with you better to be as far away from the brute and Kakarot as humanly possible lest I send them both to hell after what they caused.

Viktor: Well….they're not so bad once you get used to them ya know I mean yeah Gallock isn't exactly the smartest but deep down he's got a good heart and as for Kakarot well he's...uh….well not as bad.

Joseph: Noted but anyway I came here for an apology old sport a genuine one from the heart not like the half assed one you pulled from earlier.

The words stung a bit but it wasn't like Viktor didn't expect them after everything he'd caused the pain and hurt was evident from their previous argument as Joseph truly believed that Viktor had acted selfishly in simply brushing aside the heart of the matter in order to fix things with Chara first as though he didn't even care about the emotional trauma he'd caused to Joseph and even more so to Asriel, Viktor stood there mulling over exactly what to say to Joseph knowing that one slip up or anything that sounded disingenuous would no doubt set the vampyre off again and with the two sleeping saiyans no less than 10 ft from them it was definitely something he wished to avoid at all costs.

Joseph: Sometime tonight Viktor...I don't exactly have the luxury of spending all night waiting while you think of words to say old sport.

Viktor: Sorry…...it's just I really don't know what to say aside from I'm sorry

Joseph: Heh...that's it? You honestly think that will be enough to absolve you from all the pain you've caused myself and Azzy let alone the grief you caused Chara? Honestly if this i your idea of a joke then it's not funny in the slightest.

Viktor: Well what do you want me to say? I haven't exactly been roses and sunshine as of late either because if you haven't noticed I have two Saiyan living with me unwillingly I might add and one claims to be my brother while at the same time shattering my ribs in a twisted sense of showing his love for me, so excuse me if I haven't been able to come up with an apology to meet your lofty standards oh mighty joseph.

The last part carried a thick dose of sarcasm as Viktor grew annoyed at his former friend, on one hand he fully understood why Joseph was acting the way he was as he was no doubt stressed to no end dealing with not only his own fryed relationship with Asriel but also having to deal with the mess Viktor made with Chara but at the same time it's not like Viktor asked for any of this either to be essentially forced to become this saiyan out of nowhere while dealing with his "brother" who he still found hard to believe was actually related to him had put more than enough stress on his plate but tonight wasn't helping matters in the slightest but he also knew that neither would be able to back don from the other given their similarities when it came to protecting those they loved and cherished

Joseph: I'm not asking for much you little ingrate I just want an apology that doesn't sound like you're being inconvenienced by the very notion of admitting you were wrong for once in your damn life! If you can't give me that small request than I guess Chara was right in leaving you because the way I see things you're nothing more than a spoiled child who throws a tantrum when things don't go your way.

Viktor: Don't you dare go there Joseph! I spent 7 damn years fixing Chara and helping her overcome her past,you don't know anything about sacrificing that kind of time for something you love I mean you've know Asriel for a year and yet you act as though you two have known eachother your entire lives.

Joseph: At least I listen to him unlike you...I mean honestly do you really think Chara enjoyed watching you go overboard EVERY SINGLE TIME the slightest thing inconvenienced her? She was mortified when you beat the poor co-worker of a harmless joke but she chose to stay time and time again because she truly believe that you would eventually change but I think we both know THAT will never happen.

Victor tried to keep calm after that last remark but he was losing the battle something Joseph saw clearly as he readied himself for the ensuing scuffle that was potentially abou to transpire between the two of them, Viktor made the first move throwing a right hand towards Joseph's jaw but his hand was caught rather easily with a smirk.

Joseph: Honestly Viktor are we really doing this?

_***And yet you go and prove him right...* **_Viktor's mind immediately starting cursing at him for throwing the first punch, he didn't even want to fight Joseph at the time but his Saiyan instincts immediately kicked in when he mentioned Chara and his brain quickly went into "fight" mode after that, but now that they were standing there, Joseph glaring at Viktor with a smirk on his face still holding his fist, he realized that should he have chosen to truly fight Joseph at this moment that it would further prove him right in the sense that Viktor wouldn't change.

"No...No we're not" Joseph seemed to be taken back by Viktor's refusal to really fight, he released his hand and turned his back towards the vampyre.

"I don't want to fight anymore Joseph...Honestly I wish everything could go back to normal to how it was before this...I know that it really can't after what I've done but I can at least hope for the best right?" Viktor took a seat on one of the rocking chairs on the porch, Joseph however continued to stand, still a bit uneasy of Viktor's seemingly calmer personality in the span of a few seconds, he had a right to be on edge about it though, it wasn't the first time that Viktor "seemed" calm before going off in a fit of rage.

"I know I fucked up alright?...I'm not going to sit here and say that what I did to Asriel was the right thing and I'm not going to try and justify what I did alright? I was just...I was so angry that what happened was the reason why Chara was so hurt and I reacted in the moment and I'm not gonna sit here and beg for your forgiveness, I'm not going to get on my knees and kiss your feet or something like that, and I honestly can understand why you would hate me and not want anything else to do with me after this..." Viktor looked down at the glass still littering the floor, then towards the hole in the window as he sighed heavily.

"You're probably wondering why I haven't attempted to fix anything or at least clean the glass up and the reason is...Because until you guys come back I want it to serve as a reminder that it's my fault she's gone..."

"Viktor why didn't you just say something like this sooner? I would've at least attempted to help you with Chara to some extent had you at least taken the time to show some sympathy or some remorse about what you did, but no it was always about Chara, she was the first person you asked about!"

"Because I love her! Why is that so difficult to understand? I spent 7 years with that woman, for God's sake I fell for her the first 3 months after we actually met but I kept it to myself the entire time...You ever fall for someone and know that you can't do anything about it even though they're literally sitting there right in front of you? That was me for 6 years...She was the one who told me that she loved me first..."

"And I love Asriel just as much as you love Chara but you know if the roles were reversed and I was the one trying to come and make things right my first question would've been "Is Chara okay? Is there anything I can do for her?" but you most likely would've tried to kill me on the spot the second I showed up!"

"And how many times have you managed to talk me out of a fit of anger? "

"You tried to murder a coworker because he made a joke!

"He thought Chara trying to kill herself was funny...I didn't, at least I had a damn good reason for doing it and don't you dare look at me and say you wouldn't do the same thing if Asriel was in that same spot. You almost ripped a man's spine out just because he didn't approve of having Asriel in his store so don't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same."

Joseph: That was different he was being a racist bastard who had no right in refusing us a simple service less than a week before christmas no less, but that's not the point i'm trying to make.

Viktor: Then what IS your point?

Joseph: My point is you need to get your head out of your ass and actually talk to Asriel instead of making me come out here in the pouring rain and hail to essential beg you for an apology because as it stands i'm losing my mind because the only thing he said to me was that he forgives me but I don't even know if he meant it…...I need hm more than you need Chara….because without him….I don't have anyone.

Viktor mulled those words over in his head for a moment and took some serious thought to them, Joseph wasn't even wrong by any means when he said it, considering he's the only one of his family to be turned into a vampyre as far as he knew, Asriel was the only love he'd had in over 100 years and while Viktor would be lost without Chara he still had his brother and even Kakarot to a certain extent to fall back on, he at least had people to keep him company and speak to him when he was down, Joseph truly had no one, in a way it reminded him of Chara and how while she could've talked to people she willingly isolated herself for 8 years, the comparison made him feel even worse about the current situation as he not only hurt the actual Chara, he ended up hurting someone who was essentially like her. Joseph came all the way to the house just to pretty much beg Viktor to apologize to Asriel so he would speak to him, it made Viktor feel even worse that Asriel refused to really speak to Joseph as if it was his fault everything happened when really he did nothing wrong.

"You want me to talk to Asriel about this because I gladly will as long as I don't have to worry about you pulling a...Well...For lack of a better word I don't need you pulling a Viktor if I so much as wave towards him...I'll do my best and I'll talk things out with him and see if we can reach any ground but I just need to know that, while understandable if you did, that you won't try to kill me if I do."

"I've driven all the way out here asking you to talk to him I highly doubt that we'll have an issue just...Please if he yells at you, please do your best to not get angry with him, all this anger is why we're in the place we're at right now." Viktor paid close attention to Joseph's eyes, it was strange to see him practically pleading with Viktor to try and make things right when in reality he wanted to do that anyway, he didn't need Joseph to come all the way out there as he would've tried again on his own.

"...Okay, I won't yell, I won't get pissed at him, I'll just...Calmly see if we can find something to agree on..."

Joseph: At this point it's all I can really ask for old sport.

Viktor: So uh….what do we do about those two?

Joseph: No

Viktor: What?

Joseph: I know exactly what your getting at and the answer is no, they're not staying with me end of story

Viktor: Well where else are they supposed to stay?

Joseph: Well they've set up shop already so why not let them stay here? And if Chara allows it then you can come back home with us as I'm sure you would prefer that anyway.

Viktor nodded in agreement with the offer as he'd been dying to spend time with Chara ever since what happened and while he had to admit he was slowly warming up to Kakarot and Gallock it was best not to press his luck in case Joseph decided to resend the current offer and that wasn't something he was willing to sacrifice. Viktor looked back towards the house considering the offer as Joseph stood there calmly awaiting his response he honestly didn't know if Chara would allow Viktor back into the house bt he figured if he could smooth things over with Asriel first then Viktor and Chara would eventually come around to the idea of living together again.

Joseph: So I'll take that as a yes?

Viktor: Yeah I guess

Joseph: A bit of hesitation is understandable Viktor but everything will be fine now go quietly go grab your things I'll be waiting in the car.

Viktor nodded teleporting into his room and grabbing everything shoving it into the duffle bag he found in the closet making sure not to make any noise in the process, before he left he slipped the stone into his pocket the pulsating continued at a rhythmic pace as he teleported back outside Joseph already had the car running and waiting as he threw the bag into the backseat and climbed in the interior was almost as dark as the outside paint with a small pentagram hung on the rearview mirror alongside a photo of Joseph and Asriel from last Christmas both wearing matching bracelets with the others name engraved on the inside. The drive back was silent as both concentrated on the task ahead of them neither spoke until they arrived back at the cabin at around half past 7 AM.

Joseph: You ready for this Viktor?

Viktor: As ready as I'll ever be

The two exited the car and walked into the cabin Chara and Azzy were still sound asleep so Joseph decided to make breakfast while Viktor took a seat on the couch watching the hours tick by until he noticed Asriel walk down the stair and glance in his direction the look stung him like a hot knife to the chest but Viktor soldiered on returning the look with one of sympathy.

Viktor: Uh...Hey Azzy mind if we talk?


	29. Chapter 2, Page 6

Chapter 2, Page 6

You Can't Always Be The Hero

=)

"Joey why is he here?" Asriel asked, obviously not very happy to see Viktor sitting on the couch and rightfully so.

"I guess you're here to finish smacking me around right? Are you just here to try and get Chara back?" Viktor didn't seem to mind how agitated Asriel was sounding at the moment, he was well within rights to after what happened.

"If I was here to see her I would've asked about her but no I'm asking about you instead...I asked to talk to you."

"Well I think what you did speaks a lot more than anything you could say at this point, I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me."

"Asriel please just take a moment to listen to me...I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything I'm just asking for you to at least take a moment to listen to what I have to say...After that what you decide is up to you." Asriel just rolled his eyes in irritation and took a seat on one of the chairs opposite of Viktor.

"Say what you need to say and get it over with..." Viktor took a moment to think about how he wanted to approach this but found a bit of difficulty with what to say, it wasn't because he still had a problem with Asriel but it was rather hard to apologize properly for essentially almost killing him in a fit of anger that could've easily been resolved had Viktor actually listened for 5 minutes instead of going off.

"Well...I'm just going to come out and say that it was wrong how I reacted about the whole situation...I was just angry that I found out the source of why Chara was hurt for so long and instead of thinking about how things have changed a lot since then I went and reacted on the first thing that went through my head instead of listening to her about it...Honestly I have a feeling she was going to tell me that she never held anything against you for it and that I shouldn't be angry about something that you guys long forgave each other for..."

"Well no shit you were wrong...For God's sake Viktor you could've taken 5 seconds, 5 fucking seconds of your time to think about what I was feeling at the time before you did anything, are you at all aware of what a sociopath is? You know, those people who are completely incapable of feeling any sort of empathy for another person or their own actions? That was basically me at the time when I stuck as Flowey, it was never that I didn't want to feel sympathy, it was the fact that I was completely INCAPABLE of doing so! I could feel anger, I could feel hate, I wasn't capable of feeling love, I wasn't able to feel sympathy for my actions, that wasn't something I chose that was something that I was forced to endure until Chara actually helped me and after that I was able to sit back and realize what I had done over those years...When I was Flowey I didn't even see Chara as herself, I didn't see her as a friend, or a sister, or anything more than a pawn I could use but that wasn't because I chose to it was because I was incapable of seeing her as anything else, but you didn't understand that! No all you heard was "Oh it was his fault Chara was hurt" and instead of asking a question or trying to figure out anything else about the situation you went and you did what Viktor does, you ended up hurting someone..." Asriel's voice had gotten rather loud as he was speaking, each word coming out hit Viktor with the force of a train but in his mind it wasn't anything undeserved, in fact to him it was Asriel letting out his own anger that had built up over the last day and if it made him feel better and at least somewhat helped the current problem, he wasn't going to object to it.

"Viktor I could at least understand that you were angry, Joseph was the same way when he found out but he at least bothered to ask some questions instead of reacting the way you did, it's okay that you were angry I was angry too, Chara was angry, we were all angry once we realized what happened but we at least asked more than one question about it before we went up the fucking wall and ended up hurting someone!" At this point Asriel had stood up from his chair and was yelling loud enough that Chara came out to see what was going on, she heard Viktor's name and immediately had a bad taste in her mouth when she left her room.

"So this is your way of fixing things? Stressing Azzy out more than you already have?"

"To be fair...This is me yelling now, not because of something he said..." Viktor tried to hide the small grin that came to his face when Asriel still took the moment to defend him.

"Anyway...The point of this is you should've at least ASKED me something instead of instantly going into "smash smash me angry Saiyan mode"..." Asriel took a deep breath before sitting back into his chair, Chara just stood in the hallway waiting for what Viktor would say, she was sort of expecting him to go on another rant because of the way Asriel was yelling but he didn't, in fact he seemed unusually calm in the moment.

"You're right...I should've went into this situation with a bit more of a level head than I did...And I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did and I know it probably doesn't mean much to you but I'm sorry for what I did...And like I said I'm not going to ask you to forgive me nor am I going to expect you to but I feel I should still at least attempt to apologize for what happened..." Chara had to do a double take to make sure she heard that right, honestly Viktor wasn't acting at all like she would expect in the moment, when she saw him yesterday he was locked into a screaming match with Joseph and now today he was letting Asriel tee off without fear of him retaliating.

"...It's going to take some time alright? I'm not just going to act like things are all well and good between us because you actually came over here to apologize..."

"That's fine...Like I said I'm not expecting you to, the fact that you took the time to hear me out is kind of an accomplishment in its own right..." Chara quickly walked past the two towards the kitchen where Joseph was waiting for the outcome of the conversation.

"Joseph...Is something, I don't know...Wrong with Viktor? The way he's acting he seems...Different..."

"I mean...He apologized to me, owned up to his mistake, then comes here and does the same thing with Asriel and you think something's wrong with him?..."

"I know I should be taking this well but it's just...I'm not used to it, he's usually...What's the word I'm looking for..."

"Angry?"

"Close but no it's usually what leads to anger in some of his cases.."

"Prideful?"

"Yeah...He rarely owns up to his mistakes like this...Sure he apologizes when he makes one but not like this..."

Meanwhile back in the living room Viktor was thinking of a way to approach their other problem, more specifically Joseph's problem of whether Asriel truly forgave him for not being there.

"Asriel can I ask you something?" He just shrugged at Viktor.

"Joseph is...Rather concerned about your relationship...He told me that you seemed to come off as more angry at him over the fact that he wasn't there at the time and that you seemed to have gotten a bit distant towards him..." Asriel seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat at where Viktor was going with this.

"Are you mad at him for that?"

"I'm not mad it's just...He said he would always be there to protect me when I needed him and in that case he wasn't and it just...I was disappointed that he wasn't there when I needed him the most...If he was we could've sorted this whole thing out without anybody getting hurt..." Viktor mulled over what he was going to say next in his head for a bit, paying attention to Asriel's body language in the meantime.

"Asriel...There was something he said to me last year that I think really fits for this situation because it was a similar scenario that he gave me...And it was something that was meant for me to take to heart and I guess now would be the best situation for me to use it, he said that at some point there would be a time where he wouldn't be around to help just like I wouldn't be around to help Chara...Whether it be intentional or not there would just come a time where we wouldn't be around to protect you guys if you needed it and it wouldn't be our fault, not for a lack of trying at least and in that case it wasn't Joseph's fault about what happened...He just wasn't there at the time it occurred and you're right if he was there we could've probably talked things out without anything getting violent, I probably would've just gotten a little angry and left it at that but there just wasn't a cap at the time until Chara came up and said something, but as far as it being Joseph's fault in any sense...He really had nothing to do with it, unless he was there, there wasn't really anything he could've done and it's not like he's psychic he didn't know I would react the way I did, for God's sake even I didn't realize I was going to react the way I did, I knew I was angry...But angry enough to end up hurting one of you guys wasn't exactly something I was prepared to deal with...All I'm saying Asriel is that I know you expected Joseph to be there for you but sometimes you have to be prepared for if he's not, and that's not saying that you have to expect him to not be there at all but like the other day there will come a time where you have to face things on your own and Joseph won't be by your side just like I won't be by Chara's...That doesn't mean he doesn't love you though or that he doesn't want to protect you, it just means something is going on at the time that keeps him from doing so, like in that case it was the fact he had absolutely no idea that would even happen considering my temper had gotten a bit better over the last year...He's really afraid though, he's actually kind of acting like I am with Chara at this point and you guys are at least still together, he's worried that you're angry with him over the whole thing and he's blaming himself for everything when it's not even his fault...I've already told him I take full responsibility for everything that's happened but he needs you to reassure him that you still love him and that you don't hold it against him...You can hate me if you want and I fully understand if you do but at least let him know that you don't hold it against him..." For a few moments the two sat there in an ever increasingly uncomfortable silence, Chara and Joseph were waiting in the kitchen for what Asriel would choose to say next, if Joseph could actually die from one he swore he was on the edge of a heart attack with how nervous he was of hearing what was going to be said next.

"I don't hate either one of you...I don't even hate you to be honest I'm just...I'm hurt by everything, I'm hurt that we've been friends for over a year and you reacted the way you did, I'm hurt that everything the 4 of us had fell apart in just a few minutes, I don't blame Joseph for what happened because you're right, it wasn't his fault about what happened and...I understand that he won't always be there to help but I guess I've come to rely on him too much...But I want you to tell me something Viktor...Did you come back here and say all of this because you genuinely care or is it just because you're trying to get Chara back and things are going to go right back to what they used to be until you lose your temper again and the whole cycle repeats itself?" The already crushing weight of the room seemed to have a few hundred tons dropped on it by Asriel's question.

"Well...I won't lie and say that Chara isn't on my mind even as we're speaking but I'm also not going to say that I don't feel immensely guilty over what I did to you and how much it hurt Joseph...You know he came to the house and we discussed a few things and I could see it in his eyes...The same exact panic that I felt when Chara said we were done and I realized that in a way me and him are a lot more similar than I thought...You know over the last year he was always telling me stories about how when he first became a vampyre that he was hot headed just like me and he jumped at the opportunity to do what he thought was the right thing...Then I made another comparison and realized that you're essentially just like Chara...Someone who made a mistake they've spent years feeling guilty about and they've been trying their hardest to recover from it and I didn't hold anything against Chara when she told me what she did...Really the only reason I did against you was because she was involved...But no to answer your question I would've tried to come over and have this conversation on my own at some point because...Well I want things to go back to what they were before, or at least as close as they could get..." For a moment it was silent once again, the quiet almost making a ringing sound in Viktor's ears.

"Heh...You know I wish you would've made that comparison BEFORE you slammed me into a window...Would've saved me having to pick glass shards out of my fur..." He heard Asriel chuckle a little bit before he noticed that he seemed to be a bit happier, he had a small grin on his face.

"So um...Are we...Okay for now?" Viktor asked, already feeling a bit exhausted from how much weight he felt was on his shoulders.

"Well...Like I said it takes time but...You're on your way Vik" Meanwhile in the kitchen Chara and Joseph were both smiling like idiots, Viktor finally let his body relax and nearly fell off the couch once the weight left his shoulders.

"Joseph...You can come out now..." Joseph strolled out of the kitchen, wearing the first smile he'd given in two days with pride, Asriel practically jumped from his chair and ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry Joey...I shouldn't have let you blame yourself for that..." For a while Viktor and Chara just watched as the two hugged each other, muttering their usual brand of sweet nothings to each other and for the first time in 2 days things felt like they were slowly shifting back to normal, there was just one more issue that Viktor had nagging at him, then he faced that problem in the form of two faintly glowing red eyes staring up at him, the look of disappointment she once had for him was gone and the familiar look of love was on her face. She reached forward towards the locket around his neck, twirling the heart in her fingers.

"That's cute...I guess you were wearing it as some sentimental thing?..."

"Did...You want it back?"

"I dunno...It actually looks cute on you, gives you a little bit of color to your usual outfit." She clicked the button on the side of it and the heart pops open, revealing the gem still snugly attached inside, she lifted it slightly to see the engraving of hers and Viktor's initials on the top of it. She shut the locket and gave it a kiss before letting it fall back onto Viktor's chest, she looked over at Joseph and Asriel again before she took another step towards Viktor, bringing her arms out and hugging around him, instantly the nagging coldness he'd been feeling since she left was gone, replaced by the constant warmth that she gave off.

"Hey Joseph...Are we good now?"

"Still on thin ice old sport..._**Very thin ice**_" Viktor wasn't sure whether to take that as a threat or not but he really didn't concern himself with it in the moment as he was too busy enjoying Chara's presence once again.

=)


	30. Chapter 2, Page 7

Chapter 2

Page 7

A New Problem

Gallock awoke to hear a weird ringing sound he sat up wondering if he was just hearing things before laying back down, he closed his eyes trying to drift back to sleep, then he heard yelling, and got up to see what it was he walked down stairs to see his brother, and that Joseph guy talking to one another he was curious to see them talking after what he was told so he went closer to hear their conversation. He approached quietly so he wouldn't alert them of his presence it wasn't easy with his size but he got within earshot. Most of it was simple apologies, and other garbage Gallock didn't care to hear, but a few lines stuck in his head.

Viktor:"so uhh...what do we do about those two?"

Joseph:"No"

Viktor: "What?"

Joseph:"I know exactly what your getting at and the answer is no, they're not staying with me end of story"

Those words stung Gallock in his chest, and the fact his brother didn't try to fight against that really hurt him even more, tears fell from Gallocks eyes as he saw his brother simply leave with the man, as if he meant nothing to him at all. I mean yeah he understood they recently met, but to him he felt that family actually tries to stay together not just leave them in the dust, honestly filled Gallock with a little anger, alongside his sadness he simply went back into his room sat on his bed, and held his scouter in his hands, he remembered back to some of the days Kakarot wouldn't be training with him so he would go see Frieza.

Frieza:"after you kill the king, and come report it we must act like we haven't spoken since your planet"

Gallock:"I understand"

Frieza:"mainly pretend you forgot my name simply call me Lord"

Gallock:"honestly I originally just wanted to say Lizard before Kakarot explained your actual name, I had no clue who you were or anything aside from when you gave me the order"

Frieza laughed a little

Frieza:"Lizard eh? That's quite funny, but I do understand you didn't know any better so I have no reason to be upset about it this time"

Gallock:"so what did you want to talk to me about Lord Frieza?"

Frieza:"so when you kill the king what are your plans afterwards?"

Gallock:"go to this planet called Earth to met my little brother, so I'd probably just leave a trusted Saiyan in charge as king someone who fears me enough not to try anything like the current shitty king"

Frieza:"I like that idea honestly, and a little brother huh? Maybe get him to join you sometime?"

Gallock:"I honestly hope to do so"

Frieza:"well if anything happens that makes you want to go back to your home, and rule as king, or you simply just want to, I'd love to have you join the Frieza force, you seem to be a great pick honestly, do think on it"

After that conversation ended Gallocks sight returned to the scouter in his hand, he thought heavily on this as he sat here.

Gallock:"if brother doesn't want me then what purpose do I have to be on this planet, im sure Kakarot can simply live here or be friends with them"

He wiped his tears away as he put on his scouter, and entered a number he had all to memorized, and hit call, it rang three times before he heard.

?:"hello?"

Gallock:"Lord Frieza this is Gallock"

Frieza:"ohohohohoho pleasure to hear from you, how may I help you?"

Gallock:"I want to talk in person"

Frieza:"going to take me up on my offer are we?"

Gallock:"I don't know for sure just yet, I want to have my brother come with me, but I know it'll take more time"

Frieza:"then why not come work for me every now, and again, until you can get him to see things the right way, Lord Frieza's way"

Gallock:"yes Lord Frieza, I'll be there in person as soon as I can"

Frieza:"ohohohoho wonderful absolutely wonderful I look forward to seeing you young Gallock, I'll send you the coordinates soon as the call ends"

The call ended, Gallock stood up, and headed towards the front door, before walking outside, he made sure not to give off to much energy as he flew to his pod, and got inside as he did his scouter lit up with the coordinates. He inputted them into the destination as the pod door closed, and lifted off the ground slowly before shooting straight up at blinding speed. Kakarot woke up, and look at the clock to see it was merely 9a.m. he took a shower, and got dressed before knocking on Gallocks door when he heard no response he knocked again he repeated this process a few times before he opened the door, he saw the room completely empty. Gallock, and his scouter was gone so he looked around the house thinking he was simply cooking or something but finding him was a failed endeavor so he started to panic as he used his scouter to look for his power level, yet again another failure so he flew to where there pods had landed. When he arrived his fears were realized as Gallocks pod was gone meaning he could be absolutely anywhere, Kakarot went into full on panic mode as he searched for Viktors power which he saw not to far off he flew straight to the location to see a small wood building he panicky ran up the steps, and knocked on the door quite loudly. He heard footsteps coming closer before the door open to reveal a face he knew quite well.

Joseph:"you need something old sport?"

Kakarot tried to catch his breath it took him a moment to do so before he was able to speak.

Kakarot:"I need to speak to Rotka if that is ok old sport?"

Joseph:"don't say that just call me Joseph"

Kakarot:*understood"

Joseph:"now come in you look like a wreck, Viktor is on the couch with Chara"

Kakarot:"he managed to fix things with y'all?"

Joseph:"not 100%, but a good start"

Kakarot:"I hope he took my advice, and didn't lose his temper"

Joseph:"he did surprisingly well"

Kakarot smiled as Joseph lead him inside to talk to Viktor, the group saw Kakarot walked in.

Viktor:"so what are you doing here Kakarot? And why do you look so out of it?"

Kakarot:"your brother Gallock he's gone he took his pod, and left to idk where"

Chara/Asriel:"your brother?"

Viktor, and Joseph explained what had transpired on their end that fateful day.

Asriel:"you were beaten Joey?!"

Joseph:"yes I was, but Viktor was straight up brutalized"

Viktor:"crushed my ribs that day, and the next day to when I attacked him out of rage to prove I wasn't weak"

Chara:"so with all that your pride was obviously shattered which is a good thing because here you are apologizing, but what are you gonna do about your brother?"

Viktor shrugged

Viktor:"not my problem, he left Earth so be it"

Joseph:"I mean I can agree with not minding him leaving Earth, but he is your older brother old sport, you should care"

Viktor:"Kakarot have you tried using that scouter as a phone or something"

Kakarot slapped himself as he forgot to do that, everyone laughed at him for a moment before he typed in numbers, and heard rings, and then

Gallock:"hello? Who is this?"

Kakarot:"it's Kakarot, I'm worried about you where are you?"

Gallock:"you need not worry"

Kakarot:"well I am so please tell me?"

Gallock:"I'm off to meet with Frieza to join him, if no one wants me around then I'll leave"

Kakarot:"what do you mean no one wants you around?"

Gallock explained what he had heard last night.

Kakarot:"I doubt your brother doesn't want you around?"

Gallock:"he hasn't liked me or really spoke to me the entire time I've been on Earth so obviously he doesn't give a shit about me, I hope he gets his girlfriend back, and is happy because obviously I just don't belong"

Chara:"so to fix things with us you neglect your brother?"

Viktor:"I uhh"

Asriel:"and he traded anger for being just a straight dick to his own brother"

Viktor:"hey the first time I met him he beat the shit outta me then tried the whole caring brother shit excuse the fuck outta me for not really giving a shit what he does"

Joseph:"you have a lot to learn old sport"

Kakarot:"so you're set on joining Frieza knowing that he could clearly do to you what he did to King Vegeta, I mean you are king of the Saiyans now whos to say he won't pull the same shit with you"

Gallock:"like anyone would truly care if I died"

Kakarot's scouter beeped as the call ended he looked down as tears fell.

Kakarot:"I'd care…."

Kakarot left without another word ignoring Viktor trying to call out to him, he flew back to the mansion, and simply laid on his bed thinking of everything that had transpired unable to get the thought outta his head of losing Gallock who has become a close friend to him over this past year. He felts the tears burn his cheek as they fell before he heard a knock at his door.

Viktor:"Kakarot it's me"

Kakarot:"what do you want?"

Viktor:"obviously I said things I shouldn't have, and I should care about my brother so I want to fix that, where is this frieza guy?"

Kakarot:"why would you want his location?"

Viktor:"if Gallock is going to him maybe we can to, and talk Gallock outta it"


	31. Chapter 2, Page 8

Chapter 2

Page 8

The Fluffening

Gallock sat in his pod watching all the different planets he passed by seeing all different colors, shapes, and sizes each looking fantastic, and amazing to him. He heard his scouter go off once more he saw a new number he didn't recognize pop so hesitantly he answered it.

Gallock:"hello?"

?:"hey brother…"

Gallock:"what do you want?"

Viktor:"I wanted to call, and apologize for the argument this morning"

Gallock:"you don't want me around I heard him basically say fuck us, and you simply went with him without a word"

Viktor:"I was trying to fix our friendships, and our relationships I'm sorry that I didn't know you were listening, and when I asked why he simply said y'all had the mansion why not let y'all live there for now, and when we were ready we would come back to live there again, like a big ol' family."

Gallock:"are you lying to me brother? Because don't remember the last part at all"

Viktor:"yes brother, and of course I care what happens to you, I know we just recently met, but you are my brother, my family, and I protect those considered family regardless of how long I've known them, so why don't you come on back to Earth, and let's train together today?"

Gallock:"I'm still going to talk to Lord Frieza I'll come back afterwards, I don't know how long it will take so I can't promise we can train today"

Viktor:"that's fine, but do you promise to come back?"

Gallock:"yes brother I promise, but only if you apologize to me in person as well"

Viktor:"sure brother that won't be a problem"

Viktor ended the call shortly after saying that, Gallock felt his eyes getting heavy so he decided to rest them for a while. He was awoken to hearing mechanical noises as he opened his eyes he saw Frieza's ship bringing his pod inside the landing bay so he could safely exit it, after the landing procedure was complete he opened the pod, and stepped out he saw this weird purple creature with a long head looking at him.

Purple Thing:"hello Gallock I'm Appule I'll take you to Lord Frieza"

Gallock nodded as he followed him to Frieza's captain deck as he stepped inside Appule, and him both kneeled before the all so familiar floating pod. That turned around revealing a face he's long since memorized.

Frieza:"ahh good welcome Gallock, so glad to see you"

Gallock:"it's great to see you too Lord Frieza"

Frieza:"so made your decision on the way here?"

Gallock:"I will help while im still trying to convince my brother"

Frieza:"very good, so when you arrive back on Earth let me know, and I'll send you coordinates to the planets I would need you to conquer"

Gallock:"yes Lord Frieza"

Frieza stepped out of his pod, and walked over to Gallock, and put his hand on his shoulder, Gallock looked up to see a huge smile on Frieza's face.

Frieza:"I don't do this to many, but you are one of the few who are worthy enough for me to say this to. I wholeheartedly, and happily welcome you to the ranks of the Frieza Force i expect great things from you Gallock, you have already done great prior to joining so I expect greater things, I have high hopes for you, I see you becoming my right hand man in time, can't wait to hear from you soon Young Gallock"

Gallock:"yes Lord Frieza I'll call you soon as I arrive on Earth"

Frieza:"ohohohohoho excellent speak to you soon"

Gallock got up, and went back to his pod as he sat down the door closed he entered the coordinates for Earth once again. Frieza's men started the departure process it took a while before his pod finally left the ship, it started heading towards Earth, Gallock leaned back in his pod to take a nap. Not to long after he fell backwards as if the pod no longer supported his back he shot straight up eyes wide open, he looked around curiously.

Gallock:"What in the actual fuck? Where the fuck is my pod? Where the fuck am I? What the fuck is going on? Why the fuck is there no sky? Why the fuck is the ground see through? Where the fuck are buildings? Where the fuck are walls? Where the fuck is my scouter? why the fuck am I cold? And who the fuck are you?"

As Gallock was screaming in anger he noticed someone walking towards him, from what he could tell it was a female, she had long black hair put into twin tails, a white frilled short dress covering down to her thighs, a black corset covering the dress, the sleeves were black with white frilled cuffs and a the sleeves went out onto the back of her hand with a ring like structure around her middle fingers, and a blueish white gem on the back of each hands, she wore navy blue garter belts attached to her pants which were long dark blue legging like pants that were connected with her shoes that were dark blue boots the pants also had white crown like shapes at the top of them covering a little bit under her dress showing off a nice amount of skin the dress didn't cover her shoulders, and not on her chest went to settle her breasts in like a bra, the ribbons holding her hair were blue with black outlines she had a blue ribbon with gold outlines around her neck, And the last thing Gallock saw that held his complete attention were her light crimson colored eyes.

?:"sorry to abruptly bring you here"

Gallock:"where is here?"

?:"well first Gallock you can call me Noire"

Noire...Noire...Noire… the name rang constantly in Gallocks mind it held such beauty to it as did she, Gallock was so confused with this sudden development going on in his mind.

Gallock:"ok how do you know my name is a good question to ask along with where, who, and why"

Noire:"where is my own universal area known simply as the void, who I am Noire the goddess of this existence everything living or not is under my control, and I can easily erase it from this existence if I so please, as to why I've watched you you're entire life, and out of all living things I've watched you've interested me the most"

Gallock:"if you rule over everything then why out of everything pick me?"

Noire:"you didn't know anything then was forced to learn so much all at once, forced to trai-"

Gallock:"ok I get it Lady Noire you like my life a lot, so what exactly do you want from me?"

Noire:"to be mine"

Gallock:"I'm not the brightest so I can openly admit i'm not following you here"

Noire:"do you know what a girlfriend, and boyfriend is?"

Gallock:"yeah my brother explained that to me"

Noire:"that's a form of being someone's"

Gallock:"so you basically want me to be your boyfriend, and you be my girlfriend, and let's not forget the part you can erase anything at anytime for any reason, and are all powerful, but you want me a dumb ancient saiyan for some reason you told me yet I still don't understand why"

Noire:"yes, yes, and yes"

Gallock:"yeah sure whatever"

Noire:"also I want to have sex right now"

Gallock:"umm what is that?"

Noire:"just follow my lead"

Noire starts taking off her clothes so confuzzly Gallock took off his armor, and clothing including Sharon's fur pelt which he laid on top of his stuff to prevent it from touching the ground he stood there naked waiting on his next instruction, she beckoned him to the bed, and explained exactly what he needed to do to get her into the mood before the real fun began.

Gallock:"so I go down the between yours legs, and that hole there I lick it like it's ice cream?"

Noire:"yes lick my ice cream Gallock then fuck me silly"

Gallock shrugged as he proceeded to lick the so called ice cream the taste was interesting to him as he stuck his tongue in deeper sweeping left, and right as he picked up pace enjoying it he could feel Noire trembling from his touch as her legs started shaking, and a few light quiet moans escaped from her beautiful lips it enticed Gallock to keep going faster with his tongue, which in turn just made the trembling, and shaking worse as her moans rang louder in Gallocks ears. Soon her legs shook back in forth really quickly as a liquid shot forward this allowing a stranger taste to occupy the ice cream hole Gallock proceeded to slurp up this interesting liquid before leaning back to see Noire lying there panting like she was out of breath. She looked him in the eyes as she got to her knees to stroke the weird thing between his legs that she simply called a foot long sausage she licked the tip of this sausage before enclosing her mouth on the tip, and moving down the whole thing fitting the entire foot in her mouth, and moving back, and forth down his sausage. The pleasure Gallock felt made him grunt as his primal instincts kicked in her grabbed the back of her head, and controlled her speed as he violently forced her head back, and forth down, and up his sausage until he felt it pulsate as it did she took it out of her mouth, and this weird whitish clear liquid dripped down her chin, she swallowed what of the liquid that was in her mouth, before wiping what was on her chin off with her fingers before sucking the liquid off of them. She smiled at Gallock as she took his hand, and layed down on her back her eyes were filled with pure anticipation as she stared at the foot long between his legs, he smirked a little as he lined the tip with the entrance to her ice cream hole her eyes locked on it the entire time. He slowly moved forward piercing the entrance to the wet hole that he slid in almost effortlessly he kept moving into he fit the entire length inside of her, light moans escaping her lips while she smiled, he pulled is almost all the way back out before pushing back in, Gallock repeated the process slowly picking up speed, and trying to push in deeper. His primal Saiyan instincts started to kick in yet again as he thrusted harder into her, his speed becoming so quick it almost looked like a blur entering her, it went deep enough she felt him in her stomach he was being beyond rough with her, but Noire was loving every second of it as her moans got louder, and louder, which enticed him to go even more she started drooling as she slowly felt her mind breaking away reality falling as the pleasure was so much even she couldn't handle it. Was this what she had heard of the "brain becoming much" she felt it must be as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he kept going she felt orgasm after orgasm it was like an endless stream, he felt the warm liquid against his sausage, and it made the pleasure he felt even more blissful until even he began to shoot out a liquid of his own once it stopped he fell on top of her she wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. Soon after they fell asleep there in one another's embrace.

Hours later Gallock awoke still holding Noire.

Noire:"well good morning to you love"

Gallock:"good morning so what happens now?"

Noire:"well we get a shower, and get dressed then you go back to your pod that's still heading to Earth, and I'll teleport there soon after so we can be together"

Gallock:"very well I understand"

So they got up, and both went to take a shower before getting dressed as he put on his fur pelt he noticed he was back inside his pod, Gallock sat there seeing Earth within view he crash landed just like last time as the pod opened, and he stepped out he had three thoughts in his mind calling Frieza of course, going to see his brother, but most importantly of his new girlfriend Noire, the Goddess who appeared out of nowhere, and stunned him almost speechless with her beauty, he smiled as he felt his heart have this weird feeling he shook it off as nothing, and started to head towards the oh so familiar mansion, ready for when he will see Noire again.


	32. Chapter 2, Page 9

Chapter 2, Page 9

Brotherly Love

=)

Viktor waited at the house with Kakarot for Gallock to return, last they had heard he was meeting with the mysterious "Lord Frieza" before he would be returning to earth, Viktor of course had no idea who this "Frieza" character was but he had a rather bad feeling about him, something came off about the guy as purely malicious and he never heard the man speak or anything outside of his name but the fact that Gallock was considered a loyal servant to this guy made Viktor's bones chill with the thought that someone could be that much stronger than Gallock even.

"Rotka...Something's on your mind...Care to talk about it?"

"Yeah um...This Lord Frieza guy that Gallock was going to see...What exactly is he supposed to be? I dunno why but something about him gives me a really bad feeling and I don't even know who he is aside from a name."

"Frieza is...More or less he's the purest form of a galactic emperor, he's spent years going from planet to planet, killing and enslaving different races all throughout the galaxy, he's one of the most powerful beings in the cosmos and he's not someone who you want to have on your bad side...If this means anything he's essentially got the majority of the Saiyan race under his thumb with the threat of extinction, that's why he instructed Gallock to kill the original King in order to preserve the race, had he not done that Frieza would've just wiped all of us out without a second thought."

"Wait...You mean just..."

"He would've destroyed the entire planet and moved on as if nothing had happened...Frieza is THAT powerful, he's capable of blowing an entire planet up with the shake of a finger, that's why even as strong and as prideful as the Saiyans are we've preferred to live life under his rule rather than face certain destruction should someone get on his bad side." The thought of an alien being capable of destroying an entire planet with no effort actually filled Viktor with fear, the thought that this being may possibly come knocking at earth's door someday then completely destroy it just for the sake of being cruel terrified him, his mind immediately went not just to Chara, but Asriel and Joseph even, he was even concerned about the wellbeing of his brother in the face of something this monstrously powerful.

"Kakarot you're just kidding with me right? Please for the love of God tell me this is your idea of a joke..." Kakarot just solemnly nodded his head at Viktor.

"I'm afraid it's no joke Rotka...Frieza is a very real and very powerful being but if you manage to stay on his good side he actually will show a surprising amount of mercy towards those who willingly serve under him."

"I mean there has to be something we can do, something like that shouldn't be allowed to just freely roam the universe unchecked, if this Frieza is capable of obliterating a planet without any effort there has to be something put in place in order to stop him!"

"Rotka you wouldn't be the first one to suggest a way to try and overpower Frieza but as someone who you can sort of consider a friend, I urge you to remove any thoughts you might have of that because thousands upon thousands of people have tried to stop Frieza but they've all come short in the end, he's stacked up so many bodies over his years as the emperor that most people don't even attempt to fight him anymore, once Frieza comes knocking at your door the best idea would be to just put your hands up and accept it..." Viktor wasn't sure how to deal with this, aside from the rising fear of a being in the galaxy that's stronger than his brother even, his fear of everyone he held close to him being destroyed with very little effort also nagged at him.

*THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!* The sound of someone's fist pretty much smashing against the door caught both of their attention, Viktor got up from the couch and walked over to the door to see the shadow of his brother standing in the window, he unlocked the door and opened it to Gallock's smiling face, surprised that he actually bothered to knock despite the fact that he lived in the home.

"Hey Gallock...How you feeling?" Viktor tried to show a little more kindness towards his brother, he noticed that Gallock seemed to be unusually happy, he was sort of expecting him to arrive in a bad mood given the reason why he initially left in the first place.

"Hello Rotka...Gallock is feeling rather well today, I hope the same for you." The brothers stood there for a little bit longer in silence, Viktor was trying to come up with a way to apologize for seemingly leaving Gallock behind without a word, if he was being honest he really started to warm up to the guy despite what happened, he seemed genuinely interested in helping Viktor grow stronger and aside from his minor speech problems he was capable of holding a decent conversation if need be, sure Viktor was a little sour still over the shattered ribs but then again Joseph had punched him in the jaw after saying he was going to kill him then ended up coming back asking him to speak to Asriel so why should he hold anything serious against Gallock? Suddenly out of the blue he hugged the big Saiyan, catching him off guard and even Kakarot was surprised to see Viktor actually show any form of affection towards his brother.

"Gallock I just want you to know that...Even though we got off to a bad start that I still appreciate you...And I'm proud to call you my brother." Kakarot was near speechless at the moment as was Gallock.

"Welcome home big guy and uh...Sorry for not clearing things up with you before I left." He said as he patted Gallock on the shoulder, the room was still quiet as Gallock came in through the door, Kakarot was still speechless at the fact that Viktor showed that he actually cared about his brother despite their rocky start.

"Brother...Gallock thought you hated him..."

"Hated you? Nah...Maybe a little sour that you shattered my ribs in the first minute we met, as well as tried to curb stomp me and prevent me from ever being able to reproduce but all I gotta say is thank God for healing abilities..."

"Thank Noire is more like it..." Gallock muttered to himself.

"Who's Noire?"

"She pretty lady...Basically God and she says she wants to be with Gallock." Viktor was about to take a sip from a glass of water he had when Gallock said that, he stopped and slowly lowered the glass back to the coffee table in disbelief at what he just said.

"Um...Gallock are you alright? You sure you didn't hit your head or anything on the way home?..." Gallock just scratched his head for a second.

"I..Feel fine, I don't think a light bump from the ride home would really do anything to me though..."

"You sure?...Because usually people who say God talked to them are commonly regarded as a bit unstable...And you're saying that God...You know, the creator of life in the universe, wants to have a relationship with you?..." Gallock just nodded his head.

"Yes...She also show Gallock what sex is and...Gallock like, Gallock like very much." Viktor was now even MORE convinced something was wrong with his brother, either that or he just had a very vivid dream of someone he was interested in.

"Gallock are you sure that really happened? I don't mean to be skeptical and everything but...How did you even meet this woman to begin with?"

"Okay...So Gallock had gotten in his space pod to start the trip home, it took a while for them to finally launch me off into space and I had fallen asleep during the trip, next thing I know I wake up in a big, black void and it's just me and this girl, she comes up to me and explains that her name is Noire and she's basically the creator of all existence and that she's been watching me all my life and she's very interested in me, then me and her had what she calls "sex" and afterwards she told me she would be here at some point..." Viktor was looking towards Kakarot with a look of "Something's clearly wrong with the guy" on his face, Kakarot unsurprisingly shared the same look with him.

"Gallock...In all honesty that sounds like a very vivid dream you had because there's no plausible way that God would be randomly interested in some random Saiyan in the middle of a random galaxy in the vast expanses of the universe...Care to explain what this girl even looked like?"

"Oh, well she had this really pretty dress, she had long black hair with a tail on each side and she had the most beautiful crimson eyes." Viktor's head immediately snapped towards Gallock as he described a signature feature on Chara, he wasn't going to snap at him but then he realized that Gallock hadn't met Chara yet so there would be no way he could have dreams of her, besides the features and name he gave didn't even come close to Chara's

"What is with us and girls with red eyes?..Seems to be a thing for us." Gallock for a second looked confused.

"Chara has crimson eyes." Kakarot spoke up.

"Ahhh so brother's love shares the same trait as Noire..."

"Yeeep...But anyway Gallock I don't want to bring things down for you but I would honestly take this with a grain of salt before assuming that the God of all creation has a thing for you..."

"What's that mean?" Gallock asked.

"Take it with a grain of salt?...It basically means to not let yourself get your hopes up because you don't want to be expecting this woman to return only for her to have been the product of a wild dream you had..." Gallock started to look a bit down at this point, the possibility that the woman he met not even being real seemed to weigh a little heavier on his mind than Viktor expected, he wasn't expecting to see his brother feeling down that a woman may not exist.

"Gallock I'm gonna be honest I'm kinda surprised to see you this down about it, I figured that your main things were just eating and fighting but you seem a bit hurt by this..." Viktor started thinking a bit more about what Gallock could be feeling in the moment, assuming that he'd never met another woman in his life and this was the first one to actually show him any real affection it wouldn't be too much to suggest that Gallock could've fallen hard for this girl, figment of his imagination or not.

"Question...Have you ever, you know...Had feelings for a woman before?"

"No...Gallock never meet a woman prior to this." Viktor couldn't help but subconsciously laugh that he'd at least beaten his brother in losing his virginity first, unless Gallock did something weird with the animals he was stuck on the planet with.

"How..Exactly do you feel about her?"

"She's...pretty, really pretty, she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen..."

"So...She's beautiful, do you have ANYTHING else to work with here? Her personality? Who she is aside from "God"?" Gallock just nodded his head "no" at Viktor, who then felt a bit disappointed that his brother had already caught feelings for a woman he may or may not have just met,he felt a bit of a weight on his heart as he prepared for what he was going to say next.

"Gallock...I dunno man I don't think you should look too far into this honestly...What you did with her while it might have felt nice, really is just a common occurrence here on Earth...You had sex, and the fact you had it with someone who you literally just met within a minute's time span kinda adds on to the fact that..It really didn't mean anything..."

"But you had sex with Chara right? You guys love each other..."

"Yes but me and Chara didn't do anything until months after we first met...And even then it took years for us to finally decide that it was time for us to take things to the next level. We had time to learn almost everything about each other and accept our flaws in each other before we even attempted to do anything...We've had years to know each other and we've accepted everything that's wrong and everything that's right with us...You just met this woman and she...Well for lack of a better word she kind of just threw herself at you and I know for the first woman you've been with it might feel like you have something for her but I don't think you should get your hopes up..." Gallock just looked down at the floor in disappointment, Viktor's words hitting him in the chest like a sack of bricks as he didn't want to face the possibility that the woman he actually somehow caught slight feelings for may not share them or even be a real person in the first place.

"I'm sorry Gallock...Honestly I'm surprised we're even having the conversation, I figured things would be in a much happier mood after you came back..." He thought a little bit longer to come up with a way to raise his brother's spirits.

"Hey I'm not saying you shouldn't have a little hope in it, I'm just saying that you should go into this a little bit wary and if she does turn out to be a real person and she's genuinely interested in a relationship with you for whatever reason...I'll be here to help you with any questions you might have." He saw that Gallock had a bit of a smile come to his face and he felt a lot better.

"Anyway, since you're back how about a little training session? I got a place that I think you'll be quite surprised to see and I know you probably have a bit of that fighting energy to burn off right?" Gallock looked up with an eager expression on his face, the prospect of training sat well with him as he was eager to get Viktor into proper fighting shape. The man in question sat up from the chair he was sitting in and motioned for Gallock to follow him.

"Kakarot would you like to come too? I know you probably have a little stress you would like to work off as well right?" Kakarot nodded and stood up next to Gallock as the two followed Viktor towards the door leading to the chamber, Gallock looked up and down the long hallway as they slowly approached the door.

"Joseph thought he could keep me locked out of this one too..." Viktor waved his hand over the doorknob and the sound of the lock clicking could be heard, he grabbed the knob and opened the door into the chamber, the white void blurring Kakarot and Gallock's vision for a moment.

"Brother how can you train in here when you can't even see?" Viktor said nothing as he stepped within the chamber, vanishing in the white light as he called for Gallock and Kakarot to enter, they took a few steps past the threshold and the blinding light disappeared as they found themselves in the chamber's main room.

"Welcome to Joseph's training room...Over there you'll find the beds and over there is the bathing and food accommodations and the main training area is...Well...Everywhere else, go on have a look around the place, there isn't really much to see past this point..."

"Hey Rotka what's this panel on the wall here?" Kakarot pointed towards the controls for the entire room on the wall.

"That controls the gravity settings for the room, it was a little something I worked on when Joseph still lived here and I almost had it working properly, its only real issue is the gravity can sometimes be a little wonky and go from say 10 times earth's to 200 times earth's..."

"Well me and Gallock here trained on Planet Vegeta...That planet naturally has 10 times earth's gravity and the room we used went up to 5 times so I guess that would make us able to work at 50 times right?"

"Impressive...But I think we should up the ante a little bit." Viktor stepped towards the panel and pressed a few buttons before typing in the number 100.

"I was trying to reach 100 times gravity on my own but the highest I got was 40, with you two I'm sure reaching that goal won't be much of a struggle..." Viktor also set the panel to control the flow of time in the chamber, a thing he worked on without Joseph knowing and he currently had it set to one minute in the chamber was one real time minute, honestly he did it as a safety precaution to keep Gallock's strength in check as if his power level was truly over 150,000 that meant that Viktor needed the training more than he did.

"Well...After you gentlemen..." Kakarot and Gallock stepped out first and quickly felt the effects of the massively increased gravity, Kakarot noticeably stumbled as Gallock seemed to be minorly inconvenienced by it. Viktor decided that now would be a perfect time to run a few tests on the mysterious stone he got from the man in the woods, he pulled it out of his pocket and as soon as his hand touched it he felt the massive power flow entering his body.

"Okay gentlemen...Let's dance!" He bounded forward into the 100 times gravity but felt relatively unaffected by it, he was shocked that he'd gone 60 times past his original limit and seemed to be completely undisturbed by it, he turned in mid bound to face Kakarot and Gallock and took a few more jumps back before charging a black ki blast in his free hand.

"I think you'll approve of this one brother...SHADOW SPEAR!" He threw his hand forward and a few black spear looking ki blasts shot towards Gallock, he held his arm up to block them and allowed them to make contact, he threw his arm down and the smoke from the impacts cleared away.

"You're going to need a LOT more than that if you want to beat me Rotka..." Gallock noticed the black and green aura that surrounded Viktor and felt a tinge of unease run down his back, not one of fear but the fact his brother's energy seemed to grow much darker out of nowhere, he wasn't capable of sensing power levels without his scouter yet but he could feel the distinct energy shift still.

"Kakarot can you get me his power level right now?" Kakarot clicked the button on his scouter and watched as Viktor's number climbed up to 60,000 almost immediately.

"60,000? In base form? That's strange...He couldn't have improved that drastically even from the near death experience...If anything his power should be around the 45,000 mark..."

"SHADOW SPEAR!" Viktor yelled again as he brought his hand over his head and a black ki ball formed, he pointed it towards Gallock and 7 spear blasts came flying towards him, the 7 suddenly split into 14 and he had to attempt to dodge a few but the ones that did hit did very little against him.

"You should be lucky Rotka...I'm not fighting at full power for your sake but rather the longer this fight goes I will steadily increase my strength until it overwhelms you...Kakarot if you would, stay out of this for now so I can properly gauge my Brother's strength. suddenly Viktor disappeared and teleported in front of Gallock, flipping in the air and throwing a kick to his jaw before lunging forward and throwing a punch to his face, actually shaking Gallock up a bit, he caught a glimpse of the stone in Viktor's hand and noticed the energy rippling from it.

"This time Brother...You won't be so lucky..." A strange amount of venom seemed to drip from Viktor's voice as he said the line, looking more like he was fighting to kill rather than train.

=)


	33. Chapter 2, Page 10

Chapter 2, Page 10

Undefeated.

=)

An hour had passed since the brothers had started their training, Kakarot sat on the side waiting for his chance to jump in but as the fight intensified between the two he realized that this session was just for them to finish the fight they started the other night, Gallock quickly took control at a certain point despite the stone providing Viktor with more and more power over time, Kakarot's last reading had Viktor top out at 85,000 but his power stalled there for a little bit as Gallock eventually had the fight in his hands.

"COME ON ROTKA SURELY YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS! I'M NOT EVEN USING HALF MY POWER!" He had Viktor gripped by the skull as usual and delivered a few heavy punches to his ribs, no doubt re injuring them from the previous night. Viktor however this time tried to fight back far more than before, throwing wild kicks that connected to Gallock's face, occasionally making his grip loosen before he would squeeze back down. Finally Gallock had enough and threw Viktor's head into the ground, then he lifted him back up and threw him across the chamber and fired a ki blast at him as he did, Viktor stopped his flight and deflected the blast away from him before charging at Gallock once again, going head first into his stomach but Gallock didn't seem to be affected by it as he brought both his fists overhead and slammed them down onto Viktor's back before kicking him in the stomach as if he was a soccer ball.

"How do you expect to protect the shiny thing or Chara if you can't even protect yourself from me? If you can't beat me you will never be able to protect the one you love!" He grabbed Viktor's leg and held him up in the air for a bit.

"You can't protect her if you're going to be this weak! Now fight me like a Saiyan warrior should!" He tried to smack at Viktor's head but he started blocking it, Gallock kept smacking him back and forth while screaming the word "Weak" at him. Finally Viktor had enough and charged a massive ki blast and fired it right into Gallock's chin, he dropped Viktor and ate a roundhouse kick to the face before Viktor jumped back to open the distance between the two of them.

"I...AM NOT...WEAK!" Viktor's green and black aura suddenly shifted to a red and black one, his eyes changed to the same crimson as Chara's and he gripped the stone in his hand even tighter. Kakarot's scouter beeped at the sudden increase in power.

"100,000? Just how strong is he going to get at this rate?" While Viktor's strength may seemed impressive at first, Gallock was delaying his ability to release the energy stored in his body from the stone and he was starting to feel the pressure on his body that the single ki blast didn't even attempt to alleviate, if he didn't do something soon his body would either explode from the energy flow or he would break down. He charged at Gallock once again, firing multiple ki blasts in his direction to both try and distract him and release some of the energy but it didn't seem to help very much, Gallock shook off the blasts easily and caught the punch Viktor threw at him, before twisting Viktor's wrist and throwing a punch of his, the shot echoed off Viktor's face as he flew across the chamber.

"Damn it...I can't keep fighting like this if I don't release this energy soon...I knew I should've used this by myself..." He looked up to see Gallock charging at him and he threw a random back elbow, caught him with a few punches to the face, then a quick knee to the stomach, he put both hands in front of Gallock's stomach and fired a point blank red ki wave into him, Gallock didn't fall but he slid across the chamber floor, Viktor went to charge but a shot of pain coursed through his body from the overflowing energy.

"I can't keep holding this in...My body's literally about to explode from the energy..." His body pulsed with a black outline of ki around him and his aura exploded around him, black with streaks of red dancing around it, he shot forward at an almost ridiculous speed and ran his fist into Gallock's stomach, then slowly floated above him as black lightning started to course around his body, he brought his arms together as the energy went well beyond its limit, Kakarot's scouter was beeping rapidly trying to read his power level.

"CHAOS..."

"110,000?! He's catching up to Gallock quickly..."

"BLAST!" Viktor threw his arms out and the normally green explosion was a black wave, engulfing Gallock and almost reaching the main building with how wide the blast radius was, Kakarot could see lightning coursing around the dome of the explosion before it faded away, as the smoke cleared he could see Viktor standing there by himself, his arms down and he was practically gasping for air at this point, his scouter came up again and Viktor's power level dropped back to the 50,000 mark.

"I...Should've ran the tests myself..." He finally let the stone slip from his grasp and the second he did the gravity of the chamber affected him and nearly sent his face into the ground, the gravity started to push down on him, almost to the point his bones felt like they would snap. He weakly reached over to grab the stone before he heard Gallock chuckling

"Brother holding up well...But I'm afraid it just isn't enough for you to win this one." Out of nowhere Gallock reappeared, charging at Viktor full speed before clubbing him with a clothesline, Viktor struggled just to attempt the recovery before Gallock grabbed his shoulders, threw him up a bit and kicked him in the air, he then teleported in front of Viktor, grabbed his skull and slammed him into the ground, he lifted Viktor off the ground and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into the air but he came crashing back down from the gravity increase, Gallock leaped in the air and stomped down on Viktor's chest, narrowly missing the locket dangling around, he then brought his foot onto Viktor's head and started squeezing down with it.

"FIGHT ME BROTHER! STAND UP AND PROVE THAT YOU ARE STRONG OTHERWISE GALLOCK WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!...THEN GALLOCK WILL GO AND KILL GIRL AS WELL!" Kakarot immediately had an underlying bad feeling in the pit of his stomach once Gallock said that, he's seen what happens when someone talks about Chara, he's been on the receiving end of that strength and that was when Viktor was nowhere near as strong as he is now

"GALLOCK WILL KILL HER THEN ROAST THE FLESH FROM HER BONES!" He yelled as he prepared to stomp down on Viktor's head when he vanished, he reappeared a few feet away from Gallock with his back turned towards him, he couldn't see the look of raw anger on Viktor's face, anger that was about to be directed at Gallock in its full force, the stone that was a little bit further away levitated into the air and flew towards Viktor before suddenly jamming into his chest, he didn't even flinch from it. His aura exploded once again, a dark mix of black and red swirling around him, he floated in the air a little bit before his aura exploded again, he let out a scream of rage as a white light blinded them as Kakarot's scouter went off yet again, they couldn't see as the stone released black tendrils around Viktor's body, slowly covering him then reshaping into a suit around him, looking somewhat like the Saiyan armor that Kakarot arrived in except in black and gray, the stone also created a mask over his face, with the whites of his eyes turning a reddish orange color and the irises turning yellow, as the light faded Viktor stood there with his black aura swirling around him, occasionally a trail of black lightning would shoot around his body as he turned to face Gallock and Kakarot, his eyes centered on his brother as a hatred boiled in his stomach. Kakarot's scouter went off then shot up, the number increasing higher and higher until the scouter exploded off his face.

"But...That means..."

"Who are you? There's no way my brother would be able to reach that kind of power this soon!" Viktor just chuckled at Gallock, his laugh was much deeper and echoed from the mask he was wearing.

"You may call me...Inviktus...In the brief moments that remain to you..." Suddenly Viktor disappeared then appeared next to Gallock, throwing a punch at him without even looking and actually sending his brother back a bit.

"I'm going to teach you fear...Then pain...And then, well...At least the fear and pain will end." Viktor at this point no longer saw his brother, the second he threatened Chara's life all sense of mercy left Viktor's mind and was replaced by a dark fury, one that consumed him down to his soul and all he could feel was a burning hatred that made him want to shatter his brother, break not only his mind but his body and everything in between. He appeared in front of Gallock, looking up at his brother through angry, hate filled eyes , without a word he kicked Gallock into the air and charged at him, hitting him with a blur of strikes that Gallock found himself unable to keep up with, he kicked Gallock away before disappearing and Gallock found himself under attack from blows he couldn't even see much less avoid them, he felt himself be rebounded in another direction, than another like a pinball before Viktor sent him flying away, Viktor then reached out towards him and a long arm made of the same tendrils that formed his outfit stretched towards Gallock, grabbing his ankle as Viktor swung him overhead and into the floor. Kakarot was in shock seeing Gallock actually looking weak seemingly out of nowhere, he noticed Viktor fly a little higher overhead before he lifted his arm up.

"Welcome to Oblivion...SHADOW SPEAR: INFINITE DARKNESS!" Viktor balled his fist and a black wave shot above them before expanding like a cloud, the wave dissipated from Viktor's arm as the cloud of darkness continued to expand, he pointed his finger towards Gallock and a practical storm of the spear blasts rained from the cloud in almost every direction, none of the blasts even got close to Kakarot but Gallock had the blasts rain down on him, the explosions rattling the pocket dimension to its core, Viktor kept raining blasts down onto Gallock, while no one could see it but he was smiling like a lunatic, he not only had the rage from him threatening Chara this was also revenge for what he did the first time they met. Viktor raised his arms up after he finally ceased with the blasts and the massive cloud compressed down into a dark ki ball between his hands, he threw it towards Gallock with all his might, the ball disappeared in the smoke until a huge explosion rattled the area. After the smoke cleared he could see Gallock taking a knee, trying to breathe after what just happened, Viktor lowered towards the ground and extended his arm towards Gallock, a black energy ball formed in his hand.

"Now it's your turn...SHADOW BLITZ!" He fired the blast towards Gallock, his eyes widening in anticipation as he was waiting for the blast to hit, but Gallock managed to deflect it with his arm before it could hit him, the blast flew much farther off into the void and a massive black dome from the explosion appeared in the distance, both Kakarot and Gallock looked in disbelief as the dome would've been large enough to destroy the main building along with Kakarot. Gallock then had his own aura appear, the same black one from the other night as he looked up towards Viktor with gold, piercing eyes, he smiled before slowly flying into the air to face Viktor.

"Good...Good! This is the power I wanted to see from you brother! I should threaten the girl more often..." Kakarot winced at what Gallock said, Viktor was already angry enough to kill them both without a word, had that blast hit both of them would've been killed but Gallock wasn't making things any better. Viktor's aura appeared once again with Gallock's and the two disappeared, the chamber was locked in an almost terrifying silence as Kakarot waited for the two massive powers to clash, then a shockwave blasted through the air, a single one that was just the precursor for what was going to happen, then almost out of nowhere the air exploded rapidly as the two clashed attacks, Kakarot could feel his eardrums rattling from the force of their attacks as the air looked more like a drum set from the number of waves exploding before the two appeared in the middle, throwing attacks almost faster than Kakarot could see, Gallock threw a punch that Viktor blocked with both arms, then opening an energy barrier that sent Gallock back, then the barrier looked as if it had blades expand from it before he charged at Gallock, but then he jumped from the barrier, essentially sending a bladed energy ball at him. Gallock narrowly dodged it except for one of the blades catching his chest, Viktor immediately snapped his fingers up and the ball stopped before flying back towards Gallock who took off to try and escape it, he flew up and Viktor teleported above him and sent him into the ball, which exploded rather than slicing him, he bounced up towards Viktor again who grabbed his skull as best he could.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU FUCKING LIKE IT!" Viktor then charged towards the ground, slamming Gallock's head down before jumping in the air and bringing both his feet into Gallock's chest he jumped a little further back and charged another energy ball, Gallock quickly got to his feet and charged his own

"SHADOW BLITZ!" The two yelled as they fired their blasts, the two met and they quickly fought for control in the struggle, Viktor's blast would occasionally move towards Gallock, then Gallock would push his back towards Viktor, the struggle seemed to go nowhere and drag on a little while longer before Viktor got sick of things.

"That's it...Let's finish this..." The red ball that Viktor used the other night appeared in front of him and rested in between his hands, red and black lightning coursed around his arms as the muscles in his body bulged.

"IT'S THE END!" Viktor yelled as the red ball fired a massive ki wave towards the struggle, streaks of black energy swirled around the wave as it engulfed the struggle and shot towards Gallock, who was unable to really do anything in that moment so he removed his mother's fur pelt and threw it up in the air as the blast reached him, he tried to hold it back but the force of the blast quickly pushed him back.

"ROTKA STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER KAKAROT?! SAIYAN BROTHERS JUST FIGHT LIKE THIS!" With that he put all of his force behind the blast and Gallock was overwhelmed and the blast went a little further off before exploding, Kakarot frantically clicked his scouter hoping that Gallock was still alive after that. Viktor said nothing as he walked to where the fur pelt landed, he looked down on it for a moment before leaning down to pick it up, he held it in the air for a second before looking towards where Gallock was, his aura appeared and he took off towards where his brother was trying to recover, Kakarot meanwhile had an overwhelming sense of dread and fear at what he thought Viktor might do, considering how defensive he is of Chara he might just destroy the pelt right in front of his brother just for the sake of revenge, Viktor landed in front of him still holding the pelt as he took a few steps forward towards his brother, he stopped then laid the pelt in his other hand and handed it to Gallock, his brother looked confused for a moment as Viktor's eyes still had their orange glow to them but he wasn't sure if this was part of a trap or not, he took the pelt anyway and stood back up to wrap it around his waist, Viktor turned his back towards him and the suit around him seemed to slowly sink back into the stone, which promptly detached from his body back into Viktor's hand as he walked away from Gallock.

"Brother?...How did you do that?..." Viktor looked down at the stone still in his hand, still filling his body with a little more energy as he himself was actually unaware just how he did what he did, he knew the stone gave him power but whatever that transformation was...It was obviously triggered by strong feelings of anger as that was the last thing Viktor felt before he changed into the other form, after that all he could feel was raw anger and fury until he picked the pelt up off the ground, then he suddenly realized what was going on and he regained control.

"I...I don't even know Gallock...Are you alright?..."

"Gallock more than alright Brother, Gallock very proud of what you've done here today...You well on your way to being a strong warrior like me..." Despite Gallock's approval Viktor didn't feel very proud of himself, the only reason he was able to fight the way he did was through the raw fury he felt in the moment and if he was being honest he really didn't want his anger to be a source of power for him, his anger had done nothing but cause him problems over the last few days and having it be a source of his transformation didn't sit too well with him. Him and Gallock walked back to where Kakarot was sitting, he immediately got up asking Gallock if he was alright.

"Relax Kakarot...Gallock is fine, injured but fine otherwise, you should be proud of Rotka just as I am, tonight we celebrate with a feast!" Gallock patted Viktor on the shoulder and walked past Kakarot to the chamber door and left, Viktor was prepared to follow suit when Kakarot stopped him.

"What the hell was that Rotka? I can understand your brother doing something that foolish but you? You're supposed to be the one that can at least keep his cool long enough to NOT nearly murder his brother!"

"I don't even know alright? I wasn't expecting that to happen just...When he talked about killing Chara all I could feel in the moment was anger, I couldn't even see straight once I stood up and the only thing I was feeling at the time was just this...Fury, the anger I felt towards Asriel wasn't even as bad as this and I just...I snapped and then that stone like...Fused with my body or something and I transformed and then...I couldn't feel anything but anger while I was in the form and the only thing that snapped me out of it was when I picked up the pelt...It like, snapped me back into reality and I realized what was going on...I don't know but it has something to do with this thing..." Viktor held the stone up in front of Kakarot.

"I'm going to head back to Joseph's today and ask if he knows anything about it...Plus I feel like something important is coming up that I'm about to mi-...Wait Kakarot what day is it?"

"Well...Before my scouter exploded, thanks for that by the way, I believe today is the 21st..." Viktor's eyes widened as he realized what was coming up, he suddenly bolted out of the chamber leaving the door hanging open.

"Rotka what is it?"

"CHARA'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!" He said as he ran up the stairs to the bedroom.

"What's a birthday?" Gallock asked.

"SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT GALLOCK! I'LL BE BACK LATER GUYS I'M GOING OUT!"

=)


	34. Chapter 2, Page 11

Chapter 2

Page 11

Not A Dream

Gallock decided to head up to his room to shower afterwards he went downstairs, and proceeded to cook some of the meat that he had stored in the freezer, before grabbing cans of different vegetables, and opening them with this can opener thing his brother taught him how to use since before he would just crush it open. He spent some time cooking while he could hear Kakarot, and Viktor talking in the living room after each showered as well he let a smile form on his face as he thought about the family he now had, unfortunately it was missing one person...Noire which now he doesn't know if she was a dream or reality, and his brother plus Kakarot thinking she was a mere fantasy hurt him. But the weird feeling in his chest kept pulsating he realized it wasn't a painful pulse like he felt in the rest of his body, this one was warm, and gentle he enjoyed its simplicity. Then he felt something very warm wrap around him.

?:"hey handsome sorry it took me so long to get here"

Gallock nearly jumped out of his skin as he screamed in shock, Kakarot, and Viktor came running into the kitchen to see Gallock, and this unfamiliar woman who perfectly matched what Gallock described before their training session.

Viktor:"brother what's wrong?"

Gallock:"she startled me is all"

Viktor:"speaking of she who is she?"

Gallock:"this is lady I tell you about Goddess Noire"

Viktor, and Kakarot's eyes widened in disbelief as they realized Gallock wasn't imagining what he told them, that this woman was real.

Noire:"hello Viktor, and Kakarot nice to see you in person"

Kakarot:"how do you know our names?"

Noire:"oh I'm quite sure Gallock told you that I'm the Goddess of everything"

Viktor:"so how can we tell you aren't lying?"

Noire looked at the table that seemed to vanish into thin air for a few moments before reappearing.

Viktor:"what the?!"

Noire:"I erased it from existence then undid it"

Viktor, Kakarot, and even Gallock each looked onto the scene with fear in their eyes. Unable to believe so they go into the living room, and turn on the tv to the news, Viktor points at the scene.

Viktor:"make him disappear or whatever you do"

Noire:"fine I'll erase Will temporarily"

Kakarot:"well she at least knows everyone's name like a god would"

Noire proceeded to erase Will from existence they watch as he simply disappeared the newscast started to freak out after a few seconds he reappeared.

Viktor:"remind me not to piss you my Goddess Noire"

Noire:"oh please just call me Noire no need to be formal you're Gallocks brother"

Kakarot:"what about me?"

Noire:"his friends can do the same no need to worry just don't harm my Gallockpoo"

Gallock:"I prefer just Gallock please"

Noire:"what about babe or sweetheart?"

Gallock:"me no know what these words mean"

Viktor:"it's something people who are together call each other"

Gallock:"so since she my girlfriend she call me that?"

Viktor:"basically"

Gallock smiled before returning back into the kitchen to finish cooking up dinner for everyone. Everyone else sat on the couch, and simply watch TV an old cartoon was playing.

Viktor:"oh hell yeah Ed, Edd, n' Eddy best cartoon ever"

Kakarot:"so this is Earth cartoons... interesting"

Gallock:"Noire could you do Gallock a favor please"

Noire:"what is it dear?"

Gallock:"you can create things right?"

Noire:"yes"

Gallock:"I need a special meat that idk where to get it from"

Noire went into the kitchen to talk to him so she wouldn't disrupt the cartoon because you don't disrupt Ed, Edd, n' Eddy that is taboo for it is the cartoon of the Gods. After the episode finished Gallock called everyone into the kitchen to eat. Viktor, and Kakarot walked in to see the their plates mounted with meat, and vegetables that looked oh so appetizing their mouths actually watered a little before they sat down to eat. Once everyone was seated they began eating Gallock ate his without pause the others would stop to savor the favor all were outright speechless at how great Gallock is as a cook took them all by surprise, but the one thing they were curious about was the huge piece of meat in the middle on Noire knew exactly what it was when they finally started eating it Viktor, and Kakarot took a bit before stopping they couldn't fathom the taste in their mouths it was so heavenly that it almost tasted unreal to them.

Viktor:"dear god brother what is this blissfully delicious meat that is in my mouth?"

Kakarot:"what your brother said Gallock"

Gallock smiled with pride, knowing he did well.

Gallock:"thank you for getting it for me Noire, and that meat is known as Dragon meat"

Viktor:"wait wait wait d-dragon meat?!"

Noire:"you're welcome dear, and yes dragon meat I created some so he could cook it for us"

Viktor:"how do you even know what dragon is, let alone how in the fuck to cook it"

Gallock:"I've slain many dragons growing up on home world"

Viktor:"well compared to everything else I've seen, and learned these past few days, dragons existing on another planet is actually pretty normal"

Noire:"there's still so much for you to learn about young Viktor"

Viktor:"im good for now Noire I've learned more than I want to know"

Kakarot:"are you able to see how we die, and all that shit?"

Noire:"if I want to yes I can"

Gallock:"how does Gallock die?"

Noire screamed instantly as if being attacked everyone jumped especially Gallock who got out of his seat to go over to hold her.

Gallock:"woah woah woah calm down"

Tears were seen in her eyes.

Noire:"sorry that's just something I didn't want to see, and my mind played it all"

Kakarot:"how soon is it?"

Noire:"it we prevent this one he'll live for many more years"

Viktor:"well first how does he die?"

Noire:"he's protecting everyone from this dark shadowy guy with tentacles calling himself Inviktus he puts on a good fight, but eventually he's overpowered, and Inviktus obliterates him with a chaos blast"

Viktor looked down at the ground unable to speak a word as the story played visually in his head, Kakarot put a hand on his shoulder.

Kakarot:"no need to worry Rotka you just need to prevent that form from taking over or by taking over it"

Viktor:"so I kill my own brother…"

Noire goes silent for a little while longer as the silence gets bad enough that a pen dropping would almost be as loud as an atom bomb.

Noire:"not just him...you lose yourself to the point...that you kill everyone….."

Fear strikes the color in Viktors eyes draining it as he stands up, and solemnly walks to his room, and closes the door.

Noire:"I didn't mean to upset him…"

Gallock:"no you're fine don't worry, it's just we're all new to the whole wanna know something, and you have the answer automatically"

Kakarot:"but now that he knows he causes everyone to die it's going to drive him mad, best we can do is help him try to get control over himself, and this Inviktus thing"

Gallock:"yeah, and train ourselves in case we don't succeed, because if I'm gonna die by my brother's hands then I'll do it fighting to help him the best I can, and I'll be damned if I let him do it alone"

Gallock stood up energy erupting from him the look in his eyes were that of pure determination to help his brother whom he cherished, he went upstairs straight to Viktors room he knocked on the door before entering he saw his brother sitting on his bed looking at the weird stone in his hand.

Viktor:"so you give me power, but in turn I lose myself…"

Gallock:if it's to strong for you to control then we train you to control it"

Viktor nearly jumped because he thought he was alone he looked up to see his brother looking at him.

Viktor:"oh hey brother…"

Gallock:"I don't care if you kill me in the future or whatthefuckever it's called I'm gonna do what I can to help you, me dying is whatever, but those that I- no We care about I won't allow so we gotta train your mind, and best way to do that is someone who knows that best"

Viktor:"Joseph?"

Gallock:"sounds like a start I guess I don't know the guy"

Viktor:"he's the guy you fought, and saw the other night"

Gallock:"oh that guy, then sure we talk to him, but also you need to sleep you have your girlfriends birthday to plan"

Viktor:"she isn't my girlfriend at the moment"

Gallock:"well you still care for her so you have shit to do brother so sleep, and I don't really know the true meaning behind this word, but I love you brother remember that, and I'll be here whenever you need me"

Viktor:"I love you too brother"

Gallock went to his room as he entered he saw his scouter was lit up with a few notifications asking to call Frieza, he sighed as the smile faded from his lips.

Gallock:"yeah always be here for you, while I'm working for an evil lizard who rules everyone we know, and love"

Gallock sighed as he picked up his scouter set it over his right eye, and clicked the call button, and hit recent he heard three rings before an answer.

Frieza:"well hello Gallock took you long enough to respond to me"

Gallock:"I'm sorry Lord Frieza I was cooking dinner for everyone, and was handling a situation with my brother"

Frieza:"oh it's quite alright since you have a good reason, but I need to inform you that I have a few missions for you"

Gallock:"and they are my lord?"

Frieza:"I'll send the coordinates soon"

He ended the call, then sent Gallock the coordinates before thinking of how useful Gallock will be to him, he wondered if his little brother would be just as useful just imagining those two working for him, the universe would easily be under his control, but it they got to our of hand he would simply kill them both. Gallock was the biggest threat to him right now a power capable of going beyond even him, but as long as he served him he didn't care in the slightest.

Frieza:"ohohohoho let's see how far your usefulness takes you Young Gallock"


	35. Chapter 2, Page 12

Chapter 2, Page 12

Gotta Get Away.(Pt 1)

=)

Viktor sat in his room a little bit longer, mulling over the future that Noire had apparently laid out before them, with his new power he was essentially destined to kill everyone without any mercy and he wasn't entirely sure what he could even do about it, the first thing that hit him at the moment was the thought of Chara dying at his hands, he wanted to directly call Noire out for that one because in his mind there was no possibility, no timeline in existence where he would ever harm Chara. Then his thoughts shifted to his brother, how despite the possibility rather than look down on Viktor with any spite even after being on the receiving end he instead straight up told him that he would help him learn to control that power, Viktor's issue at that moment was how he was going to do that in the first place, when he transformed he had absolutely no thoughts outside of the pure anger he was feeling in that moment and the rage he had towards Gallock, it was obvious that the stone had a strong reaction to negative emotions, but as far as anything else Viktor wasn't sure of, he had it around when he went to Joseph's and everything seemed fine but it didn't react then.

"So the thing gives me more power the angrier I get...Figures that the one main issue I have that I'm trying to fix a magic rock gets thrown in my lap that only reacts to that issue..." He honestly felt disgusted as he sat on the foot of his bed, watching the energy faintly ripple over the stone as the constant enticing to pick it up seemed to fade a little bit but he could still hear an ever present whispering coming from the stone, he didn't feel interested in the least though considering what the end outcome for this power ended up being.

He laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling fan as it spun, he had a plan for what to do concerning Chara's birthday but the recent news that he was possibly going to end up killing her in the future seemed to spoil the whole thing for him, he looked towards his clock and noticed that it was unusually late but then realized he had the chamber set to run at real time instead so an hour was an hour. He shut his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to try and relax in the moment, blocking out the constant voices coming from the stone, the possibility of the grim future that might be at the end for them, the fact he was sharing a house with two Saiyans and basically God, the fact he had a most likely still angry Vampyre and goat monster most likely wanting to beat him to death with a tree, his mind all came together to focus on a single point.

"...Chara..." He said quietly to himself, she was pretty much the only thing that motivated him enough to get out of bed these past few days, his mind kept drifting off to her whenever he had time to himself, he kept thinking about the years past and how he just wanted things to go back to how they used to be, prior to the Saiyan ordeal he was fine, he wasn't as angry and he didn't have to worry about possibly murdering his girlfriend and brother because of a stupid magic rock that just gave him some power. Add on to the fact that there was also a genocidal galactic emperor doing God knows what, apparently a literal God living under the roof, just so many problems that Viktor just didn't want to deal with at the time but unfortunately had it all fall into his lap against his will. He laid there a few more minutes, occasionally looking out the window towards the darkness as the sun had already set, he once again closed his eyes and allowed his mind to be flooded by his thoughts of Chara, he let her be the only thing that ran through his mind for a few moments as he started to drift off, as he fell asleep he found himself back in his old apartment, from what he could tell it was about a year ago judging by the fact they were in the one in Washington

"Hey Vik, could we talk for a moment?" He heard Chara's voice coming from down the hall.

"Yeah Chara what's on your mind?..." He could see what was going on through his own eyes but had no control over the actions occurring in the dream, from what he could tell it was shortly after they had moved into their new apartment as they had their old TV sitting on its stand rather than the new one he bought a couple of weeks prior to the Saiyans arriving, he saw Chara come down the hall in her usual get up, she had her hood up and she looked rather nervous at the time, she sat down on the couch next to him and tried to speak to him but she kept finding herself stuttering, unable to get the words out.

_***Oh no...**_* He realized what this moment was, it was the day she finally came forward with her feelings and told him that she loved him, the day she came and told him that she'd had feelings for a long time prior to it but she was too afraid to bring it up because she was afraid to really let him in but she finally built up the courage to do so.

"Chara what are you trying to tell me?"

"I...Well...You know we've...We've had sort of a thing going on for a long time now..." The two had a rather strange relationship over the last 6 years prior, they were far closer than friends should've been but they never established exactly where they stood as far as whether they were dating or not.

"I know we haven't...Really...You know, said how we feel about each other but...I think...I think it's time that we...Talked about that..." He remembered how cute he thought she was, how nervous she was acting around him even though by this point he long established that Chara could tell him anything at anytime, then he felt a bit of sadness at the fact that she never mentioned that one thing that led to most of these problems.

"Well...Tell me how you feel Chara...I think it was about time we talked about this anyway..." He reached over and pulled her hood down and brushed a bit of her hair from her eyes, he loved the moments when he could really look into them, he loved the glow they had and how they looked like jewels at time, they ended up becoming his favorite part about her and that was hard to choose from for him.

"Vik I...I have to be honest with you I...I don't usually have feelings for people...The way I do you..."

"So...Are you trying to tell me that you actually have feelings for me?..." He remembered at this moment he was just playing dumb, he was hoping in the moment she would just blurt out that she loved him the same way he did her.

"Not just feelings Vik...I like you...I really do...I think I-"

"Love me?..." When those words left his mouth the room had gotten silent, he noticed the deep blush that came to Chara's face when he said it, the way she looked down at the cushion trying to hide the smile coming across her face, he brought his hand to her cheek to have her look at him, despite it only being a dream he could still feel the warmth on her cheek as if he was simply living the moment again. His thumb gently brushed against her cheek and he smiled warmly at her, in the moment he felt breathless just as he did a year ago.

"I...I do...I love you Viktor..." He brought his forehead to hers, the smile never leaving his face as he could feel his heart practically racing at this point.

"I love you too Chara...I have for a long time..." With that he leaned in just a bit and kissed her, the taste of cherry lip gloss on her started to flood his brain, even if it wasn't actually happening he could very distinctly feel her lips against his, then he felt everything start to fade away as he woke up from the dream, being forced to once again face the reality of where he was at and just what was happening, he looked towards the stone sitting on his dresser, the nagging voices to pick it up once again ringing in his head as he looked towards the clock once again, the time reading 1:00 AM as he'd actually fallen asleep for quite a long time, he looked towards the door as well as a thought hit his mind, he needed to get out, he needed to go back to Chara as strange as it sounded. He hopped out of bed and practically threw his door open, he was ready to charge out the front door and be at Joseph's within minutes until he realized...He hadn't properly bathed after the fight with Gallock, he bolted down towards the bathroom and was in and out within a couple of minutes, he wasted no time as he quickly picked yet another outfit similar to his old one, it worked every time and he didn't want to waste his time picking something different, he stopped in the mirror for just a second to take a look, he decided on a pair of black what he assumed were slacks, a neat white button up shirt, a black blazer and a pair of black gloves.

"Hmm...Just because you're a fan of House doesn't mean you need to dress like him Viktor..." He spoke to himself as he adjusted the collar of his outfit, he wasn't even sure why he dressed this nicely, he was just going to go see Chara after all.

"Well...That's exactly why I dressed like this..." He was ready to go but he stopped and looked down at the stone sitting on his dresser still, the energy around it manifested into a dark cloud as its ever present lightning coursed around it, the voices from it still beckoning towards him to use it, he just scoffed at it and walked out his bedroom door, he went down the steps to the foyer and was ready to leave when he realized that the last time he left suddenly Gallock took it the wrong way, so he stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a pen pad and a pencil.

"Hey guys, if I'm not back when you wake up I left to go see Chara.

Best regards,"

He stopped for a moment, honestly unsure of what name to sign for it, he was always used to calling himself Viktor in front of everyone but Kakarot and Gallock insisted on either calling him Brother or by his Saiyan name.

"-Rotka" He finished signing the small note before laying it on the kitchen counter and heading out the door, he took a few steps off the porch and away from the patio before his aura appeared and he shot off into the sky, giving no regard as to whether Gallock's scouter could pick him up or not as the Canadian wilderness flew underneath him, his mind went to just exactly what he was going to do with Chara once he arrived, thinking of pretty much anything he could do to spend a decent amount of time with her, he didn't have any fancy dinner plans in mind or anything he just wanted to be around her, to hold her and tell her how much he loved her, for a second he felt like a crack addict finally getting his fix after going through the withdrawals but he disregarded it and kept going towards Joseph's house, minutes passed as he went through the border into the U.S and before he knew it he found the quaint little cottage below, he landed by some nearby trees and looked around the place for a little bit, the lights were off so he assumed everyone had gone to bed for the evening, he pulled his phone out and quickly texted Chara's number, he wasn't sure why but he didn't just want to show up, he wanted to do something corny. He waited in anticipation for her to respond, hoping that she would be awake, he looked at the clock on his phone, reading 2:00 AM, he started to think the trip there was a waste until his phone went off.

"Vik?...It's kinda late to be texting don't you think? Isn't your brother going to worry again?

Oh please Miss Chara we stayed up this late almost all the time...Besides I let them know I was going to be gone...

Why don't you just knock on the door?...

I don't think Joseph would appreciate me disturbing his sleep with Azzy, wouldn't you agree? Anyway might I interest you in a little trip?

A trip? To where?

Nowhere in particular...Just somewhere we can get away from all these people, all the problems, just so we can be together."

Outside Viktor teleported from his spot in the trees, to right next to the window to Chara's bedroom, he didn't want to peek inside because someone THAT was the one thing that felt creepy to him.

"Oh aren't you the romantic type? Not every day you come up with that...

Well let's just attribute it to that list of changes shall we? I know I haven't shown as much love to you as I should...

Well...I kinda understand, I know you've been dealing with all these problems lately...Gotta be hard dealing with having an alien brother that tries to beat on you...

Eh he's actually not the worst, he has good intentions but just a little slow in the head. Oh by the way..."

Outside Viktor drew a shape with his finger in the form of a blue heart, he directed it towards Chara's window, the heart flew in front and sparkled brightly before slowly fading away, in the house she was sitting up on her bed when she saw the heart appear, she giggled a little bit before she looked back down at her phone.

"Cute, a little sappy but cute nonetheless...

Oh but I'm still not done...*Ahem*...Oh wait, do me a favor and turn a light on

Oh god why?...

Just do it"

She sighed and got out of bed and walked over to the light switch by the door, she flicked the light on and outside Viktor saw the light bathe the outside through the window, he cleared his throat before taking a knee in front of the window, Chara saw him and raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Ah how does that go again?...Oh yes *Ahem* But soft! What light through yonder window breaks" Chara blushed immediately as he had finally turned into a walking corn cob with him starting to recite "Romeo And Juliet" to her.

"It is the East and Chara is the sun."

_***Oh god he's really doing this isn't he?* **_She didn't want to hear it anymore as she was blushing far too much and he'd only done one line, she quickly opened the window to him.

"I see you're dressed appropriately for the moment.." He could tell what else she had on besides the white, flowing nightgown, her eyes had an ever present dim glow to them, even through the strands of her hair hanging in front of her face.

"Well...I can't say I was expecting you to paraphrase Shakespeare to me out of nowhere..."

"Oh that reminds me, something something something glove on hand I wish I could be blah blah blah." Chara just laid her head on the windowsill, trying not to laugh but she couldn't hide the giggle escaping from her.

"You have such a way with words Vik..." He finally got off the ground and leaned his back against the wall by her window.

"So you said you wanted to get away...Any particular reason why?" She leaned her elbow on the windowsill to face him, he just shrugged his shoulders at her question.

"I just figured we needed a proper escape you know? Something to take our minds off the issues for a little bit and we could just unwind for a little while..."

"You keep saying we as if you assumed I would go with you..." Viktor just looked over towards her with a grin on his face.

"I overheard Joseph and Asriel talking about how you should just go with me since you miss me so much, apparently yesterday you accidentally thought of the wrong person during a conversation with them or something and they're tired of you pretending to still be mad at me, plus Joseph mentioned how many times you've said you missed me since you left...84 apparently."

"Oh god..." Chara just laid her head on the windowsill, slightly embarrassed that she was allowing herself to pretty much be attached at the hip with Viktor, he leaned over and kissed the side of her head and she immediately felt the blush come to her face again.

"You sure you want to come out in just a nightgown? It's kinda cold out if you ask me.."

"Oh this coming from the guy wearing a blazer and slacks..."

"Well you know, that chamber at Joseph's gets a lot colder than out here so it really doesn't bother me...You however I don't know about..." She groaned and brought her head back into the house, Viktor then leaned on the windowsill watching her grab her hoodie and a pair of snow boots. She sat on her bed after putting her hoodie on to throw the boots on, Viktor feigning a yawn waiting for her. She gave him a glare before standing back up and straightening her gown out a bit before she practically leaped through the window into the yard next to Viktor.

"So where to?"

"You pick somewhere..." She stood there for a moment, both thinking and slightly agitated that he hadn't thought of a place to go beforehand.

"Wait...You said you just wanted to get away right? Just for an escape right?..." Viktor just nodded his head at her.

"...Let's go home Vik...To our home, the one we had together, I don't care that it's not some lavish mansion or some cozy little cottage I just want to go home...I want things to feel normal again, I just want things to be like they used to be..." He looked down on Chara and could see the urgency on her face, her eyes were pleading for them to just go back to normal, she took a step forward and hugged him tightly.

"Every night for the last year I just kept asking for things to go back to normal Vik...All this business with your brother and everything I just...I hate it, I don't want our lives to constantly be full of chaos like this, I don't want to wake up every morning wondering if some alien overlord is going to try and kill us or if some monster's going to crawl out of the trees and try to attack us, I just want things to be normal like they used to be...I just want us to be normal..." He felt Chara's grip around him tighten even more as he'd spoken the same desire she'd wanted for a year now, she didn't really speak up about it but she wanted the same thing he did, to just go home and forget that any of this happened, of course she would stay in contact with Joseph and Asriel but as far as everything else, she didn't want to remember Kakarot, or Gallock, or anything else that happened, she wanted to go home and live her life with Viktor as they had wanted to.

"I couldn't think of a better place Chara..." His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug as his aura appeared, he slowly flew up into the air before taking off in the direction of their old home , he held Chara the entire time as they made the short flight home, landing softly on the walkway out front of their apartment, it had been over a year since they returned and everything seemed to be the same. He stood there for a moment looking over the building, even though him and Chara only lived there for a couple of months the place held a spot in his heart mostly because it was where she said she loved him for the first time, his mind started shifting back to the dream he had prior to picking her up, the way the detail felt so vivid to the point he could practically taste the cherry on her lips, feel the warmth in her cheeks and had he not woken up the rest of that dream would've gotten far more pleasant.

"Don't worry...I kept up on the bills and stuff to make sure we didn't lose the place in case something happened..."

"How'd you have the money?..."

"Let's just say Joseph was a lot more generous than expected...He gave me some money to keep the place in our possession..." The couple walked up towards the door and pushed it open, it made a loud creak as they swung it open and they started down the steps towards theirs, Viktor knelt down and lifted the mat off the floor, then peeled back the bottom layer of it and a key fell out.

"See hiding the key under the mat is stupid...Hiding the key IN the mat though.. Now we're talking smarts.." Chara giggled a bit as he stood back to his feet and inserted the key into the lock, the door opened and they immediately felt a wave of relief hit them, the sense of normalcy they'd been missing for over a year had come flowing back into them, the apartment looked relatively unchanged aside from a little dust in some areas, but otherwise everything was as they left it. Viktor quickly went into the living room and sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and letting all his stress ease off his shoulders, Chara was a bit more hesitant to step forward as for her despite being home she still had a strange sense of unease about everything, as if she was expecting something bad to happen at any moment, she took a few steps forward towards Viktor.

"Chara...It's going to be okay...Nothing's going to happen here that we don't control..." he could understand how nervous she was, nothing had been normal for her in the last year and to be on edge about the seemingly normal things was understandable.

"Chara I promise you nothing bad is going to happen...I won't let anything ruin this..." He scooted to the edge of the couch and held his hand out towards her, he put on the warmest smile he could muster in the moment and she took another step towards him before bringing her own hand out towards him, their fingers locked and he gently pulled her over towards him, she walked around him before sitting down next to him, she looked around the apartment for a moment, still expecting something to happen but nothing did, Viktor brought his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I won't let anything happen Chara...I promise..." He leaned over and kissed the side of her head, she snuggled up against him and for him it felt like that dream was slowly shifting into reality, for the first time in a year things for the two of them felt normal, there were no Saiyans, no monsters, no alien overlords, just the two of them being able to just enjoy each other's presence without being disturbed.

"...Te amo..." Viktor had muttered it quietly but loud enough that she could hear, she wasn't exactly sure of what he said to her though.

"A few of Joseph's books were in Latin...I've been trying to learn the language over the past year and the first thing I learned was to say I love you...Just so I could say it to you..." Chara was quiet for a moment, leaving Viktor a bit worried that he had done something wrong for a moment until he heard the faint crying sound from her.

"Wait wait Chara...Did I do something wrong?..." She threw her arms around his neck and started crying into his shoulder, he fell back against his seat a little bit as she put her weight on his shoulder.

"Chara what's wrong?..."

"I just...I missed moments like these so much...Before everything when we would just sit here together..." Viktor held Chara for as long as he needed to, letting her enjoy the brief time when things felt like they had gone back to normal, for a while she hugged him with the faint sound of her crying, then she eventually laid her head against him and slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving him in the silence except for the sound of their breathing, he looked up at the ceiling with a small grin on his face before he allowed his eyes to close.

"I love you Chara..." Was the last thing he muttered before he felt himself fall asleep.

=)


	36. Chapter 2, Page 13

Chapter 2

Page 13

A New Determination

?:"what's wrong brother Gallock can't handle the fact I'm stronger than you?"

Gallock:"that matters not to me brother you're not you, you're just being controlled by this monsterous being"

?:"my name is Inviktus you worm remember it well as I end your life"

Gallock:"I won't die until I save everyone from you"

Gallock rushed him punching him square in the jaw with his right fist, Inviktus stumbled back a little with a drop of blood dripping from his chin before raising his hands to summon a black orb, and tossing it at Gallock who deflected it away from them he saw a mountain in the distance get hit, and on impact get vaporized. It actually shocked him a little, but still he pushed forward to charge up an attack of his own before he could fully charge it Inviktus seemingly out of thin air appeared in front of him throwing both his fists into Gallocks chest sending him flying backwards with blood escaping from his mouth as he flew through the forest behind them. He struggled to stand as Inviktus yet again appeared in front of him, this time he didn't punch him he stared at him for a second with a smile so evil before piercing his whole left hand inside of Gallocks chest yet again causing blood to spew from his lips.

Inviktus:"this is where you die, along with all those you care about"

Gallock:"Noire...will simply just... reverse all of this…"

Inviktus:"oh the twin tail girl? I killed her in her sleep so she couldn't do a thing"

Gallocks eyes widened as tears fell from them, he felt sadness, then nothing but pure rage as his aura exploded into a green vortex sending Inviktus sliding back a few feet, who looked at Gallock to see this new form almost his hair spikey, and green surrounded in a black aura with the bottom being a blue, and purple colored like flame rising throughout the aura causing lightning of the same color to lash out from within the aura. His normally red, and green eyes were purely gold with a flame of blue, and purple within the pupil.

Inviktus:"what is this form why do you have so much power now?"

Gallock:"this...is...where you...die…"

The aura, lightning, and flame surrounding Gallock exploded as he yelled charging up.

Gallock:"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING THE WOMAN I LOVE NOW DIE BROTHER!"

Gallock rushed him slamming fist after fist into his chest as each fist retreated from his chest blood followed as he opened holes within Inviktus, but as he hit him blood from his own wound poured out, creating a game of who bleeds out first wins. After just pummeling without a second of breathing room Gallock stopped as he collapsed on the ground. He struggled to look up at Inviktus who was hunched over breathing heavily as he bleed before his wounds starting to vanish as they healed.

Inviktus:"a good attempt, but not good enough you surprised me with that form, but it seems even that failed to save you"

Inviktus kept speaking, but his words became muffled as Gallocks vision became blurry, and blurrier before his head rested on the ground as he breathed his last breath.

Gallock:"NO!"

Gallock shot straight up from his nightmare heavily breathing as sweat covered his face, and chest. Noire was startled awake, and nearly fell outta bed.

Noire:"dear are you ok?"

Gallock:"Noire you're alive?!"

He hugged her holding her as tears fell from his eyes, Noire didn't have a clue as to what was happening, and simply held Gallock.

Noire:"of course im alive why wouldn't I be?"

Gallock explained to her the nightmare he just experienced, she simple looked up into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him.

Noire:"you don't need to worry I'd never leave you alone like that I love you way to much"

Gallock:"what is love?"

Noire:"there's actually a song with that name, but love is exactly how you feel about me in your nightmare the moment he said he killed me you lost yourself to anger, and sadness because you care for me"

Gallock:"so this weird warm feeling I get in my chest each time I think, see, hear, or hold you is love because I always wanna be with you?"

Noire:"more or less yes love"

Gallock:"then Noire I love you more than anything I never wanna leave your side"

Noire smiled as tears fell from her eyes as Gallock leaned into kiss her. They laid down in each other's embrace for what felt like seconds turned into hours they got up to shower together before getting ready. When Gallock exited the shower he saw the clock read 11a.m. he looked into his dresser to see his armor, but decided to see what the other drawers had he opened the next one to see a outfit similar to what his brother referred to as a suit he took it out, and decided to put it on he wore a black button up shirt with a dark green vest over it, dark green pants, dark green gloves, and dark green dress shoes. He looked in the closet to see a dark green hat be smiled, but left it for now he went towards the training room, he noticed it was left open curiously he entered, and went over to the weird clock like things he saw his brother tampering with.

Gallock:"time allowed in chamber? And time chamber differs from outside? Chamber gravity, seems easy enough"

Gallock changed time allowed in chamber to two hours outside time, as he changed the time difference in there to for every minute outside was an hour inside, he left the gravity at 100 times. He stepped off the platform feeling the weight on his shoulders once again.

Gallock:"I will get stronger to protect her I won't let her die, I will stop you from killing them brother even if I have to resort to killing you as much pain as that would cause I will if I have to"

Gallock thought back to the form he had in the dream he wondered how to activate it, all he remembered was all of the pain, and sorrow he felt from being told Noire was killed. The pain set in his chest again as did the rage, but this time the form didn't activate so Gallock shrugged it off as he trained maybe he could access it once he learned to control the pain, and anger as a source. After what felt like forever all of a sudden he was outside the chamber he stood there completely confused, but then went to find a clock to see that only two hours had passed he didn't even want to attempt the math for how long in chamber time he was there, so he went straight to the living room to see Kakarot, and Noire peacefully watching T.V.

Kakarot:"ahh Gallock done training already?"

Gallock:"yeah I changed the settings in there to make a minute out here a hour in there so idk the math of how long it was"

Noire:"2 hours is 120 minutes so 120 hours meaning 5 days you were training basically"

Gallock:"heh neat well im gonna head back in there im gonna set it to 4 hours, and spend 10 days training"

Kakarot:"why the sudden intense urge to train?"

Gallock headed back towards the chamber without glancing back he simply said.

Gallock:"I have to be strong so if we can't get brother to control his form I'll be the one to kill him"

His words hung there in the air as Kakarot, and Noire tried to process what was just said. Gallock who loved his brother was now training in case he had to kill him their minds weren't even able to process this as they heard the door to the chamber shut, Gallock set the time for inside to chamber to 4 hours as he step off the platform yet again to begin his training. He shivered at the thought that he might actually have to kill his brother, but he couldn't just sit back, and simply hope he can learn to control it, no he needed to be ready for anything. Determination settled itself inside of Gallocks eyes as he trained his already tired body to push it past its limits.

Gallock:"soon enough you'll be training to control it, and you're break yourself to do so, why can't I break myself to so I can hopefully stop you my beloved brother?"


	37. Chapter 2, Page 14

Chapter 2, Page 14

Gotta Get Away (Pt 2)

=)

Viktor was awoken by the rays of sunlight coming in through the blinds of the window, he shook his head a little bit to get the light out of his eyes and let out a yawn, he tried to move but saw that Chara was still latched around his waist sleeping soundly, he let out a light chuckle as he brushed a bit of her hair from her face.

"Chara...Hey Chara..." She didn't say anything but just mumbled a bit towards him before snuggling a little closer, he chuckled again and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, he could see a small grin come across her face as he tried to pry her arms from around him, she let out a light groan and held on tighter to him.

"No...Stay..." She muttered quietly as she was starting to wake up.

"Chara...It's like..." He looked towards the clock sitting on the TV stand.

"8 in the morning...Of course it is, why do I keep getting up that early?..."

"See...It's too early to get up so stay here with me..." She let her arms off of him just for a second so she could curl into his lap, after which she wrapped them around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Chara come on...Don't you think we should get back to Joseph and Asriel?"

"They'll be fine without us...They get to have their time alone while we have ours...I love you..."

"I love you too..." The two sat there a little bit longer as Viktor hugged Chara, one of his hands making small circles around her back as he felt her back rising up and down with her breathing, he was eating up every second he got to spend with her as it had been far too long since the two just got to be alone. She lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes, a bright smile coming to her face as she leaned in and kissed him, he lightly pushed on her back to press her body against his as he savored the taste and feel of her lips as if he hadn't felt them in years, Chara's fingers ran through his hair a bit as their kiss deepened, Viktor slipped his tongue forward, past her lips until it pressed against her teeth, he tapped against them a few times before Chara allowed him to come inside, her tongue darted forward into his as they fought for control, a couple of minutes went by before the two finally broke their kiss, Chara's breathing had picked up a little bit as the two stared into each other's eyes, Viktor felt like they had fallen in love all over again as Chara's eyes practically looked into his soul, he laid his head against her, a strange bubble of emotion starting to build up in his chest as the pain he felt when he'd almost lost her started building up again, it was only a few days but in those few days he felt lost without her, now they were back at their home and he was holding her as if nothing had changed, he felt the bubble rise in his throat and he felt a few tears pressing against the corners of his eyes, he wasn't sure why he felt like crying when he should be happy in the moment.

"I...I'm sorry…" He said quietly as the hug he had Chara in tightened a bit.

"What are you sorry for Vik?...Are you alright?..." She actually could hear him sniffling, attempting to hold back his crying to no real avail.

"Everything Chara….I almost drove you away from me...I hurt Asriel, I caused so many problems that I didn't want…" Once he started speaking his tears started falling on her gown, she said nothing but gently rubbed the top of his head as he was letting out the pent up emotion from the last few days.

"I just...I fucked up so much Chara and I almost lost you...That day you said we were done I felt like a piece of my soul walked away from me and it just...It hurt, hurt to the point I was ready to just let Joseph kill me and get it over with…"

"Vik you…You were going to let Joseph kill you, over me?..." He didn't say anything but instead just nodded his head in a "yes" motion.

"Viktor...I'm not worth something like that, you shouldn't-"

"You're worth everything to me Chara...You mean the world to me and when I thought I lost you...It wasn't something I could handle...I really felt like a part of me walked away with you and that's…That's why I snapped on Asriel, I had nothing left to lose so I ended up attacking him like that…." He looked up towards her, realizing that his words almost sounded like he was blaming her.

"But I'm not saying that as if it's your fault Chara, you didn't do anything wrong in that moment and I still shouldn't have reacted the way I did...I should've just stopped and tried to talk to you but I let my anger get the best of me…"

"Shhhh...shhhh...It's okay Vik…" She started gently rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"I forgive you...I know it was just a mistake you made, we've all made them and we've made it past them...You've accepted everything I've done in the years you've known me and I couldn't hold one time against you…I forgive you for everything Vik…And it might take them a little bit more time but I know that Joseph and Azzy forgive you too…"

"Heh...I don't think Joe's ever going to forgive me for that, if he's anything like me he'll probably hold it against me for the rest of my life…" He laid his head back against Chara's chest, she continued to lovingly play with his hair a little bit as he kept his arms around her. For a few minutes the two sat there, Chara would run her fingers up the length of his hair and occasionally tell him how everything was going to be okay, when they first came home she was hesitant to walk in because of how everything had gone up to that point, now she was finally feeling at home and everything to her felt normal, she hadn't gotten to enjoy her quality time with Viktor in a year as he had taken his training rather seriously but now it was just them, not having to worry if something was going to break the door down and try to level the building.

She leaned back a little bit to look down at her locket still dangling around his neck, she reached down and held it between her fingers, running her thumb along the smooth gold surface as her eyes once again locked with his, she brought the locket to her lips, kissing it softly as she never took her eyes away from his, her eyes started to glow a little brighter as the small red flame appeared in his own.

"Viktor...How much do you love me?" He was surprised by the question.

"Chara I love you more than anything...Why do you ask?" She looked down towards the locket, still twirling it with her fingers.

"You said that when I walked away you felt like a part of you really did...I think..There was something that two people who really loved each other in the underground did, they would take their souls and put a small part of it into an item that both people cherished...Vik you're familiar with the term "Soul Mates" right?" Viktor just nodded his head a little bit

"Yeah but I always figured that was something cheesy that people used in those romance movies to talk about how much they loved someone…"

"Well to most people it is...But if you have any knowledge of how souls actually work it's actually a very real term for people who truly love each other...Some people fuse a piece of their souls together, others take a small piece and put them into an item both people hold dear….I think we should just cut out the middleman and do both...That way no matter how far apart we are we can always be together…." She continued to twirl the locket in between her fingers, looking up at him occasionally

"I would love to do that with you...But how does that work?"

"It's actually really easy as long as the two people really love each other, I mean close enough that their souls can openly intertwine without any negative effects happening…."

"Well...What could happen?"

"If the two people doing it don't truly love each other, the souls will reject each other and if it's bad enough one or both people could get seriously hurt, I think in one case it actually cracked the person's soul to the point it almost shattered...:" Viktor couldn't hide the obvious look of concern on his face as his relationship had hit a rocky point, he didn't love Chara any less through their time together but he wasn't sure if she was truly invested in their relationship after what happened with Asriel, he didn't want to run the risk of her potentially getting hurt or even worse because of his mistakes.

"Chara are you sure we should do something that...Risky? I mean I'm not questioning your love for me or anything but after what happened with Asriel…."

"Viktor...I was angry about what happened, it doesn't mean I stopped loving you, you would have to do a lot more than that to make me stop loving you I mean for God's sake me and Asriel literally murdered everyone and it didn't really change how you and Joseph felt about us…Like I said you made a mistake, just like we did….People make mistakes but if you love them enough you can look past that, you guys did it for us after all." She crawled off his lap and sat down opposite of him with her legs crossed.

"Okay so give me that…" She pointed towards the locket, he took it off and handed it to her, she scooted back a little bit and laid the locket on the middle cushion, pressing the button on the side to open it.

"Chara are you sure you want to do this? I really feel like we're risking something big if we try something that we're not even sure if it'll succeed or not...And I don't want to end up hurting you even if it's out of my control…"

"Viktor...The only way this won't work is if you truly don't love me…" That line hit Viktor particularly hard as he knew how he felt about Chara, he loved her more than anything, his life essentially revolved around her and it wouldn't be too much to assume he practically worshipped the ground she walked on.

"But I know you love me so I don't have any doubts about that…" He couldn't help the smile and blush that came to his face, she was putting so much faith in him when it concerned this and it made him happy knowing she still loved him even after everything that's happened.

"Okay...So you ready?" She brought her arms out, hands open for him to hold them, he was a bit hesitant at first but eventually he reached forward and took her hands into his.

"Okay so you remember how to make your soul come out right?" He nodded and the two closed their eyes to focus, they sat in almost total silence except for the quiet sound of their breathing as their chests faintly glowed red before 2 small energy balls appeared, the two opened their eyes to see their souls slowly hovering towards each other, Chara noticed that Viktor's eyes had changed to a similar shade of red as hers, their souls moved closer and closer until they finally connected, however upon contact the two souls seemed to clash rather than blend together as he assumed they would, as their souls contacted Viktor felt a sudden wave of pain shoot through his body, as if someone had stabbed him with a thousand needles on every part of his body, Chara cried out in pain as she fell back, releasing his hands but their souls stayed together, as if they wanted to fuse but couldn't for some reason, Viktor opened his eyes for a moment to see his own soul have a large crack go across it, as well as Chara thrashing on the couch as if she was in unbelievable pain, he decided that was enough as if his was starting to crack Chara's had to have been on the edge of breaking, he reached forward and forcefully pulled his off of hers and forced it back into his body, Chara's continued to weakly float in the air before slowly floating back into hers, she finally stopped seizing around but her body had fallen limp.

"Chara….***cough***...Chara are you alright?..." He scooted over to her to help her up, his mind already going into a panic as he was afraid she was seriously hurt by what just happened.

"Chara...Please say something….Anything….Chara!" He took a hold of her arms and lifted her up, her body was essentially dead weight as Viktor continued to fall further into his panic.

"Chara please wake up...God I knew we shouldn't have done this...Chara please let me know you're okay…." Chara bobbed her head back and forth a bit, trying to realize what just happened, she looked around before her eyes settled back on Viktor, immediately she felt tears press against the corners of her eyes as she realized that what they were trying to failed, she started sobbing in his arms as he pulled her closer to him.

"Shhh-shhh...Chara it's okay, we're okay…" His words didn't seem to help much as Chara couldn't stop crying, she was crying in a way that he hadn't seen in a long time, she only cried like this when something truly hurt her and from what he could tell she was completely devastated by what just happened.

"Chara it doesn't mean anything, look at me" He brought her head of his shoulder to look at him, it killed him to see her beautiful eyes stained with tears.

"Chara you know I love you...I love you with every fiber of my being, listen to me….I love you Chara Dreemurr…You are my everything…" At this point he was desperately pleading for Chara to listen to him, according to her the "ritual" wouldn't work if one of the two souls didn't truly love the other and the second things went wrong he got immensely paranoid, from what he could tell their souls tried to fuse together but something was stopping them from doing so. His thumbs gently brushed along her cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears the wouldn't stop falling.

"Vik...W-why didn't it work?...I-it was supposed to work! I…"

"I don't know why it didn't work...But we shouldn't let that dictate things for us, we just got through a rough patch maybe something picked up on that and it didn't work I-" Viktor reeled back for a second, grabbing at his chest in pain.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?..."

"I think….I think my soul cracked during it...I saw it start to split and I grabbed it from yours...It feels like someone stabbed me in the chest…" He started breathing quicker, he didn't know why but he felt like the air was being sucked from his lungs, he leaned against Chara as he felt a pressure pushing down on his chest.

"It...It damaged your soul?..."

"I think….What does that mean?..." Chara didn't say anything, rather she just looked at Viktor as if her heart had broken into a million pieces.

"Chara?...Are you alright?..."

"The one who's soul actually gets damaged is the one that doesn't truly love the person…" Viktor's worst fear seemed to come to life in that moment, the amount of hurt behind Chara's eyes crushed him and he kept asking himself what happened, he knew he loved Chara but from what it sounded like, it seemed that he must not have, but he felt his love for her so he couldn't come to a conclusion on why it didn't work.

"Chara...You know I love you, you're not going to let a screwed up ritual dictate that I don't are you? Please tell me you're not going to let that control you…"

"Vik….It's supposed to be something that two people who truly love each other do...it's never failed unless one of the people doesn't love the other…"

"Chara it was one thing, don't let that decide for us… I brought us home, I fixed things with Asriel, I found your locket, I wouldn't have done everything if I didn't love you….Chara please don't think I don't love you…."

"Viktor...I know you love me...But...I mean why didn't it work? Asriel told me that the only time it didn't was if the people involved didn't really love each other…."

"I don't know why but I know that I love you...I don't need some little soul dance to tell me how I feel about you...I KNOW how I feel...And I love you more than life itself…You are my everything Chara, you've been the only light I've had in this time and if I didn't have you...I probably would've let Gallock kill me, or Joseph...Or really anyone who wanted to try at that point….I just-" He was interrupted when Chara kissed him, he quickly felt his panic ease away as she practically melted in his arms.

"I love you too Vik...I always will and I won't let anything ruin that…" She hugged him tightly and rested her head back on his shoulder, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of joy in the moment that despite the failed ritual she didn't let it decide for her whether she loved him, he held her in his arms for what felt like hours when it had only really been a couple of minutes, never wanting to let her go.

"So now what?..." He asked but she just interrupted him with another kiss.

"Just shut up and hold me...And never let me go…." He did as she asked, she curled onto his lap and the two sat there for the next couple of hours before Viktor decided it was time to go back to Joseph's, Chara didn't want to get up but she knew she had to at least go see Asriel to let her know everything was okay, she went into their bedroom to change out of her nightgown, much to Viktor's dismay as he thought she looked rather adorable in just that, her hoodie and snow boots but of course he understood that she needed to change into something decent. She came out to see Viktor just staring lovingly in her direction.

"Something to say?" He didn't say anything but he kept his stare at her, occasionally tilting his head in one direction, she finally let out a giggle as she felt the blush coming to her face.

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"Oh stop it's not like you have a problem with it…"

"You're right...Actually I find it one of your cutest features along with everything else…" He was trying to keep the situation light but for some reason he could still feel a hint of doubt coming from her, strangely he could pick up on it far better than he could prior to them attempting the ritual so he assumed he got some effect from it, while he appreciated the ability to read her emotions a little better he felt bad that she was still doubting his feelings even if it was a minute amount.

"You ready to go?" He nodded and got up from the couch, the two left their apartment, somewhat surprised that none of the neighbors questioned why Chara yelled out of nowhere.

"Well...Considering some of the things they've heard I wouldn't be surprised if they thought it was just that…" Viktor chuckled a bit as the two went outside, they looked around to see if anyone was watching before Chara latched onto Viktor before he took off.

"Can't you fly on your own?..."

"Yes but I prefer to hang onto you..."

"*Sigh*...You know I love you." Chara smiled brightly and latched on a little tighter to him.

"I love you too Vik…" He looked down into Chara's eyes again, while he still could feel the slight hint of doubt she had concerning their relationship he also found himself with an overwhelming sense of happiness coming from her, he could feel just about everything she felt at the time and she was a swirl of different emotions right now but her sense of joy seemed to be the strongest one, while he would've preferred her to be completely happy he still understood that after all that happened in the morning she had more than a right to be feeling the way she did. He brought his hand under her chin and gave her a soft kiss before he took off in the direction of Joseph's house.

=)


	38. Chapter 2, Page 15

Chapter 2, Page 15

I'm not fluffing, Your fluffing

The clock read 3am as Joseph laid in bed counting time as it went by having heard Viktor's attempt at being quiet as he and Chara departed no doubt heading out for a night of romance and grandeur, he was happy they were patching things up finally and for once things felt normal as he cast his mind back to two winters ago when all this started and how in spite of everything that happened they had remained relatively sane through it all but something was constantly nagging him as he laid there with Asriel snoring softly beside him the words sans spoke a few months earlier still floated round in his mind the thought that Asriel was still keeping something from him regarding his past not to mention he was still very much on edge around viktor in spite of somewhat reconciling their differences. Joseph eased out of bed as quietly as he could heading down stairs to get a glass of blood and try to clear his head a bit seeing as he would be up all night anyway from the fact that he didn't necessarily need sleep since becoming a vampyre it was more of a force of habit carried over from being human once, the soft sound of paws on the wood made Joseph look up to see a very much still groggy Asriel walking downstairs before he took a seat at the small dining room table as Joey made a quick glass of instant coffee to Asriel's delight before sitting down across from him with his admittedly now almost empty glass of animal blood.

Joseph: Sorry Azzy i didn't mean to disturb your sleep I've just got something on my mind is all and needed time to think

Asriel yawned slightly still feeling the effects of having only four hours of sleep but awake enough to carry on a conversation as he had something important to tell Joey something he and Chara hd chatted about earlier in the day that he flt now was the perfect time to bring up.

Asriel: Oh no that's fine Joey I wasn't exactly having the best time falling asleep either nut um there's something I think we need to discuss it's really important.

Joseph : Of course Asriel what seems to be troubling you?

Asriel: Well remember when Viktor kicked my ass a few nights ago over the stuff with Chara?

Joseph: I try not to but yes I remember and I do really feel terrible about that happening love if I'd been there…..

Asriel: I know Joey and again I forgive you for that but it's not exactly what I'm getting at here, the reason it happened was because of me

Joseph: What do you mean Azzy?

Asriel: Well I haven't told you everything about what happened in the underground

Joseph: Do tell Azzy? I was only aware of the little you told me but I didn't want to pry as I know it's still a rather tough subject for you to discuss I mean it was hard enough talking about it with Chara but I can't imagine what you went through but by all means if you think your okay to talk about it then by all means go ahead though I won't make you say anything more than you have to.

Azzy spent the next half hour going over the entire history he shared with Chara from losing frisk to dying above ground, his time spent as flowey and trying to regain anything aside from the feelings of hate and despair to the countless times he killed the inhabitants including Toriel and Asgore over and over again until he grew bored of it and just waited for anything to come along to make it all worthwhile but then Chara showed up so he played on her fears thus having her nearly kill everyone before she ultimately stopped after sans and reset everything to atone for her mistakes making sure to save everyone himself included even after he attempted to kill her in a fit of unstableness. Asriel finished telling Joseph everything as he sat there the guilt of having to relive everything wasn't something he was expecting to hit as hard as it did as he sat there tears slowly falling down his cheeks slightly wetting his furas Joseph sat there processing everything all the while the words that sans spoke swarmed around his head as he sat there.

Joseph got up and leaned against the table as Asriel looked up at him anticipating his response with bated breath while Joseph stood there collecting his thoughts.

Asriel: Joey? Please say something…

Joseph: It's okay…...I understand

Asriel: Really?

Joseph: Of course love you were young and it's not right to hold what happened fifteen years ago against you besides you've grown as a person over these past few years and proven that your past doesn't define you as a person and that's what makes me love you, I don't care about your past because I love the present Asriel not the one who was misguided love.

Asriel: Thanks Joey…..I love you I really do

Joseph: Me too Azzy….me too, now go get some sleep love

Asriel: What are you gonna do?

Joseph pulls the small blue crystal from under his shirt it radiates with a soft green glow as Asriel looks at it in slight confusion before realization kicks in as he recognizes it as the stone Joseph's late brother Thomas's soul inhabits, he was never sure why exactly Joseph kept the stone around aside from sentimental reasons but he never felt right asking.

Asriel: Oh i forgot you still had that it's been awhile since you've used it

Joseph nods a bit before Asriel heads back to bed sharing a tender hug and kiss with Joseph as he walked by before heading back to sleep leaving Joseph sitting at the table holding the necklace in one hand while tracing a small spell into the table that glowed the same faint green as the soul inside the crystal as he chanted a phrase in latin, the table vibrated slightly from the crystal as the glow intensified until it slowly faded out while sitting across from Joseph sat a man in his teenage years to early twenties with light brownish silver hair and a small scar that went down his right eye, the man flashed a small at Joseph who returned it in kind though it was filled with regret and sorrow behind the facade of happiness as Joseph looked into his deceased brother's eyes the happiness that filled them was genuine but somehow Joseph always doubted that thomas was truly happy being confined to a crystal instead of being where you go when you die but Joseph couldn't bear to let his little brother go after having missed so much of his life being gone during the war and then after everything that happened to transform him into a Vampyre he didn't see how he could ever face his family after that so he stayed in hiding letting them believe he was dead never counting on Thomas to commit suicide at only twenty years old shortly after receiving the news as while Joseph and Thomas were close he never figured his brother would be the type to try and follow him to the afterlife.

Thomas: So you just gonna sit there giving me that sad look all night old sport?

Joseph: Sorry tommy it's just that…

Thomas: It's just that you still blame yourself after nearly 80 years for my deah Joey? Honestly old sport no matter how many times I tell you that I don't blame you for you still give that sad look everytime you summon me here honestly Joseph i'm starting to think you don't like seeing me.

Joseph visibly cringed at that remark even though he knew it was meant as a joke.

Thomas: I'm just joking Joey lighten up a bit man,but anyway how's everything going hm? It's been what a year since our last chat

Joseph: Well things could alway be better but Asriel is as lovely as ever and as for Chara and Viktor well…..it's okay I suppose aside from that not much has really changed too drastically

Thomas gave Joseph a knowing look that said he knew there was more to it but didn't bother prying further as he respected his older brothers privacy though he had to admit he was happy that his brother had found someone who loved him just as much as he did but Thomas had a reason for wanting to talk with his brother tonight.

Thomas: Joseph that man you confronted a few weeks back the one who offered you power who was he?

Joseph: His names Osiris from the research I conducted no real idea why he's here or for what purpose but I assume it has something to do with this stone I found in Viktors room.

Joseph pulls the stone out his pocket that he'd swiped from Viktors room a few hours before hand when he was leaving to meet up with Chara and slides it towards Thomas who examines it closely noticing the latin enchantments written on all side as well as the pulsating energy emanating from it causing his seal to slightly distort before he handed it back towards Joseph confusion written on his face along with a sense of excitement mixed with curiousness.

Thomas: So Joey any Idea what it could mean? Maybe that boyfriend of yours would know something about exactly what that thing is or how it works

Joseph: Perhaps but somehow I doubt he would the only thing I can think of is going to seek out Osiris himself but I wouldn't even know where to look

Thomas: Well i'm sure you'll think of something you always do Joey

Joseph: Thanks Tommy honestly I've missed our talks I really have…..I'm sorry things turned out how they did I shouldn't have disappeared how I did but i did it to protect you guys though maybe I should've came back.

Thomas: Joseph no one blames you for what happened let alone me alright now quit all the moping old sport seens as though our time is drawing to a close sooner than expected i'm afraid

Joseph: What do you mean?

Osiris: So you wish to know about that stone hmm?

Joseph turned to see Osiris standing near the door as Thomas faded back into his necklace with a quickness as Joseph sat there confused as to how he hadn't noticed Osiris enter with all the runes he had in place most if not all should have went off but none even so much as tripped him to the intruder but that was the least of his worries as the stone he was holding flared up with an immense surge of raw energy that nearly would have shattered the small table had Joseph not reacted in time, Joseph looked at Osiris noticing the difference from the last time they'd met gone were the cloaks and mask instead he looked more akin to how the ancient egyptians depicted him only more modern.

Joseph: Osiris been a while hasn't it?

Osiris: Indeed it has have you reconsidered my offer young vampyre?

Joseph: I'm afraid the answer remains the same old sport but I am keen on what exactly this stone is and why I can't seem to feel the energy coming from it?

Osiris took a seat at the table and in spite of his evil vibe casually began to explain what the stones were though he left out the detail of them originally being created to kill him

Osiris: Ah yes that stone as you call it is the Eye of Inviktos an ancient stone of my creation made from the soul of a very powerful Akuma Hentā or Devil Hunter in your tongue and as for why it doesn't work for you it's simple really I gave it to Viktor and it has bonded to him thus that power is his and only his to control and use.

Joseph: But why? What are you planning? The fact that you offered me one shortly after my spat with Viktor was offly coincidental don't you think

Osiris: What I think is coincidental is the fact that the saiyan was able to fool you once again with this nice guy shit honestly I thought you were smarter than that vampyre it's only a matter of time before he snaps again and this time who's to say he'll stop.

Joseph: Your wrong…..Viktor has changed it won't happen…...right?

Osiris grind a sickening grin as the doubt began to cloud the Vampyres mind as he began to doubt himself the raw emotion tasted heavenly to the death god but he knew he would need more to fully turn the vampyre over to his cause

Osiris: Just think for a moment Vampyre what's stopping him from repeating his little stunt hmm? You hahaha with the power I've granted him you would be eviscerated within an instant,but I can give you the power to protect your fallen mate like you so desperately desire the choice is yours but in the meantime think it over and when you finally realize im right simply follow the trail of darkness and you shall find me.

Osiris disappeared into a cloud of smoke as Joseph sat there doubt, fear, and regret plaguing his mind while the clock struck 11 am as Viktor and Chara walked through the door.


	39. Chapter 2, Page 16

Chapter 2, Page 16

Don't Doubt Me

=)

Viktor and Chara arrived at Joseph's house to see him sitting at his kitchen table looking quite distraught, as if someone had just brought him some bad news, Chara went into the living room to go see Asriel and Viktor walked by Joseph when he noticed the stone from the house sitting on the table, Viktor was a bit wary to get around it after what had happened involving his brother but as soon as he noticed it the strange whispering that seemed to be ever present with the stone started up.

"Joseph...You alright? You look like you've been through Hell...Something on your mind?" He tried to be genuine as he asked the question, the stone in his presence made it difficult for him to really pay attention to anything around him, he was away long enough that being around it again made the voices from it seem to grow even louder, he stared at it more than he did Joseph, his face turned into a mix of irritation and disgust. Finally he heard Joseph sigh and speak up a bit.

"Yes old sport...I'm fine, did you enjoy your time with Chara last night?" Viktor pulled one of the seats out and sat down, for some reason the kitchen had an unusually dark energy to it and it left him feeling a bit uneasy, it didn't feel like Joseph's in the slightest, in fact he associated it more with the mysterious being he kept running into in the words.

"So I guess you heard that last night? I forgot that vampyre's aren't the type to sleep and I didn't want to disturb you and Asriel. But yeah...We had a pretty good time, we didn't really go anywhere though."

"Well where did you go then old sport?" Viktor just tapped his fingers on the table a bit, slightly embarrassed that he didn't take Chara to some lavish place, that they just spent the night at their old apartment reminiscing about the old days.

"Well...She told me she just wanted to go home, that for a night she just wanted things to be normal so we just headed back to our old apartment...We sat on the couch for a little while remembering all the old days before she finally fell asleep on me...Yeah it was actually a pretty nice time out...I know it wasn't anything lavish but-"

"But it was something she wanted old sport, that's all that matters right?"

"You know me all too well Joseph...But yeah, I wanted to do something special for her and I just thought she needed some time away..."

"Just please...Do not butcher Shakespeare like that ever again, I almost woke Asriel up with how much I cringed when I heard you say "And Chara is the sun"..."

"Heh...Sorry Joseph I was just wanting to do something overly corny for her and nothing gets cornier than paraphrasing Shakespeare in my worst accent possible...But I have a serious question though."

"Which is" Immediately Viktor pointed towards the stone on the table, the one that he specifically remembered leaving at home before he left to pick up Chara, he was wondering how Joseph would've even gotten it in his possession prior to that as he would've had to been waiting for Viktor to leave to obtain it.

"Oh that...I retrieved it from your room at the house..." Viktor was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out a reason why Joseph would've even been there in the first place.

"I figure it's your house so who am I to ask why you're there right?" He tried to lighten the mood with some random idle conversation but the stone's ever present voices continued to nag at him to take it, he tried his hardest to fight it off but they just seemed to get louder and louder, going from slight whispering, to practically demanding, before what sounded like it was pleading for him to pick it up. As they were talking Viktor noticed that Joseph continued to look unnerved the entire time, he understood that he would be on edge around him but something seemed off about him today, as if something was on his mind.

"You alright Joseph? You seem like something's bothering you..." Joseph was quiet, as if he was thinking about what to say next.

"Just out of curiosity...How are things between you and Asriel? Are you still angry at him over what you found out the other day?" Viktor was surprised by the question considering the fact he'd come over and apologized.

"Not really...I'm more angry at myself for my reaction than I am about what happened...I should've realized that Asriel really wasn't himself when he was going all those things, and sure it might have been something in his past but he's nothing like that now...Are you still worried I'm going to go off on him or something? I mean if you are I don't blame you for being on edge, after all I'd be the same way concerning Chara and-" He stopped speaking for a moment, his mind went back to how they tried to do the soul fusion and it failing miserably, while he was able to fix things to a certain extent concerning it, he still wondered why it didn't work like it was supposed to.

"You okay Viktor?" He didn't respond as he spaced out for a moment, before briefly shaking his head and snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a little tired is all..."

"Hm...You don't seem tired, in fact from how it looked you were rather deep in thought about something...Did something happen that you just don't want to talk about?"

"Well...Not exactly but it's something that's kind of weighing on the back of my mind...I'm assuming you'll know what I'm talking about since Asriel probably brought it up to you but uh...Me and Chara tried to do this weird soul ritual thing, she said she wanted to put a piece of our souls not only in the locket, but she also wanted to take a small piece of mine and vice versa..."

"Ah you mean the soul mating ritual...The one that even Asriel said should not be attempted under any circumstances unless the two involved truly love each other right? That's a risky thing to do Viktor, judging from your reaction I'm assuming things didn't exactly go well?"

"Well that's the thing...I don't know why it didn't work...The souls came together and from what I could see they were actually really trying to fuse together, it seemed like they were dead set on doing so but something was stopping them...I don't know how but my soul actually ended up cracking during it and Chara said...That if your soul cracks during the process that means that your love for the person isn't really there but I don't know how that could even be possible because I know how I feel about Chara, the two days without her were probably the most agonizing two days I've ever been through, even worse than having Gallock try to murder me, I don't know why it didn't work because I know I love her, I've loved her for years and having some stupid ritual try and tell me otherwise just doesn't sit well with me..." Viktor stopped to catch his breath for a moment before he continued,

"Anyway I don't know what to do...I got something out of it as I can feel Chara's emotions much more than I could before...It's like a weird sense I have from it, like even now I can feel what she's feeling all the way in here...She's in a good mood but I can still sense the doubt she has because of that stupid ritual...Did the same thing happen to you and Asriel when you did it?"

"Ah...Well old sport we didn't do the standard soul fusion ritual, as it turns out due to his family's royal blood, as well as their affinity with magic it would seem Asriel's ancestors came up with a unique way of "marking" their mates rather than having to risk a fusion attempt, see his family is capable of simply biting their mates and it implants a literal mark on them, which once done connects the two on a physical and soul level, it can actually only be done once as it's meant to be reserved for the one that they choose to be with for life. As it stands now me and Asriel are essentially one."

"Huh...So is that why Chara likes to bite me so hard in bed? Does she think she can do that or something?"

"No old sport that's just Chara being Chara...But on a serious note it sounds more like your attempt was interrupted rather than the souls rejecting each other, as if they rejected each other you wouldn't have gotten that little sense in your head..."

"I didn't know that process could be interrupted...It would explain why the souls kept trying but seemed more like they were being forced apart rather than them willingly refusing..."

"Joey! Could you come in here for a moment?" Asriel yelled from the living room.

"Chara wants to speak to you..." Joseph was confused for a moment, Viktor could feel her emotions but not read her thoughts, he got up from his chair and headed into the living room where Asriel was sitting on the couch next to Chara.

"Chara wants to ask you something." Joseph froze in his spot for a moment, wondering just how Viktor would've known that it was Chara who needed something even though he wasn't able to actually read her thoughts.

Meanwhile Joseph left the stone on the table and Viktor was staring at it, listening to the nagging voices still trying to coerce him into picking it up, the black lightning it had rippled across it as its energy pulsed a little bit, almost as if it was trying to talk to him in morse code or something. He obviously didn't want to pick the stone up but the voices just kept talking. desperately trying to convince him to hold it. He reached over for a second to pick it up but he reeled his hand back before he could make contact, instead he got up from his chair and stood by the doorway from the kitchen to the living room to listen to whatever Chara was asking Joseph.

"...So we tried that soul thing that Azzy told me about and I don't know why but it-"

"Didn't work right? Viktor already told me how the ritual seemed to fail..."

"But Azzy told me that when that happens, it means the people don't really love each other...What am I supposed to do with that?" Meanwhile Viktor was still picking up on Chara's emotions surprisingly well. unfortunately her happiness was slowly draining away and giving way to sadness as she was fearing the worst.

"Well...From what Viktor told me it sounds more like the process was interrupted rather than the souls rejecting each other, according to him the souls continued to try and fuse together once they clashed rather than outright rejecting each other like they would've normally...If the souls actually rejected each other they wouldn't have even attempted to fuse together, not to mention Viktor seems to have acquired an innate sense to how you're feeling...As of right now he can probably sense most of the emotions you're feeling at the time, or at least a few of them..." Viktor picked up that Chara's happiness had come back considerably, her sadness seemed to have completely disappeared along with any doubt she might have had at the time.

"So...That means if we tried it again it would work right?"

"Well...Considering that the process was interrupted the first time chances are it would be interrupted again so I wouldn't risk it right now especially with Viktor's own soul being damaged..." He picked up a minute amount of disappointment coming from Chara when Joseph said that, meanwhile the stone on the table seemed to have gotten even louder towards him, still begging him to pick it up and use whatever power it had, he stepped away from the doorway back towards the table, eyeing the stone with a cautious curiosity, as much of an advantage as the stone would provide, he still had the constant fear that the power would drive him mad and he would end up seriously hurting someone, he stepped a little closer to the stone and the voices seemed to have gotten more insistent, he reached out towards it and by this point they were screaming at him, his fingers finally grazed the stone and the voices had all but gone silent, he picked the stone up and surprisingly the power flow felt much more controlled than normal, it was still flowing but at the same time it didn't seem to overflow into his body against his will. He dropped the stone in his pocket and walked into the living room, Chara was sitting on the couch with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey uh...Chara today's still your birthday you know...So how about once we're done here I take you out on a proper date? You know I haven't missed a year yet and I don't plan on it just because things are weird around this place now...Azzy you don't mind if I borrow her for another night do you?"

"We didn't mind when you did it last night old sport so why would we mind tonight? I just again request that you not butcher Shakespeare like you did before..." Chara looked down, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment that came to her face, she should've known that Joseph would've heard everything going on considering that he doesn't sleep.

"Just be careful you two, you know how things are these days and you gotta keep an eye open for anything...Strange" Viktor had a look of disgust come across his face as he honestly didn't want to think about the possibility of something going wrong, he just wanted to treat tonight as a normal night and let Chara enjoy her birthday.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna hope that nothing goes wrong tonight because if it does I'm gonna be pissed off, and if I can I'm most likely going to try and beat the crap out of whatever tries to ruin her day..."

"Oh well aren't you the good boyfriend..." There was a slight hint of sarcasm to Asriel's voice

"Well I'm trying to be...Anyway Chara you should dress nice, I hear there's a nice theater show in town that or we can go see the new Star Wars sequel and hope it's good, I've heard a few good reviews on it...But it's your birthday so really it's up to you where we go."

"Do I have a budget?"

"Babe it's your birthday, anything you want to do, anywhere you want to go, it's all up to you, now go get ready." Chara nodded and got up from the couch before heading down the hallway to her room.

"Wow Vik you seem like you're in a pretty good mood today...Did things last night go a little better than you planned?"

"Now now Asriel we don't need to be prying into their personal life THAT much..."

"Joey you know Chara heard us a couple times already, I think I can ask about that." Viktor just chuckled a little bit.

"I wish it went that way Azzy but we still had a good time...We went by the old apartment for a while and stayed there for the night just talking about the old days..." As Viktor continued speaking he didn't notice the odd glare that Joseph was giving him, the words of Osiris still playing in his mind as the Vampyre was stuck in between believing the God and legitimately believing that Viktor had changed, after all his personality had changed a lot in the last 2 days, Asriel while still somewhat hesitant around him generally seemed to be on good terms with him, Viktor didn't show any ill will towards the two over the events in fact he seemed to feel more guilty about things at times than Asriel even, but there was still a bit of nagging doubt in Joseph's mind that Viktor would have another fit of anger and possibly hurt Asriel again.

"...And then we tried that soul thing and I don't know how it messed up but apparently I'm stuck walking around with a cracked soul...My chest hurts a bit and sometimes it's a little harder to breathe but I'll live...Or try to at least heh...Now I never asked her but a cracked soul, those heal right?..."

"Well...Not on their own unfortunately, you'll need some form of magic in order to restore it back to normal, they can be healed though." Viktor let out a slightly agitated sigh.

"Greeeat...I guess that won't be just a quick chant and a wave of the hand either right?"

"I'm afraid not...The process is a little bit longer than most spells, I mean this is trying to repair a damaged soul after all."

"Vik! You mind if I get a quick shower before we go anywhere? I want to make sure I look nice!"

"Depends does quick actually mean quick or am I going to be here for the next couple hours? You know you don't have to get ready now, it's only noon after all."

"But uh...Old sport you told her to get ready..."

"I did? Huh...I guess the lack of sleep is having more of an effect on me than I thought, I don't sleep past 8 these days so even if I fell asleep at 6 or 7 I'd still be up at 8 regardless..."

"Maybe you guys should just stay home and sleep, you guys aren't like Joey after all..."

"I'll be fine Azzy...Besides I uh..." He looked down the hall, seeing if Chara was listening in.

"I'm hoping for tonight to end on a rather pleasant note if you catch my meaning...It's been too long since I got to have my time with her...That's how every other year ended just about..."

"Wait every year? Didn't you guys start dating last year?"

"Well of course but uh...That doesn't mean things didn't happen prior to that you know?...Plus I always did nice stuff for her birthday anyway, she deserves it after all the stuff she went through...Hey I'm gonna go out for a bit while she gets her shower and stuff, I know she takes a while to spruce herself up and all so I'll be around, call me when she's done...Also she's in a really good mood." He turned and walked out the front door onto the porch, he took a deep breath to draw in some fresh air, his chest hurting slightly from the cracked soul problem before he stepped off the porch and towards the woods, he rather enjoyed the silence of winter along with the trees, aside from the faint sound of the wind the woods were mostly silent, it gave him a little bit of time to be with his thoughts, his mind went to how the night was going to go with Chara, he was going to take her to a nice dinner to start things off, then pretty much let her choose anything else she wanted to do for that evening before they would go home for some hopefully more intimate activity.

"I really should've looked for her a gift though...But what should even want from me?"

"How about some protection? How about you show her a little bit of some actual love hm?" Viktor's blood ran cold when he heard that ever familiar voice coming from behind him, he turned to see someone different standing by the trees however, he had different colored skin and dressed as if he just walked right from an Egyptian myth, Viktor was confused when he saw the man but he had the same voice as the man prior, he saw the purple eyes and put the two together.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Well you should...I'm the one that provided you with that stone to give you that power..."

"Oh...Well since you're here you want to explain to me what the point of this is considering that this power is apparently supposed to make me end up killing everyone I care about in the future?"

"Oh please Rotka don't tell me you truly believed the words that harlot of your brother's tried to pass off on you...It was nothing more than a scare tactic meant to make you stay in place and you're not really going to fall for that are you?"

"I'm...Not sure, I don't know anything about either one of you so who am I expected to believe?"

"You can believe the one that granted you the power to protect the one you love...That is why I gave you that stone, I gave you it because...Someday Joseph is going to strike back for what you did" The man had Viktor's full attention as he shot him a death glare, he could feel the anger radiating from Viktor's body and he was relishing in it.

"Oh please...You really think that I'm going to believe that?"

"You hurt the one he loves...He's not going to let that go so easily, and whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you but for Chara's sake I'd suggest you at least attempt to heed my warning...Someday in the future he is going to retaliate and unless you harness the power I've given you, you won't be able to protect her...Chara will die unless you utilize the Stone of Inviktos to its full power."

"You forget that Joseph isn't me, he isn't going to do something hasty in an attempt to just get back at me."

"Exactly, no he's methodical, he's calculating, he'll plan out every single thing he'll do to her and there will be nothing you can do about it unless you attempt to utilize this power."

"Why should I? When I have THIS to use instead?" Viktor activated Determination's Might on the spot, his body doused in red as his aura shot up, he gave the man a smirk as he showed off what power he had.

"You seriously think this little transformation will be able to stand up to the Vampyre? If he used his full power you still wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"Heh...You think this is the limit to this form? Let me show you what times three has in store!" He jumped up two levels and his power shot up even more, his aura started to curl around the tree branches above him, the man took a step back from Viktor.

_*Incredible...His power at this point is close if not on par with the Vampyre's...Once he gets enough fighting experience underneath him he'll make a very valuable asset...But I need to make it where he uses the stone before that.*_

"Rotka just a question...Do you love Chara? Do you truly love her?"

"Of course, do you enjoy asking stupid questions?" The man let out a scoff at Viktor's sarcasm, obviously not sharing the same sense of humor as him.

"I don't think you do, if you did you would be more willing to protect her by any means rather than allowing someone who "claims" to be God dictate to you the power you can use. In fact I would go as far as to say you would rather her die," Viktor's smirk had completely disappeared, quickly replaced by another death glare directed towards the man in front of him, his rage once again slowly rising up.

"You obviously have a death wish going for you to be saying something as idiotic as that..."

"Oh I'm the idiot? You're the one who is denying unlimited power practically handed to you just because your fool of a brother somehow convinced you that it was going to lead to your downfall. You are denying the only way you can truly protect your Chara because your brother told you that power was wrong...Obviously you don't love her as much as you claim to otherwise you would do anything to keep her safe, maybe once Joseph kills her you'll realize that you should've listened to me instead of your brother that barely knows how to dress himself in the morning..." Viktor's anger had reached its peak yet again, his rage directed towards the man in front of him.

"Don't you DARE doubt my ability to protect her and don't you EVER fucking tell me I don't love her!"

"Then why don't you heed my warnings that I'm giving you? Damn it Rotka I am trying to help you here and you don't want to listen just because of that Noire fool, need I remind you that she actually CHOSE to be with your idiot brother? I don't think intelligence is one of her strong suits but I know what I am talking about...If you love Chara, truly love her you will use the power I have given you to protect her from anything and everything, even Joseph if it's necessary...Rotka I want to help you, you just have to be willing to take my help..."

"What's in it for you? Why are you so determined to help me out when you barely know anything about me? There has to be a reason why you want to help me unless something's in it for you...Who are you?"

"My name...Is Osiris, commonly known as the Egyptian God of Death...And the reason I want to help you is I require your own..."

"Wait wait why does the Egyptian God of Death need my help? Last year I thought I was just some random guy who lived in his 1 bedroom apartment with his girlfriend now suddenly I have a God asking me for his help?"

"I need your help...Because the balance of the universe is at stake, the Gods themselves are about to fall into chaos and it's something I need to deal with but I can't do it alone, by the end of this the Sun God, Ra will try to destroy the universe, and rebuild it into the image that he believes will be a utopia for Gods and mortals alike...The only issue is his idea of utopia is forcing any non God to slave for him and the rest...I don't share the sentiment." Viktor stood there in silence for a moment, the entire concept was sinking in his mind, the thought that not only was the God of Death standing before him asking for his help, he was asking because at some point in the future Ra would come down and basically obliterate the universe just to rebuild it as nothing more than an army of slaves for him and the rest of the Gods.

"I want you to take a moment and imagine not only your Chara being destroyed without a trace, but then being recreated to be nothing more than a slave for the whims of the Gods...Not only that but considering she's a female, and a quite attractive one at that she would serve a certain purpose for them that I'm sure you wouldn't take too kindly..."

"I'll slaughter every single God in existence if even ONE of them tries to look at Chara like that..." Osiris could feel Viktor's protective instincts kicking in, the energy he was starting to output filled him with a sick sense of joy that just like Joseph he was able to be easily influenced as long as he believed the one he loved was in danger.

"Well you just might have to by the end of this...If Ra manages to convince the others to join his plan we'll have the full force of every other God in existence bearing down on us."

"Then I'll just play my own little crimson symphony with them...I'll start with the lowest and then use Ra's spine to make a necklace for Chara..." Osiris couldn't help but smile at Viktor's hostility and willingness to destroy the other Gods to make sure Chara was safe.

"Well you should get to work on mastering the power I've granted you...So you can protect the one you love..." He turned his back towards Viktor and started to walk away.

"I'm sure you'll be seeing me again in the very near future Rotka..." He then disappeared in a black cloud of smoke, leaving Viktor with a lot to think about, he was processing the possibility of these different Gods wreaking havoc on earth and how he was supposed to deal with them, he also had a slight hint of doubt in his mind of Osiris' words, after all Gods of the underworld were usually seen as deities of evil rather than good so he had to take those words with a grain of salt and approach this situation carefully, but right now he had to go back to Joseph's and get ready for his night with Chara , as he started the walk back he felt himself slowly growing more and more paranoid over her safety, he had a lot weighing on his mind and all of it was revolving around her, he wanted to make sure she had a good night but at the same time it was quite difficult to just go on about their life with the possibility that she could end up as a slave to Ra, that set in his stomach and actually made him feel sick. He made it back to the house and tried to have a little bit of optimism for the night ahead but he kept finding himself getting more and more worried about Chara's safety in general.

=)


	40. Chapter 2, Page 17

Chapter 2, Page 17

It's Gonna Be Okay

=)

Viktor had returned to Joseph's after his talk with Osiris, the words from the death god still on his mind as he entered the house he was informed that Chara was still getting ready for their night out on the town, he could still hear the shower running as he entered the house so he already had an idea she was still in there. He sat on the couch and was ready to kick his feet up on the table like he was used to doing but stopped considering that it was Joseph's house, not his own.

"So how long has she been in there? I figured she would've at least been done with the shower by the time I got back..."

"Well she came out and talked to us a little bit before she got in so that's why she's taking so long but it's only 12:30 Vik, I think you can wait a little bit to get your hands on her..." He just nodded at Asriel and decided that since she wasn't in the room he had the time to do something special that he planned for her, he took the locket from around his neck and set it on the table, he pressed the small button on the side to pop it open and he held it in the middle of the table.

"Vik what are you up to?" He shushed Asriel as he focused on the locket, slowly his chest started to glow a bright red color and his soul came out of it, the crack obviously visible right down the middle of it as it lowered over the locket.

"Viktor wait you've just recovered from it nearly breaking...You can't risk-" He shushed Asriel again as he continued to lower his soul towards the locket, he held it in place and slowly a small piece started to detach from it, as it was doing so he could feel a distinct pain shoot through his chest but he tried to ignore it, the only evidence was a slight wince on his face as the piece broke off and went towards the gem in the locket, the piece made contact and started to sink down inside of it before the light it was giving off faded away as the small piece went into the gem, he had to take a few deep breaths afterwards as he felt like he gave an immense amount of energy to what should've been a simple task, his soul slowly rose away from the locket and float back towards his chest, his soul sank back into him and he leaned forward, trying to catch his breath after putting the piece inside, the gem in the locket now gave off a faint red glow as the piece of his soul swirled around inside. He reached forward and shut the lid over it as Joseph and Asriel watched intently.

"Well...That was quite the show old sport, might I ask why you did that though?"

"Because...Chara needed a gift...So I decided to at least halfway do what we planned on...God that hurt though..."

"I told you that was a bad idea Viktor, you keep putting your soul under these stressful situations and you really need to be careful before you do some irreparable damage to it..."

"I'll...Be fine Azzy...At least it'll make Chara happy...Speaking of which Azzy I have a bit of a question for you..."

"Which is?"

"That thing you did for Joseph the uh...The mark on his neck...Is there uh...Anyway that you can teach it to me? Or maybe Chara? I know that it's something specific to your family and all but...I mean I want to make that bond a little stronger with her you know?..."

"Um...Viktor I can't, not just because it's limited only to my family, the type of magic we used to create that exists only in our bloodline, it's not something we can just teach...But even if I could I wouldn't because that would put more stress on you and Chara..."

"How so?" He noticed that both Joseph and Asriel seemed to get rather uncomfortable.

"Well...See, aside from being just a one time thing it uh...Permanently links the the people involved, meaning their souls literally become a single shared being...Meaning that if I happen to die in some accident or something, Joseph would die as well, the magic from the mark outclasses the immortality he has...So if I could teach it to you even, you'd have to worry about the constant threat of if Chara died you would die as well..."

"...You assume I'd want to live if she died anyway..."

"Well it would work the other way around as well, if you died doing something foolish in battle she would die as well...But it doesn't matter anyway as it's not something you can just learn anyway...But that's the main reason why Joseph is so protective of me and why he throws himself in harm's way in every battle, he can afford to take life threatening injuries because he can just shake them off, I take one and he dies as well...It's a price to pay for love after all..."

"Old sport are you feeling alright? Something seems to be a bit...Strange about you..."

"Yeah why?"

"Just...No offense but you don't exactly come off as the romantic type yet in a 12 hour time span you've visited Chara in the dead of night, taken her back to your apartment, had a nice trip down memory lane, tried to do a soul mating ritual, now you're going to take her out on the town and give her a literal piece of you? Then you ask about something that even I said was probably the only thing that bonded two people closer than the soul mating ritual? It just seems...Out of character for you honestly."

"I'm sorry? Heh, do you not want me to take her out tonight?..."

"Oh no of course I'd like you to old sport, she seems to be in a much happier mood now and honestly I think we could all use something to bring our spirits up."

"Yeah I mean...You and Azzy can go somewhere tonight while we're out, chances are she'll want to go back to the old apartment and there's no way I'm taking her back to that mansion with my brother and his...Whatever the hell he's dating."

"Wait...Gallock is dating someone? Now Viktor I'm all for a good jest once in a while but even that doesn't sound remotely believable. Your brother, the neanderthal that tried to kill you, is now dating someone? She must be slow in the head or something..."

"Well apparently she's a Goddess or something, she seems to have the ability to erase things at will and reset them...Kinda like Chara in a sense except she can apparently do it at will." Asriel couldn't hold back the wave of laughter that hit him, he broke down almost crying from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you can't be serious Vik, you can't look me in the eyes and tell me that your brother is dating a "goddess" of any kind." Viktor turned to Asriel and put on the most serious face he could, staring almost into Asriel's soul.

"Apparently my brother is dating a goddess of some kind, she's supposedly the goddess of everything." Asriel stopped laughing for a moment, seriously trying to process the words that Viktor was saying to him, the thought of Viktor's brother dating anything scared him to a sense, mostly because he felt so much pity for any poor woman who would have to be on the receiving end of...THAT. But that quickly gave way to another fit of laughter as Asriel refused to really believe anything involving Gallock dating.

"Trust me I didn't believe it either until she ended up in my/Joseph's house and apparently acquired dragon meat and-" Viktor thought about whether or not he wanted to talk about the future Noire had apparently seen, the one where he was supposed to kill everyone but he didn't want to put that fear on anyone especially considering the conversation he just had with an actual God not too long ago.

"Well she made a guy on TV spontaneously disappear from existence then reappear all in a 15 second time...Whether or not she's actually some God or she just has the power to erase things...Like Chara, come to think of it her and Chara show a lot of similarities...They even have the same red eye color...Azzy did she ever mention having a sister of any kind?"

"No...I don't think she has any relatives actually, she told me her parents essentially disowned her because they weren't able to deal with her depression and the few times she uh...Tried to commit suicide..." Viktor always hated talking about that time in Chara's life, it brought back too many memories of the few times he'd caught her trying it and he went into a full blown panic each time to stop her, she would cry then apologize and he always forgave her for it. He tried to pick up on her emotions again, hoping that whatever happiness she felt would pass on to him.

"Vik you alright?" He came out of this trance when Asriel spoke up again.

"Hm? Yeah...Yeah sorry I was just thinking about the times that I ran into Chara uh...Trying to um...Well, you know..."

"Old sport are you saying that Chara tried to-"

"Kill herself in my home a couple of times? Yeah...It was back when I first met her and she was still really broken from...Well, that...I thought I told you guys at one point?"

"I don't think you did actually...I think you mentioned she almost died on a few occasions but you never mentioned how..."

"Oh...Well yeah there's a reason why I don't keep many sharp objects in my house anymore, she's gotten a lot better in the last couple years but when we first met on a couple occasions...I noticed the cuts on her arm and there was the few times she would go in the bathroom and try to...Eh I just don't like to talk about it very much..." They finally heard the shower turn off, then the curtain swing open, then the sound of Chara's feet shuffling around the floor, Viktor went back to trying to pick up on how she was feeling and could still feel that she was rather happy at the moment, it brought a little smile to his face knowing she was actually feeling happy.

"She's in a good mood isn't she old sport?" He just nodded his head at Joseph's question, about 15 minutes went by and they heard the bathroom door open, Chara quickly came running out and into her room before anyone could really see her.

"I'm really glad you guys managed to patch things together Vik." Asriel placed his hand on Viktor's shoulder and gave him a little smile.

"Me too...I honestly don't know what I would do without her...I know that as far as soul connection that we're not nearly as close as you and Joseph there but...I mean I really love Chara, she means literally everything to me..."

"Old sport you don't need to sit here and try to convince us that you love her, we all know how you feel about her."

"Yeah I mean, you threw me through a window and kicked my ass over her...Might be a bit overprotective but you had good intentions behind it."

"Doesn't make me feel any less bad about it heh..." A few moments passed before they heard the bedroom door open and the sound of Chara's feet walking down the hall, she came out in a somewhat short black dress, a pair of short heels and stockings up to her knees, she was also wearing one of those choker things around her neck as well as a pair of earrings with a small red gem in each one.

"So guys what do you think? Do I look nice enough for a fancy date?" She twirled around a little bit to show herself off.

"You look lovely Miss Chara"

"Yeah sis, you look great." The two looked towards Viktor for his input but he just had a blank stare on his face, he was looking over every inch of her body he could, he was completely enamored with her at this point to the extent that he couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling. To him she was already the most beautiful woman on earth, now she looked even more so. Everything about her almost seemed to glow in his eyes as he found himself meticulously looking over every detail on her.

"Viktor? Viktor are you alright?"

"Uh-huh..." He said quietly, not taking his eyes off Chara for a second, she noticed just how intently he was looking at her and it caused a small blush to come across her face.

"Heh...Looks like you got all the attention in the world here sis..." Viktor just nodded lightly as he kept his eyes practically glued to Chara, he had a lot more going through his mind at this point, most of which involved her. At a certain point some far more "primal" desires started to kick in, if Joseph and Asriel weren't around he probably would've torn her dress right off of her, he tilted his head slightly at her, starting to eye her as if she was a snack. For him it was actually a rare occasion for Chara to dress formally but when she did it always had a rather profound effect on him, every time she wore a dress it always managed to accentuate her more personal features.

"Jeez Vik you might as well start drooling while you're at it." He noticed she was staring dead at him, a small grin across her face, he wasn't sure how long she'd been looking at him though.

"See anything you like in particular?"

"Does "everything" count? Because at this point I'm loving everything I'm seeing...Even the stuff I can't see right now..." Asriel made a fake gagging noise at that.

"Oh don't act like you and Joseph don't talk like that when we aren't around."

"We don't..."

"Azzy don't lie now, we were here the other day when you were hugging on each other talking about how much you loved each other and whatnot..."

"Chara that was just in the moment."

"Then there was the next day where I swear you guys were sitting on the couch quoting love poems to each other..." Everyone in the room chuckled a little bit except Viktor, he was looking in Joseph's direction because for some reason he could still feel a slight hint of animosity between the two of them, it was understandable that he was still on edge around Viktor after what happened the other day but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about him, the look he had on his face when they walked in the house looked as if he'd seen a ghost, he looked a bit distraught over something and Viktor had a feeling that Osiris had spoken to him as well, he wouldn't be surprised considering that he had his hands on the stone as well, if the two were linked why would he not come speak to Joseph? Then he thought about the fact that Osiris didn't just mention protecting Chara he specifically mentioned that Joseph would be the first one he would have to utilize his power against, he knew that Osiris speaking to him and Joseph's distraught look couldn't be purely coincidental, he mulled over the possibility that Osiris was in fact lying and was trying to put the two against each other but what reason would he have?

"Vik you okay? You gotta stop spacing out on us like that..." Chara leaned over to him and snapped her fingers in his face a couple of times.

"Hm? Oh...Sorry Chara I just keep getting too deep in my thoughts you know?"

"Well stop it, you keep overthinking things and you're gonna end up frying your brain and we can't have that happening can we?" He shrugged his shoulders a little bit and she came to sit next to him.

"Something on your mind Vik? You've been a little bit out there since we got here..."

"Yeah I'm doing fine, just a little tired that's all, I'll be okay" He gave her a reassuring smile but she wasn't having any of it.

"Are you sure? Do you just want to go back to the apartment and spend the day there? I don't expect you to take me anywhere fancy tonight..."

"No no...Today's your special day so you should be free to enjoy it as you please." He brought his arm around Chara's shoulders and pulled her close to him, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek, the 4 of them sat there for the next few hours discussing...nothing really, just some idle conversation to pass the time while Viktor and Chara waited for a good time to start their date, he occasionally traded a few stares in Joseph's direction as he couldn't shake the feeling that Osiris had somehow gotten his hooks into him and was trying to convince him of something, obviously he was most likely telling Joseph that Viktor would go back to his old ways and end up hurting Asriel, with the recent news that the two were essentially bonded as a single being he understood Joseph's concern even more now, as Asriel could actually die unlike him, to have that possibility constantly looming over his head had to put him in a state of almost endless paranoia.

Finally 6PM came around the corner and Viktor decided that it was a good time to leave as the sun had already started setting and to him it felt like a good time to give Asriel and Joseph some of their own much needed alone time, the two said their goodbyes and left the house for the evening.

=)


	41. Chapter 2, Page 18

Chapter 2, Page 18

A God and The Alchemist

The clock read 7pm as Joseph stood on the balcony overlooking the peaceful spring forest sun slowly set behind the trees, Viktor and Chara had long since departed for their night on the town to celebrate her birthday something Joseph hadn't bothered to keep track of since he physically didn't age past twenty three so time essentially became something of an afterthought to him only bothering to keep track for special occasions like Asriel's birthday of july twelfth or their upcoming one year anniversary in june but aside from that he never really cared to keep track of anything else at this point if it wasn't for Asriel he'd have forgotten his own birthday was the day before Azzy's,but that wasn't the reason he'd came out here no that was simply a thought to distract him from Osiris's nagging words as they flared up to the forefront of his mind yet again the doubt over whether to believe the god was weighing heavily on his conscience as while he admitted the death god had a point there was also the fact that Viktor seemed to genuinely have turned over a new leaf following his brief separation from Chara though the more that thought lingered the more his mind spun it into nothing more than a smart manipulative tactic on Viktor's part to make Joseph lower his guard long enough to hurt him again.

Osiris: Beginning to understand the danger your putting Azriel in young vampyre? The fact that even you are powerless to bypass the inevitable and that no matter how hard you try to dissuade my warnings deep down we both know that what I speak is the truth.

The death god stood at the edge of the forest lining looking up at Joseph with a smug grin the words he spoke filled with half truths and laced with doubt that burrowed into Joseph's mind further pulling him closer into the abyss as he desperately clung to his laurels that Viktor had changed over the past few days since the incident with Asriel but the glaring doubt forced him to halt his logic and cast his mind back to their various training sessions from the previous year, the fact that in spite of his naturally hotheaded nature Vitor was just as smart to plan out and lull Joseph into a false sense of security before stabbing him in the back as he'd proved countless times with their sparring matches something that at the time Joseph applauded as he found it an admirable trait that Viktor could actually plan instead of just trying to rush everything but now as he stood their while the words Osiris spoke spin their web of doubt he began to wish he had noticed the signs sooner.

Joseph: Let's say I believe what your spouting right now Osiris, what would you gain from telling me any of this? What would a God care for an immortals squabble or what happens to myself or Asriel.

Osiris: Because young Vampyre there is a war among the gods brewing as we speak, my brother Ra whom you know as the egyptian god of the sun is setting in motion a plan to wipe out your universe and everything you hold dear then create on in his own image riding the world of humanities petty squabbles such as war,famine,and hate towards one another. But he plans to do so by making everyone subservient to him through a regime of brutal slavery and those who do not fall in line with his perfect utopia the "undesirables" if you will shall be exterminated one by one hunted down like a pack of rabid dogs your Asriel included, I offer you the chance to spare not only yourself but also your mate from this fate by joining me and defeating Ra just as the prophecy dictates.

Joseph: What prophecy?

Osiris grinned as he saw the gears turning in the Vampyre's head at the mention of not only the war he intended to bring about but also the prophecy in which to prevent it from occurring but knowing this gave him the distinct advantage of twisting the wording to his advantage ever so slightly

Osiris: There is an ancient prophecy my young Vampyre that dictates when the time comes and the world's of light and darkness become one a Prince shall Fall for his Angel and together they shall conquer the God of the sun, You vampyre and Azriel are the two in which the prophecy states will be powerful enough to defeat Ra and end this madness of his but not if you continue to be blinded by the saiyans lies and deceit for if you continue to ignore my warnings than all will be lost.

Joseph: Then why gift Viktor with the means of sabotaging all of this? If your aware of this divine prophecy then why not just come to me directly?

Osiris: Because sorcerer you've become too complacent with your standing as an immortal, you've allowed yourself to become just like the rest of these people weak and blinded by your own false assumptions of power to the point where you've willingly allowed Asriel to come into harms clutches. Face it vampyre your no match for the saiyan as he is now you have become nothing more than a pathetic fool being played by someone who's not even in your league honestly vampyre I wonder if I should just spare you the worrying and kill the prince myself because we both know that if you can't beat a mere saiyan than what chance do you have against a god?

The boards splintered and broke as Joseph charged Osiris who simply sidestepped the furious alchemist catching him by the throat and slamming him into the ground while smirking at him, Joseph kicked the God hard in the stomach as he tried to escape the iron grip around his throat long enough to force the fight away from the house and deeper into the forest as to not endanger Asriel, Osiris pulled Joseph up from the ground as he held him with one arm while aiming the other towards the house as a dark orb began to form growing in both size and power but before Osiris could fire the blast that would have no doubt turned the house and surrounding area into a small crater Joseph kneed him hard in the chin knocking him off balance long enough to get out Osiris's grip.

Joseph: Sigil of The Thunder God: Great Teleportation

In an instant both were transported to the most remote part of the forest as Joseph breathed a momentary sigh of relief but Osiris simply turned his attention back to the Alchemist and fired the blast meant for Asriel directly at him with Joseph having barely enough time to block the incoming blast with his hands as he tried to push it back to no avail the force of the blast threatening to overtake him as Joseph tried to concentrate his magic enough to hopefully counteract this overwhelming power of Osiris who casually pushed the blast and Joseph closer and closer to their breaking points.

Joseph: Sigil of the preta path: Absorption

The blast began to slowly shrink in size as Joseph used his magic to absorb the blast noticing the odd sensation overtaking him as his body acclimated the God's power into his own mana reserves, the weight of it was something he'd never felt before let alone the fact that if he hadn't been looking at the blast while Osiris charged it then he would have never known it was coming as he couldn't detect it's power like he could Viktors and the other saiyans.

Joseph: What…..was that? And why couldn't I stop it

Osiris: That was only ten percent of my godly power vampyre though had you not absorbed it you would have very likely perished but….what will you do when I attack with all of my power?

Osiris rushed Joseph blasting him deeper into the forest as he mocked him for allowing himself to become this weak, Joseph for his part tried desperately to match the god but Osiris simply upped his power more and more as he beat the vampyre mercilessly across the dense washington forest every blow landing with more and more power until Joseph was barely able to stand without supporting himself against a tree while Osiris stood there amused that a mere immortal was giving him this much of a challenge to where he had to actually use twenty percent of his power but nevertheless he had to admit the the small power he allowed the vampyre to absorb was certainly making things much more interesting as he charged another ki blast looking to end the battle before he became too board with it but making sure to hold back just enough as to not kill the Alchemist

Osiris: This is the end Vampyre

Joseph closed his eyes willing the last resurves of of his magic into use as he tried to concentrate while Osiris took it as Joseph simply accepting his fate as he readied the attack.

Osiris: Omega death ball attack

Joseph felt the ki blast fire in his direction as he readied himself for what was sure to be his last attack before his mana gave out,a small crimson tear rolled down his right eye as he opened them

Joseph: Sigil of Amaterasu: Eternal black flame bomb

A fiery black fireball clashed with Osiris's attack but instead of overpowering it the attack began to burn away the god's attack until it was nothing but a cloud of dissipating energy while Joseph collapsed from the overexertion that spell placed on his body while Osiris calmly walked towards the vampyre picking him up by his hair as Joseph barely focused on him as his vision began to fade into unconsciousness.

Osiris: Impressive vampyre but it matters not for you are nothing compared to my true power but I will commend you for at least entertaining me but as it stands you are no match for Viktor at your current power honestly he wouldn't even need the stone to kill you after you foolishly told him of your one vulnerability, he's done everything up to now simply as a means of getting his mate back into his good graces and now that he has her it wouldn't take much to make Azriels death look like an unfortunate accident and you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. I offer you a way to protect that in which you hold dear but it seems that you still need further convincing so for now I shall spare you but this is your last chance, till we meet again vampyre.

Osiris places his hand on Joseph's chest and fires a Ki blast that sends him flying into the nearby lake while Osiris smirks as he walks off pleased with the fact that Joseph is finally ready to seek out the power that only he can provide, hours pass before Asriel finds Joseph passed out floating in the lake unconscious he pulls him out with great effort and takes Joseph back to the house as he awaits Viktor and Chara to return. Joseph eventually regains consciousness noticing the clock reads just past 2am before noticing Asriel quietly sitting beside him.

Joseph: What?...what happened?

Asriel: I could ask you the same question Joey, I pulled your unconscious body from the lake and from the looks of it you took quite the ass kicking though, what happened?

Joseph sat up slowly his muscles ached and he felt as though he'd been hit by a mountain but the worry in Asriel's eyes and the emotions he felt through their shared mate mark made him feel helpless all the while the words from osiris as well as the ensuing battle had him questioning what the hell he'd been doing the past year, if the power gap between them was this vast there's no telling how powerful Viktor was with that stone no to mention he didn't need to actively kill Joseph if things went sour as one well timed blow to Asriel would mean the death of them both.

Joseph: It's nothing Azzy just a scuffle with some pissed off green bugman he was more powerful than I anticipated but everything is fine now no need to worry.

Asriel could tell Joseph was lying from the way he refused to meet his gaze and from the conflicted emotions he felt coming from his love but considering the shape Joseph was in he figured it was best to let it be for now.

Asriel: Okay Joey just be careful alright immoral or not there's no need to be reckless.

Asriel snuggled gingerly against Joseph as they laid there questions and fears hanging in the air that neither wanted to ask but both wanted answered as Asriel settled into a restless sleep while Joseph made a decision that would lead him down a very dangerous path.


	42. Chapter 2, Page 19

Chapter 2, Page 19

Who You Belong To

A/N: I did a 3,500 word page just for a lemon...I'm ashamed.

=)

The clock hit 10:30 as Viktor and Chara arrived back at their apartment, the two had been out all evening going to all sorts of places for Chara's birthday and she insisted on spending another night there so her and Viktor could have as much time together as possible and that was more than okay with him, he twirled the locket between his fingers a little bit, thinking of the perfect time to present it to her, they arrived at their building and headed inside the main door and going to the one for their apartment, Viktor did his usual routine of pulling the key from inside the mat and opening the door, allowing Chara to go in first, she quickly took her heels off at the door and set them down.

"I honestly can't stand those things...Would've rather worn spikes on my feet." Viktor just chuckled a bit as he watched her walk into the living room and lay on the couch, softly rubbing her feet as they were obviously sore from the shoes.

"You know you really didn't have to wear those, or the dress, I mean it was nice that you got all dressed up but you didn't have to go all out like that…" He said as he shut the door behind him and kicked off his own shoes before sitting down next to her.

"Yeah but it was a special night so I wanted to look nice...Besides look at you Mr House wannabe...All you need is the cane and a bum leg and you'd pass as him only about 30 years younger…" She giggled a little bit and went back to rubbing her feet, Viktor sat back in his seat and patted his lap, for a second she was confused as to what he was asking for.

"Your feet miss...It's your birthday so shouldn't I be the one to do that for you?"

"Aw Vik come on you don't have to spoil me like th-" He shushed her abruptly and grabbed her ankle, setting her foot on his lap and starting to gently massage it, he started at the top of her foot and worked down to her ankle, she wanted to protest to it but was enjoying it too much to make any noise aside from a few satisfied moans, he kept this up for a few minutes before moving to the bottom of her foot, he started down at her heel and worked up to the ball of her foot, repeating the motion for a few minutes as Chara found herself dozing off slightly, she snapped herself awake however when he stopped and asked for the other foot.

"No Vik you're gonna end up *Yawwwn*...Making me fall asleep…" He didn't say anything, instead he just grabbed her other ankle and set her foot in his lap and did the same routine he had done on her other, she was on the edge of falling asleep completely by the time he had finished, barely managing to keep herself awake but noticing that he was staring at her with the warmest smile he could come up with.

"Feeling any better?..." He asked, his voice had become so pleasing to her ears in the moment, his tone sounded much warmer and inviting now that he'd finally gotten to really relax a bit.

"I...Feel great Vik hehe...You're...Really good with those hands of yours…" He couldn't help but laugh at the obvious underlying sexual tone to what she said, she sat up and leaned forward on his shoulder, snuggling against him like a kitten. She yawned a bit before just resting her head on his shoulder, again the feeling of things being somewhat normal returned and the two felt like they could actually relax for more than 5 seconds, he brought his arm around Chara's shoulder and pulled her a little closer to him, she hugged him and laid her head against his chest, still rubbing her head on him like a cat. The two sat there a few minutes, taking in the silence and just enjoying each other's company, the last almost 24 hours felt amazing to them as they didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Hey Chara...I did something else for your birthday too…" The girl in question leaned her head up off his chest, raising one of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh?...What'd you do?"

"Well...You needed a gift after all so I decided...Well while I didn't really go out and buy you anything I again took something you really love and made it even more special…" He leaned up and pulled the locket over his head, holding it in the palm of his hand as he pressed the little button on the side, the locket popped open and the gem inside had a bright red glow to it, much brighter than it had been before, she looked a little closer and could see the small piece of his soul swirling around inside, it even seemed to look right at her and start bouncing around the jewel in joy from it.

"Vik you...You put a piece of your soul in there? But...How, when did you get the time to do that?..."

"Back at Joseph's house while you were getting ready...I know how long it takes you especially when you want to dress all formal so I took advantage and decided that...Well we might not have been able to put a piece of both of us in here but I wanted to give this back to you anyway so I figured it would still mean more if you had a piece of me around you to help when you needed it...Hey Joseph and Asriel might have their little marks and whatnot but I can still prove I love you..." Chara was already fighting to hold her tears back, she wasn't even expecting a gift much less a literal piece of his soul, he closed the locket and held it up as if he was going to put it on her, she couldn't keep herself from crying however as she ended up breaking down into tears, even if they were tears of joy Viktor couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"Hey hey...Don't cry…" He set the locket down on the coffee table and hugged her tightly, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I wasn't trying to make you cry you know…." She lifted her head from his shoulder and rubbed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying anymore.

"I know...Just...You didn't have to do all that, especially with the fact you already have a damaged soul and you risked doing that for me…."

"Hey...I would do anything for you, regardless of how dangerous it might be…"

"Aw Vik...You know I'm not worth that much, you don't have to do so much for me…" He brought his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him.

"Chara….You are worth everything to me, I would give you the world if I could…" His fingers gently brushed against her chin as the two locked eyes for a moment, she felt a bit short of breath as she started leaning closer to him, overcome with a desire to kiss him, her hands came to the sides of his head and she pulled him into a kiss, she climbed into his lap and pinned his shoulders to the seat as their kiss quickly went from gentle to far more passionate, her arms latched around his neck as she tried to slip her tongue into the kiss, his met with hers in the middle as the two fought for dominance, his hands rested on her hips as she started to buck up against him, his senses went into overdrive, savoring the taste of Chara's saliva and her ever familiar cherry lip gloss, she pulled away as a thin line of saliva kept the two connected, she was trying to catch her breath as she felt like he tried to suck the air from her lungs,she rested her forehead against his, running her fingers through his hair before she dove back into the kiss, rather than fighting with his tongue though she allowed him to taste practically every corner of her mouth as she just melted in his arms, his hands came down to her thighs and he dug his nails into them a little bit, causing her to let a quiet moan into their kiss, he grazed his nails up and down her thighs, getting him a few light giggles before she broke the kiss, she got up from his lap and took a few steps back, heading down the hall and her eyes begged him to follow, he was rather slow as he made his way down the hall, his mind turning with the things he was about to do to her, he walked in the bedroom to see Chara sitting on the bed on her knees, looking in his direction with a faint glow behind her eyes, he stepped towards her and cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her again, once again relishing the taste of her mouth.

"I love you Chara…" He muttered softly as he broke the kiss again, letting his fingers play with her hair a bit.

"I love you too Viktor…" She reached up to his wrists and brought his hands down to the straps of her dress, he started to gently push them down before he stopped, their eyes met once again before she leaned in close to his ear.

"I want you to tear, me, apart." The way she said it triggered something in Viktor as his hands promptly came to the front of the dress before he actually started to tear it off of her, with a quiet grunt he ripped the dress in half along with her bra, a bright smile came to Chara's face as he not so gently shoved her back onto the bed, a slight giggle coming from her as he grabbed the waist of her panties and yanked them down, balling them up in his hand before he reached up and firmly gripped the bottom of her jaw.

"Open" he said with a more commanding tone, Chara just grinned and shook her head "no" , he then reached in and pried her mouth open on his own before stuffing her panties in.

"Since when were you the one in control? And besides…" He leaned down next to her ear.

"Do you really want the neighbors knowing what a sweet little whore you are?" He then bit down on her earlobe, her eyes almost rolled back in ecstasy as he tugged on it a bit before he started going down her neck, sinking his teeth in with playful bites and pulling at the skin as he kept working his way down, Chara's muffled moans of pleasure acting as music to his ears as he continued trailing his bites down her stomach, making sure to avoid the area she actually wanted, he bit down on her right thigh and made her toes curl a bit as she let out another moan, he continued to avoid the spot she wanted him in and bit different spots around her thighs until he heard a muffled, rather desperate sounding "please" come from her. He looked up to see her eyes, glowing and practically pleading with him to send her over the edge, he grazed his fingers along her entrance, making her throw her hips up hoping his fingers would go inside but instead he brought his hands onto her thighs, holding her down on the bed as he looked over her body, her eyes still desperately pleading with him to make contact.

"You're so cute when you beg…" He said before he released her thighs, instead he laid her legs on his shoulders and his tongue pressed into her, taking in her sweetness as it swirled around inside, her fingers dug into the pillows above her as her mind slowly gave way to the blur of pleasure she was going through, she let out light moans into her makeshift gag as his tongue continued to press against every sensitive spot inside her, his nails dug into the outside of her thighs as his tongue continued to press against her inner walls, within a couple of minutes she was at the door of her first orgasm of the evening, her moans steadily got louder as her fingers dug into the back of his head, gripping tight enough that he let out a slight wince but he didn't let it stop him, her teeth clenched and bit down on the wadded up panties as she tried to keep the scream that was rising in her throat down. Her legs stiffened up and squeezed around his head as her body started to shake from the pleasure washing over her, he allowed her to come down for just a moment before he quickly went back to work on teasing her, along with his tongue pressing inside her he brought his fingers up, softly pressing against her entrance before they went inside as well, getting him another somewhat loud but muffled moan as he slowly pumped his fingers into her. Within moments he had a much quicker pace going, causing Chara to squirm wildly underneath him, she pulled the panties out of her mouth to get his attention.

"V-Viktor slow down...Y-you're gonna make me…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as her head reeled back, her back had arched and she let out a near ear piercing scream as her second orgasm hit her, her right leg started shaking as she quickly came down from it, her breathing had labored a bit as she looked down towards Viktor, he looked as if he was swishing something around in his mouth before swallowing it, she noticed the shirt he was wearing had a few stains on the front of it and she blushed a bit.

"Well...It's been a while since I've seen you do that eh?" He licked his lips with a rather satisfied smirk on his face, he leaned back a bit and shed the blazer he was wearing and started unbuttoning his shirt, Chara watching intently as he was removing his clothes, he leaned forward and picked the panties up off the bed.

"...See you were supposed to keep these in your mouth…" He reached over and grabbed her hair, pulling her up to a sitting position with a faux disappointed look on his face.

"You know what happens when you don't obey right?" Chara couldn't hide the grin that came to her face after the question, he pulled her forward by the hair causing her to wince a bit before she got off the bed, he pushed her down to her knees in front of him before sweetly running his fingers through her hair, without a word she reached towards his belt buckle, her fingers carefully worked to unbuckle it before she pulled it through the belt loops, she handed the belt to him and he buckled it around her neck, her fingers worked to unbutton his pants and slowly pulled them down, his erection immediately poking through his boxers at her, she grabbed the waistband of them and pulled them down just enough for his dick to come out, she looked up at him with bright, hungry eyes as her fingers wrapped around it and she slowly started stroking it, he let out a light groan when she stopped but tensed up when she brushed her tongue along the head, then slowly started to take his length into mouth, her tongue swirled around the head a bit as she pushed down more. He bobbed his head back and started pushing down on the back of her head, shoving his entire length into her throat, he stopped when he heard her cough a bit and pulled away from her.

"You okay?" He asked with an unusual sweetness.

"I didn't say stop…" He smiled as she opened her mouth at him, silently asking him to continue.

"Heh...Just like a good little girl should be." He grabbed her head with both hands and slid himself back into her mouth, not letting himself stop when she would occasionally make a gagging sound as he continued to thrust himself into her throat, the wetness of her mouth sending a chill down his spine as he kept a steady pace going. Chara's hands meanwhile had started roaming down her body, however he'd caught sight of it and quickly pulled himself out of her mouth, she looked up at him, her eyes beaming with curiosity.

"You know you're not supposed to do that…." She just gave him a half smile.

"Oops…" She responded with a bit of a sarcastic tone, he grabbed the strap of the belt and pulled her up to her feet, he pulled her towards the bed and sat her on all fours, he wrapped the belt strap around his hand and pulled on it, causing her to choke a bit.

"Jeez you're such a cock hungry little slut aren't you?" He reached under her chin and turned her face to him, squeezing her cheeks a little bit.

"Come on Chara, tell me how bad you want me to fuck you!" Chara just whined a little bit in response, but he could sense her emotions quite well at this point and she was showing no signs of distress.

"Say it Chara…" She just gave him another small grin.

"C-come on Vik…Fuck me until I can't walk straight, I told you to tear me apart….So fucking do it…." He gave her a smirk before he let go of her face, he yanked on the belt a little bit as he lined himself up with her entrance, he released the belt for a moment to grab her hips as he pushed his dick in her down to the base, the sudden warmth flooded his mind with pleasure.

"F-FUCK!" Was the only thing Chara got out as the sudden mix of pain and overwhelming pleasure caused her to fall forward, she had one hand dug into the bedsheet and the other against her head as she felt Viktor slowly come out before slamming himself back into her, causing her to let out a high pitched whimper, each time he would pull out up to the head before bringing himself back in, each time almost sending Chara over the edge, she heard the jingle of the belt buckle and was abruptly brought up to him where he sank his teeth into her neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough that she cried out from the pain, minutes passed as Viktor found himself focusing intently on Chara's cries of pleasure as she began begging him to go harder, he rolled her onto her back and wasted no time in grabbing her hips and slamming himself back into her, she reeled her head back and let out a half scream, trying to hide what she thought was at least the 3rd time she came since he started, her mind was mostly gone by this point, everything felt like a blur except for him, he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers as he continued thrusting inside her.

"C-come on Vik….You can do better than that…." She smiled at him as he seemed to give her a low growl.

"You're a terrible liar...But if you insist." He lifted Chara from the bed and pinned her into the wall, a quick yelp escaping from her lips as he brought his crashing into hers, their kiss didn't last long as his pace kept increasing, causing her to break out out in sounds ranging from quiet moans into loud ear piercing whimpers, finally she heard him grumble her name, usually the sign he was close, he brought his hand around her throat as his pace quickened even more.

"Come on Chara…Say it...Say my name so everyone knows who you belong to." his hand ran up to her neck as he leaned his head closer to hers, she started to let out moans that gradually got louder as she had reached the edge for whatever the number was now.

"Ohh...Oh my god...OH GOD VIKTOR YES!" She screamed out as she reached that climax, she felt her toes curl and her nails dig into his back as her orgasm rippled through her body, on his end her screaming was more than enough to push him well over the edge as he felt himself release everything into her, the two laid their heads against each others, breathing heavily as they both came down.

"I thought….You didn't want the neighbors to hear?..."

"Heh….Fuck the neighbors." Viktor just took a step back, Chara remaining latched around him as he fell backwards onto the bed, he situated himself onto the pillows even as she clinged onto him, within moments he heard her snoring as she'd fallen asleep.

"Well...Happy birthday Chara…" He laughed to himself before he finally felt sleep overtake him.

=)


	43. Chapter 2, Page 20

Chapter 2, Page 20

When Reality Sets In

=)

Viktor awoke with a yawn as he stretched his arms out a little bit, he quickly noticed that Chara had woken up at some point and gotten out of bed, he sat up and popped the joints in his neck a little before he heard what sounded like someone blasting music in the other room.

"What the hell, is that The Offspring?..." He got out of bed and grabbed a random shirt out of his drawer, listening to the sound of music as well as the sound of Chara's voice singing he opened the door to the sound of "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" blasting through the apartment, Chara's voice came in clear as day as she was singing along, he couldn't help the small grin that came to his face, slowly growing a bit as he started down the hall, he barely reached the end before the girl in question came practically flying into his line of sight, dancing and singing along with the song.

"NOW DANCE FUCKER DANCE! THEY NEVER HAD A CHANCE-" She stopped when she noticed Viktor standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall with a big grin on his face, he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at her, 2 days ago she looked rather miserable, now she was dancing around their apartment in one of his T shirts and he assumed she was wearing underwear, he was fine with if she wasn't

"You didn't have to stop you know? I was enjoying this..." She just shifted a bit awkwardly, it was rare that he saw her just let loose, she always tried to maintain a sense of poise about herself but she was in far too good a mood to care. He stepped towards her, noticing she was now wearing their locket around her neck, he held it in his palm as a sense of pure joy flowed through him, his fingers came up underneath her chin as he brought her face up to look at him.

"Did you have a good time last night?" He asked with a sweet tone, the warm smile he was giving her practically made her melt a little bit.

"Vik last night was easily one of the best nights of my life...Like...I honestly can't even put it into words how great it was..." He gave a quiet chuckle before he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, taking notice of the fresh scent running through her hair.

"I'm glad...Been way too long since we got to spend some quality time with each other like that, uh...I wasn't too rough on you was I?"

"No of course not...Trust me you'd know when I had enough...So how about some breakfast?"

"I dunno Chara it's like-" He looked towards the clock sitting on the TV stand, reading only 9 AM, he wasn't sure of what time they went to bed last night but neither of them should be up that early.

"I wanted to get up and shower because...Well obvious reasons you know, that's why I was up a bit earlier than you."

"Of course...My only problem is that you didn't wake me up to join you." She giggled a bit as he moved away from her to sit back on the couch, instead he brought his feet up on it and laid back for a bit, Chara went into the kitchen to make them something to eat and after a few minutes the smell of eggs, bacon and sausage started to waft into the room, bringing a smile to his face as he could feel his mouth watering, he could hear the somewhat pleasant sizzling sound of food on the pan as he sat up on the couch, another idea going through his mind as he got up from the couch and started towards the kitchen, peeking his head in the doorway to see Chara standing at the stove, her back was turned to him and he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment before actually silently walking into the kitchen, he approached her and hugged around her waist.

"You almost done in here?" He asked as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"No...Not yet, why do you ask?..."

"Because...I was thinking..." He then pressed his lips to her neck, causing her to shiver a bit,

"After breakfast maybe...Just maybe I could have something sweet to spoil myself..."

"Oh jeez Vik...You know we're gonna have to go back to them sometime..."

"Not anytime soon..." He continued kissing her neck, distracting her from the food that was currently starting to burn on one side because she wasn't paying attention, he finally let go of her waist and started stepping back, Chara looked over her shoulder at him as he stepped out of the kitchen and back into the living room, taking his usual spot on the couch as he waited for her to come back, he closed his eyes for a moment and continued unwinding, a few minutes passed until he heard the sound of Chara taking the food off the stove, he was just listening to the different sounds she made in the kitchen, the refrigerator occasionally opening, followed by the sounds of plates clinking in the cupboard as she took different dishes out, she came into the living room a few moments later, holding a couple plates of food and set them down on the coffee table, she walked back into the kitchen and came out with a couple glasses of orange juice.

"Ooh fancy" Viktor said with a hint of sarcasm to his voice, Chara just huffed and sat the glasses down on the table before sitting right on his lap, she picked her plate up and started to eat as Viktor just watched her, in typical fashion she started with the pancakes she made, making sure to look dead at him as she would open her mouth, tongue hanging out a bit and take a bite before intentionally letting a bit of syrup run down her chin before she would lick it off.

This was one of those moments that in a way he rather detested, sometimes she would relentlessly tease him, waiting for the moment he would lose control and take matters into his own hands. She'd turned it into a bit of a game where if he gave in he lost and the control would shift to her for that evening, although it was rare that he would actually lose this game, today felt like one of those days where he might.

"What's the matter Vik?" She leaned forward, placing her hand on his chest and getting right in his face, making sure he could smell the syrup coming from her breath, he had to bite back the urge to smash his lips against hers as she lingered a little bit closer to him.

"Not a thing Chara...Not a thing...:" He was half lying at this point as he would've been more than happy to shed her clothes from her and give the neighbors a nice wake up call before they headed back to Joseph's, he watched as she continued taking bites from her pancakes, making sure to look at him every so often as a small dribble of syrup would "accidentally" run down the corner of her mouth, at one point she brought her finger up to a drop and wiped it off before she would drag her finger along his lips, giving a rather sadistic sounding giggle as she did it.

"Vik are you going to eat or are you just going to torture yourself and watch me? If you keep this up you're going to lose the game a lot quicker…" Her tone seemed to say that she was certain she would end up winning by the end of the day.

"Well I would but you're kinda sitting on my lap, not easy to eat when I have you sitting right on my dick."

"Well...Get me off then."

"Oh I'm sure you would love me to do that right?" Chara just shrugged her shoulders at him and went back to eating, he abruptly shoved her off his lap and sat up, turning to eat his own breakfast, watching as she would occasionally glare over at him, he could feel the faint hints of desire going through her mind as she ate, as much as he wanted to drop the fork and suck the syrup clean from her mouth he knew they had other priorities to deal with at the moment, their breakfast slowly went by as Chara continued trying to tease him, at another point she dipped her finger onto his plate, swirled it with a bit of syrup and stuck it in her mouth, letting out a pleased sounding moan as she cleaned her finger.

"Okay that's enough…" He quickly grabbed the plates and took them into the kitchen, not even bothering to finish his own food, he headed back into the living room, going right past Chara who was leaning on the arm of the couch staring at him.

"Viiik where you going?"

"To get a shower so we can go to Joseph's…" He essentially refused to look at her, knowing she would try to keep their game up so he just grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, taking a rather quick, nearly ice cold shower to bring his ever increasing body temperature down a bit, he didn't really dress fancy for that day, opting to go back to his normal outfit of one of his jackets, a basic white shirt and a grey pair of jeans, he came out of the bathroom to see Chara sitting on the couch, already in her normal outfit as well, she was chewing on the strings of her hoodie as she looked over to him.

'Ready to go?" She started to twirl the end of the string around with her tongue.

"Cute...But yes." She popped up from the couch as he started towards the front door, as they walked out he had a strange feeling nagging at the back of his head as things seemed to be going far too well, the last 2 days almost seemed like things were going back to normal but he had an issue with it, it felt like things were building up for some catastrophe to break out at any moment and it left a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey Vik you alright? You're doing that spacing out thing again…"

"Hm? Oh yeah Chara I'm fine just a little on edge."

"Again? First time we really get to relax and the second we leave you're already nervous…" The two stood outside the apartment building as Viktor just kept to himself for a moment, his mind going to everything Osiris had told him yesterday, if they were Gods then they would easily be able to know of the plan so what's to stop them from attacking now if they felt like it? He felt Chara cling to his waist and hug him tightly.

"Things are gonna be fine Vik, you worry too much…" She tried to reassure him but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong at any minute.

The brief flight to Joseph's was mostly Viktor locked inside his head, trying to calm and collect himself before they reached the house, but the back of his mind kept telling him, eventually screaming that things were just going too right and that inevitably something bad was going to happen. The moment they arrived at Joseph his worry only grew, every time he came around the house it was almost a guarantee something was going to go south and fast. The two went up the steps and knocked on the door and Asriel opened it, looking rather worried which immediately sent a chill of unease down Viktor's spine.

"Oh...Hey guys um we weren't expecting you today, Joseph figured you would've spent the day together." The goat's nervousness left a bad taste in Viktor's mouth as the feeling of dread started to come back.

"Well we figured we might come over and-"

"Asriel what's the matter?" Viktor asked, staring dead into Asriel's face.

"Um...Nothing why do you ask?"

"You can't lie very well Asriel, something's obviously wrong I can tell in the way you're acting...Did something happen to Joseph?"

"Viktor I told you, you need to stop worrying about everything, nothing bad's going to ha-"

"He got attacked last night...He said some bugman thing attacked him but I know he was lying...But he was in so much pain and I didn't feel like I needed to keep pushing him about it…" Viktor's face immediately contorted into disgust as his first thought quickly shifted to Osiris, something didn't seem right about him from the beginning and underneath all the dark events he said would occur Viktor couldn't help but have a bit of doubt behind it, something about him seemed far too sinister for him to seemingly be a hero, everything about the God's presence just told him that something was wrong.

"Chara...Go inside and check on him with Asriel, I have something that needs to be dealt with.." Viktor just turned his back towards the two and walked down the steps.

"Wait Viktor you can't seriously be planning on looking for whatever attacked him right? It put him through the wringer and he's immortal, lord knows whatever it is could do the same to you." Viktor just ignored Asriel as he continued walking away, his mind dead set on hunting down Osiris as the doubt of his intentions continued to fester in Viktor's mind, the thought that he could've almost believed a potential enemy didn't settle right in his stomach. He stopped walking once he heard the sound of someone's footsteps quickly approaching him, he looked over to see Chara running to him to try and stop him.

"Vik wait, you can't just go running off to face whatever might have attacked Joseph...Asriel has a good point, if that thing could do whatever it did to him who knows what it could do to you…" He heard her voice actually crack a little bit as she started to break down, he looked down at her and sighed a bit before turning back towards the house.

"Where is he?" He asked Asriel.

"He's sitting on the couch in the living room...Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him." Viktor then went back towards the house, practically shoving Asriel out of the way as he barged through the doorway, heading for the living room where Joseph was sitting on the couch still recovering.

"Ah hello old sport, did you and Chara enjoy your-"

"It was Osiris wasn't it?" Joseph's face immediately went back into his usual neutral expression.

"He's the one who attacked you right? Don't bullshit me on this Joseph, I have a bad feeling about this guy because he's been coming to me with his own share of crap lately and I don't think it's purely coincidental that he talked to me yesterday and then you end up almost dead out of sheer coincidence." As he was speaking Asriel and Chara came into the living room.

"Viktor who's Osiris?" Asriel asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Basically God, anyway what did he say to you Joseph? What is he trying to tell you?" The Vampyre just sat there a few moments, mulling over how he was going to explain things to Viktor as he just glared at him.

=)


	44. Chapter 2, Page 21

Chapter 2, Page 21

The truth comes to light

Joseph sat there mulling over his words carefully as Viktor continued to star daggers into his soul awaiting his answer which he hadn't been prepared to give seeing as he hadn't expected Viktor to piece everything together this quickly.

Viktor: Uh...Earth to Vampyre?

Joseph: Yes old sport your correct it was Osiris

Viktor rolled his eyes in annoyance at the response as obviously it had been Osiris this entire time but he had too admit he knew Joseph better than this and he knew there wasn't anyway in hell that he'd really fall for whatever bullshit that guy had been drilling into him.

Viktor: So what's he been telling you?

Joseph went on to explain everything that had happened in the past number of days since he'd spoken to Thomas about how Osiris had constantly tormented him with the very real notion that Viktor could all too easily snap and hurt Asriel again but he always defended his strained friendship with Viktor but even Joseph admitted that Osiris did have some very convincing points to his argument given the circumstances currently.

Viktor: Joseph while I admit that I should have never did what I did but you can't sit here and tell me you bought what he was saying can you?

Joseph shook his head with a slight smirk: Well no old sport I didn't but i had to play into so I could get this

(Joseph pulls out a map of the Roman catacombs with an X marking a specific spot in the center of the paper, Viktor stared at the map for a moment trying to decipher the little bit's of latin he recognized before passing it over to Asriel and Chara who studied it carefully before passing it back towards Joseph with all three wearing equal masks of confusion as they waited for him to explain.

Joseph: It's a map of the ancient Roman catacombs but the place we need to be worried about is the giant X in the middle as that is where we'll come across the other stone to this prophecy he mentioned but there's something else I found out while doing a bit of undercover research.

Viktor: Wait one thing at a time joseph what prophecy?

Joseph: Well from what Osiris said apparently me and Azzy are apart of some divine prophecy to stop an impending war between the god's or something like that.

Viktor: Odd he mentioned the war but never anything about a divine prophecy do you think it was more lies to further drive a wedge between us?

Joseph: It's possible but something about it seemed like it added up just not in the correct order if you catch my drift old sport.

Viktor nodded

Viktor: So what was this other thing you uncovered

Joseph: Well it seems Osiris has intentionally kept these two stones separated from each other but I don't understand why

Viktor: Again it seems odd but then again why try to offer us both these stones of unlimited power if he knows they can't be brought together?

Joseph: From the sound of things he intended to have us kill the other and then use the winner to start his unholy war against humanity.

Asriel: Okay so if you knew all this Joey why lie about it? Why keep me in the dark along with Vik and Chara having us worry that something is going to happen at any moment.

Joseph's demeanor wavered slightly he'd expected the question just not from Asriel of all people

Joseph: Well through my time here I've picked up decades of information regarding gathering important information through any means necessary including deceiving those closest to you and I figured if any of you knew then Osiris could easily extract that information with ease then this whole mission would have been pointless.

Chara: So what do we do now that we're all finally aware of what's going on?

Joseph: Well logically we should-

Viktor: Kick Osiris' ass! My thoughts exactly Joseph

Joseph: What?! No Viktor we can't just rush into this without thinking of a game plan first

Chara: Yeah Viktor you heard what Asriel told us this Osiris guy beat the holy hell out of Joey and he's the stronger of the two of you plus he's immortal so what hope do you possibly have against him?

Viktor pulled the stone out of his pocket and held it up the pulsating power rippled through the stone and into his body calling out to him as usual but Viktor had a better grasp on the power so he was able to resist the effects that the stone would normally have on him to a slight degree but he quickly put the stone back into his pocket as Joseph was the only one who understood it's meaning while Asriel and Chara looked even more confused then when Joseph initially started explaining the current situation.

Joseph: Are you sure Viktor? I tried to use that and it didn't do anything for me in my fight with him

Viktor: Wait so you didn't feel the overwhelming power surging from this thing? No strange voices or the desire to fight the next thing you came across?

Joseph: No nothing of the sort ever occured it was as if it was nothing more than an ordinary rock when I used it but from what your describing that's clearly not the case but now I'm curious why it does the things you experienced while in your possession but the complete opposite in anyone else's?

Viktor pondered the thought momentarily going over the various magical artifacts that he'd read about in josephs many books on the arcane and mystical studies but nothing seemed to match anything like what he was experiencing currently with this stone almost as if it was somehow synced to his very being and his alone.

Chara: Okay seriously how much have you two been keeping from us? Gods of death, A war amongst said gods, stones of power? It seems like you've been intentionally hiding these things from us, I had a feeling this little issue between you two was bigger than what happened to Asriel but I never guessed you'd be this deep in the trenches of shit creek.

Asriel: Okay bad analogy aside we think it's only fair that you two come clean about this all of it

Asriel looks at joseph as he emphasizes the last part of his sentence while Chara does the same for Viktor as both stand there debating how much they should let on before deciding that it was best to keep things as honest as possible.

Viktor: Alright well first off as we said Osiris is the god of death and CLEARLY evil as for the stone he called it the Eye of Inviktos and alluded at the time when he gave it to me that there might be another one or several but from what Joseph has just said it seems as though option A was the correct guess here

Joseph: He tried to play us against the other in bid to use one of us as a pawn in his scheme to overthrow Ra and Seth for their power then reset the multiverse and shape it in his image destroying those who didn't comply and using those who weren't slaves as personal concubines

Viktor and Joseph visibly shuddered at the last bit of information before Joseph continued

Joseph: As for this map allegedly it's where the other stone is located but we won't know that until we go and check it out but something tells me that we should be on our guard incase Osiris somehow catches onto our plan understood?

They all nod in agreement as Viktor grabs his Jacket and heads for the door

Joseph: Viktor where are you going old sport?

Viktor turns toward Joseph the glint in his eyes all too familiar as he points behind himself towards the slightly open door with a eagerness in his voice that Joseph could only slightly be annoyed with at this point

Viktor: Well it's simple really this Osiris guy wants a fight so damn badly then I'm going to give him one

Joseph: Viktor we already talked about this we need to strategize first and come up with a plan before rushing into this head on.

Viktor: Joseph listen I know your worried about me and it's appreciated but he's been trying to drive us apart for months now and I'm sick of it so I'm gonna go finish what you started

And with that Viktor ran out the door slamming it behind him and flying off to go find Osiris and beat some answers out of him if needed while Joseph Asriel and Chara stayed behind as Joseph refused to allow either of them to get involved but also didn't trust that Osiris wouldn't be above attacking either while he and Viktor where away and framing the other for it so for now Joseph had no choice but to trust Viktor and hope he didn't get himself severely injured or worse.


	45. Chapter 2, Page 22

Chapter 2, Page 22

Battle Of Gods

=)

Viktor had shot off into the sky, intent on hunting down and destroying Osiris after finding out that his suspicions of the God turned out to be true, that he'd been pulling strings behind Viktor's back and had been planning to have him and Joseph fight each other so he could take the winner under his wing and do whatever evil deeds he desired, then he realized that the plan Osiris had "made up" that the other Gods supposedly were interested in, was in reality his own to try and conquer the universe and rule it as he saw fit, the thought of that angered Viktor to no end as the thought of that thing having his way with Chara immediately started playing in his mind, enough to the point that he'd sped up his flight, he didn't even have an idea of where to go or where to even start his search for Osiris but he swore that before the end of the day he was going to find him and he was going to put him down like the dog he is. He knew he'd long flown past Canada and was much further north than he expected, he wasn't sure why but he had a strange feeling that Osiris was either here or at least very close to him, he had noticed that he couldn't sense his energy either, if he was close by he usually managed to pick up on the darkness that surrounded him but when he was gone his energy was completely untraceable for Viktor, as he flew further north the trees gave way to wide open tundra as he long passed any real civilization.

"It doesn't matter where he hides I'll scour the entire planet to find him if I have to and when I do I'm going to rip him to pieces!" Viktor looked around from where he was at, greeted by nothing but jagged, open tundra, the icy chill of the north and he'd gotten far enough that he was starting to see the Northern Lights, he watched as the auroras danced through the sky, for a moment he thought about how Chara would probably enjoy watching with him before his mind immediately went back to hunting down Osiris.

"I can't get distracted now...I have to find that bastard and send him back to the underworld where he belongs."

"I'm sorry...Are you looking for someone?" Viktor snapped around as he heard Osiris' ever familiar voice ring out in an almost mocking tone, the God just greeted him with a smile that reeked of sarcasm and the ever present evil that resonated around him.

"You're damn right I'm looking for someone! I knew that everything you were saying was nothing more than lies meant to satisfy your own goals, I knew from the very beginning that everything you said was a lie and the fact that you tried to destroy everything...Everything that I've tried to repair...Well I hope you enjoyed your little stay on earth because I'm going to send you right back to Hell where you belong!" Viktor found himself getting even more agitated when the God simply responded to him with a mocking laugh.

"Wow and here I thought you were the stupid one, color me rather surprised that you found out about my plans, but that's fine you won't even live long enough to do anything about it so I might as well come clean with you...You see there is a plan to destroy the universe, it's MY plan, to burn the universe to the ground and rebuild it under my name, creating an empire where everyone serves me and recognizes me as the one true God of the universe...All those accursed people did nothing but blindly worship Ra as if he meant something, I even set up their little religion to turn against my own brother with that little "God of foreigners" schtick I gave him...But no it was always about Ra, never giving praise to the one thing that ultimately stays true in the universe and that my friend is Death, Death is the only true immortal force that exists in the universe, even the sun has to die someday but Death lasts forever...And these people will recognize that by the time I'm finished...But don't worry, I'll make sure that Chara has a good time as she sits by my throne for the rest of eternity." That last line was more than enough to set Viktor off as a red aura exploded around him, his body was bathed in red energy as he was going all out from the very beginning, the muscles in his body swelled a bit as he went to times 20 right out of the gate, not even acknowledging the slight strain it put on him.

"I'm going to do the job your brother should've, I'm going to rip you into so many pieces that no one will ever be able to put you back together, I'll send your big toe to Hong Kong and a few of your teeth to Guadalajara."

"Well...This is honestly quite a shame, I had such high hopes for you and you managed to let me down...Oh well, not really a big loss once I lay claim to your precious Chara" He shot Viktor an evil grin, but he didn't respond instead he just seemingly disappeared from existence, a few seconds later a sound rang out as Viktor had broken the sound barrier with how fast he was moving, suddenly he appeared behind Osiris and threw a punch at the back of his head before quickly disappearing again.

"Well...That's certainly some impressive speed you have Viktor but I'm going to share the same thing that I did with your friend...As it stands right now I'm only using 10% of my power, and I can tell you that your little form doesn't mean anything to me..."

"Heh...Is that right? Then how about you stop fucking around and get serious?" Viktor appeared a little further away before he sent a hail of green ki blasts at Osiris, the latter of which dodged them with as much grace in his steps as a ballerina, he slowly closed the distance between himself and Viktor before he merely brought his hand up as if he was going to backhand Viktor, much to his surprise Viktor just grabbed his wrist, stopping the slap attempt dead in its tracks, he just smirked at Osiris for a moment before the two started throwing attacks at each other, neither giving an inch as their fists continued to collide in a blur of strikes but neither could gain any ground, finally their clash broke as the two stared each other down.

"Well...Congratulations you can actually fight against me at 10% of my power, you're already lasting far better than Joseph did but let's see if you can handle 20% shall we?" Suddenly a quick surge of black energy appeared around Osiris, then he brought his hands up and charged two rather large looking energy balls, he threw them and as they flew they split into multiple smaller ones, Viktor's mind went into autopilot as he dodged them, each one flew into the earth with a thunderous explosion, suddenly after the last one Osiris appeared in front of him with his hand open in Viktor's face, barely a second went by before a massive energy wave shot from his palm, practically engulfing Viktor as it shot him backwards, as it dissipated he managed to stop himself but he was certainly already feeling the effects of the attack, he was surprised by the sudden difference between 10% and 20%.

"Any other shows of bravado you want to pull or shall I end this?" Osiris said as he appeared in front of Viktor.

"Heh...Fuck you" Suddenly Viktor threw his hands up and blasted Osiris with a bright yellow ki wave, he put a large amount of his power into the blast and as it settled he noticed he actually knocked Osiris back a bit.

"Well...You've managed to scuff my outfit a little, I guess that's an accomplishment if you were looking to irritate the living Hell out of me" He appeared in front of Viktor again and backhanded him, sending him crashing into the ice and snow, he aimed his hand downwards and a black ki ball appeared, he fired it and as it closed in Viktor quickly teleported to avoid it, trying to get some distance from the now agitated God.

"He shouldn't be this powerful, how is he this strong?...Even at times 20 he's still well beyond that...Even if I went to times 30 I don't know if that would even fare well...If it didn't cripple my body or shatter my soul, 20's already putting a strain on it but it doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter..." Osiris suddenly appeared behind him, Viktor only turned halfway before he was rocked with a right hook so vicious Muhammad Ali rose from his grave and said "holy shit", the punch sent him crashing into a nearby mountain, as he was recovering he could see the silhouette of Osiris slowly floating towards him throw the falling snow.

"See if you had just listened to me...You wouldn't be in this pain and I would've spared Chara gladly...But now." Viktor just had his head down, waiting for a moment to get away.

"I'm going to be the first to tear into her, and I'm going to make sure you're alive to see every moment of it." He went to throw a punch at Viktor just for his arm to snap up and grab it, he looked towards Osiris with nothing but pure hatred boiling behind his eyes as his aura suddenly exploded, blasting him from the mountain somewhat, Osiris' threats had finally pushed Viktor to use the times 30 and while his body and soul had pain shooting through them he was going to make sure Osiris felt the beating that was about to come to him, Osiris threw a punch with his other hand just for Viktor to grab it as well, before he actually hooked the God's arms and started headbutting him out of nowhere, the first one rattled them both briefly before Viktor brought his head back again and smashed it against Osiris', then again and again until the front of his head started bleeding, Osiris tried to break his grasp by drilling him with several kicks to the stomach but Viktor refused to give in, every kick just drove him to bring his head reeling back and into Osiris'.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Suddenly Osiris exploded into an aura of pure black energy, his own anger finally kicking in as he could feel a drop of blood running down his forehead.

"Heh...I guess Gods can bleed eh?" Osiris said nothing as he grabbed Viktor by the collar of his shirt and delivered a vicious punch to the stomach, and another, and another before he swung him back and slammed him back into the small crater in the side of the mountain.

"That was 35%..." He flew back a bit before pointing his hand towards Viktor as another black sphere appeared in his hand.

"Be happy I'm killing you now, because you won't want to be alive to see the things I'm going to do to Chara now...She'll cry to you for help but you'll never come to save her, she'll beg you to bring her mercy after I've violated her in every way imaginable but you won't be able to save her! You'll be rotting in Hell with everyone else and I'll make sure you have a front row seat to every cry she lets out!" He fired the blast and as it hit it exploded in a large dome, before suddenly shrinking down and disappearing, he could see Viktor still standing there, he'd dug out of the crater and had black lightning coursing around him, his body was twitching slightly as he'd come full circle on his anger, Osiris' constant taunting about Chara was more than enough to send him into a raging fury, as he looked up at the God his eyes had shifted to the same color as they did against his brother, the stone that he had styled into a necklace at some point started to glow brightly, surging with black energy as the suit of Inviktos began to appear around him, Osiris charged at him to attack but Viktor effortlessly avoided it, he had his back turned towards Osiris and with a yell his aura exploded massively, a swirl of black, green and red started dancing around him as the suit appeared around him, he turned towards Osiris, who was just gritting his teeth in anger at Viktor, he gave him a smirk before the mask appeared over his face, signaling that his transformation was complete, however this time the outfit looked less like Saiyan armor and more styled after a Roman soldier, he looked down at his hands, now covered with what looked like a full body black suit, paying attention to the gray gauntlets attached to his wrists, he clenched his fists and two large blades came out of them, surging with a reddish black energy, he slammed them together all while he was smiling under his mask.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" His voice changed as well, turning far deeper and almost refined in a sense, he finally attacked Osiris with the blades, throwing his arms at him in any direction he could think of to slice him, Osiris skillfully dodged the attacks before opening the distance between them before he produced a golden sword seemingly right out of the palm of his hand, the blade seemed to be inscribed with Egyptian hieroglyphics that almost looked as if they were glowing a faint bluish color.

"Nice sword...It would look far better inserted into your neck though." Viktor charged at Osiris, blades wildly clashing as sparks of black and blue shot out from their clashing , they took off into the sky as the sound of clashing metal echoed through the mountains, neither one once again giving an inch as they fought. The battle seemed to go on forever as the blades continued to smash against each other, both sides quickly losing their patience as Osiris wasn't expecting Viktor to have as much power as he did, at base form he was slightly weaker than Joseph, however his array of transformation abilities more than made up for that. Finally Osiris decided that the games needed to end, they clashed again before his power exploded once again, sending Viktor back as he fired several black ki blasts at him, Viktor actually sliced through each one.

"Let's see how you can handle 50% of my power..." Viktor just laughed as he brought the blades back into their gauntlets, he crossed his arms as his own energy shot up again, his aura exploding with black and red as the armor around him started having red streaks on it, with a yell he threw his arms down and his energy exploded again, the armor now had red energy coursing through it, his hair that was visible behind the mask had red streaks running along it and his muscle mass increased considerably.

"Osiris...I want you to meet the one that will be killing you this fine afternoon...Say hello to Inviktos Imperium, I will make you regret every single thing you've said about MY CHARA!" With that he clapped his hands together as white lightning shot from them, he brought them apart as a ball of energy appeared that started to shape itself into the form of what Osiris could see as a large scythe, the weapon had formed and as Viktor reached forward the energy around it shattered, showing the weapon as pure black from handle to blade, the blade had a red energy coursing along it as he twirled the weapon around before pointing it towards Osiris.

"Now then, I'll kill you nice and slowly." The God just sneered in irritation, but underneath everything he was actually starting to get concerned, a mortal shouldn't logically be this powerful, he's almost as strong as he is at 70% at this point Osiris was more than glad that he didn't directly give the stone to Joseph because he would have his hands full if both of them came at him. He brought his sword up as the two disappeared, two streaks of black flew through the air at each other, crashing and bouncing off like pinballs as the sound of blades clashing once again echoed through the mountains, the two clashed in the middle Viktor swinging the scythe with a skill that even threw Osiris off as Viktor had no experience using weapons like this before, the two relentlessly fought until Osiris had enough and jumped to 75% of his power, quickly he started to get the upper hand in the battle as his speed started out matching Viktor's, he started getting small slices in past his defense, they hurt but only served to make Viktor angrier just until he could find an opening in his attacks, finally he caught Viktor with a hard slash across the chest, managing to cut through the armor and sending him back, Osiris immediately followed up with a swarm of ki blasts that Viktor sliced through most of but still took a few at the end.

"D-damn it...You can't be able to keep up with this..."

"I have to admit Rotka you have quite the power there...So much potential only for it all go to waste for what? A woman? How pathetic..." Osiris had a sick grin go across his face as his thoughts started wanting to taunt Viktor once again.

"First it will be me, then maybe my dimwitted brother if I don't kill him, then just for the fun of it I'll lock her in the lowest parts of Hell with the worst humans to ever exist so they can ravage her as they please and I'll make sure you're forced to witness every single second...Every single day for the rest of eternity." Viktor just felt his anger growing once again, his entire body started to burn with the fury that was running through his mind, he looked up to face Osiris again.

"TIMES 50!" Suddenly his power exploded off the scale, even throwing Osiris off completely as he sensed that Viktor had grown stronger than him even at full power.

"Wait what?! He's...He's stronger than me now?! That's impossible!" Viktor yelled as his energy continued to rise and he charged at Osiris, blasting him point blank with a ki wave, sending him back but he intercepted him and clubbed him with punches to the stomach, the impact of the shots nearly sending Viktor's fists through his stomach, he then kneed Osiris in the head, then lunged forward with a quick headbutt, once again intercepting him with hooks that should've logically knocked Osiris' head clean off his shoulders, he let out a loud grunt with each hit before punching Osiris away, he grabbed his ankle and slammed him down into the side of the mountain, as he started to lean forward Viktor savagely curb stomped him to the mountain, then again and again and again, each stomp causing the mountain crater to grow, until he stepped back, and held both his hands out, preparing to finish Osiris off but suddenly he lost his form, dropping back to the standard form.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Osiris let out a loud scream of anger as he'd jumped to full power.

"I'm going to crush you like the insignificant worm you are!" Osiris lunged forward and kicked Viktor in the air, pain already shooting through his body as the times 50 completely destroyed his body, Osiris appeared in front of him and kicked him in another direction before appearing behind him and kicking him in another. repeating this process as if Viktor was nothing more than a pinball in a machine, finally he appeared in front of him with his sword out and stabbed Viktor in the stomach, the sudden shooting pain in his stomach causing him to grip at the blade in agony.

"Just so you know, this is only a fraction of the pain I'm going to put Chara in..." Suddenly he felt a massive surge of lightning shoot through his body, it felt like he was a lightning rod in a thunderstorm as Osiris was relishing in torturing him, finally he stopped and Viktor tried to breathe, before looking up at his face and spitting blood at him.

"Fuck you..." Osiris just sneered at him and ripped the sword out of him and shoved Viktor back towards the earth, he brought his free hand up and a black sphere appeared, he threw his hand towards him and fired a massive energy blast at him, it engulfed him and exploded, sending him crashing into the ground as he felt his life starting to slip away from him, in the sky however Osiris wasn't done yet as he brought his hands over his head and a large black ki ball appeared, red lightning surged around it as he looked down towards Viktor's unmoving body, an evil grin came across his face as he threw it towards him, Viktor couldn't do anything at this point, his body was completely shot by putting all his power into his attacks .

"I'm...Sorry...Chara..." Was the last thing he said as the ball hit him, erupting in a massive explosion that shook the mountains, the blast rattled everything for the next couple of miles as Osiris looked down, as everything cleared he could no longer see Viktor in the crater, he rubbed his index finger along his forehead, still split open a bit from the headbutts Viktor had given him, he just shook his head with disapproval.

"So much potential...Gone to waste..." He sighed and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

A few moments had passed before Viktor's body came down and crashed into the snow not too far from the crater, he was still desperately clinging on to life but he could feel his soul on the verge of shattering, he forced the ball to appear in front of him and now it had several cracks and was looking like it was glitching in and out of existence, he coughed up a fair bit of blood as his entire body was in excruciating pain, at this moment his life up to this point had started playing back in his head, everything from the first day he had met Chara, to just last night, he remembered every smile she gave him that evening, the happiness he felt from her as things felt normal for the first time and then he started thinking about how Osiris wanted to take all of that away from them, he wanted to take her away from him

_***Get Up...* **_He heard a faint voice call out to him, a rather deep and commanding voice that sounded like it was giving an order rather than asking

_***I said get up Viktor...Get up unless you WANT Chara to die...Get up unless you WANT her to be subjected to Osiris' torture...***_ The voice continued to insist as Viktor weakly looked around, trying to find where it was coming from, he noticed that the direction he heard it from was coming from the stone, the one that managed to land next to him, still pulsing with black energy.

"Are...You talking to me?..." He coughed a little bit as he tried to speak to the stone.

_***Yes...I think it's time we got better acquainted...My name, is Inviktos...And I am one of the keys you need to successfully defeat the one known as Osiris...Now get up...Return home and all will be explained to you.* **_Viktor weakly reached out towards the stone, still feeling its ever present energy as it seemed to slowly lift him in the air and float him back towards Joseph's home, the trip took much longer as he wasn't flying at full speed, rather "Inviktos" was more likely carrying him the way home, he finally saw the cottage after what felt like hours and slowly touched down on the porch, collapsing upon landing and quickly Chara and Asriel rushed out to check on him.

=)


	46. Chapter 2, Page 23

Chapter 2

Page 23

Different Perspectives

Frieza sat there in his pod watching space linger by as his ship continued on it's course to its current destination.

Frieza Soldier:"we're almost at Planet Vegeta my lord"

Frieza:"very good soon I'll see how these Saiyan monkeys are doing"

After a few hours he could see the space view of the planet as they got closer not to long after his ship entered it's atmosphere before landing near the newly rebuilt castle for the Saiyan king. As his ship docked, and the platform lowered he left the ship in his usual pod seeing the Saiyans all lined up kneeling before their emperor it always brought a smile to his face.

Frieza:"I would like to speak to the placeholding king for Gallock"

A rough looking Saiyan stood up, and stepped forward.

?:"temporary king Bardock at your service Lord Frieza"

Frieza:"ahh Bardock I've heard of you before a very skilled warrior, and trusted well amongst your race"

Bardock:"yes my lord"

Frieza:"I came by today to see how the Saiyans were coming along before delivering a gift upon young Gallocks request"

Bardock:"we are doing well my lord, we have many warriors out conquering planets in your name, and a gift my lord?"

Frieza:"very good, and yes when he assassinated the former king upon my request I offered him a wish of his choosing, and he chose a unlimited supply of food, and asked if it could be given to the Saiyans so they may prosper instead of starve"

Bardock:"he truly is a just king"

Frieza:"and quite a loyal servant to my cause, he works quote hard for all of you never forget even if he's not here your king is doing all he can for each, and everyone of you"

Bardock:"we truly don't deserve such a man"

Frieza:"I think y'all deserve a good king because y'all are very useful to the Frieza Force, I'm quite pleased to have yall amongst us after all"

Bardock:"thank you Lord Frieza you are far to kind"

Frieza:"think nothing of it, but knowing yalls upkeep is enough for me so I shall take my leave, until my next delivery for your planet, do well in my name"

Bardock:"yes my lord"

With a smile on his face Frieza retreated back onto his ship as it's opening closed before lifting off, and leaving the planet, his supply troops arrived shortly after with their delivery. He decided to go visit other useful races under his rule to see how they were holding on. He thought of how Earth is one of few planets yet to be conquered, and humans were a race not yet under his control he summized that he simply would have Gallock conquer the planet in time. Hopefully this planet, and species would be of use to him, he so hated useless items, and workers. As his ship launched to a new destination our focus shifts to that of our bulky neanderthal Saiyan warrior. He stood there breathing heavily as he wore himself thin training until he was unable to move, but with what little strength he had left he kept going until he eventually collapsed to the floor. He gazed into the white void as it slowly faded from view as his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes to notice he was in a dark area, completely confused at what happened.

Gallock:"umm where am I?"

Noire:"you're in bed love you passed out training, and I found you lying outside the chamber doors, and I carried you to bed"

Gallock:"I'm sorry you had to do that Noire"

Noire:"no no no it's fine I don't mind at all"

He smiled alittle before wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him before kissing her.

Gallock:"I'm glad you chose to love me"

Noire:"I didn't personally choose you, my heart did, and I gladly wouldn't change its mind ever"

He smiled even more as he layed there holding her before he feel back into a deep slumber. When he awoke he looked at the clock to see 11am surprised he slept so late before getting up to shower for the day afterwards he put on his usual armor, and headed downstairs. The strong smell of breakfast was in the air as he descended the stairs it surprised him alittle since he's used to being the only one to cook as he entered the kitchen he saw Noire filling the plates for everyone he walked over to her, and hugged her from behind.

Gallock:"good morning beautiful"

Noire:"good morning to you too handsome"

Gallock leaned in to kiss her before helping her finish breakfast after they ate he went to train for a bit, after his time in the chamber ended he headed outside.

Kakarot:"where are you going?"

Gallock:"I got somethings to take care of I'll return when I'm finished"

Kakarot:"alright well be safe man"

Gallock nodded as he walked out the door before equipping his scouter, he took off towards his pod mentally preparing himself for his trip to these planets not sure what he had to look forward to he out in the coordinates for the first one he took him a hour or so to arrive it looked quite barren like his homeworld just a big desert. He explored the entire planet before reporting his findings to Frieza, he then proceeded to the next planet this one was just a giant lake so exploring took awhile, but as before after finishing he reported to Frieza, and headed out to the third, and final planet. This one was quite different it looked alot like Earth, except the buildings reminded him of Planet Vegeta, when he landed a group of the aliens inhabiting this planet waited outside his pod to greet him he assumed they were this weird yellow color, and half as tall as him, their hair was long like Noire's, and they wore clothing similar to casual human ware they spoke to him, but Gallock couldn't understand a single word of what they were saying to him.

Gallock:"umm I have no clue what you're saying"

YellowAlien:"ahh so you speak English quite a rarity to meet an Earthling on our planet"

Gallock:"I'm actually a Saiyan, but how do you know English, and what planet it's from?"

YellowAlien:"well we Sagots are a very advanced race we have studied many planets, and know of many species, we also know if you're a Saiyan than you are here to conquer us under Lord Frieza's rule yes?"

Gallock:"yes that's correct"

Sagot:"so I assume now you're going to kill us?"

Gallock:"wait what?"

Sagot:"when a Saiyan or anyone under Frieza's rule is sent to conquer a planet normally they exterminate all life on that planet"

Gallock:"but that's such a waste of life to kill so many innocents"

Sagot:"hmm so you're not as brutal as them even though you are so large that is quite a good-"

Before the Sagot could finish his sentence he saw Gallock click on his scouter, and heard ringing until another beep was heard.

Frieza:"yes young Gallock?"

Gallock:"hey Lord Frieza the third planet you gave me coordinates for was a little off I was sent into an asteroid field"

Frieza:"I am terribly sorry I'll make sure to have those coordinates erased from our records, and make sure that mistake doesn't happen again"

The call ended as he heard someone screaming in agonizing pain in the background.

Sagot:"so you spare us?"

Gallock:"you're people don't seem to want conflict, and to have so much knowledge be destroyed is wrong to me, even if I'm not the smartest person alive even I know the value of knowledge"

Sagot:"well Gallock was it?"

Gallock:"yes"

Sagot:"you may call me Sarse"

Gallock:"nice to meet you Sarse, and the rest of the Sagot people"

Sarse:"It is a pleasure to meet a Saiyan not void on destroying everything, but let me warn you time runs quite different on our planet than other worlds"

Gallock:"how much different?*

Sarse:"an Earth day is around two years for us"

Gallock:"and you are mentioning this to me why?"

Sarse:"if you say you're not so smart yet you treasure knowledge why not stay here for a while, and let us teach you our culture, some of our knowledge, abilities, and more"

Gallock:"very well I accept"

Sarse smiled as he beckoned Gallock to follow him. Yet again we change our focus to another this time back to Kakarot one who hasn't had much screen time in awhile. We find him training away in the chamber sweat dripping from his chin as he pushes himself soon he is ejected from the room.

Kakarot:"hmph that couldn't have been 4 months already"

He looked at the clock to see 4 hours had passed he smirked as he realized he was actually wrong, he headed upstairs to his room to shower after getting out he went to his dresser to get his armor he found his usual pants, and saw the note under it. He picked it up to open it like he had done so many times before.

_**Dear brother soon we shall head out to a planet known as Earth there we will find the first of the two disgusting halfbred Saiyans he is named Rotka known as the Ancient Saiyans little brother we must exterminate him, and soon after kill his older brother Gallock the Ancient Saiyan for the prophecy told to us by King Vegeta states they shall bring ruin to all life, beings capable of rivaling even the Gods, and angels, and they shall be the ones to destroy the Saiyan race as they are the embodiment of pure evil. So rest well I shall see you in the morning when we leave, and remember no matter what if anything gets in the way of our mission we kill it on spot without hesitation or mercy.**_

_**Love, your brother Raditz.**_

Kakarot sighed as he remembers quite well what they were ordered to do even after the king had been mercilessly slaughtered by Gallock, at first Kakarot thought he was wrong no way that idiot could be evil, but the aura around him, the joy he got in killing the king he all to well solidified Gallock as evil, and he knew he had to kill him to save the Saiyans, even though he started to think of Gallock as a brother he knew what he needed to do. He headed back into the chamber to spend another 4 months inside not caring if Gallock returned while he was in there or not, soon he would be the one to kill the brute as planned so long ago.


	47. Chapter 2, Page 24

Chapter 2

Page 24

You Can What Now?!

Gallock sat there in this weird room watching a screen with a book in front of him trying hard to focus on what he was seeing, and reading all of it confused him, but he was just starting this so called school thing so he had to get used to all of it. After weeks went by he slowly started to pick up on the things he was learning he was still the dumbest in the class by far no questions asked, but out of all of them he had the most determination a skill he picked up from his brother. He would fail test after test but instead of straight zeros he started getting a few questions right which left his teacher beaming with pride knowing slowly, but surely Gallock was learning there was hope in the big guy. Even more weeks passed as Gallock studied hard to learn what was put in his way these tests results went from low teens to high 50s soon he would be called what is passing. After school for that day he returned home to shower, and lay down to relax, he heard a knock at his door, and immediately got up to answer upon opening the door he saw Sarse standing there with a smile on his face.

Sarse:"so I've heard good news, it seems you went form straight failing to showing great progress, I am so proud Gallock"

Gallock:"heheh thanks I'm just doing my best to learn, yall are spending so much time on helping me I can't let it be wasted"

Sarse:"I appreciate it, also starting tomorrow after school we will start training you in some of our abilities, and maybe you can learn how to create your own through our teachings"

Gallock:"do I get to fight?"

Sarse:"we could make clones of you once you have an ability you want to test out in combat"

Gallock:"I would like that very much Sarse, thank you so much for everything"

Sarse:"a good hearted Saiyan interested in knowledge is more rare than Frieza liking a Saiyan"

Gallock:"he seems to like me enough that in time he wants me to become his second in command"

Sarse:"what are you Gallock some kind of prophecy hero you are so rare yet so kind it's unreal I feel like we're living out a prophecy at this point"

Gallock:"I have no clue what a prophecy is"

Sarse:"ahh yes that's for next week's lesson apologies Gallock, but anyway I shall take my leave please get some rest, and I shall see your tomorrow for your training"

Gallock:"wait your training me?"

Sarse:"I'm the most versed in our abilities so yes I will be"

Gallock:"alright I understand I'll see you tomorrow afternoon"

Sarse smiled at Gallock as he left, Gallock shut the door, and went back to lying down he thought back to Earth as usual before sitting straight up in bed, and grabbing his scouter before making a call.

?:"hello?"

Gallock:"hey brother sorry to bother you, but I have a quick question"

Viktor:"yeah what's up?"

Gallock:"if Noire was to have a number or something what would it be?"

Viktor:"fuck if I know, but since she's God just type all 7's for her number, wait you're not at the mansion?"

Gallock:"thanks brother, and no I'm on another planet taking care of some business that will take awhile"

Viktor:"oh well be safe brother, and I'll talk to you later"

Gallock:"later"

Gallock hung up before dialling all 7's he heard his scouter ring hoping on everything that his brothers idea would work he heard a click.

?:"This is Noire, who is this?"

Gallock:"hey babe it's Gallock"

Noire:"hey sweetie how are you?"

Gallock:"doing well just relaxing on my bed"

Noire:"I'm in bed right now, and your not here"

Gallock:"my bed on this planet"

Noire:"so you're conquering planets for Frieza?"

Gallock:"well I was then I found this one, and well know they're teaching me alot of stuff so I can be smarter"

Noire:"oh that's wonderful, but it's only been half a day since you left"

Gallock:"it's been weeks for me since 2 years on this planet is a day on Earth"

Noire:"so are you gonna a call me everyday after you finish you school?"

Gallock:"nah I just wanted to call to hear your voice since I missed you so much"

Noire:"I could always just come there with you"

Gallock:"I personally would love you to, but I will have to say no only because I need to focus"

Noire:"so I'm a distraction am I?"

Gallock:"I don't mean it in a bad way"

Noire:"oh I know exactly how you meant it tee-hee"

Gallock:"I feel scared should I feel scared?"

Noire:"you have nothing to worry about my dear dont worry hehehe"

Gallock:"now I am scared"

Noire:"I love you"

Gallock:"I love you too, and I miss you alot"

Noire:"just call if you want me to visit, and I'll be there"

Gallock:"ok my love talk to you later"

Gallock yet again was the one to hang up the phone he slowly felt his eyes shut as he drifted off to sleep to be ready for the next day. He got up early as always, and took his shower before heading out to school, it dragged on like always, and afterwards he went to the field his teacher told him to meet Sarse at.

Sarse:"ahh welcome Gallock good to see you made it"

Gallock:"so what are you teaching me Sarse?"

Sarse:"I shall teach you our greatest ability along with an innate ability we learned over time of how to control elements"

Gallock:"controlling elements sounds meh to me, but what's this greatest technique?"

As Gallock finished his sentence Sarse vanished from sight until he felt a tap on his shoulder to turn around to see him there now.

Gallock:"did you just teleport?"

Sarse:"yes, but we used a different term for it"

Gallock:"and what's that?"

Sarse:"atomizing"

Gallock:"atomizing?"

Sarse:"yes it's where you teleport all of your atoms to a different location almost instantaneously"

Gallock:"what if you mess up?"

Sarse:"then it just doesn't work"

Gallock:"so no losing body parts or exploding or death?"

Sarse:"nope we learned the safest version we could, yes in the past we had that issue, but not anymore"

Gallock:"so how do I learn such an ability?"

Sarse:"it's very simple I'll just need you to follow me back to my palace"

Gallock nodded as he followed Sarse they arrived at his castle after a long walk he led Gallock through many rooms until they reach a floor hatch that Sarse bent down to open ushering Gallock to follow him again, at this point Gallock was feeling uneasy like he was about to be killed or something until they reached a laboratory with tubes, and containers filled with liquid, and books upon books everywhere, and at the far end of the room there was a beaker filled with a greenish red liquid. Sarse picked it up, and handed it to Gallock.

Sarse:"this potion slowly adjusts your body to gain to ability to atomize, it takes around a year for it to brew to completion, this was being saved for our next worthy council member, but we shall simply brew another, so drink Gallock every drop of it"

Gallock looked at the liquid he was a little cautious, and worried about it, but thought if he died no one would know so he shrugged, and drank the liquid. He felt a burning sensation in his chest as he gripped it in pain before collapsing to the floor, the rest of his body aches as if he'd been fighting nonstop for days, eventually the pain overtook his mind, and he fell unconscious. He awoke later in his room with Sarse sitting in a chair next to him.

Sarse:"so I see you're finally awake"

Gallock:"what happened to me?"

Sarse:"the effects of the potion is it completely alters your atoms so you can atomize, I forgot to mention how excruciatingly painful it is, it's been years since I've drank it myself so it slipped my mind, and I apologize for that"

Gallock:"it's fine so now I'll be able to atomize?"

Sarse:"soon enough yes, it takes about a week or two before your body is completely adjusted to the change so expect muscles spasms, shots of pain, blurry vision, and muffled hearing"

Gallock:"oh joy this is gonna be a fun two weeks"

Sarse:"and after these to weeks we shall continue your training, but for now rest well for school resumes on Monday"

Gallock:"understood sir, and again thank you for everything"

Sarse:"don't mention it my friend"

Sarse got out of his chair, and left Gallock laid there just taking in everything that had transpired since he left his original homeworld. He met Kakarot, Frieza, trained to kill a king to become king, went to Earth to meet his brother, found love with the most beautiful woman, and now he's on a planet learning new things, and abilities. He never would have imagined any of this, back home all he could think about was his next meal, and survival. Weeks transpired as his body adjusted the muscle spasms, and jolts of pain went away, after school that day he was called to the field yet again by Sarse who stood there waiting for him to arrive.

Sarse:"ahh you've finally arrived how are you feeling Gallock?"

Gallock:"alot better now I think my body has finally acclimated to the changes"

Sarse:"now that is quite wonderful now I shall teach you how to properly atomize"

Gallock:"alright so what do I do?"

Sarse:"you see that tree over there just imagine being beside it, and your body will atomize over there"

Gallock sighed at the lack of instruction, but looked at the tree imagining being beside it, and blinked to see the tree right in front of his face he jumped back alittle in surprise.

Gallock:"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sarse:"hahaha a very quick learner aren't we Gallock"

Gallock smirked as he looked at Sarse before appearing beside him then thought about it, and imagined his room, and blinked he was standing beside his bed.

Gallock:"so anywhere I imagine being I can go to?"

He appeared beside Sarse again.

Sarse:"yeah I need to teach you how to not accidentally atomize somewhere, because right now you'll be appearing everywhere without meaning to"

Gallock:"so that's why there's still training, understood"

Sarse smiled as he began explaining more about atomizing hours went on he sat there listening intently learning more about his new skill, and put it into practice for months he pushed himself to master this new ability it took more effort than anything he has ever done in his life. School was still quite difficult for him, but he was atleast passing tests now even if it was with 70s-75s he was happy with himself because he saw his progress that almost a year ago was absolutely nothing.

Sarse:"so Gallock do you feel like you have this ability mastered yet?"

Gallock:"yes my friend I think I do"

Sarse:"good so starting tomorrow we shall work on your next set of abilities"

Gallock:"understood heheh"

Gallock headed back home to rest to be ready for his new training session, school went on as usual, afterwards he went to the all so familiar training grounds to meet up with Sarse.

Gallock:"so what's the new ability I'm learning?"

Sarse:"you mean abilities"

Gallock:"umm what am I missing here"

Sarse:"as a Saiyan you can use your ki to create attacks, and stuff correct?"

Gallock:"yes?"

Sarse:"well with our vast knowledge we have studied a way to use our energy to control elements around us, so in theory your ki is your energy so you should be able to do the same with training"

Gallock:"this seems to be like it's gonna be a trial"

Sarse:"oh it will even our greatest warriors struggle with this ability"

Gallock:"oh joy"

Sarse held his hand towards the lake beside them his hand lit up as did where he was pointing at with his palm in the lake slowly he raised his hand, and the water in the spot raised as well following his hand as if it was a soldier in its army leading it into battle. He spun his hand in a circle making the water follow suit in a similar motion as it slowly became a ball of water before he brought it closer to himself he surrounded his other hand in the same light, and started circling it around the ball giving it what seemed like a white forcefield before throwing it full force towards Gallock who attempted to block it, when it connected it spun on his arms before exploding the spot where it landed on his arms were slashed like knives had a field day with his arms blood was dripping from the cuts, Gallock looked on in surprise unable to really understand what the fuck just happened.

Sarse:"with this ability not only can you control the elements around you, you can also shape them to do different things depending on how you assert your energy onto the element"

Gallock:"so I could do that with water, fire, electricity, and even air?"

Sarse:"and even more than that the ground we walk on the grass around us all of it is a playground for this ability once you get the hang of it"

The biggest smile you could think of appeared on Gallocks face as he laughed happily.

Gallock:"I love it, I can definitely protect my girlfriend from any threat coming her way, and stop my brother from killing everyone"

Sarse:"what's that now Gallock?"

Gallock:"I'll explain later my friend, for now it's time to learn"

Sarse smiled as he nodded to the Saiyan who as always had that look of happiness so pure in his eyes that reminded him for a second of the eyes of his long dead sons taken from him at birth by the Saiyans only because his wife was one of them, and they couldn't handle the fact of interspecies relations. To Saiyans every other race was inferior so the thought of a Saiyan loving anything other than a Saiyan was a taboo long since in effect. Sadly Sarse knew this man couldn't be one of his two sons because knowing the Saiyans they would have been killed alongside his wife that day. No way would they could have been spared.


	48. Chapter 3, Page 1

Chapter 3, Page 1

Hate to say I told you so

Chara and Asriel dragged Viktor's half conscious body into the living room making sure to not exasperate his already traumatic injuries as Joseph came to see what all the commotion was about, upon spying Viktor he merely groaned in irritation while Asriel tried to calm down a near hysterical Chara in the kitchen while at the same time shooting Joseph pleas to do something about the near dead saiyan currently occupying their couch as Joseph gently pressed down on Viktor trying to assess what injuries were minor and exactly how extensive the major injuries went but from what he could tell it was as if Viktors entire body had nearly disintegrated itself as various muscles were either torn irreparably or barley hanging to their respective bone fragments of which there were many from cracked ribs to a dislocated jaw and finally a punctured lung, honestly Joseph had no idea how Vik had managed to survive the fight with Osiris let alone fly himself back to the house in his condition. Joseph went to work resetting the bones that he could having to re break others to accomplish the monumental feat before allowing his healing orb of Apollo to do the rest while he went over into the kitchen to help Asriel with Chara.

Chara: Joey…...is he going to be okay?

Joseph: Of course he will I've reset a few bones and healed what I could but he'll be out cold for at least a day or two while the orb does it's work, honestly I don't see how he even managed to survive let alone fly all the way back here as saiyan or not he should be dead by all accounts right now. But while he's unconscious I think it's best if I look into that Roman burial temple and see if there's any merit in it i'll only be gone two days at best by the time Vik wakes up I should be back but if he happens to wake up before then just teleport to me via Asriel.

Asriel: Wait Joey why not let me go with you on this one? We don't know if this temple is rigged to the teeth with booby trap or magic curses and plus well I've missed our time together.

Joseph gave Asriel a sympathetic look at those words as while it was true they hadn't exactly spent much time together especially when Osiris seemed hell bent on breaking his mind at every possible instance but the truth of the matter is he needed Asriel to stay behind incase something went wrong during Viktors healing process seeing as Chara wasn't anywhere near the level required to do even the most basic of magic let alone the magic required to treat the injuries Viktor had sustained tonight, but the other reason Joseph didn't want Asriel coming along was in part do to the inherent danger surrounding the tomb itself as not only could it be unstable but the mere fact that Osiris was the one who supplied the information didn't help his nerves in the slightest.

Joseph: I would love but it's simply too dangerous for me to allow you to come in good conscious plus I need you to look after Viktor incase something goes awry because as much as I trust nothing will happen I simply wouldn't want to put that type of pressure on Chara who simply doesn't have the skill or knowledge necessary in the unfortunate occurrence that something were to happen in our absence.

Chara went over towards Viktor and sat beside him on the floor watching as the small green orb zipped around him slowly healing the various injuries he'd sustained from his fight with Osiris, the color was slowly returning to his skin as the various bruises the covered his body began to slowly fade first turning from a deep blackish purple to a less unsightly light purple before fading into a ill yellow as they continued to fade while bones and muscle ligaments began repairing themselves little by little all the while Chara watched in fascination at the degree in which his body took to the healing spell as by the time midnight struck Viktor looked almost normal aside from the sickly yellow bruises and slight clicking of bones being reattached to muscles. Joseph meanwhile had began packing his suitcase making sure to pack various items from candles designed to ward off magical creatures to his trusty sword which he had improved since it had been shattered during the fight with Gallock who remained offworld doing whatever it was that he did in his spare time not that Joseph cared either way as he admired the craftsmanship of the sword that had been forged by by his father during the Spanish-American war of 1898 by a supposed spanish mystic or as his father always told him when he was a boy growing up "A spanish cheat who swindled me out of good money." Joseph hadn't noticed Asriel had entered the room until he felt the familiar soft nibbling on his ear as he placed the sword and it's identical companion that he had forged some many years prior into their respective holders before turning around and placing a gentle kiss upon Asriel's forehead neither spoke using words instead relying upon the special magic that flowed through them via Asriels special Dreemurr mark that he'd placed upon Joseph during their first night of true and passionate love making many months prior.

_Joseph: I do miss our many nights together love, honestly It's been too long since we've had a moment alone don't you agree?_

_Asriel: i do though we are currently alone and I can think of many ways we can spend this moment Joey._

Asriel kissed Joseph passionately savoring the the taste of his lover as they both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment but Joseph kept himself composed in the heat of the moment as he slowly eased from the kiss much to Asriel's apparent dismay as he gave a mock pout before Joseph zipped up his bag and slung his swords criss crossing across his back before he picked up Asriel into his arms who snuggled into his neck as they walked downstairs noticing Chara still sitting next to Viktor who looked a thousand times better than when he'd been brought in hours earlier, Joseph walked over towards the two gently setting Asriel on the corresponding couch before focusing his attention back on Chara and Viktor.

Joseph: He seems to be doing well by the looks of things he should be awake earlier than I predicted Chara.

Chara: Yes it's honestly fascinating how quickly this orb is working it's done nothing but continuously zip around healing and rehealing the various wounds he sustained but Joseph i'm curious what he could be thinking right now and I know you and Asriel can communicate telepathically but is that something you can do outside of marking you two share?

Joseph: Honestly I never tried it before but I would assume that it's possible though I'd rather not his personal privacy like this.

Chara: Please Joey?

Joseph nodded as he looked over at Viktor who's breathing was shallow and even almost as if he was merely sleeping and the slightest touch could disturb that tranquility, Joseph concentrated as he placed a hand on Viktors shoulder as gently as he could as to not disrupt the healing process while he felt himself sink into Viktors subconscious noticing the cold nature of the emptiness that was the human subconsciousness before he felt himself finally touch a solid foundation, Josep began walking down the long corridor noticing the many doors the lead to various memories and before long he came to the door he was looking for opening it slightly before he was thrust into the memory of Viktors fight with Osiris as he witnesses the full unbridled power of Inviktos Imperium and the godly might of Osiris as the two fight all across the arctic ice with explosive power as Joseph watches as Viktor ups his power more and more to match up evenly with Osiris to the point of briefly overpowering him but Viktors body gives out allowing Osiris to narrowly defeat him just as he had Joseph during their encounter. Joseph was about to leave but stopped when he noticed the stone Viktor carried with him speaking though what it was saying he could not hear as The Eye of Inviktos carried Viktors mangled body back towards the house as Joseph was cast from the room with the ending of the memory.

Joseph opened his eyes to see Chara staring back at him having joined Asriel on the couch waiting in anticipation for Joseph to tell them what happened during his trip into Viks mind while Joseph wiped his forehead as the experience was something he wasn't used to outside of Asriel who had the assistance of their binding mark to levy the strain of the experience. Joseph looked back towards Chara and gave a grim smile while he recounted the battle that took pace from the new transformation Viktor was able to obtain via infusing the eye of Inviktos's power with his own to the way Osiris goaded Viktor past his bodies limits allowing the tyrant god to use the strain of the immense power to his advantage as he wore down Viktor during the fight's progression. Joseph also explained how Viktor had arrived on the doorstep like he did mentioning hearing the stone physically speak to Viktor though again he couldn't make out what was said before he was essentially carried all the way to their location.

Chara: So what do we do now Joseph? This Osiris guy is way more than either of you can handle even with viktor having The Eye of Inviktos in his possession he was still beaten half to death, I just don't think you risking something bad happening is worth retrieving the other stone.

Joseph: Chara it's the only chance we have currently and if it means that we have even the slightest shot of taking this bastard down then I say we take it.

Asriel: He's right Chara if Osiris is more powerful than Joey and Vik combined with that stone then maybe it would be beneficial to have Joseph retrieve it's twin as the two are clearly related somehow.

Joseph nodded before picking up his bag kissing Asriel and hugging Chara before he teleported to Rome admiring the city lights and sounds as the sun slowly crept up on the horizon while Joseph made his way towards the underground catacombs being careful to use the shadows to his advantage as the catacombs to this section weren't open to the public, Joseph summoned a small orb of light as he made his way towards the center of the crypt like structure finally coming to the tomb of former emperor of Rome Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. He notices the latin phrasing surrounding the burial casket warning of the dangerous curse that would be set upon whomever disturbed the sacred resting place of the crazed tyrant while Joseph used his magic to check if the warning had any legitimacy but to his dismay as an alchemist it did not, Joseph opens the casket admiring the various jewels adorning Nero but what catches his eye is the blood ruby jewel adorned in the eye of an immaculate dragon necklace that began to call out to him similar in the way Viktor had described to him earlier with The Eye of Inviktos but in a far more calming tone almost as if pleading with the Vampyre to free it from it's entombment in the dark and desolate chamber. Joseph gently took the necklace off of the dead emperors neck stashing it in his coat before sneaking his way back through the catacombs and emerging to the near blinding light of the afternoon sun noticing that it had been quite sometime since h had entered the catacombs of Rome before making his way to the famed Roman Colosseum noting the odd feeling of being the only one currently there all the while the necklace continued to whisper to him it's offerings of power in the arane arts. Joseph sat on the stands looking over the necklace noticing the strange mix of Egyptian seals mixed with Latin as the necklace pulsated with power fueling Joseph's magical aura to no end as he sat there transfixed by the new feeling of empowerment, The stone then began to telepathically speak to Joseph.

_Nero_: _Vampyre of the city hidden within the rain_

Joseph looked around not seeing anyone else in the immediate vicinity before looking down at the necklace.

Joseph: Are you speaking to me?

_Nero_: _Yes I am Vampyre though I sense another's presence in your aura someone I know quite well_

Joseph: And who would that be?...Wait do you mean

_Nero_: _Yes I sense my brothers aura there's no mistaking the power of Inviktos radiating slightly through your aura but do tell me Vampyre why have you freed me from my resting pace?_

Joseph: Because I need your power to stop Osiris from obliterating my home and everyone I hold dear

_Nero: And what makes you think I'm inclined to help you Vampyre? During my time I slaughtered thousands of innocents and watched this city burn to the ground during my time as emperor the live of my people meant nothing to me as I conquered them one nation at a time, what makes you think I won't simply do it again?_

Joseph: I'm well aware but I'm also aware of your betrayal at the hands of Osiris so I figured that we could strike a deal of sorts.

Nero mulled this over from his confined cage deep inside the crystal the very thought of being freed again appealed to him greatly but the curse Osiris had unknowingly placed on him clouded his inner Judgement as he began to involuntarily lie to Joseph in an attempt to seize control of the immortals body for his darker halfs nefarious means while his good side could only watch from behind the walls of Osiris's egyptian bindings as Joseph accepted the dark spirits tempting offer.

_Nero: We have a deal Vampyre but on one singular condition, you allow me to inhabit your body from this necklace and in return I shall allow you the power in which you seek to destroy Osiris._

Joseph mulled over the offer as he got a text from Viktor that they were teleporting to his location shortly before slipping the white gold chain around his neck as the dark curse of Osiris's magic from the corrupted soul locked in the Eye of Nero filled him with overwhelming power causing Joseph to black out involuntarily, when he awoke he was no longer in Rome but locked behind a cage of Egyptian hieroglyphs while on the outside the darker half of Nero greeted Viktor having turned the normal golden Iris's of his host blood red and the cornea turning into a slit similar to that of a dragon.

Nero: It's been a long time Inviktos


	49. Chapter 3, Page 2

Chapter 3: Return Of An Empire

Page 2: Better Acquainted

=)

Viktor regained consciousness long enough to see Chara and Asriel come rushing outside after he landed on the porch, he looked up to see Chara about to break out into tears and Asriel on the verge of freaking out as they lifted him and had to drag him in the house, they brought him over to the couch and laid him down when his vision quickly went to black, he faintly heard Chara yelling at Asriel to do something and him yell back that he was trying then fell to nothing but silence.

_***Viktor...Can you still hear me?***_ The voice of the one who called himself Inviktos came through, suddenly Viktor felt his vision slowly coming back, at first all he saw was white, as if he was stuck in a bright, open void but then he found himself in a single large room, held up by large stone pillars into a wooden ceiling, in the middle of the room sat a large table with all manners of food and drinks sitting there, on the other side of the table sat a larger man with long dirty blonde hair and a beard going down to his chest, he was casually chewing on what looked like a leg of some kind when he looked up in Viktor's direction,a pair of piercing green eyes stared in his direction as the man waved him over. Viktor's steps echoed off the walls as he closed the distance between himself and the man.

"Ah...Welcome Viktor, have a seat, enjoy the feast so we may get to know each other a little better." Despite the man's attempts to sound kind, his tone naturally sounded commanding rather than inviting. Viktor however pulled out one of the seats and sat down at the table, trying to size up the man that was sitting across from him, he had to be at least 6 inches taller and had a considerable amount of muscle mass to him.

"So...You're the one known as Inviktos?..."

"Ah the one and only, and you seem to be one of the people meant to slay the being known as Osiris...I suppose you probably have a lot of questions on your mind so I shall skip the formalities and you may ask anything that might put your mind at ease..." Viktor took a moment to think about the first question he wanted to ask, he had a few dozen but one seemed to really stand out the most to him.

"...Who are you? I mean, I know your name but who exactly are you?..." Inviktos took a moment to clear his throat and set the leg he was eating down.

"Well for that one we're going to have to take a long trip back through the annals of time, back to the days when the Roman Empire stood strong over the world and I was the leading man of the Roman Army under the command of my brother Emperor Nero...At 18 I was regarded as one of his highest generals, I was known amongst all of Rome's conquered territories and my name struck fear in those that opposed us, even going as far as putting fear into my own peers...At 5 I discovered that I had a gift for fighting, almost as if I was born to do so, from the first time I could pick up a sword everything I did with it just came naturally to me, at 10 I decided to use my talent to enlist in the previous Emperor's army and my first day there I sent 4 of their best hopefuls running home, at 12 I participated in my first battle with the most kills out of anyone in that fight and at 15 I was leading my own soldiers into battle, at 18 which marked the 3rd year since my older brother Nero usurped the previous Emperor I received my 5th medal for my performance in battle and it also marked the first time my peers gave me the name "Inviktos" at 23 I earned the rank of "Centurion" one of the highest honors and I was considered the youngest one to ever reach that role."

"Wait...Inviktos isn't your real name? What is it?"

"I've been locked in this God forsaken rock for so long that...Honestly I've forgotten what my original name was...At the age of 24 I was encountered by the being Osiris who said he saw great potential in me and that it would be a waste to allow me to die...So he sealed me within this gem, which in a way has granted me eternal life but at the cost of being unable to ever see my friends and family again...I do know however that due to my brother's adept nature in the mystical arts he also sealed Nero in his own respective stone but as he always viewed me as the stronger one between the two he kept me on his person and the stone of my brother locked away in his tomb in the catacombs of Rome...However as I have been able to keep some contact with my brother over these past millennia, I have learned that he...Has cursed his stone so that whoever wears it will immediately fall under his control. But the stone will only react to someone with a similar magical affinity as his, just like mine has become attuned to you due to our similar natures..."

"Similar nature? Inviktos don't get me wrong I can appreciate a good fight when the moment calls for it but I wouldn't say I'm a natural born fighter like you...Unless you count my Saiyan heritage but other than that I don't really see how we're similar..."

"You haven't fought as much as I have but the battles you have been in you've displayed a skill that someone like yourself shouldn't possess, your ability in combat at your age is very similar to mine in my early years. Plus you fight for similar reasons that I did...You have a specific goal that you fight for rather than just yourself...You fight for the girl."

"You mean Chara right?" Inviktos nodded at him.

"From the time I learned to fight my father always told me to fight for an honorable cause, never out of selfishness, for me my reasons to fight were my God, my home, and the people I cared about, I never fought for myself, only for the things that were close to me, just as you fight for Chara, never for yourself. You fight for her and the future you want to spend with her and there's no better goal to fight for than someone you love, that's what gave me the power to win every single battle I was in and it's what will give you the power to defeat Osiris."

"Then how come it wouldn't help me?..." Inviktos mulled the question over in his head for a moment.

"How much are you willing to give up for Chara? I mean this without any maliciousness, or any harm behind my words but how much are you truly willing to give up for Chara? Because you can say that you want to give her anything...But are you really willing to sacrifice everything for her no matter what?"

"Can you elaborate on that a little better?"

"I mean, you can save her as much as you want, but if it came down to it would you willingly die for her if you needed to?" Inviktos then stood up from his seat and lifted the chestplate of the armor he was wearing off, showing a large scar in his stomach.

"Her name was Athena, no not the goddess just a poor peasant girl I had fallen in love with, she was a lot like your Chara in a way, she was kind, beautiful, and she had an unconditional love for me...I met her at the age of 16 and we just fell at first sight...She was in danger one evening and I stood in to help her, I was stabbed by one of the men who attacked her, I didn't lose that fight but the point is that I willingly allowed myself to take the sword for her...She's also the only person aside from my brother that I remember from life, and if I'm being honest it always hurts that I have no knowledge of what happened to her after I was gone...The question is would you be willing to do the same for your Chara? Only once you let go of your own self preservation will you be able to fully tap into the power that the stone provides you..."

"So...There's more even beyond the power I had in the fight against him?"

"Far more, right now you only fight with the basic form, once you finally let go for her you will achieve the full power that I can offer you..."

"So it wasn't just me getting angry that triggered the stone to work?"

"In a way yes, your anger towards those who seek to do harm to Chara specifically is what triggers it, your brother's threats to kill her as well as Osiris' constant taunting, the stone picks up on.

"What about your brother? Is there anyway he could assist in this battle?"

"Of course...But once the stone is retrieved it will have to purified by a special order of monks that live in the East, an order that dedicated itself to the teachings of my brother, an order that has existed for hundreds of years since they learned of his existence, otherwise the wearer of the stone will be corrupted by his power and he will assume control, my brother is not as...Merciful as myself, he's essentially the opposite of myself as he took over the Empire for his own reasons, he wanted the power that came with the role and it's also why he dabbled into the magic arts when most people regarded it as a source of evil...Nero is quite a hostile force to deal with, even towards me he always had a bit of jealousy for my natural fighting skills and the fact that people looked at me with more fear rather than him...After all I was always the one fighting for the glory of the Empire while he sat on his throne."

"Joseph he...He mentioned something about going to Rome once I returned, I think he might be looking for that stone, but he doesn't know what it's capable of or what's inside of it...If he puts that on without actually knowing what to do he'd lose control of himself right?" Inviktos just nodded at him.

"That means I have to stop him before he does something stupid and gets himself possessed by your insane brother..."

"Hold on, you never answered my previous question."

"Which one?"

"The one about Chara, would you be willing to die for her if the moment called for it?" Viktor sat back in his chair for a moment, thinking about the question.

"Wait...Why am I even thinking of that? Of course I would..."

"Because you still have self preservation like any other human being or in your case Saiyan has...It's not something that you can just give up but in order to access the stone's full power you must be willing to do so for her...But for now Osiris is sending some of his forces to make sure you're dead so I recommend you wake up to assist Chara and Asriel with the oncoming problem..."

"Wait what? He's attacking the house?!"

"He will be soon...So I suggest you wake up and prepare yourself." Viktor stood up from his chair as Inviktos gave him a smile before the room he was in slowly faded to white, then black as he could hear the sounds of Chara's and Asriel's voices talking amongst themselves, he slowly opened his eyes to see Chara's head immediately snap in his direction, a bright smile coming across her face as she leaned down and kissed his forehead

"Welcome back Vik...We had Joseph do one of his healing spells and it shouldn't be too long before you're back up to full strength." He started blinking his eyes to clear up the blurriness before he shook his head and tried to sit up, Chara insisted he keep himself laid down for a while but he told her he was fine.

"Where's uh...Where's Joseph?"

"He left for Rome not too long ago...He said he was going to find out whatever this stone was."

"And you let him go? What happened to all that talk about planning?"

"I'm sorry Vik he just...He seemed so angry once you returned...He saw the shape you were in and he just said he was leaving, even Azzy here was surprised to see how angry he got from seeing you in bad shape."

"Damn it...We need to stop him before he gets himself killed, I know a bit more about that stone than he does and if he's not careful it's going to lead to something very bad..."

"How bad are we talking?"

"Well Asriel if Joseph puts that stone on without getting it purified he's going to be possessed by an ancient Roman emperor who's brother happens to live in the stone that I own, it's a long story that I'll explain after we deal with the issue that's coming now."

"And that issue is?"

"You don't sense the couple hundred different energies approaching the house from almost every direction? Osiris is obviously pissed at me that I beat his ass like Zarbon on a Wednesday so he's going to make sure I don't interfere with anymore of his plans..."

"Who's Zarbon?"

"It's a joke Chara..." He got up from the couch and stretched his limbs out a little bit, cracking his knuckles and his neck as he tried to work the stiffness out of his body, even though he was healed his body still felt a bit sore from the battle.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 2:30 in the morning Vik...You were gone a long time and you were out even longer..."

"Great...From what I can tell we have about a half hour to deal with this before we go find Joseph...We have to make sure that by any means he does not allow that stone to give him any power before we have it cleansed otherwise we'll have more problems aside from Osiris trying to fuck us up." Viktor just paced around the living room, the seconds ticking by as he could feel the onslaught of different powers coming his directions, on the bright side it didn't seem like any of them were even on his own level so this obviously wasn't intended to be something to trying and kill him but rather Osiris sending a message that he was not happy with what happened, his plans were all ruined by Viktor and now that Joseph was against him even he had no one to assist him with his plan so of course he's going to try and make their lives a living nightmare, he watched as Chara and Asriel sat on the couch looking far more nervous of the impending attack, he continued to pace around the living room, waiting patiently for the horde of Osiris' minions to come and try to start a fight he won't be able to finish. Outside he could hear the faint sounds of things moving in the trees as the various powers surrounded the house, he shushed the pair as he saw what looked like half mummified creatures walk from the trees, their eyes glowing red as they carried swords similar to Osiris, one stepped up on the porch as the other two stood in the yard, looking around for the others to assist them.

"WHERE IS THE SAIYAN!" The one on the porch yelled as he aggressively pounded on the door, despite the seemingly dire issue at hand Viktor felt an excitement rising up in his chest, whether this was Inviktos' influence, his Saiyan blood going insane or just the fact he was itching to tear into these guys, he just cleared his throat and opened the door with a smile on his face, that excitement slowly growing more and more as he faced what he couldn't describe as more than a sentient zombie.

"Oh...Hello neighbor, fancy a cup of sugar? Or how about a spot of tea and a knuckle sandwich?" With that Viktor threw a massive right hook that knocked the creatures head clean off, it felt to the ground in front of the feet of the other two, he walked past the still standing corpse as black blood spurted from its neck, Viktor just casually pressed his finger against the thing's shoulder and shoved it aside.

"Now we're playin' for keeps!" He took off towards the other two and held his hands out in front of them, 2 yellow spheres appeared and obliterated them both with an energy wave, he looked around as different sets of eyes appeared just about everywhere, in the trees, on the ground, but he didn't seem to be disturbed by it in the slightest, in fact watching all the different eyes appear just made him get more and more excited.

"Azzy! Chara! You guys wanna come join in on the fun? The one with the most kills at the end wins!" He then let out the most joyful laugh either of them had heard in a long time before he quickly summoned his scythe and prepared for battle

"Chara is he seriously treating this like a game? There's so many of them out there..."

"None of them are even close to where he's at right now Azzy..." Chara then stood up from the couch and started towards the door, she looked back towards Asriel expecting him to come with her.

"You coming out here? It's gonna be fun..." Asriel was hesitant, but eventually got up from the couch and followed Chara to the doorway, meanwhile Viktor was attacked by at least a dozen of the creatures, instantly he effortlessly sliced 6 of them into different pieces, they let out cries of pain as their different parts and blood flew everywhere, he leaped in the air with 3 of them after him and in three quick slices he cut them in two, the last three attacked him and quicker than any of them could see he sliced through them, for a second they stood there before suddenly they all had cuts along them before he took off into the trees, Chara and Asriel could hear him slicing through the crowd, they could see his silhouette in between the trees as the different lights went out before he suddenly reappeared in front of Chara and Azzy, a massive grin written on his face.

"Come on guys you're already down 30, you don't want me to win that easily do you? Hey Chara new rule, if I win you better put a bow on that ass because I'll be opening myself a gift later on tonight." He gave Chara a grin as she just blushed a lot before she shook her head a bit. Suddenly one of the creatures came out of the trees and attacked Viktor while his back was turned, he just threw his fist up and his two knuckles dented its skull before he reached around to the back of its head and slammed it into the porch, shattering its skull open.

"31...And with every kill you just look more and more like a snack Chara..."

*169 left

"And what do I get if I win?" Chara suddenly took a leap forward and sliced through one of the creatures with a glowing red knife, splitting it clean down the middle.

"How about...I let you do that one thing that you did before."

"Oh you mean the time where I rode your-"

"Yes and I couldn't breathe during that..."

"Never said you didn't like it though..."

"Who's saying I didn't like it? But you've still got 30 to go before you catch up." 3 more of the creatures appeared behind Chara and with one swing of her knife she killed the 3 of them.

"27 now...I'm gonna make sure you black out Vik." She just winked at him as the two turned to face the rest of the creatures while Asriel stayed on the porch, minutes went by as the two killed dozens of the different creatures, slicing through them as if they were nothing more than wet tissue paper and keeping count of every single kill for their game, Viktor cut down the monsters like the Grim Reaper on drugs and Chara looked more and more like a serial killer with each swing of her knife as the creatures fell before them.

*90 left

"So what number are we on now Chara?" Viktor asked with a rather smug tone as he knew he was still outnumbering Chara's kills, the girl in question just let out a low sigh.

"60 for you, 40 for me, shut up Vik we still got plenty of kills left..." Asriel however was on the porch when one of the creatures jumped on the railing and screamed at him, he blasted it with a sudden fireball before he just kicked it off the railing.

"Oh look who decided to play the game with us..."

"I don't have anything to bet on this since Joey isn't around but I can at least try to enjoy things a little bit..."Asriel took his glasses off and set them on the table he had next to the front door and put his hands out, two bolts of lightning appeared from the ground and connected to his palms as two white blades rose out of the ground and into his hands.

"Aww the Chaos Sabers, I haven't seen you do that in years Azzy" He didn't say anything as he jumped off the porch and cut down a few of the creatures, his style of fighting was drastically different from Viktor and Chara's as his style had a more delicate look about it, almost as if he was dancing rather than fighting, Viktor stopped fighting so he could study Asriel's style and keep an eye on him to make sure that he wasn't snuck up on, he cut down at least 25 of them before he stopped, Viktor figured he could get back to focusing on his own numbers as the three continued cutting down the various creatures, the sounds of blades clashing echoed as the trio cut down countless more of the monsters, Asriel was faring quite well for someone that Viktor assumed wasn't much of a fighter, skillfully mixing the magic attacks he'd learned from Joseph with his own and his skill with his blades almost seemed as if he was professionally trained.

*15 left

"Asriel! Can you still use that cannon thing of yours?" Viktor called out.

"The Chaos Buster? Of course I can."

"Good because I got a trick I want to try..." Asriel held his arm out as a large cannon appeared on his arm, 5 of the creatures attacked him but he effortlessly killed them with a spray of shots, Viktor meanwhile had another 5 coming at him when he started knocking them into the air.

"ASRIEL FOCUS ON THEM!" He yelled as he pointed towards the 5 still flying up in the air, he aimed at them as the entire gun charged with rainbow colored energy and he fired a massive beam at them, catching them as they started to fall and disintegrating them, Chara wasted little time as she dealt with the last of them in a rather quick manner except for one that tried to run away.

Viktor got the luck of having the last one, he grabbed it by the leg and slammed it back and forth like a ragdoll before jumping up in the air and bringing both feet down into its head and with that the fight ended.

"So lady and gentlegoat, what's our final score?" Chara sighed very heavily as she knew she didn't win the game.

"95 for you, 65 for me and Asriel got the rest..."

"Aw don't worry Chara I'll still do that thing you like so much..." She just blushed a bit as the two looked towards Asriel, who was watching the couple do their usual round of flirting.

"I swear Viktor only you would treat an invading army of zombies as a game so you and Chara decide what you'll do in bed next..."

"What? If I'm going to win a fight I may as well make it enjoyable for myself right?"

"Can we just go find where Joseph went?"

"Of course...If I'm correct he should be heading to the catacombs in Rome to find the Eye of Nero...We have to stop him before he puts it on...After we clean up these bodies though, Asriel please tell me you have a spell to do this for us..."

=)


	50. Chapter 3, Page 3

Chapter 3, Page 3

The Legend

=)

Viktor felt a cold chill run down his spine as he looked towards Joseph, the normally gold eyes he had replaced with red, almost dragon like eyes as he peered in Viktor's direction waiting for an answer, the unending sense of dread he now got from him felt as if he had the entire world weighing down on his shoulders, almost as if he was looking in the presence of pure evil and that's when he realized that Joseph now had a similar air about him as Osiris, the feeling of death continued to crawl up his spine as Asriel was getting ready to step towards him when Viktor held his arm in front of him.

"That's not Joseph anymore...At least not on the outside...Asriel I want you and Chara to stay out of this one, let me handle Nero myself." He took a few steps forward towards Nero as his aura turned red along with his body, a quick tinge of anger went through his body as he knew this time things were about to get serious

"I didn't ask for an insignificant boy to step before me, I asked for my brother, now where is Inviktos? If you are not going to have him come out willingly then I will be forced to pry him out myself." The way Nero even spoke only increased the dread that he was feeling at the time, he wasn't as strong as Osiris was but somehow he felt far more evil than even he could be. He levitated slightly off the ground as Viktor readied himself for battle before taking off into the sky, as he got barely higher than the Colosseum he raised his arm above his head and a black fire consumed his arm. He struggled for a minute as he built his energy up but finally Nero let out a hailstorm of black fireballs all scattering over Rome, explosions rattled the arena to its foundation as the city around them was completely destroyed by Nero,Viktor could see the clouds from the blasts rising higher than the Colosseum itself and he could hear the cries of people dying in what was left of the city, by the time Nero lowered himself back to the ground Viktor was seething with nothing but pure rage, his eyes quickly shifted to the reddish orange that Inviktos gave him as the stone started rippling even more with energy.

"YOU!...YOU SON OF A BITCH!...I'M NOT...I"M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" With a yell Viktor's aura exploded as the armor of Inviktos spread around his body, his rage at Nero's merciless slaughter reaching its peak as he allowed Inviktos to come out, he stared at Nero one last time before the mask came over his face, the glare would've been enough to kill any normal man, the smoke from the burning city started to block out the sky as Nero's self made darkness washed over the arena, he held nothing but a sick grin as he looked towards Inviktos with a glee that only a madman should have.

"Ah don't you see brother? Now I can rebuild this worthless city into my New Roman Empire and we can rule the world just as we did centuries ago, and now that I have the body of this Vampyre I'm not only the strongest being on this planet, I'm immortal as well so my rule can last as long as I see fit! We can now rule this world as long as we like!"

"You fool I never fought for you, I fought for those that mattered to me, I didn't care about your Empire I only cared about making sure I was able to feed my family and live a normal life! Had I known you were like...This...I would've long killed you myself, I knew you were a megalomaniac Nero but to burn your own people, to take thousands of innocent lives in your reckless pursuit of power...I would've rather died than continued to serve under you."

"Oh don't play dumb with me Inviktos, you're just as much a killer as I am! How many people didn't get to go home to their families because you took them away? How many people died by your sword because you believed it was the right thing to do?"

"I never killed innocent people brother, I never mercilessly slaughtered my own people just for the fun of it, I fought those who could fight against me because there is no honor in killing the innocent...Something you obviously didn't learn about, there was a reason why the people always looked up to me as the hero, why I was the one that everyone recognized as a true warrior, because I fought with pride, I fought with honor, I fought against those that fought against me and I protected those that needed it."

"Ah but how many wives had to lay down knowing they would never see their husband again because they died by your hands, how many children grew up without a father because you were the one that killed them? You can cover it up as much as you want to Inviktos but you're no better than me!" Briefly Viktor regained control and reached up towards the mask on his face, he grabbed a hold of it and pulled it from his face before throwing it to the ground and looking up towards Nero.

"Inviktos fought for his family, he didn't kill just for the fun of it like you do, he didn't kill on some mad quest for power and he sure as fuck didn't burn an entire city to the ground for no goddamn reason other than just because he could...Face it Nero you are nothing more than a stain on the fabric of time, a killer that will rot in infamy until the end of time itself and now I'm going to destroy you once and for all." He spoke in his normal voice as he clapped his hands together to create the scythe he used against Osiris, his eyes never leaving Nero as he formed the weapon, he twirled it around before he shot off into the sky against Nero, who had pulled out the sword that Joseph uses to intercept him and the two blades clashed together as both sides tried to outmatch the other in strength, Viktor stared towards Nero with hatred boiling behind his eyes while Nero kept a cold gaze on him, he pulled back as his hate filled stare continued to try and burn a hole in Nero's head before he shot back forward, swinging his scythe in an attempt to hit Nero, the sound of their blades clashing echoed through the Colosseum as Chara and Asriel watched on. Sparks shot out from each impact as the two would clash for a few seconds before teleporting to another spot and continuing, then another spot, finally Viktor drew the first blood as he managed to appear behind Nero and bring the scythe slicing along his back, a deep gash appearing as blood shot out and fell to the ground, Asriel of course had a rather concerned look on his face for Joseph's safety.

"Viktor's not going to kill him...He's just has to weaken this Nero guy enough for Joseph to assume control and considering that Joey's immortal anyway he's got a lot of options to do here." Chara tried to reassure him as Nero fell forward, wincing from the attack actually managing to hurt him.

"I would think that...Being in the body of one of your closest friends you would be more hesitant to attack like that..."

"Ah well, there's where you're wrong...Joseph's immortality allows me to have free reign to do whatever it takes to get you out, so yeah you have immortality but I can guarantee you that you won't be enjoying it."

"Even if you were stronger than me boy, eventually your own body will wear out while mine will continue to fight forever, so this entire battle is nothing more than a test to see how many seconds you last against me."

"I've spent the last year defying everything that was sent my way and you seriously think I can't beat you? Typical sadistic emperor, so deluded from reality that you believe your own hype even when the odds are stacked against you..." Nero said nothing as he swung the sword in Viktor's direction, their blades going back to the usual sound of clashing as Nero slowly put more and more power behind his attacks , he finally broke Viktor's defense and swung the blade across his chest before making it seemingly disappear in place of two smaller daggers, one of which he managed to lunge forward and stab into Viktor's side, piercing through the armor he had on but the energy going through his body forced him to ignore the pain as he grabbed Nero by the collar of his outfit and started punching him in the face, he brought his hands up in an attempt to block the punches but then Viktor just blasted him in the stomach with an energy ball, sending him back until it exploded, the blue color of the attack bathed the ground of the Colosseum, Nero was enraged by this point as he cleared the blue smoke with an explosion of power as he charged at Viktor, no weapons in hand except his fists and started throwing a near endless assault of punches that Viktor had a bit of trouble keeping up with, he could feel the ones that got in pelting against his still sore body from the fight with Osiris, a few hit his chest and knocked the wind out of him but he pressed on trying to defend against what he could, finally he had enough and in a brief explosion of energy, managed to push Nero back as he charged a few blasts in his hands, hurling a small volley of blasts at him that Nero started punching away as he once again charged at Viktor, he brought his hand out as the black fire appeared once again and point blank he fired a wave of it at Viktor, who luckily managed to bring an energy barrier up in time before the attack could do damage.

"Looks like he's finally decided to fight like he means it..."

_*Do not be fooled just yet, he still has more power beyond this, keep your guard up* _Viktor brought his arms up as he decided it was time to take things up another notch as he activated his times 10 along with the Inviktos form, cracking his neck again as he glared in Nero's direction. The man in question just let out a dark chuckle as he raised his hand up in the air and looked down towards Chara and Asriel, sitting in the stands still watching the fight play out.

_*Strange...Why does the goat seem familiar to me? No matter...*_ He formed another black fireball in his hand and hurled it at them, immediately Viktor took off towards it to try and stop it but Nero grabbed his ankle and hurled him back into the air.

"AZZY MOVE!" Chara practically shoved Asriel out of the way as she and him dodged the attack, barely managing to escape the blast, meanwhile Nero's attempt to attack them didn't sit well with Viktor as he found himself once again blinded by his rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT MY CHARA!" He then shot off like a bullet towards Nero, colliding head first into his chest before quickly catching his wrist.

"IT'S TIME TO SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" He started slapping Nero back and forth across the face multiple times, each one sounding more like a hammer shot to the face than anything else as he refused to let go of Nero's wrist, he roughly yanked up on his wrist before kicking him in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground as he pursued with his scythe, he stopped just a few feet above him and started swinging the scythe at Nero's chest, slicing into him as he was completely defenseless, blood and bits of clothing from his chest flew as Viktor kept slicing, trying to bite back the grin that was coming to his face before he turned the scythe over and sent the bottom end plunging into Nero's chest before landing next to him, breathing a bit heavily as he pulled the scythe out of Nero's chest and started walking in the direction of Chara and Asriel, suddenly the ground started to shake as Nero dug himself out of the small crater, obviously more than enraged at this point as his aura exploded again, causing the ground to crack underneath him, he looked in Viktor's direction with fury boiling behind his eyes as he caused Joseph's sword to reappear again, he brought his free hand up and struck the ground, causing what looked like a geyser of pure black fire to start shooting up from the ground in Viktor's direction, with a swing of his scythe the fire was cleared but Nero came flying in with sword in hand, him and Viktor clashed so hard that it actually caused an explosion of energy that even Chara and Asriel were knocked off balance by before they broke off into an almost invisible blur of sword and scythe swings, the sounds of blades hitting seemed to be endless as the sparks started causing small fires in the areas where grass had managed to peek through, their auras kicked up as the two continued putting more and more power behind their attacks, the ground around them starting to crack and rise up as they gave off more energy, they leaped into the air still swinging their weapons with enough force that pure energy started to spark from each collision as if reality itself was breaking from the force, they broke apart and both used their free hands to charge an energy blast, red and black spheres flew through the air and collided as the two kept upping the ante, finally they abandoned their weapons again and Viktor charged a green ball in his hand and charged at Nero, who repeated the move but with a black ball instead, the two clashed and swirls of green and black tried to fight for control, the struggle went nowhere though as the power build up caused a massive explosion that parted Nero's smoke clouds he created. The two crashed down back into the Colosseum, Viktor crashed into the stands not too far from Chara and Asriel while Nero crashed into where the Emperor usually sat, Viktor's right arm was badly damaged from the explosion as was Nero's left, the two powered up again as they charged each other, clashing in the middle as they locked hands and tried to outmuscle the other, but instead the both reared their heads back and started smashing them against each other, splitting both their heads open.

"JESUS CHRIST VIKTOR STOP!" Chara was losing it in the stands as she was watching Viktor essentially destroy himself again to defeat Nero, at some point he slipped into times 20 as the fight continued.

"Come on Inviktos...You better fight me seriously or when I'm done here the first one I'm going to kill is the girl, and trust me I won't be gentle about it" Suddenly Viktor's aura exploded and he grabbed around Nero's neck, shooting off towards the wall and slamming him into it.

Viktor had been distracted by Nero too long to not notice that at a certain point he had made a clone of himself that was sneaking for an attack from behind, he didn't realize it until he felt another power come out of nowhere right behind him and the clone sliced along his back, cutting through the armor and making a similar gash as the one he'd put on Nero. The real one however had created large, sharpened metal poles after Viktor took the attack from behind and shot them at him, two had hit him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall across the Colosseum, a third one hit his shoulder and made him unable to move his left arm.

"DAMN IT! How...How could I fall for something that easily?..." He could hear Nero chuckling as he walked over towards him,twirling his sword in hand.

"For someone who was chosen by my brother to utilize his power you sure didn't do a very good job of it..." Nero then fired a black fireball into Viktor, who could do nothing but take the blast, he fired another one, then another one, relishing in the fact he was essentially on the verge of killing his brother. He didn't see Chara stand up, preparing to attack.

"Chara wait...There's no way you could do anything at this point, he's too powerful for both of us..." Asriel tried to talk her friend out of what was essentially suicide.

"Someone has to do something..." With that she took off in full speed in Nero's direction, as she went to attack he simply reached his hand out and caught her by the throat, Viktor seeing this started to go into a full blown panic as he desperately tried to pry the bars out of him while Chara struggled to get free.

"Well...Isn't that the cutest thing? You thought you could save him by doing something stupid like this?...Hm...You look familiar as well..." He took a moment to study the girl currently trying to kick her way free and he couldn't help but laugh and look back in Viktor's direction.

"Inviktos, do you remember the girl you told me about? I believe her name was Athena...Have you been wondering what happened to her after you were gone?..." Nero then promptly made Joseph's sword reappear in his hand, Viktor's blood ran cold as he could see Nero lining the blade up to stab her as he ripped one of the bars out of his shoulder.

"You know what they say...Those who don't learn from history, are doomed to repeat it." For Viktor time seemed to come to a complete standstill as he saw Nero plunge the blade through Chara's stomach, he could see her cough up a bit of blood as she reached down towards the blade before her body fell limp, he could see her look in his direction as she started to cry a little, he saw her mouth the words "I love you" before Nero twisted the blade into her a little bit, he saw Nero bring the sword out just a bit before shoving it back inside, forcing more blood to shoot from her back as she coughed up even more, Joseph was in his subconscious screaming at him to stop but Nero's dark side somehow managed to overpower him, Chara's body by this point had gone completely limp and she was just lazily looking in Viktor's direction as she felt herself slipping away, Nero shed her from the sword before practically hurling her into the wall next to Viktor, she bounced off it with a bit of a whimper before she hit the ground, Viktor finally managed to rip the bars out of his stomach as he fell to the ground next to her, he crawled over and rolled her onto her back, he couldn't speak even though he wanted to desperately beg that she still be alive, her head just lulled over towards him as he held her tightly to his chest, silently crying as Nero looked on with a sadistic smile on his face, he looked towards Asriel, who was still sitting in the stands.

"Would you like to join them? Not like it'll matter I'll be killing you all before this is over anyway." He didn't notice Viktor set Chara down, as he stood he looked down at his hands, stained with her blood as Inviktos' armor had long receded, his fingers twitched slightly as he brought his thumb and forefinger together, then suddenly a surge of green lightning shot through his hands as he felt it, a rage boiling in his stomach that was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before, his worst fear came true as he'd seen Chara be killed in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it, he faced Nero clutching at his skull as he finally let out an anguished sounding yell, his energy suddenly exploding in a swirl of green and black as he actually blew Nero back a few feet, he stepped towards him as his energy continued to rise, he let out another yell as if he was building up before finally crying out Chara's name in an agonizing scream as the world around them seemed to shift in color, going from dark green, to blue, then to red as his energy kept surging around them. Asriel had managed to sneak down and grab Chara before she ended up getting in even worse shape from Viktor's anger, taking her to where the emperor usually sat. Viktor looked towards the sky before letting out another, even more prolonged scream as his eyes shifted from their normal color to Inviktos' red and yellow except now his pupils had completely vanished, Nero just watched as Viktor's energy continued to grow massively until it formed a large sphere then exploded into the sky, destroying an entire wall of the Colosseum as well as piercing through the smoke of the burning city, Nero could see Viktor rise from the crater of the explosion, once again donning the Inviktos armor however his eyes were glowing a bright red and his hair was spiked up and somehow turned blonde, Nero took a step back as if to fight but even he was having second thoughts about this, he heard Viktor let out another cry as he rose up into the sky and the sky around them changed color once again as Viktor started storing a massive amount of energy around him.

_*Just...Just how much power could Viktor possibly have? The power of Inviktos with his own was enough to briefly overpower Osiris but this...What is this?* _Joseph from his own mind couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew things would get ugly once Nero attacked Chara but this was something even he wasn't expecting.

Meanwhile back at the mansion even Noire was capable of feeling the massive power spike that came from Viktor.

"Oh...Oh my..."

"What is it?" Kakarot asked her.

"Viktor he...Chara got...Well...She got hurt and Viktor just exploded...Kakarot I think...I think Viktor just became a Super Saiyan..." Kakarot's eyes went wide with shock when he heard that.

"A Super Saiyan?...Noire that's a big statement to be making, the last Super Saiyan to exist was over 1000 years ago, since then no one has achieved it."

Meanwhile back at the plot.

Nero watched as the green and black sphere in the sky continued to charge with energy, Viktor was just wildly yelling in a mix of sorrow and pure anger as he finally released the energy in the form of pelting everything in the next mile with a firestorm of energy blasts, Asriel freaked out as he brought a barrier up over him and Chara to protect them and Nero attempted to dodge what he could as for him it was like trying to dodge raindrops, the blasts finally ceased as the sphere around Viktor broke apart and Nero could see him clearly, the sun shining down upon him as his energy continued to dance around him before he charged at Nero, he tried to hold him back with a few fireballs but they didn't phase him in the slightest, he made no attempt to dodge them as he continued.

"He's...He's stronger than Nero...He's stronger than Joseph even...He's even stronger than Osiris but what good is that power if he nearly destroys the world using it?!" Asriel was having his own panic attack watching Viktor attack Nero, the battle was essentially won by him at this point but they had no clue what he would do afterwards, if he didn't stop fighting they would have a serious problem. Viktor finally caught Nero by the skull and slammed him into the ground, beating him half to death with a barrage of vicious punches, looking to inflict as much damage as he possibly could on Nero, he could feel the bones cracking and snapping like twigs under the force of his punches and he was loving every moment of it, every single hit felt like he was doing something for Chara and at this point that was the only person he cared about, Inviktos mentally hoped that Asriel wouldn't stand in the way because most likely Viktor would attack him or anyone else who stepped between him and crushing Nero under his foot.

Viktor shot up into the sky as the world turned green and slowly collapsed into his hand in the form of an almost tiny ki ball, he brought his hand up and threw it towards Nero, the ball suddenly turned into an almost enormous one and exploded, Viktor however kept firing more and more shots into the already exploding blast.

"VIKTOR STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM AT THIS RATE!" Viktor heard Asriel yell out to him and almost in an instant he appeared in front of the goat, who cowered a bit at the massive amount of power Viktor was putting out, his aura slowly swirling around him as he stared daggers at the goat.

"Stay out of my way, or I'll kill you, understand me?" With that he teleported back to where Nero's body was sitting, he grabbed him by the ankle and started to float in the air a bit, when Nero suddenly caught him in the face with a white energy blast to try and open the distance, he released Nero's leg willingly but didn't feel anything from the blast as he could still see the now disgraced Emperor backing away.

"You insolent bastard...How dare you not submit to my power...I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this but you've left me no choice..." Nero brought his arms in front of him as he started to power up, a red outline appeared next to his body as the sky slowly started to darken from the power of his ever increasing energy, Viktor just looked on unimpressed as red lightning struck down around him as Nero's aura exploded in a flash of blood red, shooting lightning around him as he continued to power up, Viktor could see what looked like his own armor spreading around him as his body enveloped in white and a red pillar of energy shot into the air, he then saw what looked like a single dragon wing come out of the right side of the pillar, then another one come out of the left side as the pillar exploded to show Nero's new form, it was eerily similar to Viktor's in terms of getting armor however Nero's looked more like it belonged to an animal, the large dragon energy wings and the skull for the helmet gave it a distinct "Magic" feel. The two said no words as they stared each other down before disappearing, clashing in the middle of the now destroyed Colosseum with an array of shots being traded back and forth between the two, clashing hard enough that Asriel was thinking reality was going to start distorting at any minute if they didn't get themselves under control soon, the two disappeared then reappeared a short distance from each other, throwing a punch that collided so hard the force of the wind started slicing through the stone of the Colosseum, they both threw a punch with the other hand which also collided, their auras exploded as they literally started screaming at each other before Viktor brought his punch back and into Nero's stomach, sending a shockwave back, Nero responded with one of his own to which Viktor gave it back, the two traded solid shots to the stomach to see which would break first before they both brought their knees up, energy starting to escape as they looked to gain ground on the other, Viktor brought his hand to Nero's face and fired a ki blast at him, sending him back before Viktor started shooting a near endless volley of ki blasts all directly aiming for him, he didn't see Viktor teleport from where he was standing and appear behind him with his hand against Nero's back, he fired another ki blast sending him into the oncoming volley and they all exploded upon contact, Nero exploded with anger again, this time once again pulling out Joseph's sword which immediately filled Viktor with a rage that burned him at the soul, he quickly summoned his scythe as the two charged at the middle of the Colosseum, slicing wildly with no real concern for defending themselves, Viktor laid on several cuts, twirling the scythe and juggling Nero in the air like someone from Mortal Kombat, blood shot out everywhere from the scythe slicing through Nero before he spun a full 360 and brought his heel crashing down onto Nero's skull, he quickly popped back up however and started his own combo of slicing through Inviktos' armor, turning the fight into a game of whose body would give out first, by the end of it both men were bleeding heavily as Viktor struggled to stay to his feet, Nero aimed his sword towards Viktor with a half grin on his face.

"Now die...Just like your precious Chara..." He readied the blade and lunged at Viktor, who was immediately set off by the mention of Chara's name again, he brought his hand up and grabbed the blade as it was a mere inch from his chest, he brought his fist down on the back of Nero's head like a hammer, then the opposite one, before kicking him in the stomach as hard as he could, he took the sword from Nero, turned it around and stabbed him, bring the former Emperor to his knees before Viktor grabbed his right arm, the one he used to stab Chara with and brought the sword up to slice it clean off.

"VIKTOR NO!" He heard Asriel yell but he paid him no mind as he sliced clean through the arm, taking it off as Nero fell to the ground grabbing at his now missing arm, Viktor then threw the sword aside and picked the arm up before starting to savagely beat Nero with his own arm, Nero long lost his form but Viktor wouldn't stop hitting him with his arm, Asriel started to freak out and considered going down to plead with him but then Chara sat herself up with what strength she had left, she weakly made her way to the stone railing and called out to him, immediately his assault on Nero stopped as he looked back to where she was, she was leaning on the railing trying to hold herself up, Viktor looked back towards Nero when he heard him scuffling to get himself up, obviously he was in no condition to fight anymore but he weakly stepped in Viktor's direction, his eyes shifting between his own and Joseph's.

'Welcome...To the top of the food chain..." He said weakly before collapsing against Viktor, the latter of which felt his anger slip away and his hair turn back to normal as he looked towards the sky, the sound of thunder rattled the remains of the Colosseum as he felt a raindrop fall upon his face, a brief flash of lightning appeared before the rain slowly started to fall, for Viktor it felt almost relieving to feel it wash over him, weakly he lifted Joseph's body over his shoulder after he took the Eye of Nero off of him and flew over to where Asriel and Chara were, he set him down and collapsed himself next to Chara, his hand slowly came up and rested on her leg as he felt himself starting to cry again, for him she was alive and that was the only thing that mattered, he felt her hand rest on his head for a second before her fingers started to play with his hair. Asriel grabbed her hand along with Joseph's as the 4 teleported back to their home to figure out what to do next

=)


	51. Chapter 3, Page 4

Chapter 3, Page 4

When The Fighting Stops

=)

Viktor sat back in the living room chair as his body once again ached in just about every spot, riddled with cuts and bruises from his fight with Nero, he was still trying to piece everything together now that he had a moment to think, he looked towards Joseph who was still lying unconscious on the couch, the stub where his arm used to be was bandaged up tight and just looking at it filled Viktor with an immense sense of guilt, he hated himself for doing what he did to Joseph, sure he was possessed by Nero at the time but it was still his body and Viktor, in his anger had cut his arm clean off as revenge for what he did to Chara, even if he wasn't the one who really did anything.

"Well...Chara's resting in the bedroom, I did what I could for her, luckily the injury she sustained wasn't fatal to her and after a little while she should be back on her feet." Asriel said as he came back down the hallway to see Viktor just staring in Joseph's direction, completely lost in thought as he was still processing what just happened, his mind going a million miles an hour as he tried to figure everything out, obviously Nero was going to be a problem for them to deal with but that was the furthest thing from his mind, he was more concerned about Chara and Joseph, as well as trying to figure out what the hell he turned into when she almost got killed. Brief flashes of what happened prior to that transformation played through his head, the part where Nero stabbed Chara, the image of her blood on his hands before everything went black, he could distinctly remember the unimaginable amount of rage and fury he felt in the moment, his heart ached in sorrow at that moment as he believed she was killed in front of him and he couldn't save her, once everything went black he only remembered the sounds of Asriel's voice, desperately pleading with him to stop attacking Joseph but he was far too lost in his anger to care at the time, the last things he remembered afterwards were the sound of Chara's voice calling out to him, Joseph leaning on his shoulder as the light feeling of raindrops started to pelt his skin, he flew Joseph over to Chara and Asriel before he himself collapsed from the fight, then Asriel brought them home where he laid Joseph on the couch as Asriel tended to Chara.

"Viktor...Are you going to be alright?" He felt Asriel place a hand on his shoulder as the feelings of guilt only got stronger, he just solemnly shook his head "no" at him.

"I'm sorry...For what I did to him...I just...I don't know what that was."

"Viktor you weren't yourself in that moment, honestly I don't know what exactly that was you turned into but it seemed like it was basically the same thing Joseph was, the way you acted it was...I don't think that was you in the moment..."

"No...It was me...I don't know what side of me but it was me still...I thought she died and I..." He could feel the lump in his throat rising up as now all he was feeling was regret.

"I just...I lost all control of myself...I couldn't feel anything but this...Overwhelming hatred and this anger and it...I thought she was dead..." He covered his face with his hand as he could feel himself starting to tear up, the guilt really starting to weigh down on him now as everything was setting in, he essentially handicapped a friend of his because of his rage at another being who just happened to steal his body.

"Viktor I'll be honest...You think Joey wouldn't have done the same thing if the roles were reversed? He probably would've reacted the exact same way you did..." Asriel's words really weren't doing anything to alleviate the guilt he was feeling, in a single fight he'd not only failed to protect Chara, he also nearly crippled one of the few friends he actually had, everything had fallen back into total chaos and he was stuck in the middle of it once again, he just wanted everything to stop and be normal for once, not just for a couple days, he wanted things to be actually normal for a while at least, give him some reprieve from the constant swarm of bullshit he had to deal with. He decided to get up from his chair and head down the hallway to Chara's bedroom, he slightly opened the door to see her laying on her side facing the wall, he could see her hoodie hanging on the back of the chair by her desk, the dark red stain on the back in plain view as he could feel his guilt once again rising up, he pushed the door open a little bit more as he saw Chara stir in her bed a little, he took a few quiet steps over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, he brought his hand to the side of her head, gently brushing her hair with it as he felt himself starting to tear up again, he tried to stay quiet as he didn't want to disturb her but the images of her almost dying in his arms started to flash through his mind, the look of fear and pain on her face after the first stab, the way she looked over to him and said she loved him for what he thought was the last time, he could distinctly feel her emotions at the time and she was a swirling mess of every negative emotion a person could feel, as he brought his hand from her head he could still see the blood on his hands as the images continued flashing through his mind, he quickly got off the bed as he went into a panic, his hands shaking as it felt like he couldn't get the blood off of them, he turned his back to Chara and started clutching at his head again as his energy exploded, he let out another anguished cry as she snapped out of bed, nearly being pushed into the wall from the force of his power as various items in the room fell off their shelves, the window blasting open and sending glass shards everywhere as his power caused the house to shake, she could see his hair starting to spike up and shift between its normal black to blonde.

"VIKTOR STOP! IT'S OKAY! EVERYTHING'S OKAY!" He couldn't hear her through his own cries of panic as the fight started flashing back in his head, Asriel busted through the door in time to see the world around them shift to a dark green, he felt a tingle of dread running up his spine as if Viktor transformed again they would be in serious trouble, especially if he decided to continue the fight with Nero. Chara however managed to claw herself from her bed, her stomach in extreme pain as she did so but she made it to her feet, struggling to stand from the force of his energy.

"VIKTOR! I'M OKAY!" She had to stand next to him and reach her hand around to turn his face to her, his eyes were filled with tears as they locked with Chara's, he started to let out a few more panicked cries as his energy began dying down, Chara stepped forward and her arms came around his neck as she hugged him, he hugged her back but in a far more delicate manner as her body was still in pain from what happened.

"It's okay Vik...We're okay...I'm okay..." She cooed softly into his ear as she could hear him quietly crying on her shoulder, Asriel let out a sigh of relief as the mood quickly shifted, the weight that was put on the room quickly falling away as Viktor's energy settled down, him and Chara stood in the middle of her room for a while as she hugged him, still telling him that everything was going to be okay, Asriel stood there for a little while longer making sure that everything was alright and Chara just nodded at him, he left the room to go back and check on Joseph, who was still completely unconscious on the couch.

"I thought you died..." Viktor said quietly as he kept holding Chara, acting as if he let go she would disappear right in front of him.

"I'm okay now Vik...We're gonna be okay...Come on let's go back into the living room." She leaned on his shoulder as the two left her room and went back out into the living room where Asriel was, he was sitting on the arm of the couch with his hand rested against Joseph's head, Viktor could see the look of concern on his face and that nagging guilt came back to him.

"He's gonna be okay isn't he?"

"Well...Considering his immortality the physical wounds save for the arm should heal up just fine and once the orb finishes its process he should be up and walking around by the next day...My concern however is the lasting effects that necklace had on him, Viktor did yours ever leave any effects on you?"

"Nothing that would be considered negative...I have more of an urge to fight when the situation calls for it now but nothing serious past that, like earlier when we fought that army Osiris sent I normally wouldn't be that eager to go into a battle like that, I suppose the worst we'll get is if there are any effects he'll be more of a narcissistic prick than before..." Viktor winced in pain as his wounds continued to ache, he'd been doing his best trying to shake them off but the various cuts and slashes riddling his body continued to nag at him, burning on the surface and causing his body to ache underneath, the gash on his back was actually down to the muscle as he hadn't yet allowed Asriel to heal him, he still had the pain in his chest from his still unrepaired soul, he hadn't been thinking of that for a while now and he didn't even want to imagine what shape it was in at this point, as if on cue Asriel cleared his throat a bit.

"Viktor don't you think it's about time that you let me heal you before you go off to bed for the rest of the evening? You have to be in an unbelievable amount of pain right now..."

"I'm fine Asriel..." He said without really thinking, his mind was far too distracted to care about his own problems right now.

"No you aren't fine, the fact that you somehow haven't bled out yet is nothing short of a miracle, for God's sake Viktor if you keep up this fighting you're going to die!" Asriel was trying to speak some sense into Viktor but he noticed that he didn't seem all there, how absent minded he was when it came to everything and he could honestly understand why, the man had been through so much in the past 12 hours, he fought and actually put Osiris on the ropes on his own, then fought against a massive undead army, then almost immediately after that he not only had to fight his friend who was possessed by a mad Roman Emperor, said Emperor almost killed his girlfriend and drove him into such a ballistic rage that he cut the man's arm off and literally started to beat him to death with it, all of it had to be extremely taxing on Viktor's mental state given the fact he almost went ballistic again back in Chara's room with seemingly no provocation, Asriel was sure that Viktor had to have something wrong in his head to go off like that almost out of nowhere. Then another thought came to mind as he realized that Viktor's soul hadn't been checked on in quite a while.

"Viktor...Just out of curiosity, don't you think it's about time we did the ritual to fix your soul before it gets any worse? There's no way after that fight with Nero that it isn't damaged to some extent..." Viktor just shrugged his shoulders and Asriel pulled up another chair to the coffee table.

"Scoot up a little bit and we can do the ritual now...It'll take a few minutes but we can at least fix the cracks in it..." Viktor just lifted his chair up and moved a little closer to the table before sitting down, Asriel muttered something to himself before pressing his hands against the table and a light blue circle with the delta rune symbol appeared in the middle with a circle on it, Asriel looked towards Viktor for him to literally bring his soul to the table, Viktor shut his eyes and the red orb that appeared looked much much worse for wear, riddled with cracks and phasing in and out of existence to the point that even Chara looked a bit horrified at how bad his soul looked, the orb would occasionally shoot a small jolt of energy out of it as it continued to glitch in and out of reality.

"It's so unstable right now, on the verge of shattering...Jesus Viktor...You're lucky we're doing this now because your next fight would've killed you...You've been overexerting this thing every single battle and souls are delicate objects..."

"Hey if it wasn't for me overusing the thing I probably would've died both times...The thing's saved my skin on more than one occasion...How do you think I managed to survive the attacks from Osiris and the trip back here?"

"*Sigh*...Vik determination will only get you so far I'm afraid, it's a powerful source of energy but if you overuse it eventually it will give out...You have to be careful using your power that much..." Asriel brought his hands around the soul and continued muttering some words to himself, it sounded like some kind of incantation that Viktor couldn't understand, Asriel's hands started to glow a slight red color as the soul and a few moments went by before it stop the strange phasing and remained solid, Viktor noticed that Asriel was practically peering into the orb as he continued speaking, eventually he saw the cracks on it slowly start to fade away as the soul stopped randomly discharging energy, the cracks along his soul soon disappeared completely and Asriel let out a quiet exhale as he brought his hands down, the circle on the table disappeared and Viktor's soul floated back into his chest, he actually felt a sense of comfort come over him as it seemed that his soul being repaired actually lifted his spirits more than he expected, he let out a quiet sigh of relief as he stood from his chair and started towards the front door.

"Vik where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get some fresh air before I go to sleep..." They watched as he opened the door and stepped outside, being able to take a deep breath without his chest hurting, he took in the cool Washington air as he sat on the top step of the porch, trying to clear his head of everything that happened but the same recurring image continued to play in his head, the image of Chara almost dying kept running through his mind and the small comfort he had slowly eroded away as he kept going back to the moment she looked over and said she loved him, he leaned forward a bit and clutched at his head again, letting out a quiet growl as he felt himself once again slipping away into anger.

"Make it stop...MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!" The image kept playing in his mind like a skipping CD, from beginning to end the entire moment would repeat in his head only seeming to become more visceral with every replay, he was on the verge of exploding again when he heard the front door open, he looked back to see Chara standing there peeking her head out the door with a look of concern, he quickly tried to make himself look normal so she wouldn't worry about him.

"Kind of hard to not worry when we both heard you yell "make it stop" from in here" He heard the door shut and the sound of socked feet walking towards him before she sat down next to him, he felt her hand press against his back before it started moving in small circles as she rested against his shoulder.

"Are you okay Viktor?..." She asked with a gentleness in her tone that quickly refilled him with that sense of comfort, but he couldn't lie to her and say yes as he just shook his head "no"

"What's wrong?..." He was quiet for a moment, a bit hesitant to answer her.

"I just...I can't stop seeing you dying...That image, the way you were feeling in the moment, everything just keeps repeating itself to me and I can't make it stop...Even as I was sitting there with Asriel it kept playing over and over AND OVER AGAIN!" His voice echoed out into the woods as he yelled, Chara not even flinching from his outburst.

"Like even right now I keep seeing it...The tears running down your face...I can't get that sight out of my head, I can't make it stop...I just want that sight to go away Chara but I can't get it out..." He laid his face in his hands and let out an irritated groan, just hoping the constant image of Chara being impaled would go away but even behind his eyelids he could still see every detail of it play out. He felt Chara's hands on his wrists as she moved his hands away from his face, then one of them came up to his face and turned him to face her, she said nothing as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Vik...I'm not going anywhere okay?...I'm going to be right here with you until the end." She hugged around his neck and he felt his fear start to sink away, finally the image of her dying seemed to cease as he focused on her as she was now, alive and well.

"Come on, let's go back inside and get some rest...You've had a long day" She stood up and held her hand out to him, the smile she was giving him could melt an iceberg and apparently him as well as he practically fell under her loving gaze, every time he looked into her eyes every worry he had seemed to just melt away. He reached up to Chara's hand and she tried to pull him up to no avail, just making him chuckle a bit.

"Chara you know that works best when it's the other way around." He almost pulled her down to him but he didn't want to aggravate her injury so he just stood up on his own, much to her dismay.

"You're still hurt and you don't need to be exerting yourself like that." She just continued to fake a pout at him and it actually made him smile a little bit.

"Hey...Come on give me a smile." She kept her pout up and looked down a bit, only for him to bring his finger under her chin and turn her face up to him, causing her to giggle a bit, the sound almost ringing pleasantly in his ears as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love you Chara..." He rested his forehead against hers as he could see the blush rising to her face.

"I love you too Vik..." The couple locked eyes for a moment as one of Viktor's hands slowly came around to resting on the back of Chara's head, his fingers ran through her hair as he pulled her into a deep kiss, her hands came up to his face as she tried to slip her tongue forward but the door suddenly opened up to Asriel standing there, he just sighed a bit with a weak smile on his face.

"I was going to come out here and see if Vik was okay, but considering that you two are already back to sucking face I don't think I need to ask" The couple awkwardly broke off of each other and tried to laugh things off.

"Heh...Sorry about that Asriel, we were getting ready to come in and things got a little...Uh, heated."

"Oh I'm sure they did..." Asriel's somewhat sarcastic tone actually made the two of them laugh a bit as they headed inside, Asriel curled up on a chair by himself and pointed towards the other couch, which was laid out like a bed.

"I made you guys a spot real fast for when you came back in, I assumed you didn't want to go back in the bedroom with the broken window and everything."

"Yeah...Sorry about that Azzy, I just have a lot on my mind is all..."

"Don't sweat it Vik...We've all got a lot of issues going on right now..."

"I'll fix it in the morning if it means anything..."

"Nah don't rush on it...Just lay down and get some rest." Viktor allowed himself to nearly collapse on the bed as the second his head hit the pillow he felt the effects of sleep already starting up, he didn't even bother getting under the blanket unlike Chara, he immediately curled her up next to him as sleep came over him.

=)


	52. Chapter 3, Page 5

Chapter 3, Page 5

Seeing double ,Mortal Kombat to its fullest

Joseph didn't remember much aside from waking up in a near unbearable amount of pain that radiated all over his body especially from the place where his right arm used to reside, he also noticed the Eye of Nero hanging on the wall lazily the familiar whispers still echoing as always but something felt different instead of one voice there were now two seemingly fighting for dominance over the other as they continued to speak to him from inside the stone one vile and condescending the other cold but caring, Joseph ignored the calls as he slowly lifted himself off the couch noticing that Viktor and Chara laid asleep on the pull out couch while Asriel slept curled up in a chair next to him. Joseph immediately felt the effects of Viktors fight with Nero as he struggled to walk without nearly collapsing from the overexertion placed upon his body by the various injuries he'd sustained most minor aside from the painful throbbing of his right shoulder or at least what was left of it as he made his way towards his room gingerly sitting down against the wall as he tried to regain his composure, the haziness still cloudd his vision slightly as Joseph packed a few things while his healing magick did it's job as it repaired the various broken bones he had sustained but due to his current state wasn't able to restore his arm instead opting to merely heal the wound for the time being as Joseph finished packing before he walked back into the living room and took out a pen and paper quietly writing an explanation for his absence and placing both the letter and a small Jade ring with his and Asriel's initials carved into the inner lining inside a small envelope that he left on the kitchen counter, Joseph slung the small backpack over his left shoulder before grabbing The Eye of Nero slipping it into his jean pocket as he opened the door as quietly as possible walking outside noting the stillness of the air surrounding the cabin alongside the few remaining undead soldiers littering the ground as he closed the door with a small tree sliding down his cheek.

Joseph didn't know how long he'd been walking in this dense forest but he noticed the early morning rays beginning to peak ever so slowly over the horizon as he continued his hike through the thick jungles of Japan, it took more effort than usual to do simple things such as teleporting with only the use of one arm but he'd managed as he finally reached a long since forgotten temple having been never touched by the hands of time as it appeared to have merely been lifted out of the first century AD with bamboo roofing laced with ancient tiles modeled after the traditional Japanese architecture of the early 50 AD century. Joseph walked through the gate feeling the necklace in his pocket radiating an immense amount of heat as he passed through the gates of the temple noting that it seemed long abandoned by any past residents as he continued exploring the vast complex of rooms and open areas until he came across a temple adorned in pure white marble that glistened like diamonds upon the morning rays bouncing off it, Joseph noticed the giant statue of a dragon that looked to be keeping guard over the entrance and a the base a lock mechanism of some sort that resembled the necklace he carried with him that continued to emit it's constant flow of magic as he pulled it out of his pocket noticing that it matched up exactly to the cut out at the status base. Joseph slotted the necklace into the base of the statue which began to move backwards revealing a staircase that lead below the temple with the only lighting coming from the sun that had rose to its highest peak as Joseph retrieved the necklace from the statue and began making his way into the dark corridor using the power being emitted from the stone as a light source while the two opposing voices of Nero continued to bicker between each other softly as he continued his way through the underground temple noticing the various latin scripts carved alongside the walls of the temple, As Joseph made his way into the main room of the temple he finally decided to answer the voice coming from the necklace

_Nero: Can you hear me Vampyre?_

_Joseph: What? More mockery like last time Nero, haven't you caused enough issues for once? Now let me just purify this stupid stone so that little curse placed on you by Osiris can be lifted and I can go home._

_Nero: Mockery? No Vampyre I simply wish to offer my assistance_

_Joseph: Ah yes take over my body, nearly murder my friends and then cause me to lose my arm, I'm oh so grateful for all your help old sport by all means what great wisdom do you have to bestow upon me this time?_

_Nero: You are aware of my brother Inviktos but you do not know the history of myself and Osiris vampyre a history married by the bloodshed of my people, the fall of my empire for a brief time,and lastly the entrapment of my soul in this accursed stone._

_Joseph: Do tell old sport_

Nero began retelling the history of Roe from the bloodstained beginnings of Romulus and Remus the twins who founded the very country he ruled proudly to the times of his contemporaries who reigned before him including that of Julius Caesar and the affair he partook in with the Pharaoh of Egypt for the time Cleopatra, it was this lapse in judgement by Caesar that lead to Osiris taking a distinct interest in the lives and affairs of both Rome and it's gods but by not being directly linked given his domaine over Egypt Osiris played his cards from the shadows corrupting Caesar and later Cleopatra's lover Mark Anthony to his call until Zeus was forced to make a rash decision allowing the dragon princes Nero and Inviktos to take human form and lead Rome back from the brink of collapse, but as with any plan there were flaws as Nero allowed the power of Emperor to consume him becoming delusioned by the lies Osiris tempted him with and the power he acquired through it becoming distant and heartless burning the very empire he was called on to rule to the ground in a fit of unjustified malice before shifting the blame towards a lowly religious group that had gathered quite the following during his time as ruler of rome. His downfall came towards the end of his rule as wracked with guilt and an immense hatred towards the gods for abandoning him in his own delusioned mind Nero left Rome going into a self imposed exile until he was tracked down by Osiris and forcibly sealed inside the stone Joseph now carried a body double was instead buried by the Roman people having believed he commited suicide never knowing the truth and having him go down in history as a tyrant instead of the hero he so desperately wanted to believe he had become.

The stone shimmered a bright white as Joseph placed it upon the altar of the Ryūjin or Dragon god in japanese lore of which Nero took great inspiration from as the stone began to purge the evil of Osiris's curse from the trapped soul inside giving it shape, the form settled as the dark cloud dissipated revealing itself to be a darker version of the Roman emperor as it grinned a sadistic smile at Joseph before slowly clapping for him in a mocking gesture which Joseph found none to amusing as he stared at the man who had nearly murdered his friends in cold blood and burned rome to ashes again in a torrent of black hellfire all in a futile attempt to best his brother in combat and reclaim rule over a long dead empire.

Joseph: So I take it your Nero?

Nero smirked at the vampyre but something seemed off about himself the hold he had over his weaker half had been severed during the purification process leaving him to stare face to face with his new host.

Nero: So you managed to track down my temple and begin the purification to rid the evil from this stone very impressive vampyre but now here we are face to face and this is where I shall break you take your body and then rebuild my empire without the restrictions of that accursed stone.

Joseph: Your empire is long dead Nero the only reason I even called upon your power is because I need it to rid this world of Osiris's evil something I figured you would agree with old sport.

Nero: Oh my poor poor vampyre you misunderstand the man who stands across from you, I am the embodiment of Nero's hatred towards the god's who wronged us during our rule selfishly allowing that harlot and her people influence us to no end as little by little we began to adopt the ways of Ra and his barbaric teachings until that day, the day Osiris showed me the truth about Rome the fact that we were nothing more than a puppet being controlled.

Joseph: No your wrong look around you these latin scripts tell of a emperor deceived by Osiris and then manipulated into killing not only his countrymen but his own wife in a foolish quest for revenge against the wrong enemy, Nero your blinded by your own selfish ambitions for power that it has caused you to become corrupted by Osiris and his dark magic.

Nero looked upon Joseph with raw hatred at his words the mere thought of being controlled by another was laughable to him as he was the one who controlled his own fate, but no matter once he silenced this wretched fool he'd be free to do as he pleased once more.

Nero: If what you say is true then prove it in combate vampyre, if you have the will to beat me in combat then you will have purified my stone and thus allowed access to my divine power but should you fail I will take great pleasure in murdering your friends one by one starting with that wench that my brothers host favors so highly.

Nero snapped his fingers as the two combatants teleported to the main courtyard of the temple as bodies of long dead monks lay scattered around them painting the battlefield in a macob light as the clouds began to thunder and quake from the powerful magic given of by the two of them, Joseph readied himself for the battle to come but with the loss of his arm he knew it wouldn't be an easy victory given the circumstances and his opponent. Rain began pouring upon the battlefield as thunder crackled above the two with flashes of lightning striking the pillars of the temple in majestic display of their power. Nero smirked with anticipation as he felt the ground shake from their combined power but then he heard approaching footsteps from behind him as he turned to see Viktor Asriel and Chara much to his amusement as he laughed before turning back towards joseph.

Nero: Oh how cute vampyre it seems your comrades have come to ee you die at my hand personally, how fitting that your final moments will be spent watching in agony as I slaughter them before you die…...but the table has been set Vampyre now let us commence.

Joseph looked from Nero to the others standing behind him before casting a small spell that teleported them to the courtyard stands before he looked back at Nero the black flames already being summoned by him as Joseph smirked while his own magic began to flow freely as the storm began to pick up as rain began pouring down upon the two as they readied themselves.

Joseph: Let's begin

Nero: Gladly but first a small token for freeing my from that stone, take this as my one bit of kindness as I want no excuses when I rip your spine from your body vampyre

Nero walked towards Joseph who kept on his guard anticipating an attack from every angle as the tyrant places a hand on his right shoulder and to his astonishment his arm began to regrow itself while Nero walked back to where he previously stood while Joseph stood there in both shock at the fact that his arm had been regrown and that it was Nero who in his bid for a decisive victory had been the man to do it but the thought left his mind as quickly as it had appeared as he charged towards Nero with the tyrant doing the same as the lept into the air with Joseph gaining the upper hand early on as he caught Nero by the throat and slammed him down to the ground plunging his dagger deep into the tyrant's heart.

Joseph stood up as he looked down at the seemingly dead Nero noting how it was way too easy of a kill as he heard the mocking laughter of the tyrant emperor behind him causing Joseph to turn around to face Nero with a smirk plastered on his face which caused Nero to growl with rage as he used his fire as a propellent as he tackled Joseph and sent him crashing through one of the courtyard pillars as Nero looked down at the Vampyre, Joseph didn't expect this level of power as he switched from defensive to offensive tactics using his mastery of the arcane to infuse his attacks with a mixture of both lightning and blazing fire as he traded blows with Nero and his black hellfire, both landing solid blows as the sounds of bones breaking echoed off the walls of the courtyard. Joseph weaved between Nero's wild offense as he easily countered blow for blow everything the emperor threw at him but Nero wasn't to be underestimated as he landed two bone shattering blows to Josephs jaw who responded with a swift knee to Nero's gut and followed it up with a sickening double fist to Nero's skull which brought him to his knees. Joseph grabbed a naginata from one of the dead monks and drove it into Nero shattering multiple ribs before violently kicking him off the blade as he discarded it but Nero came roaring back as he stabbed into Joseph with his sword and landing more heavy blows to the face and body as Nero went on the offensive again throwing out black fire balls with increasing ferocity as Joseph struggled to dodge the volly of attacks his injuries beginning to affect his speed and perception. Nero fashones a blade of lightning as he lept at Joseph who tried to dodge but was hampered by his injuries allowing Nero to sink the blade violently into his newly repaired shoulder, Nero kept up the punishment as he savagely cut into Joseph with deep slashes across his chest before driving his two daggers into Joseph without any remorse as he proceeded to dislocate the vampyres left shoulder twisting it behind him at a sickening angle as he rammed the dagger into his chest again ripping it out and repeating the action twice more before Joseph landed a quick headbutt to break away from Nero's grasp.

Summoning the naginata once more Joseph dogged a well timed kick from Nero as he began to beat the emperor back cutting and slicing as he did until Joseph landed a decisive blow that sent Nero flying into the wall as Joseph teleported in front of him as he tried to rise off the ground only to be met with a vicios knee to the face that sent him flying deeper into temple, Joseph merely teleported again to Nero who tried to land a punch that Joseph easily caught before proceeding to break his hand with his middle finger being completely ripped from the bone in the process as Joseph continued his assault by dislocating Nero's leg causing the emperor to fall to a single knee as he tried in vain to continue the fight but Joseph was long past the point of mercy as he smashed Nero's skull against the wall he leaned against before connecting with a stiff right to his jaw that rattled the tyrant as he once again was knocked into the wall which refused to yield as Joseph brought his boot against Nero's check as hard as he could further shattering Nero's already battered rips beyond repair before lifting him by white shash he wore and throwing him outside the temple where Nero landed in a heap as his body crumbled from the vicious assault as he tried in vain to stand under his own power but his left leg only gave out under the weight of his body as he resigned himself to placing what little weight he could onto his right left as Joseph calmly exited the ruins of the temple now wearing the Eye of Nero around his neck his gold eye's turned an icy blue as his stared down at Nero with a tinge of pity.

Nero: You think you've won vampyre? YOU ARE NOTHING…..i am your better, your ruler, your god and you are nothing more than a slave who doesn't know his place under my boot!

Nero used the last bit of power he had to charged an intense fireball that he threw at Joseph who merely dogged the futile attempt before a white energy coursed through him healing his wounds and turning his normally light brown hair a icy white before he rushed Nero with blinding speed tearing a hole clean through his midsection as he appeared behind him allowing Nero the opportunity took look down at the damage before Joseph sliced his head clean off in one slice with his katana. The body of Nero erupted in a column of black fire as the evil was finally vanquished from the stone leaving only the original soul of Nero to inhabit the stone who offered his thanks to Joseph for freeing him from Osiris's manipulative control as Joseph turned towards Viktor, Chara, and Asriel his hair having gone back to normal aside from the much lighter tone it now sported as the brown gave way to dark white tips and his eyes retained their dragon like nature as they returned to the light golden hue that they previously were.

Joseph: Well that was fun but we should be going now don't you agree?

The others nodded still trying to process the epic battle they'd just witnessed as they all teleported back to Josephs cabin and planned their next move.


	53. Chapter 3, Page 6

Chapter 3, Page 6

A little downtime to complement the violence

Our four heros returned from Japan in good spirits all things considered as Joseph and Viktor both discussed the fight with Nero playfully arguing who had the better fight with the former tyrannical ruler who remained silent through the entire argument nursing his shattered pride and broken confidence after back to back loses, Chara and Asriel meanwhile debated on what to do now given the overwhelming amount of fighting going on the past few days as both alongside their respective significant others agreed that they all desperately needed a break from this insanity before it killed them due to exhaustion. Joseph overhearing said conversation hopped off the couch still a bit sore from his near fatal showdown walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few things from the freezer including ribs, steaks,and a few other choice cuts of beef while the others looked at him a bit confused.

Asriel: Uh Joey what's with all the frozen food?

Joseph: Well my lovely prince I figured that since we've been running ourselves absolutely ragged these past few weeks that we deserved a bit of a break from all the constant fighting with saiyans and evil deities, so i figured why not throw a little celebratory party in honor of our recent accomplishments before Osiris decides to make his next move.

Viktor: Yeah I agree all the fighting is fun but when was the last time we actually had a chance to just relax and enjoy the giant lake the Joseph has out back, speaking of which Joseph that lake isn't filled with anything dangerous right?

Joseph chuckled at the question

Joseph: Of course not old sport actually I keep it empty of any dangerous animals just think of it as one giant private pool without the stinging chemicals and what not, but while the three of you sit there I'm gonna go fire up the grill.

Joseph grabbed the mountain of meat that varied in animal from cow to pig to lamb to chicken and headed outside to begin cooking up a feast that would make the local Arby's cry in embarrassment while the others got changed the smell of pine and cherry blossom firewood filling the air alongside the smells of seasoned meats as Joseph quietly whistled to himself. Asriel came out first sporting a pair of black trunks with a small lightning bolt on the left leg as he walked over to where Joey was finishing up with a majority of the food marveling at wide variety that he was able to whip up in such a short amount of time no doubt using magic to speed up the process.

Asriel: Jesus Joey are we going to be able to eat all that? Don't get me wrong it looks absolutely delicious but it just seems like a bit much for the four of us.

Joseph: Oh was Gallock and the other two not attending? I figured Viktor would have called them by now

Asriel: Nah said something about Gallock still training off world while Kakarot and Noire are busy with helping out the local saiyan population with a few planetary disputes

Joseph: Ah well I'll just save the rest and we can have them as leftovers for a few days. So care for a swim love?

Asriel: Joey you're still wearing your normal clothing shouldn't you go change first?

Joseph snapped his fingers as he teleported back into the house and began walking down the hallway grabbing a few towels to use for when they got done swimming, he quickly changed into a pair of dark midnight blue swim trunks not bothering to grab a shirt as he began to walk back outside but stopped to get a better look at himself in the mirror noticing the slight changes to his hair and eyes which were now less human than normal before walking back outside noticing Viktor and Chara were still absent as he placed everything on the small lake side table before diving into the surprisingly deep lake water the temperature not fazing him in the slightest as he swam over towards Asriel as they waited for Viktor and Chara to join them.

Joseph: It's nice to finally be able to just relax and spend some long overdue quality time together don't you agree Asriel?

Asriel: Yep just you me Vik and Chara no Osiris or crazy stone people trying to get you two to murder each other for their own selfish plots, honestly I've missed times like this just being cuddled up together like we used to when we first started dating, you coming home from working those long nights over at the old college campus and me finishing up college work before we'd have a nice dinner then settle down to watch a DiCaprio movie or two while we cuddled up on the couch.

Joseph: Ah those were the days before all this nonsense with super saiyans and Egyptian gods drove a wedge in things honestly I've been too busy running off with Viktor fighting whoever shows up to cause an issue before doing it all over again the next day, it wears on the four of us equally though at times it seems while Chara and Victor have become closer than ever we've almost became the exact opposite with the constant drifting around the other never having time for just us.

Asriel laid his head on Josephs shoulder as they floated aimlessly in the lake neither giving much thought to the food laid out instead opting to enjoy the time they had together for the first time in months due to the various distractions for the both of them but thi moment was one they had fought so hard to finally achieve as they listened to the chirping of birds and felt the warming breeze of early summer dance across the water carrying small waves that rose no more than a few inches at a time neither noticing that Vik and Chara where enjoying their own quality time inside the house not even a few feet away.

Meanwhile in the house Viktor had already changed into a pair of black swim trunks that he had to pretty much steal from Joseph as he didn't have any of his own clothes there and now was just waiting by the back door for Chara to change, despite the seemingly calm vibe around the house now he still had a sense of unease crawling up his back, the recent events hadn't allowed him to truly relax given the fact that Osiris was still running around unchecked, he was actually a bit surprised how everyone else seemed to be so off guard in comparison to him, they probably would just say he was being paranoid given the fact that as it stood now him and Joseph were leagues beyond anything that could be seen as a possible threat but after yesterday he was constantly on guard for Chara's sake.

"Vik? You okay?" He hadn't even heard her come out of her room or make her way down the hall, so much for being constantly on guard apparently, he looked over to see her leaning against the wall with a dark blue towel draped over her shoulders and could make out what she chose to go out in, a black two piece bikini with what looked like a small red heart over the left breast.

"Well?" She continued to ask, he just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"What's the matter Vik? You know you can't keep moping around like this all the time..."

"I just don't see how everyone can be so...Relaxed at the time, I mean yeah it's good to kick your feet up once in a while but the last time I did that you nearly got killed so I'm not letting it happen again." He looked back outside to see Joseph and Asriel lounging in the lake together as Chara took a few steps towards him, as she got closer she could see just how tense he was, she could see how stiff the muscles in his arms were, his fingers were twitching ever so slightly as she could see just how on edge he was at the moment, he went from being angry to being paranoid over the course of a day.

"Vik I know that we've been through a lot the past few days but you can't keep yourself on constant guard now just because one thing happened...I'm gonna be okay, you don't need to worry yourself to death like this..." She reached out to his arm and when her fingers grazed against it she could actually feel just how alert he was, his arm felt as solid as a rock, she was sure if he stiffened up anymore the veins would start popping out of his body, she carefully reached forward for his wrists which were just as stiff as the rest of his body and she put his arms around her as she leaned up against him, she felt his body loosen up a bit as he started to relax.

"I almost lost you Chara...I'm just so afraid it's going to happen again...I don't want to see you like that again..." She could feel his arms tighten around her as he hugged her, her hands ran gently along his back as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I told you Vik...I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to just leave you all alone in the world...And I know that you want to protect me but you can't always keep yourself on edge like this...You have to take advantage of those times when you actually can rest and enjoy your time with me...You have to be happy too Vik, and you can't do that if you worry yourself into the ground...If you want me to be happy then you should try to enjoy yourself, because if you're happy then I am..." She pulled her head away to look up at him, giving him another warm smile as she leaned in and kissed him, he felt all his worry melt away again at her hands as they broke their kiss and she just leaned against his chest again, she could feel that his body finally relaxed.

"Can we finally go outside Vik? Before they think we're up to something in here?"

"Well I mean with what you're wearing would they really be surprised?" She just laid her chin on his chest and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh admit it you think I look adorable."

"I do...Doesn't change the fact that with how you look right now the fact I haven't teleported us home yet is nothing short of a miracle...Not like they'd mind anyway...They look like they're enjoying themselves out there."

"Well too bad, we're here too." He just sighed as he turned to open the door when suddenly Chara jumped on his back, hooking her arms around his shoulders as she rested her chin on his neck, he sighed yet again as he opened the door and went outside, Joseph and Asriel greeting them as they did.

"It's about time you two decided to come out old sport, is everything alright?"

"Yeah Joe, everything's good on my end."

"You sure old sport?"

"Yeah Joseph just odd being able to unwind without having to go fight something two seconds later"

Joseph nodded knowingly as he was just as much on edge as Viktor was but was able to let his mind flow freely as even with Osiris running around unchecked doing whatever he pleased Joseph knew that with the power that he and Viktor now possessed their wasn't a chance of Osiris beating them the next time they faced off which hopefully wasn't anytime soon as Joseph enjoyed the soothing comfort of simply moving through the water allowing it to carry him wherever it pleased as he closed his eyes relaxing as the Asriel climbed out of the water to Join Chara and Viktor who were making themselves a plate of food but for Joseph this was all he'd ever wanted from life after waking up in that cold dark room in 1943 on a cold december night not able to remember anything that had transpired but feeling the ever present burning in his throat and the craving for human blood that took years to overcome but through it all he strived to find his place in life constantly searching for something or anything really that gave him a purpose and now in this moment of true tranquility he had realized that this was exactly what his search had been for all this time, Joseph cracked an eye open as he looked over towards Asriel,Viktor, and Chara enjoying themselves laughing and joking with each other completely letting the weight of the situation evaporate for the time as Joseph couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched his two closest friends and the goat he loved being able to simply enjoy life without all the bickering or threat of something breaking into an all out battle to the death every other day or so it would seem.

A sudden disturbance of the water caused Joey to break his thought process as he opened his eye's noticing Asriel and the others had finished eating and finally decided to join him in the lake with Chara complaining of how cold the water was something Joseph had long since become accustomed to as he floated about towards the pair while still staring off into his own thoughts slightly, he had almost forgotten Nero's presence until the dragon deity turned Roman emperor spoke up telepathically.

_Nero: It's been quite awhile since I've felt such peacefulness coming from you Vampyre normally your mind is clouded with thoughts of the future or your former past but today it seems that you have actually managed to relax._

_Joseph: Well I can't worry forever old sport I'll admit it's rather odd to have a day where nothing bad has occurred but it is definitely appreciated especially when I get to spend it with Asriel something I haven't done in quite some time unfortunately_

_Nero: Ah yes I've seen the great love and admiration you hold for your mate something my brothers host also shares for the girl but there are differences between the two of you though I doubt you two have actually paid much attention to them._

Joseph furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of what differences he and Viktor shared when it came to Asriel and Chara aside from the obvious but he couldn't think of anything that he didn't already know, like how while he and Asriel were open with their relationship to a degree it wasn't anywhere near the affection that Viktor lavished upon Chara though for Joseph he never felt the need to constantly compliment Azzy or shower him with expensive gifts as he always figured that Asriel loved him as he was not for the constant praise or gifts.

_Joseph: No I haven't honestly while yes there are a few small differences in how myself and Viktor conduct ourselves in our respective relationships I don't think it could be that serious._

_Nero: No it's not that i'm concerned with Vampyre it's your willingness to throw yourself in harms way like you do, constantly putting yourself in the way of the proverbial bullet on every occasion even when we fought I studied your fighting style and the reasoning behind it but every move, every counter was not only fluid but also a mixture of your fighting style and your mates,but it was also the mere fact that you are willing to throw away your very existence if it means keeping him safe something I too shared with Iris back when I was able to roam freely._

_Joseph: So your saying that were more similar than originally speculated?_

_Nero: Exactly Vampyre it was more than mere fate that brought you to my tom that day seeking my power I believe it was according to the ancient prophecy passed down for generations by those who served under me at the temple where we fought though it seems Osiris has already revealed a small fraction of it to you though a flawed version at best and a lie at worst._

Joseph thought back to the meeting with Osiris a few months prior recalling his words of the ancient prophecy that tied he and Asriel together

_Joseph: The prophecy of the fallen?_

_Nero: Correct vampyre though it was vastly altered when it was first told to you by Osiris for the prophecy truly states "When the Time comes and the world's of light and darkness become one a Prince shall Fall for his Angel, the princess shall meet her king and together they shall conquer the God of death"_

_Joseph: Interesting_

Joseph swam over towards Viktor, Chara, and Asriel the new information he acquired wasn't something he had expected to come from the person who not 24 hours ago had tried to murder him but ever since he cleaned the stone of Osiris's influence Nero had become more tolerable to share his thought with, gone where the snide remarks about Chara or the way he always compared Asriel to Iris something that personally irritated Joseph to no end but instead the emperor mostly kept to himself when it wasn't something important busying himself with Josephs past and on occasion holding a conversation about how similar their pasts had been minus the burning a city part of course though to be fair even that wasn't something Nero himself was exactly proud of. Viktor looked over towards Joseph who had cuddled himself up with Asriel as per usual.

Viktor: Everything alright Joe?

Joseph: Of course old sport just having a chat with Nero and he revealed a bit more of the ancient prophecy that Osiris had spoken about.

Viktor and Chara looked at each other in confusion as Asriel did the same before all three looked at Joseph with the same question written across their face before Viktor finally asked what they were all thinking

"What Prophecy?"

Viktor mulled over everything that Joseph had told him from his conversation with Nero, somewhat surprised that Inviktos himself hadn't exactly elaborated on things yet but he would ask him about that later, come to think of it it just occurred to him that after he took the stone off he no longer heard Inviktos speak to him, in fact it went back to him hearing his stone speaking to him when he wasn't wearing it.

"So let me get this straight, Asriel there is apparently a more of a prince than he already was and Chara's a princess?...And we're apparently destined to kill Osiris?...Well then why did he willingly give me Inviktos' stone instead of keeping it away from me like he did yours? That's an awful lot like he just loaded the gun and shot himself."

"My guess is he assumed you would be easier to control once he mentioned the possibilities of Chara being in danger, no offense old sport but you don't exactly think with a level head when it comes to that...In fact he's probably surprised that it was me who fell under Nero's control as easily as I did."

"But why hasn't Inviktos himself told me these things yet? He never mentioned anything about being a dragon prince turned human that was sent to Rome to rebuild it because the last rulers were total screw ups, he never told me about some ancient prophecy that apparently revolves around the 4 of us, in fact if anything the most he told me was about Nero's location and the fact that the stone was cursed...Yet Nero's been such an open book with you on everything despite the fact he tried to not only kill me and Chara, he also managed to take over your body, level Rome AGAIN, albeit he was influenced by Osiris' magic at the time it still doesn't change the fact that he's been nothing but straight with you from the beginning...Meanwhile I can't even hear Inviktos speak to me anymore."

"Wait you can't? Why not?" Chara seemed to have a little concern in her eyes when he mentioned that.

"I took the stone from around my neck and his presence around me just seemed to disappear, not to mention the stone started speaking to me again as if I just found it..."

"*Ahem* I might have an answer for that problem...* Joseph spoke up again but this time his voice had changed, similar to Nero's back at Rome and Viktor immediately felt a chill run down his back.

"Calm down, calm down dear boy I assure you that the Vampyre is still in control of his own body, he merely allowed me to answer your question for you...See to answer things for you, it is because unlike myself and him, you and Inviktos are still two separate beings, rather than allowing your energies to intertwine and essentially become one person, you more or less just use his power when a situation calls for it, me and the Vampyre however share this body which allows me to speak through him. You did however allow Inviktos control at only one point, back in Rome as I criticized my brother for his actions you allowed him to speak for himself momentarily before you quickly reasserted control, that is why he has yet to reveal to you his own origins as well as the prophecy you are apart of..."

"So...How do I do that?"

"He has explained that to you yes? Has he told you anything? Think about this, me and the Vampyre are essentially the same person, we have the same personality, we share the same interest in protecting the ones we care about, and yes I am capable of caring for another person despite what you may think, you and Inviktos have a similar personality as well but something is keeping you from being able to link with him properly...When I burned Rome down you allowed him control to speak for a short time, so perhaps things that affect you both similarly will bring your energy closer together yes?"

"That still doesn't explain why he hasn't told me everything yet..."

"You must become linked in order for him to trust you Viktor, this prophecy is not meant to be a game, if the wrong person is chosen we can't just go back from that point, you must go and speak to him yourself if you want to find out more answers, I can only tell you what I think may be the problem, it is up to you to seek the rest of the answers yourself." Joseph then closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them and shook his head a little bit.

"So...Did that answer your question old sport?"

"Uh...Yeah I think it did, hey if you guys don't mind I'm gonna go change and see if I can figure this out for myself." As he started to climb out of the lake he felt Chara grab onto his arm.

"Aw come on Vik can't that wait? You should just relax and let your stress go before you go off and start another thing..."

"Chara this one is important...I need to make sure I can use this power properly before either we go off fighting or Osiris decides to come after us...Besides I think Joseph and Asriel could use their own alone time, you can come with me if you want..." She just sighed and looked up at him.

"You know I always go where you go...The fact you even offered it I'm gonna take as an insult." She smiled at him before she started to climb out as well.

"Joe, Azzy, you guys good?" The two just shook their heads as him and Chara headed back in the house to change.

=)


	54. Chapter 3, Page 7

Chapter 3, Page 7

Proving Ground

=)

"Why didn't he tell me any of this? Why keep it some big secret and leave me guessing at just about every turn?" Viktor quietly questioned himself as he continued to stare at the stone sitting on the table, he had already changed his clothes and was ready to head out but he kept asking himself why Inviktos didn't tell him nearly anything involving him and Nero, he had a million more questions on his mind and no answers to it.

"Why would you hide all of this from me? Why wouldn't you just tell me that I was part of some ancient prophecy to save the world from a genocidal deity?...I mean it wouldn't have been that hard, I've already had to deal with a ridiculous amount of bullshit the past year and a half, I mean I find out I'm actually an alien, I'm best buds with an artificially created Vampyre who's dating my girlfriend's best friend who's a goat monster, I mean for God's sake there's not a lot that could really surprise me at this point and yet you felt the need to keep this hidden from me...But why though? Why keep something that could determine the fate of the entire world away from me like that?" His mind just kept running with questions that received no answers as he kept his eye on the stone in front of him, watching as the energy would slowly ripple across it every couple of seconds, he noticed how the stone's energy seemed to be far less dark than it was before, the black and red color shifted to more of a purple looking color.

"Vik you aren't going to get any answers just by staring at the thing...You're going to have to pick it up and talk to him at some point here..." Chara's voice as usual soothed his mind a little bit but he kept his focus on the stone sitting on the table.

"I know...But I don't know what he's going to try and tell me...I don't think he would lie to me as he hasn't yet, but then again he hasn't even told me much to begin with so what am I supposed to do? I mean, Nero has been an open book with Joseph since the beginning but Inviktos hasn't told me anything...He never mentioned this prophecy bullshit, he never told me that he was actually some dragon prince, handpicked by Zeus to help rebuild Rome after the last leaders failed miserably...It just doesn't make sense that he would keep all of this from me even after all the months I've had this thing around with me..."

"Vik...From what you've told me about the guy it seems like he's the type to always have a reasoning behind what he does, if he's kept something from you for this long there has to be a pretty good reason he did so, especially when it comes to something as delicate as this, I mean this is way bigger than Azzy or me even Vik, this is the fate of every single person on earth and probably beyond that even."

"You're the only one I care about though..." He muttered without thinking, looking up and muttering the word "fuck" quietly after he said it.

"I didn't mean it like you're thinking probably, I do care about Asriel and Joseph and what happens to the world but obviously if you weren't here I probably wouldn't care as much as I do...Remember I didn't turn into...Whatever that was when Rome was destroyed, I got angry but it was nothing compared to what I felt when you got hurt...God that makes me sound like a terrible person."

_*No it doesn't Viktor, it's natural to care more about the one you really love than others.* _The sudden ringing voice of Inviktos went through his head, throwing him off for a moment as he wasn't holding onto the stone so he wasn't sure how he was even speaking to him.

_*When it came down to it, if I were to choose between saving one of my countrymen and Athena I would've let the man die to save her, it doesn't make you a bad person to feel the way you do as you still care about the others.* _Viktor was still a bit confused on how Inviktos was now speaking to him telepathically rather than needing direct contact through the stone.

"Vik? You alright?" He felt Chara's hand rest on his shoulder as he was still trying to figure out how he was hearing Inviktos speak.

"He's...Talking to me somehow Chara, I don't know how but I can hear him without having to touch the stone..."

"Is that a bad thing? If you can speak to him you should ask him the questions you have."

_*I see you have learned the truth about where you stand in the world Viktor...I knew that my brother would be more open to Joseph after his purification ritual but I should have had better hindsight when it concerned you*_

"But why didn't you tell me this stuff sooner? I've known you for months and I'm having to find this out from your brother instead?"

_*I didn't keep this hidden from you with any harm intent Viktor, rather I wanted to make sure you were prepared to hold this kind of weight on your shoulders when the time came for it, you're still a young man, you're still learning and having the fate of the entire world rest in your hands is no easy task whether you be human, Saiyan, Vampyre or anything in between, I kept it secret until I believed that the time would come to tell you but I wasn't expecting the others to let you know this early.* _Viktor actually understood where Inviktos was coming from with this, this wasn't just some small time deal like some of the things he had heard over the past year and a half, this was bigger than finding out the truth about why Chara and Asriel seemed to be so damaged.

_*You have to understand Viktor that this is much larger than anything you've heard over your time, even though you found out about your heritage that still pales in comparison to this I merely-*_

"I get it though...You don't have to keep trying to explain yourself honestly, I get that having all of that might feel a little stressful but the thing is I can handle that...Just a couple of months ago I nearly beat Osiris on my own and now that I have that other form I can-"

_*That other form is precisely why I didn't tell you and I was hoping my brother would've remained quiet on it...Viktor as powerful as you became in that form you also fell into an unfiltered, uncontrollable rage and further destroyed Rome in the process, any survivors from my brother's attack were most likely killed by your own when you transformed and you should know by now that Osiris has only gotten stronger since your last meeting...*_

"What do Gods train as well?"

_*Osiris has no need to do so, as he is the God of Death his power increases through the energy of those that die, particularly those that die before they are originally meant to, so when you and Nero killed so many people his power increased drastically.*_

"I'm sorry but by that logic he should already be the strongest being in existence considering the fact that THOUSANDS of people die every single day..."

_*The power he gains from death is based of the intentions of the kill, cold blooded murder gains him more power than say, if someone dies from a form of disease or even an accidental killing, in your case as you hadn't intended to kill the innocent even in your rage, he still gained strength but considerably less than when Nero did it.*_

"That still doesn't negate the fact that hundreds of people die from being murdered every single day, by that logic Osiris will quickly overpower us if we don't stop playing games now and do something!"

_*His power gains are still small and he has a limit to how much he can absorb but you are correct, it would be wise to stop playing around and get to the point where you destroy him, which is why you need to learn to keep your rage under control and use your newfound power with some sense rather than senseless destruction...Even then if Osiris has any more tricks up his sleeve you will still require my help, I believe that my brother has mentioned that we are still separate beings correct?"_

"I'm not sure how we are considering how long I've had the stone in my possession but yes he did..."

*_There is a reason for that Viktor...While you may have access to my power we are not linked just yet as something inside you prevents it from happening, if you enter the stone I will continue to explain further, as well as offer my assistance to help you control your power...* _Chara just continued to watch and listen as Viktor spoke to himself, from what she could hear it seems that her assumption that Inviktos had a good reason for his secrecy was true, but then she heard him speaking about people dying and Osiris overpowering them, she quickly linked that given his status as the God of Death he must use the energy from people dying as a source of power, finally she saw Viktor snap out of his conversation and look her almost dead in the eye.

"Are you okay Vik? What all did he tell you?" He blinked a few times as he looked around a bit.

"He uh...He said the reason that he had been so quiet about everything was because he didn't believe that I was ready to have the fate of so many people on my shoulders, he also mentioned that despite how powerful I've become in these few months that Osiris could still be a bit stronger than us because he relies on the energy of death to grow stronger...He has also offered to help me learn to control my form that I have so I don't go on a completely unhinged rampage like I did the other day..."

"How's he going to do that?"

"He says that...I have to actually enter the stone to do so, I don't know what he means by that or how that's going to even be possible but I have to..." Viktor got up from the couch, leaving the stone on the table as he walked down the hallway to test if he could still hear Inviktos speaking to him.

"Can I still speak to you?"

_*Loud and clear Viktor...*_

"Interesting...Hey Chara do me a favor and take the stone outside, it shouldn't have any effects on you and I'll be outside in a bit..." He watched as she reached forward, delicately placing her hands on the stone to see if anything would happen but nothing did, she then picked it up and slipped it into her hoodie pocket before getting up and going towards the front door, he saw her open it and go outside before he tried to speak to Inviktos again.

"Can you still hear me?"

_*Clear as day my friend.*_

"Good..." He then turned towards the door to Chara's bedroom, slowly turning the knob as he opened the door, looking back to make sure she hadn't come back inside as he walked past the doorway and quietly closed it behind him, he took a few steps further, the sound of his shoes thumping lightly against the wood floor being the only sound in the room, he looked around at the various items on the floor as well as a few pieces of glass from the window, he shuffled a bit of it around with his foot before his sight turned to Chara's old hoodie hanging on the back of her desk chair, the bloodstain on the back continuing to mock him as the images of her started to flash through his mind again, he could feel his fists clench tightly as he started growing angry again, he took a deep breath and reached towards the hoodie, as he picked it up from the back of the chair he held it with both hands, looking down towards the hole that was right in the center.

"...Never forget.." He started to mumble.

"...Never forget that I wasn't strong enough..." His fingers sank into the hood as he focused on the stain.

"...That I wasn't strong enough to protect her...But I will be..." He brought the hoodie behind him before tying the sleeves around his waist in a tight knot.

"And when I am...I'm going to make Osiris pay for what he's done...Or I will die trying" He cracked his neck a bit before stepping out of the room, quickly walking down the hall, through the living room and out the door to where Chara was still standing on the front porch.

"About time you came out and-" She stopped when she noticed he had her old hoodie wrapped around his waist.

"Uh Vik...Why are you-"

"I have my reasons..." He then reached around her head and gently pulled her over and kissed her, he held his hand out for the stone and she dropped it in his palm, not taking her eyes off of him for a second as she was trying to figure out just what she was seeing behind them, she could see a small red flame flicker in between them as he maintained an intense gaze at her.

_*Viktor...Would you be comfortable making another trip back to Rome? In order for us to proceed you must do your own ritual to break the seal on this stone.*_

"Wait are we trying to break you out or get me inside?"

_*Either or my friend, but the question remains, are you okay with returning there?*_

"Whatever gets us closer to defeating Osiris..."

_*Excellent...During my time sealed away I kept an ear open for some of Osiris' dealings and during my time in his possession I learned the secret of how to break the seal on my own stone, due to my status as a warrior he locked me under a seal that could only be broken if someone could defeat me in combat, only on the grounds of the Colosseum...* _Immediately Viktor's mind flashed back to the images of Chara.

"Of course of all places in the world he could've picked, he chose that place...Seems like I'll never get away from that will I?"

_*My apologizes Viktor, if you'd like we do have a little bit of time if you would rather prepare yourself before we do this.*_

"No...No I'm fine, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get it over with...Now let me see if I remember the spell for teleportation..."

"Vik can't you do that naturally?"

"Not over extremely long distances..."

"Well where are we going?" He was actually rather hesitant to tell her, the constant fear that she might get hurt again continuing to plague his mind.

"We're um...Well we're going back to Rome...As much as I would like to avoid that place right now apparently it's the only way we can break the seal on Inviktos' stone and get his assistance, and I'd say with the way things are sounding now we're going to need all the help we can get even if we have to go back to...That God forsaken place..." He let out a heavy sigh as the dread of going back to Rome already started to weigh on his mind, at this point he would rather take another beating from Osiris than deal with having to relive everything that happened. Chara stood a little closer to him and latched onto his arm, nuzzling her head against his shoulder as she tried to comfort him.

"Chara I really don't want to go back to that place..."

"Then don't Vik...Don't put yourself through that stress again..."

"I have to though...If I want to make sure you're safe and keep that from happening again I'm going to have to bite the bullet on this one..." He just looked down towards Chara, who still had her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed as the two stood there in silence waiting for Viktor to make his decision, he let out another sigh as he knelt down to the ground and placed his hand on it, he started chanting something in Latin as a green circle appeared underneath him and Chara with an image of the world on it, then a pillar of light appeared as he finished the chant and the two teleported away, instantly appearing in what was left of the Roman Colosseum, Viktor at first was a bit hesitant to look up from the ground, his fingers dug down into the dirt as he could feel his body starting to tremble slightly, the air around the arena filling him with dread from head to toe, Chara rested her hand on his shoulder as he tried to keep his composure, finally he stood to his feet and brought his head up, looking around at the destruction his last battle had caused, the various craters littering the ground, the one part of wall that had been completely blasted out by his transformation along with the crater from it, he could see out into what was left of the city and could see a few of the charred buildings, some had collapsed while the others were damaged beyond recognition, he also noticed the coagulated blood that hadn't been absorbed into the dirt yet, it was splattered all over the ground and the walls, the arena looked more like a slaughterhouse in some spots, images of the battle once again starting to play out in his mind, always starting in the same spot he wished would go away, the image of Chara laying on Nero's sword was in his mind, a still frame that refused to go away as it continued to eat at him.

_*Viktor? Viktor are you alright? Come on I need your full attention on this now...* _Viktor took a few deep breaths to compose himself before he answered Inviktos.

"Okay...Okay so what am I supposed to do first?"

_*Make your way to the middle of the arena and place my stone in the middle, after that there is a phrase that you need to speak in order to start the trial, be warned though that once you start this we must fight at full power otherwise the dark magic will permanently lock you into the stone with me, however should you defeat me you will not only have proven yourself as the one meant to carry this prophecy, but if I'm correct, at the end of this battle you will at least have some control over your anger and be able to properly utilize your power.* _Viktor nodded and started to make his way to the center of the Colosseum, a paranoid feeling rising in the pit of his stomach as if he didn't go all out in this fight he would be trapped within the stone along with Inviktos and if that were to happen then Osiris would have pretty much nothing stopping him from destroying the world and killing...

"Chara..." The thought that Chara wouldn't stand a chance against Osiris herself hit him even harder than the one right before it, suddenly he felt far less paranoid and he actually felt determined as he made his way to the middle of the arena before setting the stone down, he noticed that a large circle of black energy formed in the air just outside the Colosseum, it slowly rotated around as he tried to make out the various runes and symbols on it. Inviktos then told him the phrase he was supposed to repeat in order to start the trial, of course it was in Latin like just about everything else involving him and Nero, he simply repeated the phrase and the circle of energy suddenly had a wall come from the bottom of it, and a dome close over the top as the area they were in quickly got a lot darker as the energy almost completely blocked out the sun, the stone shot up into the air and attached to the middle of the dome roof, illuminating the arena in a faint light as a beam came from it and struck down in the middle where Viktor could distinctly make out the form of Inviktos standing there, a shield resting at his knees as he held a sword against it, the beam of light quickly retracted back into the stone as it stayed in its place, continuing to bathe the arena in its faint light, Viktor felt a cold chill run down his spine as he stared in the direction of Inviktos, the cape he was wearing and his hair faintly blowing in the wind as he let out a deep exhale and turned towards Viktor.

"Ah...It's been so long since I got to be free of that stone, I almost forgot what it was like to stand on real solid ground...It's good to finally meet you in the real world Viktor." The comparison between the two would confuse anyone who didn't have the context. Inviktos, the strong Roman soldier, geared up in his own personal Centurion armor, the bronze laced shield in front with his sword resting alongside it, compared to Viktor who didn't have anything but the clothes on his back and Chara's old hoodie wrapped tight around his waist, it wouldn't be surprising if anyone was skeptical of Viktor's status given that despite his somewhat bulky build that he certainly wasn't some prophetic warrior.

"Miss Chara...If you would, could you go sit up in the stands as me and Viktor fight? Nothing against you I assure you, but this is a trial that Viktor must face on his own..." He tried to sound kind in his request but Inviktos' had a naturally commanding tone as he spoke, Chara just nodded and flew up into the stands, taking the same spot her and Asriel did when Viktor fought Nero.

"Now young Viktor...How would you like to proceed with this? Whether we fight under your terms or not just keep in mind that regardless of the choice we must go all out...In a way this is essentially a death match." Chara got nervous when Inviktos said the words "death match", she wasn't expecting them to suddenly fight to the death out of nowhere.

"Let's do this the way you're used to..." Viktor reached out as the white energy that formed his scythe appeared. quickly shaping into the blade's form as he closed his hand around it, he twirled the scythe just for a second before pointing it towards Inviktos, the latter of whom smiled and lifted his shield from the ground, the two gave each other a slight nod as a red outline of energy formed around Inviktos and he charged at Viktor, at a speed that would match even Joseph as their blades clashed, Viktor clearly wasn't expecting it as Inviktos attacked him with an endless assault of sword swings, all of which he managed to defend against as Chara watched on, for a few minutes the sounds of blades clashing rang out as the two fought, neither one giving any ground and surprisingly neither one had landed the first hit yet, finally they broke off and had a brief stare down.

"What did I say Viktor? If you want to prove yourself you must fight me at your full strength! Stop holding back and transform! Show me the same power you used against my brother!" Viktor wasn't sure why he didn't though, he wasn't sure if he just couldn't do it willingly yet or if he was too afraid to lose himself to the anger that came with it, he ignored Inviktos' demands to transform as he whipped his scythe at him, sparks flying as Inviktos defended himself from the equivalent of a human weed whacker coming at him, Viktor actually managed to get Inviktos off the ground as he swung upwards before suddenly spinning a full 360 and throwing a back kick at him, Inviktos brought his shield up but was still shot back by the pure force of the attack alone, he flung back and slammed into the wall as Viktor threw the scythe by the bottom end of it at him, he dodged it just in time for it to impale the wall at head level, he didn't notice Viktor disappear before he reappeared above the scythe, falling and using the scythe handle to throw himself forward at Inviktos, while managing to pull it out of the wall at the same time as both his feet ran into Inviktos' chest, staggering him a bit as Viktor brought the scythe up for a big overhead swing and brought it crashing into the shield hard enough that it managed to pierce through it, barely slicing into Inviktos' forearm, he threw the shield back and yanked the scythe from Viktor's hands and started swinging his sword at him, Viktor narrowly dodged the swipes before he caught his arm and knocked the blade from it and kicked it away from them, after that the fight turned into them essentially slugging it out as the sounds of fists pounding into human flesh echoed out from the constant impacts of their wrists colliding, slowly the fight began to pick up a lot faster as the two levitated off the ground, their punches colliding harder and harder as the fight dragged on, Viktor broke the clashing and blasted Inviktos in the chest with 4 solid punches before spin kicking him away, Inviktos stopped himself but was immediately intercepted by 6 more hits and a knee to the face from Viktor followed by two more punches before he broke off, Inviktos flew back a bit and ran his finger along his bottom lip, noticing that Viktor had managed to bust it open.

"Impressive...But you're still not fighting at your full power much like myself, why won't you fight at full strength? What part of you'll be sealed inside the stone if you don't fight me seriously did you not understand?!"

"Why should I if you aren't?"

"Very well then...If that's what it will take for you to unleash all your power then so be it." Inviktos adjusted the collar of his cape a little before his eyes shifted color, to the same ones that Viktor got when he used that power, Inviktos opened his mouth as an orange fire appeared and he shot a blast of pure flame at Viktor, who quickly threw an energy barrier up but Inviktos came blasting through the fire and in a single punch, shattered the barrier and knocked Viktor back before he shot forward and blasted Viktor's ribs with a vicious array of punches, Viktor could feel a few of them crack upon impact as he was already regretting asking Inviktos to fight seriously, he saw Inviktos do a quick corkscrew and bring the top of his top of his foot crashing down into Viktor's head as he plunged towards the ground, he stopped himself long enough to try and stand before Inviktos brought his knee crashing down into his back, causing Viktor to cough a little blood up as Inviktos started savagely punching him in the back of the skull, Chara looked on in horror as the thumping sounds of Inviktos' fists against Viktor's skull brought her to tears, Viktor however could pick up on her fear and sadness and out of nowhere his energy exploded, the familiar red aura flowing around him as Inviktos' ceased his attack just for Viktor to pop up, reach over his head and grab around Inviktos' neck before slamming him head first into the ground, planting him into it like a lawn dart as he started to tee off with his own punches, the sound of his fists colliding with Inviktos' armor mixed with the sound of the different medals on his outfit made an almost disturbing song, as if Viktor was intentionally trying to cause it. He then grabbed his ankle and shot up towards the top of the dome before slamming Inviktos into it and then towards the ground as he brought him down with a thundering crash, he then leaped into the air and brought both his feet into his chest before starting to savagely pound away at Inviktos' face, actually catching him in the nose and breaking it at some point before he caught Viktor's hand and yanked him down into a headbutt before kicking himself up and throwing a massive punch that sent a shockwave off on impact, as well as sending Viktor tumbling across the Colosseum. Viktor immediately popped back up to his feet and started charging at Inviktos as he shot a few fire balls at him, Viktor dodged them before he tackled Inviktos like a football player, before viciously headbutting him a few times then bringing his fists crashing down on him before reeling his right hand back and punching him in the side of the head so hard that the ground underneath his skull cracked, Viktor leaped above him and charged an energy blast in his hand and threw it down, after it exploded Inviktos came jumping from the cloud and grabbing Viktor's ankle before slamming him into the ground, then swinging him overhead and slamming him the opposite way, then he went back and forth a few more times before he jumped in the air and slammed Viktor down on his back, he took a quick step forward and grabbed Viktor by the throat before lifting him out of the crater and flying him straight into the wall right below where Chara was sitting, he brought his fist into Viktor's ribs as he still had him against the wall, finally Viktor actually spit a little blood he had coughed up right into Inviktos' eyes before he grabbed his shoulder and brought his head crashing into Inviktos' jaw, he swore he heard it break but he brought his head back and did it again, then again, headbutting the man in the face 7 times all while he started to smile like a madman, he was actually enjoying the fight despite how brutal things were getting, he grabbed the collar of Inviktos' cape and jumped into the air right in front of Chara, looking back at her with a smile before he shot towards the ground like a bullet, grinding Inviktos into the dirt , he stood and brought his foot down into his chest, stomping him further into the ground with thunderous impact before backflipping into the air and stomping into him hard enough to break into the ground underneath, Chara was screaming in the stands with joy as she cheered on Viktor, he pointed two of his fingers towards Inviktos' head and a small green beam appeared and he fired it right into his face, it hit like a hornet sting as Viktor just smiled before firing more small blasts into his face, each one felt like Inviktos was being attacked by a nest of angry wasps, finally he had enough as his fire aura exploded.

"AAAAGHHH! ENOUGH!" Inviktos' power exploded and he blew Viktor back a bit before shooting forward faster than he could react and pelting Viktor's body with if he counted correctly, were 30 punches, each feeling like a brick as Inviktos seemed to have even more power in him, he brought his right hand back as it charged with energy and it smashed right into Viktor's shoulder, a crack echoing out as his shoulder was dislocated by the impact, Inviktos then brought his foot up and kicked Viktor in the chest, sending him flying across the Colosseum. Viktor rose to a knee as his arm dangled a bit, Chara had fallen silent as she could see he wasn't going to be able to fight anymore, he grabbed his wrist and with a yell and a sickening crack he forced his shoulder back into place and clenched his fist and rolled his shoulder a few times before standing to his feet with a smile on his face.

"Heh...Is that all you have?" With that Viktor shot back towards Inviktos at full speed,appearing in front of him and dropping down before kicking him straight into the air, quickly chasing after him and appearing behind him, the two flying in sync as Viktor had another smile come to his face, suddenly he threw out what looked like ropes of green energy, all of which wrapped around Inviktos, trapping him in basically a cocoon of sorts, as they neared the top of the dome Viktor grabbed Inviktos and shot towards the ground, spinning like a top as a yellow aura appeared around them, they both crashed into the ground in an explosion of smoke and yellow lightning, Viktor came jumping out, rolling like a ball as he landed on his feet, he could hear Inviktos let out an angry scream as he bolted out of the smoke, clashing wrists with Viktor as the two exploded into a blur of heavy shots that rattled the stones from the Colosseum before the two threw a punch and hit each other at the same time, sending both back, Viktor crashed into the ground as Inviktos hit a wall but quickly made it back to his feet.

"That's STILL NOT ALL YOUR POWER VIKTOR!" Viktor managed to claw back to his feet as a small line of blood ran down his forehead, his skull and body was already aching and he was already at times 20, despite Asriel's warning that using that move too much could damage his soul but for some reason Viktor was the opposite of afraid in this fight, he was actually enjoying it despite the massive amount of pain he was in, he just smiled at Inviktos as his aura flared up.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME BOY?! THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH BATTLE YOU'RE IN RIGHT NOW!"

"THEN WHY AM I HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH IT?!" Inviktos then exploded with his own aura, one of orange fire that danced around him as the two shot towards each other, both yelling at the top of the lungs as they clashed in the middle of the arena, throwing punches with such force they were rattling the stones of the already fragile Colosseum down to dust, Viktor caught Inviktos with a punch to the face, then one to the stomach, then yet another one to the face, he then reeled back and threw his elbow right into Inviktos' jaw, the brutality of their fight had Chara on the edge of her seat as she was eyeing Viktor, watching every savage move he did with intent, without thinking she licked her lips as she watched him, unaware that he could pick up on just how much she was enjoying this fight, a grin came to his face as he saw Inviktos power up once again, bringing his hands up as orange fire balls formed, he threw them at Viktor and then shot a blast of fire from his mouth, Viktor dodged the two fire balls and brought his energy shield up for the blast, then causing the blades to appear on it as he sliced through the blast, then exited the shield allowing it to become a free flying, bladed energy ball, Inviktos easily dodged it until Viktor brought it flying back at him, he flew away to keep dodging it, Viktor was laughing at the irony that he used this same attack against Gallock when he first used the form against him, but this time he had another trick in store, instead of one he held out 4 fingers and the ball split into 4, all honing in on Inviktos like a missile, he took off towards Viktor with the balls following him.

"Oh please you really think I'll fall for that?" Inviktos then disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Viktor and punched him towards the energy balls, they exploded on impact and sent him crashing into the ground where his form quickly wore off as Inviktos touched down on the other side of the Colosseum.

"VIKTOR! STAND AND FACE ME! I KNOW THAT WE'RE NOWHERE NEAR THE EXTENT OF YOUR POWER!" Inviktos realized at that moment that if his constant demanding he go all out not get him any results, he would have to make Viktor angry, angry enough that he would trigger his power but then he would have to help him get it under control before he finished the fight otherwise who knows what would happen, he noticed that after the blasts the hoodie that Viktor had around his waist had come undone, he teleported over to where it was sitting and lifted it off the ground just as Viktor was starting to get up, he looked at the back where the bloodstain was still present and the hole from the sword, he turned it towards Viktor and held it out towards him.

"Look at what your failure has caused Viktor...Your refusal to unleash the power within you led to this and if you continue to refuse the same thing will happen again...LOOK AT IT VIKTOR! LOOK AT YOUR FAILURES!" He teleported over to Viktor and grabbed him by the throat, practically shoving the bloody portion of the hoodie in his face.

"Look at it Viktor! Look at what your failure to protect her caused! Her blood is on your hands and you'll never be able to get it off because you were weak! YOU FAILED TO KEEP HER SAFE!" He then threw Viktor to the ground along with the hoodie and teleported back to the other side of the Colosseum, Viktor meanwhile started to have a panic attack, the words of Inviktos and the now constantly replaying image of Chara almost dying assaulted his mind, he looked down at his hands and he could see her blood on them again, his fingers started twitching wildly as he let out panicked cries of terror.

"No...No...NO! NO MAKE IT STOP!CHARA I...I'M SORRY!...I...I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!" He clutched at his head again as his aura exploded, his energy shooting through the roof as his mind tore itself apart.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He threw his arms down and his aura exploded even more, the world starting to change its color as it did when he transformed, the ominous hues of dark green, then blue, then red as he let out another anguished cry, his hair spiking and his pupils disappeared as he neared the end of his transformation, but before his energy exploded again he looked down at his feet, Chara's hoodie started to blow away before he quickly reached down and grabbed it, he held it up with a shaky hand and tears flowing down his eyes.

_*...But I will be...* _He then wrapped her hoodie back around his waist and his pupils suddenly reappeared, changed to a bright gold color, he let out a scream as he exploded into the pillar of energy, green lightning shot out of it as he completed the transformation, the pillar shattered like glass as Viktor stepped forward, his hair actually glowing yellow before it died down to the blonde, his aura dancing around him as he slowly stepped forward, his mind essentially cleared of anything except his determination to protect Chara.

"I WILL BE! AND VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!" His energy exploded again as he shot towards Inviktos, who merely smiled as the Super Saiyan closed the distance in less than a second, blasting Inviktos with attacks so fast he couldn't even see Viktor move before he appeared behind him, jumping up and throwing a right knee to the back of his head, then a left one before flipping back and kicking Inviktos away from him, he landed then held his hand up in the air, the world turned green again as the energy compressed into the ball and a whiteish green sparkling ball appeared above it.

"And now Inviktos...I grant you freedom." The ball sank into his hand as he turned and threw it at him, hitting him dead in the stomach and disappearing, before he exploded into nothing but dust, that dust retracted back into the stone high above the arena before the black energy barrier around the Colosseum shattered and the stone fell back to the earth, Viktor teleported underneath it and caught it in his hand as Chara sat in the stands, jaw still dropped by what she just saw, he looked over in her direction, his serious gaze sending a chill down her spine as she was still trying to comprehend what this was, as far as she knew this was the same form he used against Nero but he seemed like he was in control this time.

"Heh...Be careful what you wish for, because you might just get it." He said while still looking down at the stone, before it started to glow again and Inviktos reformed himself in front of Viktor with a rather pleased smile on his face, he brought his hands up and slowly started to applaud Viktor, who was a bit iffy about taking that applause.

"That was the power I wanted to see Viktor...Very nice, you seem to have easily managed to outpace me and my brother, even more so once you regained control of yourself, I hope you'll uh...Accept my apologies for what I said during that battle, surely you understand that it was merely so I could get you to unleash that power and prove yourself." Viktor continued to stare daggers at Inviktos, while he regained most of his control in this form he still possessed a lot of anger towards the man for essentially trying to break his mind for the sake of a transformation.

"Hmph..."

"Ah I understand you still possess some rage towards me, and I understand if you do but I hope at the end you understand that I only did what I did for the purpose of having you release your power..." Viktor was silent a little bit longer as Chara made her way down to the field.

"...It's fine..." He was still rather hesitant to fully speak to Inviktos as Chara approached the two of them.

"Just what the FUCK were you thinking?!" She practically got right in Inviktos' face, spitting venom at him as she was just as angry at him.

"Miss Chara I assure you my words were only meant-"

"Meant to what? Make Viktor feel more like shit than he already did? You had a million options and you chose that to make him do...Whatever that was..."

"Chara it's fine..."

"No Viktor it's not fine! You were already beating yourself up over what happened and this guy decides that rubbing an entire jar of salt on that wound was a good idea."

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"I...I guess..."

"Look let's just go home, we're done here aren't we?" He looked towards Inviktos, who just nodded his head at the two before retreating back into the stone, which Viktor hung back around his neck, his hair finally turned back to normal and his eyes shifted back to their normal color as he allowed himself to relax, he didn't say anything else as Chara latched onto him and he ran the teleportation spell to return to their home.

=)


	55. Chapter 3, Page 8

Chapter 3, Page 8

When the clock strikes midnight, What do we do then?

**2:30AM**

The cool summer breeze flowed through the air as Joseph laid beside Asriel who was cuddled up beside him sound asleep, they'd spent the remaining hours after Viktor and Chara left enjoying their time together watching old Leonardo Dicaprio movies until Asriel eventually fell asleep exhausted from the previous days events but for Joseph their was one question in particular that kept nagging him as he laid there listening to the steady ticks of the old clock hanging on the wall as it slowly counted down the seconds, the minutes, the hours of each passing moment.. Joseph replayed the conversation from a few hours ago over and over again trying to decipher the meaning behind Asriel's cryptic words to no avail as he slowly set up in bed his mind racked with more questions than answers as usual but tonight was different because for once he didn't have the same worried thoughts of something bad happening to him or Asriel nor was it the constant threat of something looming just out of sight waiting for the perfect moment to strike and shatter the delicate peace that seemed so close at hand…...or maybe that was it he thought to himself as Joseph climbed out of bed throwing on a pair of old jeans before he made his way downstairs and out the door taking the short walk through the woods to the docks the overlooked the lake, maybe it was the fact that today was just too normal given everything that had transpired over the past year all the fighting, all the bickering between themselves, all leading up to this moment in time where the calm before the storm washed over the four of them before the hurricane passed through.

Joseph stood on the docks still deep in thought having not heard the silent snap of a twig until the wander cleared their throat, Joseph looked back behind him to see Asriel still half asleep walking towards him no doubt wondering what he was doing outside at this hour but Joseph paid that thought no mind as he put his arm around his furry boyfriend who wrapped his arms around his side a they both gazed out at the calm water as the moon reflected off the surface making the water shimmer like the most beautiful of diamonds. Time passed as they stood there neither spoke any words as they allowed the moment to sink in admiring the occasional fish jumping out of the water every now and again before Joseph made a small blanket out of the jacket he was wearing allowing them to sit on the docks with Asriel preferring to use Joseph as a makeshift pillow for the time being, Joseph was still mulling over the question from earlier before Asriel spoke breaking his thoughts momentarily.

Asriel: Joseph?

Joseph: Yes love, what's on your mind?

Asriel: Heh I should be asking you the same thing, your not still thinking about that one question are you?

Joseph smiled a bit as he laid down on the soft cherry wood dock while Asriel shifter positions as he laid his head on Josephs shoulder bring them eye to eye with each other both trying to read the others emotions without saying words

Joseph: Yes I suppose I am Azzy it's just that I had grown somewhat accustomed to all this fighting over the past year and to finally have a day where you don't narly get seriously hurt or some random villain decides to attack us for whatever reason was just something I never thought I would get until all this was over. My entire life has been nothing but one battle after another with very brief spells of normalcy in between but now as the inevitable final showdown with Osiris draws nearer and nearer I've realized that I finally have everything I've been searching for these last few decades, and that's you love.

Asriel: Joey we've been through hell this last year definitely but it's also brought the four of us closer together not just as friends or as couples but as a family of sorts allowing us to help each other cope with our pasts while in the same breath defining our futures together. I asked you that question because it's something i've been thinking about as well and figured that maybe you already had a plan mapped out for us like you always seem to but I guess even we are incapable of knowing what the future truly hold for us joey.

Joseph: Yes I assume so love, did you enjoy the evening? I do hope i didn't overdo it hehe

Asriel rolled his eyes at the question because as far as he was concerned Joseph just being beside him like this was the best time of his life being able to have this kind of closeness that they'd lacked ever since Osiris reared his ugly mug and caused the four of them to always be on edge anticipating what or when he was planning another attack, as asriel layed there cuddling his vampyre he let his mind wander to a conversation he'd had with Chara during christmas about the possibility of her and Viktor one day having children of their own together and while Asriel was fully aware of that fact that he nor Joseph could have children together naturally it didn't stop him from looking through his old books from the underground that Toriel had given him when he was younger and to his surprise he had found a work around to their problem as apparently it they each gave half of their souls to combine into one then it would theoretically be the same as conceiving a child though much more complicated and highly dangerous given the fact that they would essentially only have half a soul remaining.

Asriel: Joseph remember that conversation we had around new years, the one about possibly having a kid via soul magic?

Joseph looked over at Asriel perplexed by the question as while he did remember the conversation in question though he figured Asriel simply had forgotten about it since he hadn't mentioned it in quite some time but he nodded his head allowing Asriel to continue with his question.

Asriel: Well after all this is over maybe we give it a try and see what happens, I know it's risky but your the only person I want to spend my life with and since monsters only die after naturally having kids then we won't need to worry about me croaking afterwards heh

Joseph thought it over for a while noticing the sky beginning to slowly brighten as dawn crept forward over the horizon before he looked back over at Asriel giving a soft smile to his love before pecking him on the nose causing the goat monster to blush slightly and turn away from him slightly embarrassed.

Joseph: Asriel I've always told you that I'll follow you to the ends of this world and the next no matter the cost but if you wish to try for a child then i'm more than willing to help you after we've achieved the peace we've both so desperately clung to for so long love but do you have any names if this were to work?

Asriel though for a moment remembering Joseph's late brother Thomas

Asriel: Yeah i figured we could name him Thomas…..Thomas Dremadeus Walker

Joseph smiled at the use of his little brothers name and the combination of his middle name alongside Asriel's last name as it just fit the potential child so well given his parentage to Asriel would carry on their tradition of combining names to name their children.

Joseph: It's a fine name for him Asriel but any thoughts on if it's a girl?

Asriel: Well actually when it comes to the same sex having kids it only really goes one route depending on if it's two females or two males, the only way for it to actually be a fifty fifty split would be if two people of the opposite gender did the spell like Vik and Chara.

Joseph nodded his head in understanding before looking at his watch noticing it read just past 7:30 in the morning as he rose up from the ground and dusted himself off with Asriel following suit shortly afterwards.

Joseph: We'll discuss it with Viktor and Chara to get their opinion on the matter first love but not before we put a certain god's head on my wall

Asriel nodded as he was brought into a passionate kiss by Joseph before they headed back towards the house and waited for Viktor and Chara to return from their evening together no doubt having enjoyed themselves just as much as Asriel had enjoyed his time with Joseph.


	56. Chapter 3, Page 9

Chapter 3, Page 9

Prepared For The Future

=)

A green flash of light pierced through the Washington night as Viktor and Chara reappeared outside of their apartment building, for a second Viktor looked around hoping no one actually saw them reappear then again it was around 2 AM in their time zone so presumably most people were asleep by now, he and Chara did their usual walk up to the building and down the steps to their apartment, as soon as they walked in Viktor nearly collapsed on his couch as he was exhausted from the fight against Inviktos, he was pretty sure a few of his ribs were more than just cracked, his skull started to have a pulsing feeling shooting through it from the MANY headbutts he had given in that fight, another case of an attack he thought was a good idea but ended up actually hurting a lot more than he expected, not to mention the small cuts that were on the back of his head from Inviktos basically trying to crack his skull open like an egg, his back was aching from the knee he took during the fight as well, just in general his entire body was in a catastrophic amount of pain once again, Chara had sat on the coffee table across from him, looking down with a bit of curiosity behind her eyes.

"What's up Chara? You look like you got something to ask me..." She just gave him a smile as her hand reached forward and gently stroked his face.

"Honestly? I'm just wondering how you've managed to stay so strong during all of this...Most people would've long given up in your spot...But no matter what you seem to just keep taking those hits and getting back up...I'm just curious how you keep doing it, even I wouldn't have dealt with all of this as well as you have..." He thought about the question for a second, she wasn't wrong after all, most people would've long given up and gone home and probably just waited for the worst but in just a couple of years Viktor had fought a few aliens that apparently he was a part of, been mercilessly beaten by his own brother who was also one of the aforementioned aliens, nearly lost the woman he adores, almost had his friend who he'd worked tirelessly on patching things over with because a God thought it was a good idea to try and turn them against each other, then was beaten and almost killed by said God, still had to fight his friend who had been possessed by a Roman emperor, who was also cursed by the same God that almost killed him, and now was just in a savage slugfest against the Roman soldier that was essentially living in the rock around his neck he'd carried for months, the fact none of them had gone completely insane from this yet was nothing short of a miracle.

"Vik? You okay? You're kinda spacing out on me here..."

"Oh, yeah Chara I'm fine, just thinking about a lot of stuff right now...I mean you're right, I probably should've gone insane a long time ago, but do you want my honest answer on why I've kept myself going this long?" Chara just scoffed a bit at his question.

"No Vik I want you to lie to me for no reason." She said with a hint of sarcasm that made him chuckle a bit.

"I mean if that's the case than it's because I just LIVE to fight you know?"

"Vik come on!" She playfully slapped his arm, causing him to wince a little.

"Still in pain here...But uh...*Ahem* It's because of you...That's really the main reason that I've kept myself going for this long, because I want make sure that you're safe...I mean did you hear what I said when I transformed against Inviktos?"

"Yeah...You just randomly screamed that you would be and that you were going to have vengeance or something like that..."

"...Because ever since the other night the only phrase on my brain was that I wasn't strong enough...I wasn't strong enough to protect you from Nero when it mattered the most...And I'm never letting that happen again unless it's over my dead body...That's why I keep fighting Chara, because as long as you're in the world I need to make sure I can protect you...Whether it be against the guy who tries to break into the apartment or the genocidal God who suddenly decides he wants to take over the world...I know that Joseph said that I can't always be the hero for you but even when I could be I wasn't strong enough to do it...That's why I keep your old hoodie on me now...So I never forget that one moment when I wasn't able to keep you safe..." Chara could see just how broken up Viktor was by the whole experience, as he was speaking she noticed his eyes starting to get glassy and his voice broke a bit, he started to fiddle with the loose hanging part of her sleeves around his waist, he let out a heavy sigh as his emotion was finally getting the best of him along with the pain he was in.

"Vik you shouldn't keep blaming yourself for that...It's not your fault that any of that happened...I don't mind you wanting to keep me safe but I don't want you hurting yourself just for the sake of keeping me safe from something that may not even happen..." He started to speak up again but she just put her finger over his lips.

"I know you love me...But you don't need to run yourself ragged to try and protect me..." She moved her finger from his lips and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you Vik..."

"I love you too Chara..." She wanted to lean over and hug him and just lay her head on his chest for a while but he was still in no shape to have any real contact with her.

"Are you gonna be okay tonight?" She asked, obviously concerned for his well being, he just gave her a smile as he brought his hand up and a bluish white ball appeared in it, making a faint crackling sound like thawing ice, he let the ball go as it flew around him.

"Isn't that the orb that Joseph used on you after your fight with Osiris?"

"Sort of...More or less it's my own variation of it since I never learned how to do the actual one, this one's made of Ki energy and as such requires me to expend a little bit of it to keep it active, and it's not nearly as effective but it helps in a pinch if I need it...I don't usually use it in fights though because of the fact it takes my own energy to use it." He laid his head back on the arm of the couch as the ball slowly rotated around him, the faint crackling sound almost lulling him to sleep for a moment as Chara watched it in fascination.

"Hey Vik, you think you could teach me that?"

"I was actually thinking of trying to learn the actual one as the Ki variation is just way too inconvenient as far as how much it heals against how much energy it actually expands to perform, sure I could heal some nasty wounds with it but by the end I'm dog tired and at that point it's essentially useless unless I'm not fighting..." He suddenly sat up in his seat like nothing was wrong, stretching out his limbs to make sure everything was still in place, rolling his shoulder a few times to make sure that it was properly located.

"You gonna be okay Vik?"

"Yeah...I'm mostly healed up so I should be good for now unless something else comes up."

"Shhh, don't jinx us like that...I don't want something smashing through the front door trying to kill us you know?" Viktor just chuckled a bit at her as she got up from her spot on the table and sat on the couch next to him, not taking long to snuggle up to him as he clicked on the TV, channel surfing as Chara kept trying to get comfortable, he finally settled on some cliche romantic comedy before he kicked his feet up on the table, about a half hour went by and he noticed it was around 3 AM already when Chara suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Vik...You ever just stop and wonder what the future has for us?" He raised his eyebrow at the question.

"Whatcha mean Chara?"

"I mean do you just sit and think about what like..Tomorrow's gonna be like, or next week, or something like a year from now? You ever think about that?"

"Sometimes...I try to focus on the present more than I do what happens later...I would say I don't focus on the past but we both know I'd be lying in that case." He then looked down towards the empty sleeves still tied tightly around his waist.

"But anyway, why do you ask?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about it...Ever since last December when you fought Osiris I've just had it on my mind a lot...Thinking about what's going to happen after everything's done here and I just want to know what you think of it..."

"Well...I mean what'd you have in mind?"

"Honestly?...I was hoping maybe at some point we could uh...Well...You know, get married or something, maybe start our own family...Something like that, I know it sounds like a big step but we don't have to do it RIGHT after you know? I mean if you want to wait-"

"Actually...I like the sound of that...After all this I don't see a problem with slowing things down a bit, maybe give that kid thing a little bit of time though, just till we get everything set up you know? If we do have kids I want to make sure they have as good a life as I can give them." He then almost immediately let out a loud yawn, obviously tired after the fighting and subsequent energy expending just to make sure he could get up without crippling pain, he could hear Chara giggle lightly before she snuggled up to him even more, it was yet another moment of peace amongst what seemed like almost endless chaos, a rare time that him and Chara had together when again things felt normal except now Viktor had a few more questions running through his mind, Chara had brought up something that even passed his mind a little bit on occasion, around her birthday last year he had planned on following up on that little display of his by getting her a nice ring but he couldn't find anything that fit, he didn't just want to buy one out of the store, no he had to go big on it and have the whole thing custom made but he could never decide on exactly what he wanted to get her, but those plans were interrupted by Osiris once again sticking his nose into their lives which agitated him to no end.

"Hey Chara...You mind if I get up and get myself a shower? I'd like to get the grime off me before I inevitably end up falling asleep here with you..." She looked up at him with gleaming red eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"Well hurry up...I'd like to have you here before I fall asleep..." He let out a quiet chuckle as he managed to pull himself away from Chara, who just laid her head on the arm of the couch as he headed to their bedroom to grab a fresh change of clothes, as he walked in the room a much more pleasant image came to his mind, flashing back to the night they had a few months back where things felt like they were going the right way, the two of them just had each other and no genocidal Gods trying to take over the world, he walked over to the bed, still as neatly made as he left it and sat down, just allowing himself to sink back into the memories of that evening, for him it wasn't about how it ended it was about how happy Chara was, everything felt perfect, she looked genuinely happy for the first time in a while, they felt normal in a sense...Only for it to be taken away the very next day. The longer he sat there the more he felt like things were still slipping away in a sense, now that Chara had him thinking about the future he started to not just look at it in a positive aspect but as well as potential negative outcomes, as Osiris was still running free there was still him as a lingering threat which often made Viktor question why he just never appeared to fight them on his own, then there was the problem of his brother who seemingly just disappeared out of nowhere along with Noire and Kakarot and that weighed on his mind a bit, but through everything his only main concern about the future was Chara, how she would be if they managed to get past this ordeal with Osiris, he had a nagging feeling that even at the end regardless of how strong he got between now and then that he still wouldn't be able to save her in the end, he hated that feeling as it felt like it was burning in his chest but everything just kept telling him that by the end of things something about her was going to change. The slight rumble of thunder outside snapped him from his thoughts as he could hear the faint pattering of rain along the window as he got up from the bed and headed back out into the living room, Chara was sleeping soundly on the couch as he could hear the rain starting to pick up, he walked past her and to the front door, being careful not to make too much noise so he wouldn't disturb her, as he stepped into the main hallway he slowly shut the door behind him, making sure that it was as quiet as possible as he heard the latch click and he made his way up the steps to the front door, he opened it and was immediately greeted by the sound of rain pattering along the concrete and the grass. He stepped out onto the stoop and sat down, reminiscent of the way he had over a year ago, he looked towards the sky as the thunder continued to faintly rumble and brief flashes of lightning went across the sky.

"Well...Where do we go from here?" The same question he had asked a year and a half ago, the same one that still seemed to have no answer for him, right now the answer seemed to be so clear as there was really no other option to go with other than going to fight and destroy Osiris, it seemed like the simple answer now but Viktor wasn't focusing on that one, he was looking for the answer past it, the one for the question that went past the simple one. He wanted the answer to where the future was going to go, what it held in store for them, what the end outcome of all of this was going to be. He knew he wasn't just going to have the answer fall into his lap but it didn't stop the question from running around his mind, he sat outside for what felt like hours, letting the rain soak him as he listened to the cacophony of noise that the oncoming storm brought together. Finally he heard the front door open and could see Chara's head peek out of it, her eyes glowing faintly against the darkness around them.

"Vik? Are you okay?" He didn't really say anything as he was a bit further in thought, she stepped past the door and placed her hand on his shoulder, noticing that his shirt was practically soaked by this point, he looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a small grin before just shrugging his shoulders at her before looking away from her.

"What's on your mind?" Again he just shrugged at her.

"A lot honestly...Now that you brought it up you've got me thinking a lot about where we're supposed to go from here...I mean the answer seems obvious right? We deal with Osiris then go about our lives as normal right? But I just feel like...That answer is too simple you know? I don't think it's just going to be as easy as that..."

"Well..Of course not Vik, the future is never something simple...Even if you try to plan it out things always end up changing you know?"

"That's the thing though...I'm honestly terrified of what's coming next, I can't shake this feeling that something bad's going to happen and it's got me on edge..."

"Well...You know you can't always look to the future and be afraid...You have to look forward to what it brings because you may not be able to control it in that moment, but you can always try to steer it to the best outcome..." For a moment he was quiet, another small grin coming to his face as he reached over his shoulder and held her hand, he let out another quiet yawn and heard Chara giggle a bit.

"Come on in and get some rest...You haven't slept right in forever..." He got up from his seat and stepped back on the stoop and opened the door for Chara, shaking his now soaked hair at her as she walked by.

"Really Vik?" He just gave her a smile as she walked inside.

= )


	57. Chapter 3, Page 10

Chapter 3, Page 10

A future to fight for

The clock showed a quarter to ten when Viktor and Chara knocked on the door of the quant little college nestled into the Washington countryside noticing the normal stillness was replaced by a sense of serenity as Asriel opened the door the smell of freshly cooked eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes wafting outside almost beckoning the pair inside like an old cartoon.

Asriel: Hey guys your unusually early, we figured you wouldn't be bu till closer to noon

Viktor: Yeah I figured so too but it seems Joey's sleep schedule rubbed off on me as I can't seem to sleep past nine thirty no matter how much I want too

Asriel chuckled at this as he lead the pair inside as Joseph put down three plates for them while he leaned against the kitchen counter sipping the warm cup of deer blood he had prepared earlier in the morning as he watched the others eating with the occasional compliment in between the usual silence of the morning meal, Viktor was the first to finish eating as he walked over to the sink to begin cleaning off his plate noticing Joseph casually summoning and then tossing a small white orb back and forth in between taking sips from his mug.

Viktor: So Joe how was your guy's night?

Joseph stopped the ball mid throw as it fizzled out before giving Viktor his full attention as he turned his head toward the black haired saiyan of whom he'd called more like a younger brother to himself after everything they'd been through the past year and a half.

Joseph: It was enjoyable actually though I don't think Asriel enjoyed not getting very much sleep last night

Viktor: Oh heh was it one of those nights Azzy?

Asriel rolls his eyes mockingly trying to stifle a yawn as he grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter.

Asriel: No Vik nothing like that though I could ask the same for you and Chara,but if you must know we laid out on the dock and discussed what the future held for the two of us after all this Osiris business is over and done with, after that I tried to grab a quick nap but then you two came over.

Chara: So similar nights for the four of us it seems, so what's your guys plan for after this is all over Joey?

Josep: Well I figured marriage was the number one objective as i'm sure it is for you and Viktor but after that well…..Asriel brought up the possibility of children

Viktor: So like adoption then?

Joseph: Well not exactly old sport

Viktor stared puzzled at Joseph trying to work out exactly what he meant before Chara chimed in

Chara: Uh Azzy you wouldn't be referring to that one thing mom tried teaching us right? The SOUL combination of new life ritual

Viktor: The SOUL what now?

Chara: It's where two individuals halve their respective souls and combine the two pieces in order to create a new life but the risks associated with it aren't something to take lightly even if you do the proper preparations it could still backfire.

Asriel: Well I'm aware of the risks Chara otherwise I wouldn't have brought it up last night plus we're not novices when it comes to magic so what's the worst that could go wrong here?

Chara: You mean besides dying?

Viktor: Well I think it's a fine idea

Both Asriel and Chara turn towards Viktor as if he'd just spoken perfect wingdings as Chara started to protest going over the various risks associated with the ritual while also questioning Joseph as to how he could even be remotely okay with this before Viktor walked over to her and put a finger on her lips to shush her momentarily as he tried to answer the litany of questions with one answer.

Viktor: Chara relax alright I know full well Joe wouldn't have agreed to anything without knowing the risks of the spell plus I for one am curious to see how it works as maybe it's something we could try when the time comes for us to have our own kid as I'm sure you don't want to go through the excruciating pain of giving birth, besides it's their choice at the end of the day who are we to judge them for it?

Chara sighed knowing that what Viktor said was right but she didn't mean to come off as selfish or insensitive towards joey or Azzy but she genuinely cared about the two as like Joseph she came to see them as family especially after being able to reconnect with Asriel over the past year and a half though she still held a bit of trepidation over the chance something would or could go horribly wrong in spite of both Asriel and Viktor's reassurance but Joseph seemed to be in the same boat as he hadn't said much aside from the initial announcement

Chara: Joey are you sure about this? I don't mean to come off as insensitive but i'm just worried something could happen as it's not something that was performed too often in the underground even among monsters due to the risks involved but I guess you already knew that huh?

Joseph calmly walked over towards Asriel to offer a bit of support on the matter as while it was true he had reservations on the success rate of this new spell it was their only option in reality.

Joseph: Well I won't lie Chara I have my doubts same as you do with this spell and it's risks especially with the relatively low testing results that I was able to uncover bu as Asriel and Viktor have said already it's something we've both agreed to risk and all, believe me if their were a way to subvert it with a magic spell or something then I would have already stated it but the truth is it's our only option as anything else would require rather untested means and necromancy to an extent but that' something i've seldom used and I rather not risk it going awry.

Asriel: Chara it'll be fine I promise there's nothing to be worried about besides it's me and Joey not two amatures.

Viktor: So have you came up with a name?

Asriel: Thomas…...Thomas Dremadeus Walker

Chara: Aw that's so sweet

Viktor: Anything for if it's a girl?

Chara: Actually Vik the ritual is kinda picky when it comes to that, if it's to people of the same sex then your only getting one or the other out of it not both so since it's Joey and Azzy we're talking about then it's a boy by default.

Viktor nods understanding the meaning behind what Chara was saying before he went to sit down on the couch with the others following suit as Chara took a seat beside him while Joseph and Asriel took the couch to his left.

Joey: So what about you and Chara old sport? I assume our plans are more or less the same

Viktor: Actually yeah they are after this all blows over then we get married and somewhere down the line a kid or two, already have names and everything.

Asriel: Let's hear them.

Viktor: Well if it's a boy I was thinking Edward after my human dad

Chara: And if it's a girl we decided on Eileen

Joey: There both lovely names old sport

Viktor: Thanks but not to rush things but shouldn't we be training for the inevitable fight with Osiris?

Joseph: What's the date old sport? Forgive me for asking but I don't normally keep track aside from very specific one's

Chara: July 9th

Joey: Thank you, but yes we should get to training but instead of traveling all the way to Canada why don't we train here for a bit? I could easily construct a ring to which we could train to our heart's content without any interruptions.

The other nodded as Joseph went to work creating a ring made on hardened white marble that would stand up to the rigorous training that was about to occur, by the time Joseph finished the arena it was just slightly past twelve thirty when he walked back into the house to retrieve the Viktor, Chara, and Azzy. the four heroes walked outside where the ring now stood looking similar to the old Roman colosseum ring that they'd previously fought on when Nero briefly took over Joseph's body as Viktor looked it over while Joseph Asriel, and Chara stood by discussing the upcoming days in particular Asriel's birthday which was two days away but Joseph simply said he had i covered before looking over towards Viktor.

Joseph: So old sport would you care to go first?

;)


	58. Chapter 3, Page 11

Chapter 3, Page 11

So Are We Still Training Or...?

=)

Viktor cracked his knuckles and neck as he looked over the arena that Joseph had built, not being too much a fan of the design as it only contributed to the bad memories STILL playing in his head but he had to admire the fact that it was actually well crafted.

"So who wants to go first with me?" He looked back towards the three as Joseph just leaned back against the wall, casually starting a conversation with Asriel as Chara dropped her hoodie on the ground and stepped forward towards Viktor.

"Come on babe when was the last time me and you had a decent training session together?" She said with a smile as she reached up and pinched his cheek a little bit.

"The last one was back in December...Although I wouldn't exactly refer to that as a training session you know?" She lightly patted his cheek before she started towards the middle of the arena, stretching her arms out as she walked, Viktor followed close behind, watching as she tilted her head a few times before they reached the middle, Viktor was just casually resting his hands on his head as Chara gave him another smile before taking a few steps back.

"Okay Vik, I want you to fight me like you mean it, do the thing." He raised his eyebrow for a moment.

"The thing?"

"Yeah the thing where you make your hair turn blonde and you get ridiculously strong, if I'm gonna get anywhere I need you to fight me like you're serious..."

"Are you gonna fight seriously or sit there and drool when I do it?" A blush came across her face when he said that.

"Oh don't play coy now, I saw the way you were staring at me back in Rome when I fought Inviktos, if I wasn't hurting you know damn well what would've come last night." Chara's blush only seemed to get worse.

"So are we just not doing phrasing anymore Vik? Is that not a thing?"

"Oh you know I meant it EXACTLY like that princess..." Viktor brought his hands down as a grin came to his face, he clenched his fists as his hair started to turn a slight tinge of green, he started to yell as his energy exploded, however it was far less violent than his previous times transforming, rather than the explosive influx of energy flying everywhere, his aura just kicked up as his hair spiked and turned its glowing golden color before dying down, only a few rocks on the ground flew up before falling back to the ground as he looked in Chara's direction, a grin still on his face as his now piercing gold eyes stared her down.

"Come on..." He then brought his hands up for a moment.

"Let's play..." He clenched his fists again and within a second he was in front of Chara, fist reeled back and he started to throw a punch as she was completely frozen in place, unable to react to how fast he'd moved, and as his fist came within an inch of her face it stopped dead, the slight gust of wind from the speed of his punch causing the bangs in front of her face to blow back a bit, he then just opened his hand and flicked her in the forehead before taking a few steps back, chuckling a bit as the girl just pouted at him.

"I told you to take this seriously Vik, how am I supposed to get stronger if you don't fight me like you mean it!"

"Chara I can't just go full Super Saiyan and start completely dominating you...We save that one for the bedroom after all" He let out another, rather suggestive sounding chuckle as Chara just stood there, now blushing once again.

"Vik come on it's not the time to be acting like that...Especially in front of Joseph and Asriel." The two of which weren't even really paying attention, rather they were talking among themselves.

"Oh really? Little miss trains in a white T shirt and the shortest shorts I've seen wants to talk about the way I'm acting? How precious..." Chara finally had enough as her own energy exploded, a mix of black and red surrounding her and her eyes glowing a bright red as she took off towards Viktor, throwing a wild assortment of attacks that he dodged with almost no effort on his part, in between her grunting as she attacked he started to speak up.

"See? This is what happens when you neglect your training, good grief you can't even hit me now...My my we'll have to address this at some point won't we?" He was having too much fun to notice that Chara was legitimately getting angry by his teasing, her attacking had sped up a bit but he was still dodging without really trying, finally she threw a kick that he grabbed by her ankle, another grin came to his face as he pulled her towards him and dipped her back as if they were dancing.

"Chara you know this is meant to be a fight, not a dance..." He heard her growl before she threw her hands over her head and a black energy ball formed before she swung forward and blasted him in the face with it, he let her go as she opened the distance between them, bringing her hands up and charging several black spears around her, then she held one hand in front of her face, causing 4 red knives to appear on her fingertips before they floated up a little bit and had small strands of energy connect to them, the smoke around Viktor's head finally cleared up and he was still holding the same grin on his face, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the fact she was feeling both agitation and another slightly nagging feeling in the back she was trying to put down.

"Well? You wanted a serious fight so come on..." Chara just grit her teeth at him before ordering the spears to fly at him, two of which he blocked with a flick of his wrist, he grabbed one as it flew by and smacked another 3 away from him, then she brought her other hand up and a fireball appeared in it, she reeled her hand back and upon throwing it forward sent 5 of the balls flying at him, he used the spear to block them, slicing through them like a knife through warm butter, she continued firing them in a huge burst, sending 15 of them at him as he started cutting each of them down with the spear, before one of the knives on Chara's fingers flew towards him and wrapped around the handle of the spear before she yanked it away from him and it flew into her free hand.

"Huh...Well I knew you always had a knack for handling long, stick like objects..." Chara actually growled in anger and actually snapped the spear in half in her hand and reeled her other one back, the knives flew from her like a whip and she flung them at Viktor like a mace,swinging downwards, then up before she retracted them, then shot them directly forward and he just barely leaned out of the way before she brought them back, then she went back to swinging them at him as he almost casually sidestepped each attempt, slowly closing the distance between him and her before he was finally close enough to grab her wrist on one of her swings, quickly the strands holding the knives disappeared along with them as she struggled to get free, he gently rested his hand on her shoulder while making a shushing sound, finally she calmed down a bit and looked up at him, her eyes were actually gleaming with anger over the fact she couldn't even lay a finger on him, she hadn't realized just how far their power gap was.

"Chara...You need to relax...You're letting yourself get too worked up over this...Just calm down and focus" To him it was highly ironic that he was trying to tell her to calm down when he hadn't exactly been the example of a gentle man in his last 3 or so battles but in her case her anger wasn't getting her anywhere, just putting stress on her that she didn't need. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead before he let her wrist go.

"You okay?" He asked sweetly, Chara just nodded her head a bit as he slowly backed away from her, not noticing the small grin that came to her face as she shot forward and caught him with a punch right in his face, the two just floated in the air for a moment, Chara letting out a quiet giggle as Viktor just sighs lightly.

"You know I tried to be nice and you go and do this-" He points at her arm, with her fist still pressed up against his cheek, he then reaches up to her wrist and moves her hand from his face, the two started to smile at each other before they both disappeared, clashing, or more along the lines of Viktor mostly blocking everything she threw as she continued to throw her own array of attacks, for what seemed like forever he spent time dodging each of Chara's attacks, refusing to actually hit her in the "fight" as even in training he couldn't lay a finger on her with the intent to harm her so he spent most of his time dodging the blur of punches and whatever else she threw at him, narrowly avoiding swarms of fireballs she sent, along with enough spears to block out the sun all the while the two went back to trading their share of jokes and different jabs at each other, he broke away from her and she brought up even more spears than before, he counted at least 20 of them before she threw them all in his direction, he brought up his energy barrier as the spears exploded on impact rather than simply snapping like before, the smoke barely cleared before he could see Chara swinging a large red trident over her head, bringing it crashing down onto the barrier and actually managing to crack it slightly before she jumped up again, twirled it a bit before pointing it straight downwards and hitting the shield again, this time managing to break through it and actually send Viktor crashing back into the ground, she brought up a couple more spears and threw them in his direction, he rolled back for one to hit right where he was laying, before having to jump back and avoid another one as Chara then threw the trident straight at him, which he obviously avoided and picked up what Chara was going to try and do, as if on cue she let herself fall and grabbed the trident, obviously intending to fling herself forward to kick him but instead found herself caught bridal style as she almost flew past him.

"Hello there." He said with a grin on his face, to which she returned her own.

"Oh well hi there Vik...I must say you look really handsome today..." As she was speaking she brought her hand up to his cheek before abruptly throwing a knee into his face, causing him to let her go as she jumped back, for a second he stood there rubbing his jaw for a moment trying to hide the smile that was coming to his face, he turned to see that she'd somehow gotten her trident back and had about a dozen more spears around her, she had a little grin on her face as she held a hand up, wordlessly telling him to bring it on, then she ordered the spears to attack him and he just stood there waiting for them, then in a flash he had his scythe out and cut down the spears as they came at him, then Chara jumped at him, swinging the trident down on him, the sound of both weapons colliding echoed through the arena as the lovers had a brief stare down, Viktor was struggling to hide the smile on his face before Chara shot back into the stands, springing off them like a pinball and flying at Viktor before their weapons collided again, then the two disappeared for a moment, Joseph and Asriel were actually getting interested in the battle as the two reappeared in the center, sending sparks flying as the blur of scythe and trident collided continued to blast through the arena, the couple would appear in one spot, briefly slashing at each other before disappearing, then reappearing in another spot, they did this for a few minutes as Joseph and Asriel looked around the different spots they would appear in before they would finally end up clashing in the middle of the arena, Chara obviously wasn't going to outmuscle Viktor as she fell to a knee when he suddenly broke away from her.

"No no Chara...You get on your knees later, not now" He said with a rather suggestive tone to his voice as she looked up at him, a bit of sweat running down her face as she tried to catch her breath a bit.

"Hehe...What's the matter Vik? Don't tell me this is all I have to do to make you weak..." She dropped down to both knees and slightly tilted her head at him with a slowly growing grin on her face, letting the trident rest on the side of her head for a moment, she stared him dead in the eyes as she slowly licked her lips, he slung his scythe over his shoulder and stepped up to her, his Super Saiyan state quickly deactivating as he was only a few inches away from her, looking down on bright ruby red eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip, trying to play as innocent as she could.

"She's...She's playing a game with him." Joseph couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the two essentially seconds away from having sex right in the middle of the arena.

"You think they just forgot we were standing here?" Asriel asked.

"Oh no...She's luring him in, just wait." Viktor however had started gently patting Chara's head, then his hand went down to her cheek and his thumb started gently brushing it, she nuzzled against his hand like a kitten and let out a slight giggle as her hand came up to his waist, her fingers hooking into the band, he looked up towards Joseph and Asriel for a moment, wishing the two of them weren't standing there right now, then he looked back down towards Chara who just had a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Vik?..." She said with a bit of a cutesy tone

"Hm?"

"...You shouldn't let your guard down" Then, surprisingly quicker than he could react Chara swept his leg out from underneath him.

_*Really now Viktor you should've known she was going to try and get you to let your guard down...* _The scolding voice of Inviktos came in as he was in mid fall.

"SHUT IT!" Viktor yelled back as he landed and saw Chara get back to her feet, swinging her trident overhead, he got his scythe in the way, the sound of their weapons colliding rang out again, she stood over him trying to win their little clash.

"See...Who's the one on top now Vik?"

"You know the irony is I make a dick joke and you get mad...Now you make jokes and everything's just fine...But hey I'm rather enjoying the view from here, now if only you could get a bit lower and be wearing a lot less clothing that'd be great." He heard Chara growl slightly before her energy exploded again, a swirl of black and red shooting up into the air as she kept trying to outmuscle him but to no avail, she started to yell as she was putting all her strength into their clash, the weapons started to discharge bolts of energy in random directions, bolts of green and black shot around the arena as neither of them gave in on the struggle, Chara was desperately trying to gain the upper hand as she was putting everything she had into just pushing him back.

"COME OOOOON!" The energy charging up was apparently too much as an explosion of it sent Chara flying back into the wall, she managed to stop herself before she would actually smack into it though but she was far too exhausted to jump back in as Viktor just casually kicked himself back up and looked in her direction, she just lazily waved at him as he made his way over to her, he set his hand against the wall and leaned over Chara, who just looked up at him still trying to catch her breath.

"Have fun?" He asked with a bit of a sweet tone, she just slowly nodded her head at him, his free hand came under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"I'm glad." He then leaned down and kissed her gently before leaning from the wall and walking in the direction of Joseph and Asriel, Chara took a little bit more time to compose herself before she joined them.

"Only an hour and a half old sport? I figured you two would have kept your little display of foreplay up..." Chara heard the word "foreplay" and immediately blushed, Viktor just awkwardly scratched the back of his head and tried to laugh things off.

"Hehe...Sorry about that Joe, maybe we did get a little bit out of hand on that one..."

"Ah no apologies needed...Though I do suggest you keep that in the bedroom for now, can't have you being distracted like you were...Now are you going to wait for me and Asriel to do our training?"

"Probably not honestly..."

"Of course...Now then, Azzy shall we get started?"

=)


	59. Chapter 3, Page 12

Chapter 3, Page 12

Time to get serious

Viktor and Chara took their leave while Joseph and Asriel prepared themselves for an actual training session having witnessed the show that Viktor had put on with Chara with both amusement and a tinge of annoyance as they figured it would be a serious endeavor given the threat they were up against was literally an all powerful megalomaniac egyptian god bent on vaporizing the universe to remake it in his own sick image, the two lovers stood across from the other tension building coupled with Joseph reluctance as while he was more than happy to spar with Asriel he always dreaded the experience as Asriel was the type to really get into a fight when he was actually challenged so to say he was excited at the prospect at getting to really test his limits against Joseph was a vast understatement.

Joseph sighed to himself for not taking Viktors offer but resigned himself to the fact that at least it allowed him to spend a bit of quality time with Asriel and really see what the prince of the underground was truly capable of when push in battle by someone more than to be considered his equal if not his superior.

Joseph: Well love I must say it's been quite awhile since we've had a chance to train seriously, if i'm not mistaken the last time we train like this was when we were preparing for those pesky saiyans a this past year so I do hope you haven't become too rusty since then.

Asriel simply laughed at the memory as he recalled the last time they trained where Joseph was constantly worrying over him whenever they engaged in combat but he proved even then that he was more than capable of holding his own against Joey but he had to admit with the new power joseph had acquired combined with with his slacking on training that maybe he was slightly in over his head.

Asriel: A little rust isn't anything I can't shake off but I'm more curious in that power you showed off against Nero when the two of you fought.

Joseph: Oh you mean this?

A white firenado envelopes Joseph as his hair turns from it's normally light chocolate brown to a ice white while his eyes switch from light honey gold to an icy blue as the tornado dissipates all the while Asriel stands there smirking as he feels the power surging from Joseph who stares back at him before giving a smirk of his own.

Joseph: So Asriel I've shown you my full power now I wonder if the God of Hyperdeath can still hold that title?

Asriel: You think I can't use that form without the consumption of 6 human souls Joey? Well while you and Viktor have been off kicking various villains asses I've been training to subvert that little requirement.

Joseph: Then prove it love

Asriel: With pleasure

A black aura surrounds Asriel as the normally pleasant mid summer wind changes suddenly to one with a biting cold as the arena shakes violently at the immense power colliding as Joseph stood in awe at the amount of power Asriel radiated noticing his normally Jade colored eyes had changed to a deep crimson while certain segments of his white fur turned black as night, Joseph noticed Asriel's locket that he was currently wearing slightly darken from it's normally shimmering gold to a duller shade of bronze as he locked eyes with the now true embodiment of death to the underground at one point in time, Asriel merely smirked at Joseph's slight gawking having not used this form since Chara freed him all those years ago but now looking across the battlefield that he and Joseph shared to see his normally cool and collected Vampyre showing actual hesitation was something that filled him with a sense of pride.

Asriel: So Joseph what was that you said about being able to still call myself the absolute God of Hyperdeath?

Joseph swallowed hard as he stared at Asriel in his final form knowing that this wasn't going to be the cakewalk that Viktor took Chara through as he unsheathed his twin katana blades while Asriel summoned his chaos blades as they stare each other down neither giving an inch as their magical auras battled for dominance turning the skies a deep overcast as light rain began to fall.

Joseph: Any stakes on the line love?

Asriel: Only thing we're wagering is pride Joey and maybe a fancy dinner if I win

Joseph lightly chuckled at the request but nodded at the request as he readied himself both waiting to see whom would make the first move, Asriel cracked his neck from side to side before both charged towards the other with the clashing of swords ringing throughout the forest as Joseph and Asriel both held nothing back from the other as they each dodged, parried, and reposted the others swings neither landing decisive blows as they continued throwing out strikes until Asriel managed to disarm Joseph of one of his katanas, Joseph smiled slightly while he switched to a defensive stance mid fight to counter the duel swings from Asriel's chaos blades as he felt himself losing his footing ever so slightly.

Asriel kept up his assault using the advantage he had created to slowly force Joseph to counter more than normal as he whittled down his boyfriends movements, but Joseph used his quick reflexes to counter an errant swing from an overconfident Asriel knocking him back while causing one of the chaos blades to shatter against his blade upon impact as Joseph stood there breathing heavily slightly while Asriel merely got up and dusted himself off before charging back into the fray with Joseph groaning slightly as he went back to dodging and parrying Asriel's strikes that slowly got more and more precise and fluid as he worked off the rust from his time spent not training as he managed to land various strikes against his boyfriend whenever possible but not without suffering a few of his own though noticing that Joseph was being careful not to strike anywhere too damaging as they traded heavy blows that thundered after every clash of their blades until Joseph was able to knock the other chaos blade from Asriel's grasp watching it sail through the air before landing with a clatter on the other side of the arena ring.

Joseph: So love it seems I've won the first round, care to continue or have we trained enough for today?

Asriel: Done? Heh we're only just getting started Joey.

Joseph: As you wish love

Joseph backflipped as he gained distance from Asriel as he sheathed his sword before casting it aside while Asriel did the same for his chaos blade that remained, both stared back at the other slightly exhausted from the previous exchange with Joseph casting aside his Jacket as he cracked his knuckles and then his neck while Asriel did the same before both charged back into the fray landing sold blows that the other blocked and dodged expertly as they danced throughout the ring in a violent display of grace and ferocity as Joseph and Asriel threw caution to the wind with their blows each landing heavy blows against the other as Joseph landed a vicious knee to Asriel's gut knocking the wind from his lungs momentarily before Asriel responded with a vicious headbutt that rocked Joseph sending him staggering backwards allowing Asriel to follow up with a crushing punch to the jaw knocking Joseph off his feet and sending his flying, Joseph went flying through the air from the hard one two combo but was able to catch himself at the last second b using his momentum to propel himself on his hand and backflip back onto his feet only narrowly dodging a incoming fireball Asriel had thrown while he was momentarily distracted before responding with his own moments later as he wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth while watching Asriel knock the fireball into the air with it dissipating moments later.

Joseph slowly raised himself back to a standing position after crouching down to dodge the previous fireball volley that Asriel had thrown out following Joseph dodging the first one but it only made him more aggressive as Asriel appeared to Josephs left throwing a straight punch that Jose[[h caught sluggishly as the fight was beginning to wear them both down with both Joseph and Asriel breathing heavily as they continued their slugfest though at a much slower pace than when they started until Joseph simply collapsed from the utterly exhausting three hour training session with both covered in cuts, bruises and in Josephs ase a partially dislocated shoulder while Asriel rubbed his bruised jaw as they laid there while rain pelted them both, Joseph slowly sat up from the ground the pain coursing through his body was the least of his concerns as he popped his shoulder back into its socket before wiping the blood from his mouth as he looked over at Asriel who was in better shape more or less having only sustained a bruised jw during the ensuing sparring match, both locked eyes as their respective power ups dissipated returning them to normal as Joseph helped Asriel to his feet before throwing his good arm over Asriel's shoulder as they walked back towards the cabin grabbing an intimate shower together before settling down on the couch.

Joseph: Well Asriel it seems you were the better fighter this time around love, I'm proud of you

Asriel rested his head on Josephs shoulder gently making sure to not put too much pressure on it as he hugged himself closer to his vampyre boyfriend

Asriel: Yeah i guess I did but It wasn't about the silly bet more so it was about us being able to get some quality time in together plus it helped us both sharpen our fighting skills.

Joey: I agree though hopefully Viktor and Chara can better attenuate themselves with actual training instead of foreplay.

Asriel chuckled at bit nodding slightly as he gradually dosed off as the effects from their long training session finally kicked in, Joseph watched a few reruns of Married with Children noticing the clock red just after midnight as he smiled to himself before kissing Asriel's forehead while he settled in waiting for Viktor and Chara to return in the morning as he watched Asriel dream various things throughout the night.

Joey: Happy birthday love

;)


	60. Chapter 3, Page 13

Chapter 3, Page 13

The Moments We Have…

A/N: 3,000 words of pure lemon...I'm STILL ashamed

=)

Viktor and Chara arrived at home shortly after their training/foreplay session, Viktor couldn't hide the almost constant grin on his face afterwards because he always enjoyed his training with Chara because it always had a casual air about it, it was just the two of them having a little fun while sharpening their knives a bit, plus he couldn't help how hot Chara looked when she got into a fight, the way her eyes would glow the more eager she got, how feisty she would get especially if it was with him, the way she would always try to dominate the fight at any given moment, everything she did always had a hint of teasing behind it as well.

"So did you have fun?" He asked as Chara quickly kicked her shoes off and sat on the couch, he just leaned against the wall and watched her let out a sigh before looking up at the ceiling

"I actually had a lot of fun heh, been a while since we got to fight like that." She looked over towards him with a smile on her face, her eyes faintly glowing at him.

"Well that's good...No sense in training if you can't have a little fun with it once in a while." He walked over and sat on the couch next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the side of her head to which a slight blush came to her face.

"Oh jeez Vik...I haven't even showered and I'm all sweaty and everything…"

"Chara in the last year and a half I've tasted blood, sweat, certain things from you, I don't think that's going to bother me." He kissed her again as his free hand took a hold on her right one, his thumb making small circles on the top of her hand as the two cuddled on their couch, Chara nuzzled her head against his shoulder a little and let out a contented sigh. For a few minutes the two sat on the couch, cozying up to each other with Viktor occasionally kissing the side of Chara's head, each time would make her giggle a bit and blush.

"Vik you're being awfully affectionate today aren't you?..."

"Would you prefer me not be?" With that question she tightly latched onto him, not letting him get up from his seat. Viktor just chuckled and brought his hand under Chara's chin, turning her face up to his so he could look into those jewels she called eyes, crimson locked with blue as she felt herself get short of breath from the sudden affection, her hand came up to his wrist as his thumb gently brushed her chin.

"Aw Vik...Why you gotta spoil me like this?"

"Because you deserve it Chara...If I could, every day would be just like this." He finally leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, the mix of that and the feeling of his thumb on her chin sent a chill down her spine, the two brought their foreheads together as a warm smile came across Viktor's face, he kissed her again before he leaned forward and picked the TV remote up and turned it on, he sat back and kicked his feet up on the table with Chara resting her head on his chest, he channel surfed for a little while, expecting to hear another story about spaceships coming to earth, or demons rising up from Hell to wreak havoc but surprisingly everything was relatively quiet, the only thing still being talked about were the two men who fought in the Colosseum in what was left of Rome, luckily no one seemed to piece together it was Viktor fighting Nero otherwise they would have a lot of unwelcome company. As his mind slowly started shifting back to what happened he looked down towards Chara with a bit of sadness behind his eyes, his fingers lazily came up and started playing with her hair as memories of the fight continued to resurface.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again Chara…" He quietly whispered to her, her eyes looked up at him, faintly glowing with a hint of curiosity, she could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked down on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"I'll...I'll get strong enough and I'll protect you from everything Chara…" She just quietly shushed him while she rubbed the back of his head, trying to put him back in a good mood.

"Vik...I know you'll be able to protect my from anything...I love you...I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Chara…" She looked him in the eyes with a smile on her face, before she leaned in to kiss him again.

"I'm gonna go shower okay?...You gonna be okay?" He nodded at her with a smile as she pulled away from him to stand up before she walked back down the hall to their bedroom, she went to their top drawer and pulled out a dark blue towel and headed towards the bathroom, she went in and set the towel on the counter before opening the curtain and starting the water, adjusting the handles until she finally had the water right before she stopped and thought about something, she left the bathroom and headed back for the living room where Viktor was still sitting on the couch looking for something decent on TV, she walked over to him and took the remote away and turned the TV off, she set the remote back on the table then grabbed his wrist, pulling on his arm and looking down on him through playful, beckoning eyes as she silently begged him to come with her, he got up and allowed her to guide him down the hall into the bathroom, where she reached past him to shut the door before she nearly threw herself into his arms, bringing her lips crashing into his as his back lightly thumped against the bathroom door, their tongues met in the middle as Chara fought for control as always, the sound of the shower blocking out the faint moans she was letting out in her throat, she pulled away and gently ran her hand along his cheek before bringing his hands to the bottom of her shirt, she lifted her arms for him to take it off and slowly he pulled it over her head, up her arms and let it drop to the floor as she dove in for another kiss, as his tongue was locked into another battle with hers, his hands came up to the hook of her bra and he quickly had it unhooked and started to pull the straps down, she took a step back and pulled one of her arms from her bra, allowing it to lazily fall off the other to the floor, she reached down and slowly pulled her shorts down before just letting them fall to the floor, she reached down towards the knot around his waist, trying to loosen it so she could put her old hoodie aside.

"Hey...Look at me okay?" She said as she leaned forward and kissed him, her hands still working to free the knot while tying her own with his and her tongue, finally she felt it come free and she took the hoodie from around his waist and pulled away to set it on the counter, the rest of his clothes were quickly shed off after that and the two got in the shower, Chara turned her back to the water and leaned in for another kiss, while the intensity of the moment had dropped a bit Viktor could still feel the heat radiating from Chara, it took everything he had to not just pin her to the wall and send her flying off the edge as many times as he could, instead he opted for a gentler approach, he watched as she slightly leaned her head back, allowing the water to run through her hair as he brought his fingers up to it, working out any little knots as gently as he could as she watched through half lidded eyes, she couldn't hold back the contented moan she gave as his fingers played with her hair, she then turned her back to him as he reached towards the shampoo bottle, flipping it open and being greeted by the faint smell of cherries, he was hoping she didn't notice as he brought the bottle to his nose and took a quiet sniff from it but he heard her giggle as he noticed she was barely looking over her shoulder towards him, he put a little on her head and started to scrub it in, her brown locks slowly turned a pinkish white as he worked the soap into a fine lather, Chara ate up the scrubbing as his fingers massaged her head, constantly letting out pleased moans as his fingers worked their magic, she turned back to him and leaned her head back for the water to wash the soap away, he continued to rinse it out of her hair and caught it starting to run down the side of her face, he watched as the soap ran down her breasts, then her stomach, then finally down her legs to the floor of the shower, he finally let out an irritated groan as his desire continued to grow, much to Chara's amusement.

"Don't worry…" She said with a bit of a teasing tone as she reached towards the loofah on the rack and handed it to him.

"Just a little more...Then you can do everything your heart desires to me…" She leaned in close to his ear as she said the last part, knowing that he was close to dropping everything and taking her right then and there, her teeth gently sank into his earlobe and she tugged on it just a little bit, letting out an almost sadistic sounding giggle as she moved away from him, he quickly grabbed the bottle of body wash, which had another distinct cherry smell mixed with vanilla as he flipped the lid open, he set the loofah back down as he opted for a towel instead and he poured a generous amount of soap on it before working it into a lather, Chara was expecting him to move as quick as possible just to get things over with, only to be surprised when he gently started to scrub her neck, then slowly start working his way down, he gently ran his hand over one of her breasts, carefully running his thumb over her nipple to which he could hear her quietly moan as his thumb ran in circles, he switched over to her other breast, reveling in the quiet moans she gave off, he was able to sense the more she was enjoying this treatment, finally his hand started moving down her stomach until it rested inbetween her legs, he scrubbed the inside of her thighs a bit before he squeezed on one, causing her to let out a not so quiet whimper, he alternated between actually scrubbing her thighs and lightly squeezing them before he decided that was enough.

"Would you like me to do your back?" He asked with a hint of sweetness, she turned and he gently started washing her back, although he was more or less massaging her back rather than actually washing it, he actually started using both hands as he pressed his fingers into her shoulders and worked down to the small of her back, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of her neck, gently nipping at it as he set the towel back down, he was finally done and now just ached to feel Chara's embrace, she managed to turn back to him so the water could rinse the soap off her back but that didn't stop him from sinking his teeth into her neck, he softly nipped at her skin, causing her to let out quiet moans right into his ear which only drove him to want her more, she barely managed to turn the water off before he pinned her to the wall and brought his lips to hers, he'd finally had enough to the point it was actually hurting him that he hadn't done it sooner, her arms latched around his neck as his lifted her legs around his waist before he reached back and threw the shower curtain open, literally carrying Chara out of it before she climbed off of him and started leading him to their bedroom, she fell back on the bed, practically pulling him on top of her as their lips reconnected, Viktor ran his fingers through her still soaked hair, which was something he liked doing more than he really should've, they broke their kiss and Viktor playfully tugged on Chara's bottom lip with his teeth before the two rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you so much Chara…"

"I love you too Vik...More than anything." He kissed her again and his lips started making their way down her chin, to her neck when she stopped him.

"No foreplay this time...Please Vik I need you to make love to me the way only you can…" The way she was almost pleading to him drove him crazy, he had to pull away from her for just a moment, she sat up on her elbows as she watched him rummage through the nightstand and pull out a small purple bottle, a slight blush came to her face as she saw him pour a good amount of what she figured was lube on his hand then rub it onto his dick, she started to chew on her bottom lip as he threw the bottle back into the nightstand and turned back to her, without a word he immediately got back on top and brought his lips into hers, she didn't even bother fighting for control of the kiss, rather she just relished in how his tongue twirled with hers, he started to line himself up with her entrance and pressed forward, the head of his dick quickly slid inside, causing her to moan into their kiss, she brought one of her hands over her head and started digging her nails into the bedsheet as he slid himself into her, his hand came up and grabbed her wrist as he finally sank all the way into her, his pace started out a little slow, following the rhythm of Chara's moans.

"Vik...F-faster...Please…" As much as he wanted to drag things out, the way Chara pled with him only drove him to speed things up, his grip on her wrist tightened as he sped up, Chara's moaning steadily got louder as she was already approaching her first orgasm.

"Oh God Vik I…" She didn't say anything else as her first one started to hit, instead she wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips upward, making sure he was all the way inside her as her orgasm rocked through her body, she let out a loud cry of pleasure as she hit her peak, she felt his grip on her wrist loosen up a little bit as he placed his palm against hers, the two let their fingers intertwine as Chara came down.

"Don't...Stop...Please…" Her breathing had become labored but the look of pure desire behind her eyes remained unchanged as Viktor slowly started back up, as the minutes ticked past the hour mark Chara's near constant mix of moans, whimpers and occasionally muttering Viktor's name filled the room, both their minds were completely lost to pleasure as Viktor was focused on each sound Chara made, Chara herself was completely gone as she came for what she assumed was the 4th or 5th time already, they were both drenched in sweat by this point, enough that the bedsheet stuck to Chara's back and she had left a small stain on the bed, she finally heard the telltale sign that he was close when he quietly muttered her name.

"Come on Vik...We finish together okay?..." Her nails started to dig into his back as sped up, the sudden burst of speed sent Chara into a moaning fit as she was caught off guard by it, she could hear him starting to groan quietly as he was on the edge with Chara quickly approaching, as they both hit their climax Chara let out a scream that she tried to muffle by biting into Viktor's neck, hard enough that she managed to break the skin unexpectedly, Viktor let out an almost primal sounding yell as he released himself into Chara, he rolled over next to her, pulling her into a tight hug as she laid her head on his chest, she was still struggling to keep her breath as he'd already evened out.

"Well...You think that I should get another shower after that?..." He just let out a quiet chuckle at that.

"I mean if another shower leads to that again, you can take as many as you want to…" She just giggled a little bit and nuzzled her head against his chest as he held her as close as he could, he playfully twirled a lock of her hair around his finger before letting it go, within in a few minutes he could hear Chara lightly snoring as she quickly fell asleep, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Chara…"

=)


	61. Chapter 3, Page 14

Chapter 3, Page 14

...Can Come Back To Haunt Us

=)

Viktor wasn't entirely sure of what time him and Chara had finished their little session but by the time he actually looked at the clock it was already 11 PM, he knew he had just laid there awake for a long time so he guess it was around 8 or 9 by the end of it, he found himself unable to sleep even with Chara snuggled up to him, he just did nothing but mumble sweet things into her ear for the last 2 or so hours, unsure if she could actually hear him or not but he did it just for the sake of doing it, he'd laid there talking about everything ranging from simple I love you's to things like them getting married even.

"...Anyway so I had this idea of having you a ring made, but I only wanted it to be the best and...Well honestly there's no jewels in the world good enough for you…" He continued to just twirl small strands of her hair in his finger, occasionally leaning down to give her a few kisses on her head, he honestly wouldn't have minded cuddling with Chara all night if he could actually fall asleep, he even tried to force himself to at certain points but his eyes refused to shut and his brain refused to shut down for the evening, he finally decided that it would just be best for him to get up and find a way for him to fall asleep, he practically had to pry himself away from Chara however as the girl was latched onto him tightly, in her sleep she'd thrown one of her legs over him and made it difficult for him to move without disturbing her, luckily he managed to squeeze out from underneath her and sneak his way out of the bed without waking her, he made his way down the short hall to the bathroom where their clothes were still lying on the floor, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how almost overly intimate they got, he was expecting them to have a session but something about this one felt much different than their last one, the way Chara's eyes practically peered into his soul, the fact she begged him to "make love" to her rather than her less eloquent "fuck me until I can't walk straight",this time around he felt far closer to her, things felt more passionate, more personal, it felt more right to him, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he picked his T shirt up from the floor, quickly heading back into the bedroom to throw on a pair of boxers and some blue jeans, before leaving again he went to Chara's side of the bed, leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead

"I love you Chara…" He said quietly before he left the bedroom, throwing his shirt on before stopping by the bathroom again to grab the hoodie from the counter, he noticed that Chara had laid her locket on top of the hoodie, seeing the gold faintly shimmer in the light brought a smile to his face, he picked it up and was unsure of whether or not he should put it on, he stood there watching the small golden heart slowly twirl around before he decided to set it down on the counter and rewrap Chara's hoodie around his waist, before taking the locket back to their bedroom and setting it on the nightstand on her side, before giving her another kiss and leaving the room, he considered just sitting on the couch until he got tired but opted to go out for a little while, he slipped his shoes on and made his way out the door, then up the steps and out the buildings main door, he sat down on the stoop and took in the unusually cool Washington air, even in the middle of July the nights always seemed to be cool to him, he listened for the faint sounds of the various wildlife around, the crickets chirping, the occasional sound of a moth flying around as well as the faint hoots of an owl in the distance, he took in all the sounds of the night as he tried to piece together why he just couldn't rest for the evening, he should've been able to sleep with no problem after his rather intimate session with Chara but hours of just staring at the ceiling whispering sweet nothings to her obviously proved that differently, he didn't feel nervous about anything, which was surprising given the near constant state of paranoia he found himself in since the battle with Nero.

"So why can't I fall asleep? Why can't I even feel tired?" He then just assumed that something in his subconscious was knocking at the door and keeping him awake, but he still wasn't quite sure what it was, he then decided to head somewhere to grab a bite to eat, thinking that perhaps a warm meal could put his mind to rest, it was only a short 5 minute walk to a nearby 24 hour diner that prided itself on its unique 50s aesthetic, it had a classic jukebox, the neon tube lighting, the black and white tile flooring as well as the architecture of the building had the chrome and bright colors of a 50s place, as Viktor walked through the door the bell rang through the building, surprisingly the place was rather empty for 11:30 on a Saturday night, aside from an odd, older looking couple sitting at the far end of the bar as well as a few other people spread out in the booths, Viktor took a seat and a rather attractive blonde lady came up to him, she looked maybe a year younger than him with a similar blue eye color.

"What can I get you hon?" Viktor looked over the menu for a moment, full of classic 1950s American foods, most of which hadn't changed from today's normal food

"Just a plain burger and fries please, with a Coke."

"Anything else hon?"

"No thanks." She wrote down the order and stuck it on the wheel that had a few more papers attached to it, he chuckled to himself because if he had brought Chara along she would've gotten hit with a nasty case of jealousy over the waitress, like him she had a tendency to get somewhat possessive around other people when it concerned him, Viktor sat there waiting for a moment before he started to people watch, there wasn't really anyone of interest in the place except the couple at the end of the bar, to him something just seemed off about them, the woman looked like she didn't really want to be there and the man looked like he really couldn't care less about what she wanted, Viktor tried to ignore them and just go back into his own mind but he could faintly hear the woman talking about how she wanted to go somewhere nice for their date night and the man responded.

"Can't you just be grateful that I took you anywhere at all? Not like it's your money we're spending…" The man's snide remark rubbed Viktor the wrong way as by this point he strongly considered walking over and saying something but for now he kept to himself and waited for his food, a few minutes passed and the waitress returned with a plate with a plain hamburger and some fries on it and set the Coke down by the plate.

"You alright sweetie?" He just shrugged his shoulders at the question, as he kept looking over towards the couple sitting at the end of the bar, the woman's obviously forlorn look not sitting well with him, he didn't want to play white knight by any means but something just didn't sit well about the two.

"Why do you think they stay together?...They obviously don't seem happy." He asked without really thinking, it wasn't loud enough for anyone but the waitress to hear but when she did she actually thought about the question a bit.

"Sometimes people don't have anywhere else to go so they stay together even if things don't work, some people just want it to work so bad that they put themselves through it in the hopes that something good will turn out from it, but hey that's not something you should have to worry yourself with…" He just let out a quiet chuckle as she walked away, he watched as she went through the door into the kitchen before he settled back on the couple, occasionally taking glances over as he ate his meal, the fact they looked so bitter just didn't sit right in his stomach.

"God I hope me and Chara never end up that way…" He muttered to himself as he took another bit, he chewed a couple times before he realized that's why he was staring at them so much, two old, bitter people who just can't stand each other, he saw them and immediately thought if him and Chara would end up like that someday, it was a petty issue and he felt a bit guilty that he was only concerned about himself and Chara and not the actual couple themselves, he quickly finished his meal, paid the bill and left before he started the walk back home, he didn't feel any more tired than when he started the walk there though, he stopped by a streetlight and pulled his phone out, deciding to text Joseph and see if he was busy with anything, automatically assuming that something along similar lines happened between him and Asriel as well, it actually didn't take long for him to respond.

"What's up old sport?

You busy?

Not at all, just stuck here on the couch with Asriel clinging to me

Heh, I guess tonight ended the same way for you?

Actually no, Asriel fell asleep not too long after we came inside.

Well, if you're not busy, you mind if I come over for a bit?

Is something troubling you old sport?

Yeah I got like...This nagging feeling in the back of my mind, I've actually spent the last couple of hours cuddled up to Chara in bed and just couldn't sleep a wink.

Well my door's always open for you two if you need to talk about something.

Thanks Joe...I'll be over in a bit.

See you then"

Viktor put his phone back into his pocket and looked around for a moment, making sure no one was looking in his direction, when he was sure everything was clear he took off into the sky in the direction of Joseph's house, the flight didn't take very long as Viktor was rather absent minded during the trip,within a few minutes he caught sight of the small cabin, a faint light from the living room television coming through the window, Viktor touched down on the front stoop and walked up to the door, he knocked lightly before turning the doorknob which, surprisingly Joseph didn't even lock, he walked in to see Joseph laying back on the couch with a pair of earbuds in and Asriel cuddled up to him fast asleep, he stepped forward and sat on a nearby chair as Joseph took the earbuds out, Viktor could faintly hear "Black Hole Sun" playing before Joseph turned the music off.

"Soundgarden? Never expected you to be a grunge guy much less a Soundgarden fan." Viktor said with a chuckle as Joseph attempted to sit up from his seat, only for Asriel to cling to him even tighter in his sleep.

"Mind lending me a hand old sport?"

"Eh just teleport out from under him, I've had to do that with Chara on a few occasions." Joseph then abruptly disappeared and Asriel softly landed on the couch, only stirring a little bit before he went back into his deep sleep, Joseph reappeared leaning against the windowsill.

"Ah thank you old sport, normally I like to refrain from disturbing Azzy when he's asleep but I assume you don't want to have to deal with me constantly adjusting him." He cleared his throat a bit before continuing to speak.

"Also to answer your question, I might be from the 20s but I've adapted with the times dear boy, can't be stuck in the past forever now can we? Anyway,what's on your mind?" Viktor wasn't exactly sure how to word his issue to Joseph, it shouldn't be hard to explain that he just can't sleep for some reason.

"You said you weren't able to fall asleep correct? Now in all honestly that could be any measure of problems, are you sure you just aren't tired right now?"

"Joe I spent the last 2 or so hours just lying in bed staring at the ceiling, normally I'd fall asleep well within that time...Not to mention the obvious kinda happened when we got home and I can usually sleep pretty easily after that...I sort of have an idea of what might be bothering me…"

"And that is?" Joseph got off the window and started towards his kitchen.

"Continue talking old sport, just preparing us some tea, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to go out for my nightly walk." Viktor nodded and leaned in the doorway as Joseph continued making the tea.

"That's fine, but anyway I have a question...You've been alive so long, you ever just have this really bad feeling of dread hit you? Just out of nowhere you keep thinking something bad is going to happen? Well for the last couple of hours I've had this nagging feeling that things are about to get really ugly."

"Viktor you're talking to a man who's been looking over his shoulder for the last 70 years, I know the feeling all too well." Joseph opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of honey, pouring a bit onto a spoon and dropping it into the mugs and stirring it in.

"Anyway, what's troubling you though? Is it something about Chara?" He lifted one of the mugs off the counter and handed it to Viktor before picking up his own.

"Well sort of, I guess I'm just being paranoid over her but even tonight I've been worried about her, I just have this feeling something bad is gonna happen to her."

"Hm...Seems strange that you'd come here rather than stay with her."

"Well I wanted to make sure I wasn't just being paranoid or not…" Joseph walked past him and towards the back door of the cabin, waving Viktor on to follow him, the two stepped out onto the back porch and Joseph leaned against the railing, looking up towards the moon.

"Well old sport I wouldn't say you're being paranoid, considering that things haven't exactly been normal around here, so it's understandable that you're a little on edge, after all I have been as well, always wondering when Osiris is going to make his next move, if he's just going to decide to stop waiting and come busting our doors down, it can all be rather unsettling at times…" Joseph took a sip from his tea before setting the cup on the railing and picking up a small kerosene lantern from next to one of the patio chairs, he then grabs a pack of matchsticks and pulls out, striking it against the box and lighting the lantern.

"Come old sport, I like to go down this path for my walks." He stepped down the porch, making sure to grab his cup, and started down a path that led to the docks by the lake side with Viktor following him.

"Can't you see in the dark though?"

"Of course I can, but you can't." Viktor just chuckled at Joseph's obvious sarcasm in his statement.

"Well not all of us are blessed to be a Vampyre with senses so heightened they can hear a fly's wing flap from 200 miles away."

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it being blessed, there are some things that being a Vampyre doesn't compensate for, like you know how I ended up becoming one, having to see everyone I know and love end up dying at some point, yes I'm immortal in just about every sense of the word but it has its own share of disadvantages."

"I mean there has to be something good about it besides just being immortal, I mean there's the super strength, the speed...The chance that you'll always have more than enough time in the world to make up for the mistakes you make...Stuff like that."

"Vik, you might think that but you know people still age, people still die, sure you might have time to make up for things on your end but time still goes on for other people...It's actually somewhat worse because once they die and you don't make up for what you did before it just constantly nags at you." The two finished their walk through the path to the docks, Joseph set the lantern down nearby and walked to the edge, staring off across the lake seemingly locked onto something at the end of it, Viktor stood next to him looking off in the same direction trying to see what he could.

"Joe...There's nothing there right now, what are you looking at?" Joseph just chuckled as a small grin came to his face.

"Ah it's nothing old sport, just me thinking about decades long past." Viktor just shrugged his shoulders a bit and continued looking towards the end of the lake, squinting his eyes for a moment as he swore he could see something at the end, a small, faint red light at the far end of the lake, barely giving off enough light to illuminate the area it was in, oddly enough he assumed he shouldn't really be able to see anything considering the other end of the lake was mostly empty.

"Am I going crazy or something?..." He said quietly as Joseph barely looked in his direction with his eyebrow raised, he watched Viktor barely lean his head forward to see whatever it was he was looking at.

"Do you see something over there?"

"Yeah it's...It's like a tiny red dot or something, like a little light at the end of the lake."

"A red light?...Hm, interesting I don't see a red light of any kind…" Joseph just looked back towards the rather bright, much more visible green light at the end.

"Ah I'm sure it's nothing worth getting worked up over, perhaps just someone on the other side with a light or something, I think it's time we headed back to the house, I'm sure you'd probably like to get back home to Chara…" Joseph turned and started walking back towards the pathway back to his home, picking up the lantern as he waited for Viktor to finally start following him, Viktor turned halfway before looking back towards the somewhat eerie light, still faintly glowing on the other end, almost calling towards him in a way but he shrugged it off as he turned towards Joseph and walked from the edge of the dock, following him back down the small path to his home.

"So how are you feeling now old sport?"

"I dunno...A little less on edge I suppose but, I swear I saw something on the other side of the lake there, I dunno I must be sleep deprived or something…"

"Ah like I said it was probably just someone on the other side with a light or something, people go camping out here all the time because of the scenery, I wouldn't worry about it too much." About halfway up the path Viktor suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, a sudden and overwhelming sense of fear struck him almost out of nowhere, immediately he picked up that it wasn't him feeling that way but rather he was sensing it from Chara, Joseph stopped walking and turned back towards Viktor, even from the yellow light of the lantern's flame he could see that all the color had drained from Viktor's face and he was as white as snow by this point.

"Vik? You okay old sport?" He said nothing as he slowly lifted his hands up, watching them actually tremble and twitch in pure fear before bringing them back to his side.

"Vik what's going-" Then even Joseph had picked up on it, his ability to read a person's thoughts had locked onto Chara as he assumed that would be the only reason Viktor would look afraid in any situation.

"Dear God Osiris he's...He's trying to take Chara...Viktor why are you still standing here?! Vik go do something I'll get Asriel and-" He went to shove Viktor off but his hand phased through Viktor's shoulder, he had no idea what was going on until suddenly a shockwave blasted through the air as the sound barrier shattered, followed by the massive indent in the ground going towards Viktor's home, then the one standing in front of him faded from existence.

"Viktor he...He moved so fast he actually broke reality for a second…." Joseph then noticed strange, small blue rips in the air as Viktor had nearly torn through space and time, Joseph for a moment was in complete shock.

"I….Holy shit…"

=)


	62. Chapter 3, Page 15

Chapter 3, Page 15

Even Death May Die

=)

Chara stirred a bit in her sleep before realizing there was a distinct lack of another person in the bed, she reached on Viktor's side of the bed, patting her hand around a little bit as she started to wake up.

"Vik?...Where'd you go?..." She reached over towards the nightstand for her phone and ended up grabbing her locket instead, she held it in front of her face for a second as a smile came to her face and she kissed it before setting it back on the nightstand and reaching for her phone, she grabbed it and was ready to text Viktor when she thought she saw something slightly move in the corner of the room, she quickly sat up in the bed for a moment, a slight rush of cold air hitting her body as she'd not gotten dressed after hers and Viktor's session, the bedroom sat in silence for a moment, she looked in the corners of the room for anything but couldn't see anything, a sense of unease ran down her back for a moment as the room was almost dead silent aside from the faint noises of the wildlife outside, the room seemed to have a more terrifying feel to her as the streetlights casted shadows over different parts of it, she felt like something was lurking around, waiting for her to let her guard down, her mind started to play tricks on her as she could swear she started seeing different things moving around in the shadows, she grabbed her phone and unlocked it, she went to text Viktor when she heard something shuffle in the corner of the room, she looked up from the phone as she felt as if the shadows were closing in on her and on the corner of the room she saw a pair of purple eyes pierce through the darkness and a low, hollow sounding chuckle break the silence as the form of Osiris stepped out into her view.

"Hehe...Hello Miss Chara...Such a shame that Viktor decided to leave you alone for the evening...A lovely lady such as yourself should be careful being alone…" He let out another dark sounding chuckle as he stepped towards the foot of the bed, Chara instinctively covered herself with the blanket as he stopped at the foot of the bed, a slight chill of fear running down her spine as the one who was the source of all their problems was literally standing at the foot of her bed, she tried to keep a serious look on her face but the current situation made it rather difficult as even she knew that Osiris was well beyond even her power by this point, his almost lanky looking body turned and walked up to her side of the bed as her cold gaze continued to follow him, he looked down towards the locket sitting on the nightstand and a sick grin came to his face as he reached down towards it, Chara saw this and immediately her brain was flooded by anger as one of her energy knives formed in her hand, with an overhead swing she plunged the knife into Osiris' hand, causing him to reel back a bit as she jumped out of the bed to stand across from him, throwing caution to the wind and not caring about her lack of clothing.

"Don't you EVER fucking touch that….Don't you even THINK of touching that…" Chara was furious by this point, not caring about the obvious gap of power between her and Osiris as her eyes slowly shifted to a black color, her irises glowing a bright red as the whites sank into darkness.

"I don't care how strong you might be...I'm going to end this once and for all…" Osiris couldn't hold in the laugh that had come up from Chara's statement.

"Oh come now Miss Chara, surely you see the difference in our power here, I expect Viktor to be ignorant but I'd hope you at least take a moment to think about your situation here." Chara didn't say anything as she continued to stare down Osiris, waiting for him to make a move against her, he merely sighed in annoyance at her.

"How disappointing...I suppose you'll have to learn your place in this world." Suddenly from where he was standing Osiris whipped out a tendril from his arm in her direction, immediately pinning her to the wall by her throat as he stepped forward towards her.

"You see...Your talent isn't fighting by any means…" As he stepped closer to her his eyes started looking over her body, the tendril around her throat slowly extended and wrapped around her mouth, muffling anything she might have to say.

"No see you serve other talents...I'm sure you've heard it from Viktor on more than one occasion but you're quite the attractive female...Far more than most of these putrid mortals, you have a beauty that a God such as myself can truly appreciate…" With his other hand another tendril formed and started to brush against her leg, Chara's eyes went wide with terror as she started desperately kicking and struggling to get herself free, but the arm around her throat only broke off into two more and pinned her arms to the wall, as well as his free hand breaking off into two to pin her legs down, she broke down into desperate, muffled screams for help as she couldn't even move by this point.

"Don't worry...Just think of this as the introduction to what the rest of eternity has in store for you...Because after I kill Viktor and the rest of them, it's going to get far worse for you…" After that she just continued to scream out, hoping someone would be able to hear her as she felt another tendril start climbing up her outer thigh before snaking around to the inside, by this point she started to break down into tears as she felt it brush against her entrance, she desperately struggled a bit more to try and delay what was about to happen to her, she managed to uncover her mouth and take a deep inhale, preparing to let out the loudest scream she could.

"...VIKTOR! HELP ME!...PLEASE!..." With that the room quickly fell into silence as Chara was hoping he would show up, a small part of her was desperately hoping that by some miracle he would've heard her and come rushing in to save her, that small part quickly started dying as the seconds ticked by, soon followed up by the dark chuckle of Osiris.

"You really thought that he would just come storming in here? This isn't a fairy tale darling, there's not going to be a knight to come save you…" As Chara felt her last bit of hope die off she just went silent as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen, a sick grin once again came to Osiris' face as he took some enjoyment in watching her essentially give up.

"I would say I'll be quick...But we both know I won't be…" As he said that a blue discharge of energy shot through the room, catching both of them off guard for a moment as they looked to see where it came from, then another one rippled through the room, then as if he was exploding through reality itself Viktor came flying seemingly from nowhere, as if he came from the wall itself, with both hands he slammed Osiris through the opposite wall, sending him flying from the apartment complex, he lost his grip on Chara and dropped her to the floor, she quickly got back to her feet and could see Viktor in the parking lot, savagely beating on Osiris like a wild animal.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY TO DO THAT TO MY CHARA!" Viktor reached forward towards Osiris' face, a wild smile coming to his face as he let out an almost manic sounding chuckle.

"I'll rip...Your fucking eyes out...FOR EVEN LOOKING AT HER THAT WAY!" Viktor's thumbs slowly got closer to Osiris' face as the latter tried to hold them back before he finally teleported away, reappearing on the other side of the parking lot, dusting himself off from the brief scuffle.

"Hello Viktor...Nice to see how well you're doing after we fought the first time...I trust that you didn't suffer any permanent injuries?" Viktor wasn't even speaking at his point, his anger was in full swing with some added on top of that to the point he was just quietly growling to himself, his eyes surged a bright red as he stared daggers in the direction of Osiris, every part of his brain locked on the desire to kill him on the spot, his hair started shifting between its normal black and blonde

_*This is it Viktor...Use all of your power to slaughter this monster for what he's caused you, make him suffer for what he tried to do to Chara…* _The voice of Inviktos rang in his mind as Viktor continued to glare in the direction of Osiris, his aura exploded around him, a mix of black, green, gold and red swirling around him into the night sky, he started to yell as his hair fully turned a bright gold color before exploding into a bright green pillar of light that pierced the clouds above and could've been visible from miles away, the pillar shattered and the energy flew up into the sky like glass shards before disappearing and Viktor stood there, hair spiked and the armor of Inviktos around him, his eyes however were different, one was the normal gold color when he transformed by himself, the other was pure red and his iris was gone, his face was twisted into an unsettling smile and his one visible eye locked on Osiris like a serial killer, he held his hand in front of him and his scythe immediately formed in it, he didn't even twirl it, he just pointed it towards him with murderous intent behind him.

"I'm going to rip your entrails out and feed them to you, then I'm going to tear your intestines out and hang you from one of these trees…" Viktor's voice had become much deeper, the obvious dripping hate behind every single word. Osiris formed the same sword he used against Viktor in their first fight and just gave him a smirk.

"I'm actually glad you could make it Viktor, because after I'm done with you I'll keep you alive just long enough to watch me violate every inch of her body before I kill you then I throw her aside like a used napkin for the dogs." Viktor immediately sneered with anger and rushed at Osiris, swinging his scythe overhead and clashing with the blade, a shockwave rang out from the collision, rattling a few cars and shattering the windows on them, the two had a brief staredown, Viktor's eyes were practically burning with hatred at this point before the two shot up into the sky, streaks of gold and a reddish black whipped through the air before smashing off each other like pinballs, sending energy discharges all throughout the sky before the clashed in the middle, Viktor took wide swings, looking more like a windmill as the sound of his blade slicing through the air, streaks of red from the blade swung through the air as it clashed against Osiris' sword, red sparks shot out from the impact of their clashes, meanwhile on the ground Asriel and Joseph teleported inside Viktor's bedroom as Chara finished hastily getting dressed, Asriel immediately rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Oh God sis are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Did he try to hurt you?" Chara was still a bit shaky from everything, she stuttered a bit as she tried to get the words out

"Azzy he….He tried to rape me I...I just…" Chara ended up breaking down into another crying fit, almost bordering on sobbing her eyes out as the situation really set in, Joseph didn't say anything but as he saw Chara sobbing on Asriel's shoulder he had a sudden surge of anger hit his body, he started to step through the hole in the wall to fight Osiris with Viktor but abruptly the fighting between them stopped for just a moment and Viktor appeared in front of Joseph with his back turned.

"Stay out of this…" He said quietly, much to Joseph's surprise.

"Old sport you can't seriously be considering-

"IT'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND HE TRIED TO RAPE, UNDERSTAND?! NOW STAY OUT OF THIS!" Viktor looked over his shoulder at Joseph with the one eye that was still visible, Joseph saw the pure anger Viktor was feeling at the moment.

"Viktor are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure…" Viktor turned back towards Osiris and made his scythe fade away before he pointed his hand up at the sky towards him.

"SIGIL OF CHAOS: INFINITY BULLET!" A small red sphere then appeared in Viktor's palm, then arrows started protruding from it before shooting at Osiris like a machine gun, a near endless swarm of red arrows shot towards Osiris, exploding as they got within range of him rather than simply missing and fading away, as Osiris flew to dodge them the explosions rattled the skies of Washington, illuminating everything he flew over in a bright red light before the arrows finally ceased, he noticed Viktor had disappeared from where he was standing.

"I GOT YOU!" Suddenly Viktor reappeared, landing a back elbow right on Osiris' jaw before doing a quick combo of attacks and kicking him away, before shooting off after him, Osiris stopped himself long enough for Viktor to punch him in the jaw, do another quick combo and kick him away again, once again Viktor chased after him, blasted him with another punch and with the same hand charged a ki blast, spun around and threw it at Osiris like a slingshot, the blast hit and the explosion sounded like 10 bombs going off as Osiris crashed into the ground, he dug himself out of the crater and Viktor quickly closed the distance between them, delivering 4 brutal punches to his face before reeling his right hand back, the world briefly turned green and compressed into his hand as a green energy ball formed and he threw it right into Osiris' face, he barely managed to bring his arms up in time to block the attack and he shot off into the air, Viktor slowly ascended to stand across from him.

"And I'm just getting started with you...Trust me by the end of this you are going to be BEGGING for death to come take you away…But you know...I think for the sake of just being cruel I'll make sure I keep you alive…Come on God...Fight me like you mean it bitch." Osiris just growled in anger, he held both his arms out and two red energy discs appeared, he threw one at Viktor and a new one immediately took its place, Viktor easily dodged it and grabbed the disc as it flew past, the color shifted from red to green as Osiris threw a swarm of the discs, Viktor used the one he had to cut through them as they flew at him, slowly closing the distance between himself and Osiris and then he threw the disc back at him, Osiris easily blocked it with his arm as Viktor came flying in with a punch that he caught, the two stared at each other for just a second before they disappeared, clashed in one spot and broke into a blur of punches, none of which really did any good as the two continued to clash, disappearing and reappearing in different spots before appearing in the middle, they separated and both held their hands out and charged a blast, green and purple energy waves clashed in the middle before exploding, sending both crashing to the ground but they quickly managed to recover.

_*Viktor you need to be careful, there are still plenty of innocent people nearby that are well within your blast range.* _Inviktos was obviously concerned about everyone's well being in the fight

"Fuck the innocent, as long as this bastard dies the entire city can burn to the ground for all I care."

_*What kind of victory would that be?"_

"Like I told Joseph, it wasn't your girlfriend he tried to rape."

_*And the innocent deserve to suffer for that? They had nothing to do with this.* _Viktor just let out a sigh as he stood to his feet.

"Okay so how do we get him away from here? Not like he's just going to be willing to fly somewhere else for the sake of a few dozen people."

_*Easy, you force him to go somewhere else, there's plenty of uninhabited forest land all around this place where you can fight.*_

"Actually...I have a better idea…" Viktor then knelt down and started muttering some Latin to himself, waiting for the moment when Osiris would try to attack him, as if right on cue the being in question appeared in front of him, reeling his fist back for a punch but as he threw it, Viktor caught it and a smile came to his face.

"Got you…" Was all he said as he placed his palm on the ground, activating the teleportation spell and taking the two of them to wherever he had chosen to go, seconds later the two appeared in the heart of Antarctica, the only place in the world Viktor was sure wouldn't have a lot of people if any at all, he quickly teleported away from Osiris before he could do anything.

"So...This is where I've chosen as your final resting place…" Osiris just sneered at him.

"This will be an excellent place to bury the girl after I'm done with her." Viktor didn't say anything, he just closed the distance between the two of them before blasting Osiris in the face with a few punches, then grabbing him and headbutting him hard enough that a small shockwave was sent out by it, Osiris quickly recovered and attacked Viktor with a quick combo of his own, even kicking him up a few times before sending him away with one, Osiris intercepted him and grabbed his ankle before slamming him down into the ice, causing the glacier to crack down to the bottom as he flew high above them, he held one finger up in the air and a small red and black sphere formed on it, Viktor quickly kicked himself up to his feet as Osiris sent the ball at him, it suddenly grew into a much larger sphere as it closed in on him, Viktor had to think fast and responded with one of his own, the spheres clashed and met in the middle before exploding, the massive force given off rattled the ice to the core as the light illuminated everything in the next mile, Viktor shot into the sky over the explosion where he caught sight of Osiris, he held both hands together and fired a volley of green blasts at him, Osiris responded by holding his own hand out and firing a volley of red ones, the blasts clashed in the air, the shockwaves from the explosions further rattling the ice, causing cracks to appear all around it, Viktor shot forward and punched Osiris in the jaw, throwing 3 more before kneeing him dead in the nose, Osiris responded with a few punches to Viktor's ribs before blasting him point blank in the stomach with a red blast, sending him off a bit before the blast exploded, sending him into the ground but he flipped himself over with his hands and landed on his feet.

"Joseph why are we still sitting here?! For God's sake you know how Viktor gets when he's angry, we shouldn't stay here just because he insisted on fighting by himself, he makes stupid decisions when he gets angry like this!" Chara was pacing around her living room as Joseph sat on their couch, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he was watching the fight play out in his head as he was listening to Chara nearly go into a fit of hysteria.

"Please Joseph we have to go help him before he gets himself killed, the last time he did this he almost died, this time he might not be so lucky...Damn it why won't you say anything?!"

"Chara...Calm down, Viktor's a grown man and we already know where he's at so if things do get worse it won't take us long to get there, I think you should honestly be more concerned about yourself, I mean the guy nearly raped you and you're still more concerned about Viktor than yourself…" Asriel spoke up from the kitchen, the whole issue had him stressed enough that he'd ended up digging into Viktor's alcohol stash despite the fact he wasn't really a drinker by any means.

"Azzy my life isn't in danger anymore, I'll be fine but Viktor's alone with him and the last time we left him to fight he almost died, we can't just sit here and do nothing, the 4 of us could kill him on our own but Joseph insists on sitting on his ass and doing nothing...GET THE FUCK UP!" Chara was screaming at Joseph by this point but he just opened his eyes towards her.

"Miss Chara did you see the look in Viktor's eyes when he started to fight?"

"Oh spare me that, I don't care if you saw the eyes of Satan himself in him we shouldn't just leave him to fight Osiris by himself, what are we going to do of he gets himself killed this time?"

"He's going to be fine Chara, if we have to interfere we will but for now we let him deal with this on his own if he can…"

Meanwhile back in Antarctica Viktor and Osiris were again locked evenly as the shockwaves from their clashing echoed all across the continent, the ice cracking and snapping as the air exploded from their collisions, the two met in the middle, hands locked together as they tried to out muscle each other, the clash of gold and black auras whipped across the ice as the two were steadily reaching their full power.

"You've been nothing but a goddamn thorn in my side since the fucking beginning!...You've tried to kill me, my friends, you've tried to turn us against each other and for what?! Some selfish plan because you're nothing more than an insecure piece of shit that didn't know his place in existence! Then you had the fucking audacity to try and lay your filthy fucking hands on MY CHARA!" Viktor's aura grew considerably as he started to overpower Osiris, the ice around them cracked open and the water underneath swirled around them with their energy, Osiris' face contorted with rage as he found himself being overpowered by Viktor, his aura had a few streaks of gold flow through it before he let out a loud yell, his aura quickly changed from black to a golden, flame like aura that quickly grew larger than Viktor's even, forcing him to break their struggle.

"You dare to mock me?! The absolute God of all death, life and everything in between?!" Osiris planted his feet into the ice, his outfit turning into a golden armor styled after a pharaoh's outfit, his entire body was plated in gold with a red gem in the middle of his chest, he had a large Egyptian crown on his head with a golden scarab in the middle of it.

"I AM THE ABSOLUTE GOD OF THIS UNIVERSE! THE ONLY ONE FIT TO RULE OVER YOU WORTHLESS MORTALS AS YOUR KING! YOUR GOD! I CONTROL THE ONLY TRULY IMMORTAL FORCE IN THIS UNIVERSE AND YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?!" Osiris quickly closed the gap between them and blasted Viktor with a barrage of attacks before focusing with a few vicious shots to the ribs, he then stepped back and lifted his hands up as two yellow orbs appeared and he shot them at Viktor nearly point blank, the explosion sent him crashing into a nearby glacier wall, Osiris came flying in boot first and delivered both of them right into his chest, pushing him further into the wall. Viktor just let out a quiet chuckle as Osiris stood a few feet away from him.

"Hehe…..Hehehehe….See that's the power I was waiting to see, I should've known it wouldn't be that easy to finish you off...But you forget something about me...Something that was nearly the death of you last time…" Viktor then look up towards Osiris, his one still visible eye now a mix of gold and red.

"...Times 10" Suddenly a surge of red energy shot through Viktor's body as he blasted himself out of the wall, his hair now had red streaks running along the blonde and Inviktos' armor had changed to a red color in some places, he cracked his neck a few times and smiled at Osiris.

"Let's finish this."

Meanwhile back at the house Joseph had snapped his eyes open once he saw what was going on.

"Okay now I think it's time we should prepare to make the trip there…"

"Oh God what happened to Viktor? Is he dead? Please don't tell me he's dead…" Chara was still borderline hysterical at this point, she hadn't stopped pacing around the room for the last 30 minutes fearing the worst.

"He's not dead but apparently Osiris had another trick up his sleeve, a transformation of his own that I can assume he's not even remotely using his full power for and he's already forced Viktor to have to rely on his soul power...And from what I can sense the combination of both his powers are overloading his body and he won't last long using it."

"So what, his body's already starting to break down?"

"Not yet but if he fights for too long using all of these forms his body will eventually tear itself apart to maintain all 3 of them, think of it like this, Viktor's essentially a computer processor that keeps getting overclocked, sure it's substantially more powerful and capable of handling its own but it runs the risk of frying itself because it's using more power than it's initially capable of." Chara was even more panicked by this point, she was on the edge of a full blown panic attack and the news from Joseph was only making it worse.

"We need to go then Joseph, we can't keep sitting here and waiting for him to break down and then wonder what we're gonna do, we have to go help him now before he loses." With that Asriel came out of the kitchen and stood next to Chara.

"I agree with Chara on this one Joey...If Osiris really has a transformation of his own you might not be able to handle it if Viktor has to fall out…" Joseph let out a sigh and stood up from the couch before walking into the middle of the room.

"Okay, just place your hand on my shoulder and we can go." Chara and Asriel did so and Joseph muttered something to himself before the trio teleported away to Antarctica. Meanwhile back there the fight had taken another brutal turn as Viktor and Osiris were hitting each other with the hardest attacks they could, Viktor was clubbing Osiris with punches to his skull while Osiris teed off on Viktor's ribs, at one point the two went back and forth punching each other in the stomach, each hit between the two would practically send a shockwave of energy through their backs, they each brought a knee up and collided with the other, then they charged a blast in each hand and slammed them together, sparks of gold and red shot out from the collision, the energy built up and released an explosion that threw the two away from each other. Out of the corner of his eye Viktor could see Joseph, Chara and Asriel appear on a nearby glacier cliff, his head snapped in that direction with anger directed at Joseph.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS MY FIGHT!" He yelled in their direction to nothing but silence from Joseph, who was focused on Osiris' new form, he wasn't surprised that he had another trick up his sleeve.

"So you want them gone correct Viktor? Well I think that can be arranged…" Osiris looked in their direction, pointed his finger at them and a beam shot in Asriel's direction, moving too fast for Joseph to do anything and the beam shot through Asriel's chest, he flew back off the cliff and landed in the snow, Joseph's face dropped as he looked towards Asriel's lifeless body, he wasn't dead so he assumed Asriel was still alive but he felt the distinct pain of the beam hit his own chest but the rage that flooded his body drowned out the pain as he turned in Osiris' direction, nothing but pure fury in his eyes as they shifted from their gold to that cold blue and a white tornado of flames formed around him, once it cleared his hair had turned as white as the snow and his anger was almost radiating from his body.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!" Viktor was surprised to hear Joseph drop his normally calm personality but he couldn't blame him in the slightest.

"Chara! Go heal Asriel as best you can, just make sure he stays alive while me and Joseph deal with this prick!" Meanwhile Joseph had shot from the cliff like a rocket, screaming in rage as he closed the distance between himself and Osiris, Viktor followed suit as the two quickly overwhelmed Osiris even in his new form, they pelted him with a near relentless assault of punches, each hit leaving an indent in his body as he was essentially tenderized like a piece of meat, Viktor kicked him away and the two attempted to pursue him but Viktor's body started to lock up from the overload of energy on him, Joseph however continued to fight in an almost blind rage, the normally cold, calculating style was gone, he was fighting Osiris as if he himself had become a savage animal.

"Why...Why can't I move? Damn it what's happening?...I feel like my body's about to tear itself apart at any moment…" He dropped to the ground and suddenly felt out of breath, as if he'd lost every ounce of energy he had almost out of nowhere.

"I can't move...I can't fucking breathe...Why do I feel like my whole body's shutting down?..." He looked up to see Osiris and Joseph clashing in the air, their auras zipped around the sky before smashing together like pinballs in which they would turn into a brief scuffle of attacks before breaking off, zipping away then crashing back together, Viktor could sense that Joseph was unable to fight at full power due to Asriel's injuries but he luckily wasn't dying, meaning Chara was able to keep him alive for the moment. He struggled to stand to his feet but his body refused and gave out on him once again and he fell face first into the snow, he slowly felt his power start draining away as he watched Osiris eventually gain the upper hand on Joseph, the fight had gone from being nearly even to Osiris quickly turning things around in his favor.

"D...Damn it...I have to get up...But why can't I?" As he laid there essentially helpless he saw Chara step into his view, her eyes were glaring up towards Osiris and glowing red with hatred, he reached out and grabbed her ankle while desperately trying to shake his head no.

"C-Chara...No you can't...You can't...Please Chara…" He was desperately pleading with her as Osiris sent Joseph crashing into the ground.

"Vik...I'm the only one left standing, I at least have to try even if I can't do much…" She then shook her ankle loose and started walking in the direction of Osiris, Viktor was practically trying to claw himself towards her.

"No...Chara...No you...You can't do this…" She looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"I love you Vik…" She looked back to Osiris and slowly took off into the air, Viktor couldn't hold back the few tears that started to run down his face as he watched Chara fly into the air.

"Ch...Chara please come back...I can...protect you…" She finally flew up to Osiris' level to face him, to which he just laughed at her.

"Ah Miss Chara if you couldn't even stand a chance against me before what makes you believe that you would even last a second against me now?" She didn't say anything for a moment, Osiris looked down towards the ground to see Viktor desperately trying to claw himself to his feet.

"Ah excellent...He's still alive so he'll be able to see the torture that I put you through...Don't worry, after a while with me you won't even want to go back to him…" He looked back up to Chara to see that her eyes had turned black, her irises glowing a bright red as she stared a hole into his head.

"For everything you've done here...For all the pain you've caused, the people you've hurt...You've tried to kill me, you've tried to kill Joseph, Azzy and my Viktor...And I'm going to rip you apart." Her energy exploded as a black and red aura danced around her, her unblinking gaze staring pure hate into Osiris, she held her hand out and the red trident she used appeared in it, with her other hand she summoned a swarm of black spears all locked onto Osiris, they all shot in his direction, exploding upon impact and he was actually surprised that she managed to do a little damage to him, she came in wildly swinging the trident around, he blocked the hits but they still had the force of a truck hitting him, she twirled it around for a moment before stabbing him dead in the chest with it, actually breaking the gem in the middle as it sent him back, he wasn't expecting her to actually be this powerful, she was able to do damage to him, she was actually able to make him feel her attacks.

"You insolent little WENCH!" Osiris delivered a vicious backhand to her, knocking her back just a little bit but she just continued to stare daggers at him as she wiped a bit of blood from her face, she aimed the trident at him as the two disappeared, before clashing over the ice, Chara was swinging the trident with murderous intent, she wasn't able to actually hit him once he realized that Chara was a legitimate threat to him, with almost all his force he brought his fist to her jaw, sending her crashing into the ground, her body bounced off the ground before she landed in front of Viktor, who was immediately panicking at the sight of Chara's body.

"No...No not again...Please...Chara please be okay...I can't lose you…" He reached forward for her hand and grabbed it, her grip immediately tightened as she lifted her head up to look at him, her eyes had shifted back to normal and were just glowing a faint red, suddenly Osiris brought his knee crashing into Chara's back and she let out a loud cry of pain, Viktor could see the pain in her eyes as she never took them off of him, Osiris grabbed the back of her head and punched her in it.

"COME ON VIKTOR! SAVE HER!" Osiris said mockingly as he punched Chara again, then again, all while staring him dead in the face knowing he couldn't do anything.

"SAVE HER VIKTOR! COME ON AND PLAY HERO!" He kept punching Chara in the back of her head, each punch causing her to cry out before Osiris finally let her head go and stood up, he started walking away as Chara again gripped Viktor's hand.

"I...I have to do something Vik…" She said weakly as a couple lines of blood started running down her forehead, Viktor held her hand tightly, not letting her get up.

"Chara just...Stay with me...Even if he kills us at least we'll still be together...Please don't leave me Chara…" Chara managed to get free of his grip and tried to stand to her feet, she was a little wobbly but managed to get up before she turned to face Osiris again.

"Why don't you just stay down? Standing up isn't going to magically make me get any weaker nor is it going to make you any stronger, you may as well just lie down and give up now instead of trying to delay the inevitable…" Chara didn't say anything as she weakly took a step towards Osiris, Viktor was still clawing in her direction just trying to stop her, then he noticed that Osiris was holding the same sword he used against him and he started flashing back to the fight with Nero, the image of Chara almost dying started to play in his mind once again as he forced himself to start climbing to his feet, Osiris readied himself to attack again as he pointed the sword towards Chara.

"NO!" Was the only thing Viktor got out as he got to his feet and leaped forward, shoving Chara aside just in time for Osiris to bring the sword through Viktor's stomach, he looked up as Osiris lifted him from the ground before doing the same lightning attack he had done before except this time the current seemed to be even worse than the last time, Viktor saw the edges of his vision slowly start to go black before Osiris stopped, then abruptly pulled the sword from his stomach and let him fall back into the snow, Chara fell to her knees before crawling over to him, tears starting to press at the corners of her eyes, she just laid her head on Viktor's chest, trying not to break into another sobbing fit as she could see his eyes lazily shifting around, they looked up at Osiris, then down at Chara.

"I….Love you...Chara…." She watched as his eyes shut and his head laid back on the snow.

"Viktor? Viktor?! No no no you can't be dead, please wake up, please Viktor...Don't leave me…" Viktor however wasn't aware of the outside world anymore, after his eyes had closed he found himself standing face to face with Inviktos again, however this time he was accompanied by someone, a shorter girl dressed in an elegant white gown, she looked very similar to Chara in a way, she had a similar hair style as well as a pair of deep crimson eyes that were just a shade darker than Chara's, she looked towards Viktor with a warm, gentle smile much like Chara's, Viktor just stood across from the two, a rejected look on his face as everything up to this point had failed.

"So what...Am I dead? Are you here to tell me how bad I fucked up and how the world's doomed because I wasn't strong enough to stop him from destroying everything?..."

"Viktor…Allow me to introduce to you the love of my life, this is Athena…" Athena just looked at Viktor with the same warm smile, one he had seen on Chara quite a few times.

"Hello Viktor...So you're the one that was chosen by Inviktos to save the world...I must say he made a fine choice indeed."

"Heh...Right that's why I'm dead and...Chara's still in danger…"

"Actually no...Do you remember what I said after your first battle with Osiris? About how in order to access my power to it you would have to give everything for Chara?..." Viktor just nodded his head at Inviktos.

"Come with me…" He waved Viktor to follow him, pointing in one direction towards a red glowing orb in the distance, they walked towards it and Inviktos stood next to it.

"This Viktor...Is your soul, prior to what you just did I couldn't even stand near it without being restricted from it, but now…" Inviktos lifted his hand and placed it on Viktor's soul, immediately he felt an almost ridiculous rush of power flow into his body, a similar feeling to when he first got the stone.

"You were willing to give your life for Chara...And that broke the last seal between our power...Now you have all the strength in the world to defeat Osiris…" Inviktos stepped towards Viktor and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Now wake up, and save the world as you are meant to" The white void they were in slowly faded back into the world as Viktor opened his eyes, the pain in his stomach was gone as he realized his wounds had been healed, he stood to his feet with no trouble at all as he looked down at his hands, a surge of white lightning coursed down his hands and up his fingertips, his entire body had white strands of energy running up it, from his feet all the way up to his head, he looked towards Osiris who was holding Chara up by the throat, she looked as if she'd just given up by this point.

"Unless you want me to drag your death out to your last breath I suggest you drop her." Viktor's voice came out commanding, almost like Inviktos', Osiris just looked in his direction with a smirk on his face.

"And if I don't? You're obviously still no match for me so why should I take any of your threats serious?"

"I said….LET HER GO!" Viktor's hair spiked again as a massive white pillar of light shot into the air, piercing the clouds over the ice, Osiris dropped Chara to the ground as he turned towards Viktor, unable to see him in the light, finally he saw the silhouette of Viktor standing there but his outfit had changed, he could see a cape blowing in the wind, then a pair of piercing green eyes open in his direction, they were cold and the hate behind them was unmistakable.

"Ego sum Aeternus, ego sum Infinitus...My name is Viktor Black, and I am going to destroy you." Finally the pillar around Viktor shattered like glass, faint shards of white energy flew around him before fading away, his armor now shifted to the full Centurion outfit, from his shoulders down he was covered in plate armor, he now had a dark red cape and the various medals along the front of the armor, the 3 around his neck however were different, shaped in the form of cartoon hearts, one glowing yellow, another green and the middle one glowing a bright red. He stretched his arms outwards, with his palms facing outward, he clenched his fists and and brought them together.

"Sigil of the Thunder God: White Lightning Flash!" His fists charged with energy and a massive bolt of pure lightning shot from them, hitting Osiris dead in the chest and sending him across the ice, he brought his hands down and took a step forward, the ice cracked loudly under his foot as he continued taking steps forward, he looked over towards Chara who was awestruck by what she was seeing, a gentle smile came to his face as their eyes locked.

"You did good Chara...I'm proud of you, but now this fight is mine to finish." He turned his face back in Osiris' direction and continued walking towards him, stepping past the crater that Joseph was digging himself out of.

"Joseph." The man in question looked in Viktor's direction as he got out of the crater, still feeling the effects of Asriel getting injured.

"Go make sure Asriel's alright, I'm going to finish cleaning up the trash." Joseph didn't say anything but just nodded as he rushed off to make sure Asriel was alright, Viktor continued his walk over to Osiris, who was digging himself out of the ground after landing, he stood to his feet, practically seething with rage at Viktor.

"Why won't you just lay down and die already?!"

"Why?...Because there are people in this world that I have fought for years to protect, because there are people that I actually care about, you think I spent all that time helping Chara just so YOU could come here and take her away from me?"

"Spare me your pathetic speeches, I am a God and I don't have to stand here and accept this treatment from a worthless mortal like your-" Viktor didn't even let Osiris finish his statement before he grabbed his ankle and started slamming him around the ice by it, he held him in the air for a brief moment before slamming him a couple more times then with a big overhead swing he brought him crashing into the ice.

"Heh...Puny God." Viktor just placed his foot on Osiris' chest with a smirk on his face.

"Face it...You can't beat me now, no matter how much you scream that you're a God, it doesn't change the fact that I'm just stronger than you." Osiris sneered before teleporting out from under Viktor's boot, reappearing in front of him and swinging his sword down, Viktor just threw his wrist up and the blade shattered on it like a cheap dinner plate, Osiris stepped back a bit, looking at the broken sword as if he'd seen a ghost, then back in Viktor's direction as his own anger boiled over. Viktor reformed his scythe and pointed it towards Osiris.

"I'm going to make you suffer…." With that Viktor disappeared, then as fast as lightning he sliced across Osiris' chest, the ice stained with black blood as Viktor's blade cut deep, he appeared behind him and brought the scythe into his back, before slicing upwards, causing a practical blood fountain to shoot upwards, Viktor meanwhile was relishing in the fact he was finally having his revenge, after the constant months of Hell he had been through he was finally giving Osiris what he deserved, he reappeared in front of him and with three swift cuts he sliced across Osiris' chest, cutting clean through the armor he had on, Viktor flipped the scythe over and jabbed the staff end into the scarab on his crown, piercing through it and nearly in his skull, he flipped the scythe again and with three more slices, started juggling Osiris up like something from a video game before blasting him point blank with an energy ball, Osiris crashed into the ground and struggled to get back up to his feet, his golden armor now stained with black as he continued to bleed on the ice, he looked in Viktor's direction with nothing but hate and fury in his eyes as he felt his dreams of universal domination slipping away, Viktor charged at him and in a desperate move he suddenly burst in an explosion of energy just to open the distance between the two of them, the attack had absolutely no effect on Viktor however as he'd willingly allowed Osiris to get a few steps back, Viktor's piercing green eyes continued to burn a hole into Osiris' head as he found himself just getting more and more angry. He let out a scream of anger as he shot into the sky and held both his hands up in the air, a small orange sphere appeared before dramatically growing in size.

"I'LL TURN YOU AND THIS ENTIRE PLANET INTO DUST!" The sphere only grew larger as the ominous orange light from it shined over the Antarctic, Osiris had lost any sense of composure he had left and broke into a nearly psychotic laughing fit as the sphere grew ever more, Viktor however seemed utterly unimpressed with the display, he brought his hands out and the three medals around his neck started to glow brightly, the middle one had a red orb come out of it and lost its color, his hands had a yellow and green orb appear in them and the two medals lost their color as well, the red orb floated in front of him for a bit before he brought the yellow and green ones into it, the orb turned a bright purple and lightning discharged from it, the ice under him cracked into pieces and started to rise up around him as the lightning shot in every direction, Osiris threw the sphere down as a massive purple energy wave shot from the orb, the two attacks clashed in the middle, sending out ripples that seemed to almost destabilize reality itself, wild whips of energy shot from the point where the attacks met, destroying even more of the ice as everyone watched on, Chara seemed to be the most amazed by everything going on, slowly the struggle started to fall into Viktor's favor as the sphere slowly moved up towards Osiris, who desperately tried to put more power into his attack, Viktor finally put everything he had behind his own attack and the sphere turned purple and flew back at Osiris, he threw his hands out to try and stop it but the blast quickly consumed him, shooting into the sky and eventually out of earth's atmosphere, the blast flew through space with Osiris at the heart of it before flying straight into the Sun, Osiris let out an anguished cry of pain as his body slowly disintegrated from the Sun and Viktor's power, on the other end a purple blast shot out and dissolved into space, for what seemed like eternity Viktor stood there, his hands held up in the air as the orbs had long split and receded into their respective medals, he could feel the Sun's rays beating down on him from where the blast had parted the clouds, the last year and a half had taught him not to let himself relax even after a battle because he wasn't sure if Osiris would've survived that or not, a somewhat unsettling sense of ease came over him as he allowed his hands to drop, looking up at the sky with a sense of disbelief that Osiris might actually be dead finally.

_*He is Viktor...Any trace of him has been wiped from the face of the universe, you actually did it...You saved the world, you saved Chara* _The words of Inviktos put his mind at an ease he hadn't felt in a long time, he could feel himself just wanting to break down and cry because it was finally over, he dropped to his knees in the ice as he let himself cry, all the stress of the last year and a half was released from his shoulders, the fighting had truly come to an end and things were finally at peace, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked over to see Joseph standing by him, a real, legitimate smile on his face as the realization that things were over hit him too.

"Well old sport...You did it...We finally have peace because of you…"

"Don't sit there and give me all the credit now...You and Asriel helped out too, speaking of which is he okay?..."

"Aside from a little soreness where I had a hole blasted in me I feel great actually...So it's over? Osiris is finally dead?..."

"Yeah Azzy...He's dead now…Chara are you okay?..." She didn't say anything, rather she walked over to Viktor and knelt down in front of him, she was on the verge of crying as well before she threw herself into his arms, the two embraced each other in the tightest hug they could.

"You did good Chara…I'm so proud of you…" He gave her a kiss on the side of her head, Joseph looked over at Asriel, who looked a little down at the moment, he took a moment to pull Asriel aside and find out what was wrong.

"What's the matter love? You should be happy now...Things are finally going to go back to normal…"

"I know just...I feel so useless right now, Chara despite everything still got up and tried to fight even when she didn't really have a chance and me? I take one hit and I'm out and it just...It makes me feel like I'm useless."

"Shhh shhh...You aren't useless Azzy, he caught everyone off guard with that, it wouldn't have been any different if he had done it to Chara...I'm still proud of you no matter what, just how far you've come in the last year and a half is all I need to be proud of you…" Joseph gently stroked Asriel's cheeks with his thumbs as he watched a small smile come to his face, he leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Asriel couldn't hide the growing smile on his face as Joseph's hands came up to his ears, playfully tugging on them and making a quiet "boop" sound, which got him a little laugh from Azzy.

"Aw come on Joey...Not in front of Chara and Vik…"

"Oh please love they practically had foreplay in front of us not too long ago...I think a little harmless flirting wouldn't hurt." Asriel just chuckled a little bit before he brought his arms around Joseph, hugging him tightly as he nuzzled his head against his chest.

"You always know how to make me feel better you know that Joey?"

"I try my best you know?"

"I love you Joey."

"I love you too Azzy…" The two kept hugging for a little while before Joseph noticed that Viktor and Chara were looking at them, Viktor had sat on one of the few pieces of ice not broken.

"So...I guess now all that's left is for us to go home right?"

"Of course old sport...Would you and Chara like to stay with me and Azzy for the night? I'm assuming you won't want to sleep where there's a gaping hole in the wall…"

"Probably already got a squirrel trying to live there or something…" Chara cleared her throat for a second.

"Could we uh...Head back there really quick? There's something I need to get before we go to Joey's…"

"Of course babe...Joe you and Azzy can head back if you want, me and Chara are gonna head home and get whatever she wants to grab then we'll be there."

"Take your time old sport...I'm sure you're still trying to let yourself relax as well...We'll see you then." Joseph held Asriel close to him as he quietly muttered the usual Latin garb before they teleported home, briefly leaving Chara and Viktor alone, the sound of the cold Antarctic wind whipping around them.

"We finally did it Chara...We can finally go back to normal…" She just stepped over and hugged him tightly as he repeated the teleportation spell to go home, within a second they appeared in their bedroom, surprisingly anyone who might be interested in what was going on had long gone home so they were greeted with the audible sounds of crickets chirping and whatever else was up at the time, Chara quickly walked over to her nightstand and picked her locket up from it, she put it around her neck and Viktor could hear a contented sigh from her, she turned to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay Vik...We can go now." She stood next to him and laid her head on his shoulder as she waited for him to do the spell to go to Joseph's, but first he decided to put a barrier spell over the massive hole in the wall.

"It's just to keep the bugs and anything else we may not want in here out…"

"That's fine Vik…" He was wondering why Chara wasn't very talkative now, she was obviously in a good mood, not just from her actions but he could sense how filled with joy she was so he wasn't sure why she was being so quiet, he just watched as she twirled the locket around her fingers before he teleported to Joseph's, as they arrived they saw Joseph and Asriel lounging on the couch together, the TV was off so the house was pretty much dead silent to the point a pin drop could be heard, Joseph just had his head leaned back, staring at the ceiling as he let himself space out as Asriel had his head resting on his chest, Joseph looked towards them with a small smile on his face, Viktor without a word just made his way to the guest room, much to Joseph's amusement as he actually let out a laugh at the fact Viktor just immediately wanted to go pass out.

"I don't blame him...If I was actually capable of sleep I would've done it as soon as we got home…" Chara just chuckled a bit as she started making her way down the hall before stepping into her room for the evening.

=)


	63. Epilogue

"The Epilogue to the story that served as the inspiration to all this"

_Five years passed after the defeat of Osiris with life returning to normal for our heroes as Joseph and Asriel went on to live a relatively peaceful life while Viktor and Chara eventually settled down themselves before getting married two springs later with their son Edward following soon afterwards on the first day of new snow in Seattle, Peace reigned as our heroes enjoyed the fruits of their long journey from the fateful day that drew the four of them together to the inevitable defeat of the powerful deity osiris Osiris. For our heroes the world may be at peace but should there come a day where the world needs a hero once more then Joseph and Viktor will once more rise to the occasion._

**AN/**

**A big thank you to those who read and enjoyed this story, from one fan of the Undertale story to another we immensely enjoyed writing this and while yes this epilogue took FOREVER to finally post we do appreciate those who read this. We understand this story may not be the best structurally but we've taken the last 5 to better improve our craft as writers and storytellers through various drafts and scrapped projects that may be finished some day to be posted here,but in the meantime do keep your eyes peeled for the upcoming part one of a two part prequel to the story of SeattleTale and then a completely redone version of the original that should improve on the core ideals of our characters while doing away with unnecessary filler and just plain odd plot elements. Again we appreciate the love and support from those who bothered reading this and to those fans we say stay tooned for the next tale in the saga.**

**Sincerely, **

**Joey Walker and the Weibo Studios team**

**:)**


End file.
